Heart and Soul
by ForeverSam
Summary: —AU— The world has already ended. The last remnants of humanity fight to survive. And together two teens struggle against all odds to save themselves — and each other —IchiRuki— COMPLETE
1. Prologue — Together

**Title: **Heart and Soul

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **—AU— The world has already ended. The last remnants of humanity fight to survive. And together two teens struggle against all odds to save themselves — and each other —IchiRuki—

**Author's Note: **This is a story idea I played with on vacation. It's a crossover between Bleach — obviously — and the book _The Host _by Stephenie Meyer (great book — read it if you haven't already). None of the actual characters (Wanda, Melanie, Ian, Jared, etc.) are going to actually be in this story, but…you'll see what I mean once you read it. Let's put it this way — you don't have to read _The Host _to understand this story (it's just a really good book — I recommend you _do_ read it). Okay, I'm done babbling. On with the story!

* * *

_**Heart and Soul — Prologue**_

—_**:—:—September 10, 2014—:—:—**_

Run. Fear.

They were the only things that Kuchiki Rukia, at the age of fourteen, knew. The things her brother and sister had taught her, the gifts they had left her.

And so she ran, fear very much alive and present in her veins. And very present _behind _her were the Seekers. The enemy.

"Wait!" One of her pursuers shouter. "We don't want to hurt you!"

_No, you just want to erase me! _Rukia screamed silently. She wouldn't go alive. She had decided _that _a long time ago. She pushed herself to go faster. She had an advantage over the Seekers trying to chase her down. She was small, lithe. They were tall and awkward. In normal circumstances, she would have been able to outrun them easily.

Her stomach clenched painfully, reminding her that the circumstances were _far _from normal. She was hungry, starving. She had left the safety of her hideout in order to steal food. She was normal careful to the point of foolishness when she was trying to steal food. But she had been hungry. She got careless.

She was paying the price now.

_Faster_, she begged her failing body. _Faster, please. Just a little further. Please._

"Stop!"

Rukia felt as if she were running through water. She could see the ally just ahead. Her escape. She skidded around a corner and right to the end of the ally, where a chain link fence separated her from freedom. She scaled it easily, her legs nearly giving out from beneath her as she dropped down on the other side. She ran as soon as she had recovered. She couldn't go much longer. Unbelievable. Would this be how she would die? Chased down by Seekers, starving?

_Nee-san, Nii-sama…help me, please…_

But her brother and sister couldn't help her now. No one could. She wouldn't become another host, though. She wouldn't be another animated corpse.

She collapsed on the sidewalk, her face pressing into the concrete. She fumbled in her pocket for the plastic case that would be her salvation. She drew the case and opened it. The silver letter opener — a family relic that she had kept for a weapon as much as sentimentality — glinted in the street light above her. She'd known this would come. Only time had kept Rukia alive. And now it was bored with her.

Consciousness began to wane from her. She had to it down, while she was still halfway lucid. She raised the small, sharp knife, holding it above her wrist—

And then a stronger, larger hand caught her own, stopping her from moving the knife across her wrist. She tried to fight back, but too many things crashed into her at once. The exhaustion from lack of sleep, from the run, the weakness of the hunger that had threatened to overtake her from the beginning consumed her. Almost gratefully, she allowed her consciousness to be stolen from her, allowed the darkness to take her at last.

* * *

Rukia could have slept for minutes or for hours. All she was, when she finally came to, she was still herself. She was alone in her head. But why.

She sat up, wincing as pain shot through her. She wasn't up for any running. Was that why she wasn't one of _them _yet? Were they going to feed her before they put a parasite into her? She'd sooner but off her own tongue than eat anything they gave her.

"You're awake."

Rukia jumped and twisted her upper body around, ignoring the fact that her head started spinning. Standing behind her, flashlight in hand, was an orange-haired boy. He looked about her age. She hadn't known Seekers _came _that young. They had always kept human habits so perfectly. This parasite should have still been in school.

He walked over and knelt down next to her. She scrambled away on instinct, her violet eyes filled with disgust and hate.

"Hey, hey, it's all right. _Look_." He flipped the flashlight up to his face. His skin turned sallow in the yellow light, pale and almost sickly looking. His entire face was set in what looked like a permanent scowl. Light bounced off his sharp silver eyes. Just the yellow-white beam of the flashlight. No silver reflected back on Rukia, no soul.

This boy was human. Rukia relaxed. A little.

"Good." The boy reached into the canvas bag next to him, then pulled something out and tossed it to Rukia. It was a bag of chips. "Eat. I'll be back in a minute, I need to get the water."

He left the flashlight with Rukia and disappeared into the darkness. Rukia stared after him, shocked. Who the hell was that? She absentmindedly opened the bag and started munching. She probably have been worried. This was a stranger, after all, possibly dangerous. Could he be trusted? But the chips, despite the fact they hit her empty stomach weirdly, tasted too good for her to feel anything besides pure pleasure.

A loud crash made her jump. She grabbed the flashlight and pointed it towards the noise. The boy was back. At his feet was a case of plastic water bottles.

"Sorry." He knelt down and ripped the case open, pulling out two of the water bottles. He threw one to Rukia. She caught it wordlessly, her heart still pounding. She down half the bottle in one sip, washing away the taste of the chips. "You all right?"

How long since she had last spoken to a human? A year? At least since Byakuya had died. A year. Longer, maybe. She couldn't remember. Her brother hadn't been much of a conversationalist, they hadn't talked much. How long? Did she even still _have _a voice?

The boy looked impatient now. "Hey, what's your problem?"

Again, she didn't answer. The boy huffed impatiently and looked away, swigging out of his water bottle.

"Who are you?"

Her voice came out in raspy whisper. The boy looked surprised. It took him a minute to answer.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You?"

She didn't answer. Ichigo watched her for a minute. "You…_do _know your name, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I do." Her voice was coming louder now. "Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia." Ichigo repeated, nodding. "Nice to meet you, though under the circumstances…"

His voice drifted off. Rukia lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Where are we?"

Ichigo grinned now. It was out of place on his face, which obviously wasn't used to using his mouth that way. "We're home. Well, my home anyway. When I was four my dad and I built a cabin in the woods near our house. We spent an entire summer on it. My mom kicked us out during the day because we were too loud — this was right after my sisters were born. So we built this place to keep us busy. We added a sort of basement, made it our 'special hideaway.' My mom and sisters never knew about it."

His smile was a little rueful now, as if he regretted keeping this secret. "What happened to them?" Rukia asked quietly. "Your family, I mean."

"Mom died about a year before the invasion. Both my sisters were at a friend's house for a sleepover — the girl's parents were parasites, they took every kid there. My dad went down fight. Seekers—" Rukia shuddered at the word, "invaded the house. My dad let me get away, told me to the 'special place.' The basement of our cabin is hidden pretty well. I know Dad wasn't taken, they'd have found this place in a heartbeat. So I guess he's dead too."

"So you've been alone since the beginning." He nodded. "But…you're so young—"

"I survived." He pointed out. "So what about you, what's your story?"

Rukia took a deep breath. "My parents were taken. They tried to turn in me, my brother Byakuya, and my sister Hisana. But we ran. My brother and sister are the only things that kept me alive at first — they protected me, took care of me. Two years after the invasion, though, my sister came down sick. In the end, it killed her. Then, about a year ago, my brother…took his own life. He was trying to protect me. We were running from the Seekers—" Ichigo's turn to shudder, "and Nii-sama told me to get away, to hide. The Seekers caught him, and he turned a gun on himself. To save me."

Her voice was choked with tears. Byakuya…Hisana…

Ichigo and Rukia sat in silence for a few minutes. "So no one's missing you?" Ichigo asked finally. "Then you…I mean, you might as well stay here. Unless you've got some place better, that is."

"Can't say I do."

"Then stay. It's pretty lonely here on my own. You must be lonely too."

Rukia nodded, agreeing to more than his statement with this nod. Yes, she would stay. Of course she would, where else was there? In this world that the souls had created, the last of the humans had to stick together. They needed hope. This strange, spiky-orange-haired, amber-eyed, scowling boy was the first hope Rukia had found in a long time, and the last she — and her sanity — had.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you've never read _The Host_, there are probably a few things you don't understand. So here's a quick index for you to use to keep track (I'll copy this over at the beginning of every chapter, and I'll add more if more comes up):

**Souls: **The aliens that invaded Earth. They are basically incapable of surviving outside of a Cryo-Tank (basically a freezing chamber), or a host body. They insert themselves into humans by going through a cut made on the back of the person's neck and connecting it's limbs to the different parts of the human brain. In their regular forms they are small and silvery, and very fluid. When in a host their regular bodies reflect through the person's eyes, creating a ring of silver around the pupil, which reflects when it is hit by light. They are often referred to as centipedes, worms, or parasites by the free humans. Souls are a primarily peaceful, pacifists species, who dislike fighting or even words of violence.

**Seekers: **One of the Callings (jobs) for a soul. It is their job to round of hosts for the Souls. Unlike most Souls, Seekers do not mind violence, though they try to avoid it if at all possible. They will resort to anything to capture a body that could be used as a host. On Earth, the Seekers became a militia. Unlike most of the planets the souls have taken (a grand total of about fourteen), the humans fought back. They wage a war against the Seekers, who wage one right back. Most humans fear the Seekers, knowing that if they are captured, it will be by these less civilized, least evolved souls.

If there's still anything you don't understand, feel free to let me know. Also tell me if you think this story is worth continuing. Review please! — Sam


	2. 1 — Haunted

_**Terms to Know**_

_**Souls: **__The aliens that invaded Earth. They are basically incapable of surviving outside of a Cryo-Tank (basically a freezing chamber), or a host body. They insert themselves into humans by going through a cut made on the back of the person's neck and connecting it's limbs to the different parts of the human brain. In their regular forms they are small and silvery, and very fluid. When in a host their regular bodies reflect through the person's eyes, creating a ring of silver around the pupil, which reflects when it is hit by light. They are often referred to as centipedes, worms, or parasites by the free humans. Souls are a primarily peaceful, pacifists species, who dislike fighting or even words of violence._

_**Seekers: **__One of the Callings (jobs) for a soul. It is their job to round of hosts for the Souls. Unlike most Souls, Seekers do not mind violence, though they try to avoid it if at all possible. They will resort to anything to capture a body that could be used as a host. On Earth, the Seekers became a militia. Unlike most of the planets the souls have taken (a grand total of about fourteen), the humans fought back. They wage a war against the Seekers, who wage one right back. Most humans fear the Seekers, knowing that if they are captured, it will be by these less civilized, least evolved souls._

**Quick Note (please read!): **Okay, yes, Rukia and Ichigo are a bit like Jared and Melanie. But I said this wasn't going to be exactly like _The Host _and I meant it. It's a storyline that's all my own, really (well, as all my own as FanFiction _can _be). So, that said, on with the show

* * *

_**Heart and Soul — I**_

—_**:—:—May 23, 2016—:—:—**_

—_**Two Years Later**__**—**_

Would this be how she died? After six years of outrunning Seekers, falling asleep to the rumbles of an empty stomach, after watching both her siblings die, would this be the end for her?

Ichigo. She had to find Ichigo before she died. And she had to _murder _him.

A rough hand grabbed the back of Rukia's short and dragged her up. Without warning, cold air, air soaked with water, assaulted her raw, burning lungs. She coughed and choked as she gasped for air, then realized she had no clue who had saved her. She twisted around, and her violet eyes caught sight of a familiar shock of orange. She resisted the urge to shove the orange head back under. The waves were too big for her to fight off alone.

It was a relief to touch solid ground. The two teens fell to the knees and doubled over, gasping for breath. "That…was…stupid." Ichigo finally managed to choke out.

"You…_think_?!" Rukia shouted, coughing. Thunder nearly drowned out her voice, but she was right next to Ichigo's ear. "Jump into the water to escape the Seekers, _that's brilliant_, Ichigo!"

"You agreed, you went with me!" He shouted back.

"I'd rather die than be a parasite."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"I'd rather not die!"

"Is there _any _way to make you happy?!"

"_No_!"

"I didn't think so!"

Amber and violet eyes stared each other down with similar fire sparking in their depths. "Well, neither of us are dead." Ichigo said finally, stumbling up. "And neither of us have worms in our heads, so let's call it a day and head back to the car, all right?"

He stood. Rukia stumbled up as well — her legs felt like rubber. Ichigo assessed her for a moment, then scooped her into his arms and started running. "H-Hey!" She protested, her teeth chattering. Rain drops beat against her face like rocks. "Put me d-down!"

"We'll get their faster without you running." Ichigo didn't break pace. Rukia resigned herself and reached behind Ichigo, pulling his hood over his wet, spiky locks, hiding his vividly orange hair, a beacon in the dark, stormy night. "Thanks." He grumbled. He hated it when she remembered things he didn't.

They'd left the car on the edge of town. It was a small black thing, completely inconspicuous. Good for driving at night, which was mostly what they did. Ichigo had stolen it about a year ago so they could expand on their stealing area. It made getting around a _lot _easier — and more to the point, they could bring more food back, which meant having to go out less. When it wasn't being used, Ichigo hid it in a rock formation, covered by a blanket of moss. He broke it out when it came time for raids.

Raids. Something Ichigo was especially good at. His talent for stealing would have been frowned upon in their old world. But in the world of the souls, it was the only way to live. Pilfer, steal to survive.

It was a dangerous world.

They found the car where they had left it. It blended so well with the dark, rainy scene that, had they not known where to look, they never would have found it.

They were both soaking wet and shivering when they scrambled in. Ichigo drove, as always. He was fairly good, considering he was a self-taught driver.

"Slow." Rukia reminded Ichigo as they pulled out and started driving.

"I _know_."

"You _always _know. And yet we _still _ended up running from Seekers that time—"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, his eyes on the road. He kept his speed carefully below the limit. "Why do you always feel the need to point out all my stupid little mistakes?"

"Because it's the only form of entertainment we have around here."

Ichigo growled under his breath, his hands tightening around the wheel. Rukia knew he was imagining tightening them around her _neck_. But he would never really hurt her.

They drove mostly in silence, as always. Rukia didn't like distracting Ichigo, and anyways he wasn't much of a talker. They got to the car's hiding spot just before sunrise.

Their trunk was full of the night's spoils. Five paper shopping bags, a duffel bag, and a backpack all full of food. A case of plastic water bottles, pilfered from a storage area behind a store. Enough to last about two months. And they ate sparingly.

Ichigo took the water. Rukia took all the food. They liked getting everything over to their hideout in one trip. Going back felt like tempting fate.

"Going down." Ichigo said with a flourish as he dropped the water bottles down into the black hole that was home. "You have the batteries?"

"Yeah…somewhere." She started patting her jacket pockets with her fists, still clenching the bags. "Of course I could have lost them in the water — you know, I went into the water because my idiot friend — oh, here they are!"

Ichigo glared daggers at Rukia as she pulled the plastic wrapped batteries from her pocket. He snatched them away and stalked over to the table where they had left their lantern and put the batteries in. "Let there be light." He murmured as he turned the little lantern on. He grabbed the handle and went back to Rukia, who handed him two bags. "Yeah, yeah, you want help, I know—"

He took the bags and dropped into the hole. Rukia waited, but no crunching noise reached her ears, alerting her that he had landed on he water. Again.

"Move it, I'm coming down."

And she jumped. The hole wasn't too far off the ground. When she had first come to stay here, she had forced Ichigo to catch her, for fear of hurting herself. It didn't phase her now though.

"All right, perishables first."

Ichigo ripped open the backpack and took out the bowl of chicken and rice they had stolen from a house. With no way to refrigerate the stuff, they had to eat it right away. So Ichigo grabbed their spoons, they each grabbed a chicken leg, and they started eating. Even cold, it was practically a feast.

"The parasites are pretty good cooks." Rukia commented as they ate. Ichigo, his mouth full of food, just nodded. It didn't take long for them to polish out the Tupperware bowl. They threw it into a corner where they kept the other bowls they had stolen. It was a big pile.

"Here." Ichigo tossed Rukia a water bottle, already sipping his own. They both drank deeply. For the longest time they had been drinking river water. Even warm, the bottled water tasted a _lot _better. "How's your leg?" Ichigo asked after a few minutes of silence. Rukia looked down at her torn pant leg. At the last house she had stupidly tripped while they had tried to get out. She had been holding a knife to use as a weapon, and it had jammed into her leg.

"Fine." She said now, rubbing her leg. "More embarrassed then hurt, I can't believe I did that."

"That's you for ya though." Ichigo laughed. Rukia screwed the cap back on her water bottle and threw it at his head. He grumbled and glared at her, amber eyes reproachful. "Ah go to bed. It's been a long night."

"That's my line." Rukia muttered as she walked over to the twin mattress with the bunny blanket and dropped onto it. She hadn't questioned Ichigo when he had brought it for her, hadn't asked how he had gotten it, nor how he had known about her slight obsession with rabbits. She had been too delighted. Nights in the small basement often turned cold, though she never complained. She'd thought herself lucky just to have her own mattress (before Ichigo had stolen her one — she could never figure out the secret to his talent for pilfering — they had played Rock, Paper, Scissors for the one bed — it had often ended in a wrestling match, as Ichigo accused Rukia of cheating — which she did). Ichigo's own mattress and blanket were things salvaged from his house. It sat against the wall opposite Rukia's.

"I'm gonna kill the lantern." Ichigo said as Rukia crawled under the covers. "I need to sleep too."

"Yeah, no kidding." They were plunged into darkness.

"G'night." Ichigo murmured. "Or…morning, however you want to look at it."

"Whatever." Rukia muttered. She fell asleep at once.

_"Why are we leaving?" Ten-year-old Rukia asked her sister. Hisana shrugged as she untied and retied Rukia's shoes. It was something she did to keep herself occupied._

_"I don't know, Rukia. Mom and Dad just called and told us to be ready. They've been acting really weird lately, have you noticed, Byakuya?"_

_Their older brother shrugged. "They've been a lot more easy going lately, if that's what you mean."_

_"Well, yeah. Like the other day. You know, when Rukia broke that vase in the hall. They didn't yell or anything, they didn't even send her to her room."_

_Rukia remembered that. She had been running around the house, something her parents had told her constantly not to do, when she had run into the table holding the small, expensive vase. Her parents had acted like it didn't matter though. They hadn't even scolded her._

_"I think the world's gone out of whack." Hisana continued. "It's not just Mom and Dad, it's…everyone. They're all acting so…so…nice. Miyako was telling me that her step-father just turned himself into rehab. He's been drinking for fifteen years, why the sudden change?"_

_"Renji's parents have been acting weird too." Rukia piped up. "You know, too nice. And…"_

_She hesitated, remembering the pact they had made. "What?" Hisana prompted the fidgeting girl._

_"Well, Renji and I said we wouldn't tell anyone, because it's so weird, but…"_

_Hisana and Byakuya waited patiently. "The last time I slept over there, we were outside playing flashlight tag — you know, after dark like we always do — and Renji's dad came out to tell us to come in, and we turned our flashlights on him, and the light hit his face and his eyes…they were…something was wrong with them."_

_Byakuya looked interested now. "What was wrong?" Hisana asked._

_"Something kind of…silvery was shining back at us." Rukia realized how stupid she sounded. But Hisana and Byakuya didn't laugh. They were taking her seriously._

_The sound of a car pulling into the driveway alerted them to their parents arrival. Byakuya stood and went upstairs. Hisana moved to sit on the couch with Rukia._

_Their father led their mother in. Both of them looked calm and composed. "Where is Byakuya?" Kuchiki Yuomaru asked, looking at his two daughters._

_"He went upstairs to get something." Hisana said, imitating her father's indifferent tone. "He'll be down in a minute. Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see when we get there." Kuchiki Aiko spoke up. Hisana took Rukia's hand._

_A bright light flashed across the room suddenly, illuminating the faces of the older Kuchikis. And, just like with the Abarais, silver flashed out of their eyes, reflecting in the light._

_"Where are our parents?" Byakuya asked calmly, turning to flashlight off. Hisana dragged Rukia off the couch, over to where their brother was standing. Yuomaru and Aiko stayed calm as their eldest children glared them down. Rukia was just confused. What was going on?_

_"What are you talking about, son? We're standing right here."_

_Hisana pushed Rukia behind her, shielding the small girl with her body. Not that it made any difference. Hisana and Rukia had inherited the short genes in the family. Their brother and their parents both towered over them._

_"Rukia. Baby. You know who we are, don't you?" Aiko asked, looking down at the child. Rukia shook as she gripped Hisana's hand a little tighter._

_"Our parents." Byakuya broke in. "What have you done to them?"_

_The two adults shook their heads and stepped forward. "Really, Byakuya…we'll talk in the car. Come on, it's time to go—"_

_Byakuya reacted faster than Hisana or Rukia could follow. His hand flew up and his wrist flicked. The flashlight flew across the room, nailing their father in the head. Aiko hesitated long enough for Byakuya to grab Hisana (who was still holding Rukia's hand), and drag both his sisters through the kitchen and out the back door. They'd barely cleared the door, and then they were running, their feet pounding across the lawn as they ran for the woods behind their house. Rukia stumbled in her siblings' wake, still utterly confused. Why had Byakuya attacked their father? Why were they running away now? What was going on?_

_"I don't get it." Rukia huffed as they ran deeper into the woods. They could hear the parents shouting, calling their names. "Nee-san, Nii-sama…what's going on?"_

_"We don't know Rukia. But we're _going _to find out. I promise."_

Rukia's mind brought her back to the present. But though she was awake, she was unwilling to let go of the dream. Her last day of peace and happiness. She wished it could have lasted forever.

"You were talking in your sleep again."

Damn Ichigo, always knowing when she was awake. "You kept saying Byakuya's and Hisana's names. I take it you were dreaming about them?"

"Yeah." Rukia muttered, glad she was looking away from Ichigo. He could only imagine the pain he was feeling at that moment. In his eyes, she was lucky. Sure, both her siblings were dead. But at least she didn't have to deal with the fact that something else was living inside their bodies. Unlike his own siblings, who's own bodies were being used like puppets.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing important." Rukia sighed as she sat up at last, turning to face her orange-haired companion. He was sitting on his bed, his legs crossed. The lantern was on, illuminating his features. The shadows the light cast over his face made him look almost menacing — menacing, except for the fact that Rukia knew him well enough.

"Che." Ichigo made a noise in his throat and fell back on his bed, eyes closed. "That's what you always say. I don't know why I bother talking."

"Neither do I."

Ichigo threw his pillow at her half-heartedly. Rukia caught it and laid back down, putting it under her head. "Pretty stupid. Now you don't even have a pillow."

A beat of silence passed. "Can I have my pillow back?"

"No."

"Give me my pillow back."

"No."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia saw Ichigo get up and move in front of the lantern so that the light was hitting his back. His spiky hair cast an odd shadow over their small living area.

"Give. Me. My. _Damn_. Pillow."

"Well when you put it like that…nope." Rukia grinned as she rolled over, pulling the pillow out from under her head and wrapping her arms around it. A second later her own pillow disappeared from underneath her head. "Hey!" She yelped, sitting up. Ichigo was smirking as he laid down again, putting his head on _her _ pillow. "Give it back!"

"You have mine, I have yours. Fair enough."

Rukia scowled and put his pillow back under her head. Stupid jerk.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do…if we ever found Yuzu and Karin?"

Ichigo didn't answer right away. It was a question that had been burning in Rukia's mind ever since he'd told her about the twins. He had been very protective of his little sisters, after all. How would he react to seeing them, but knowing it wasn't _really _them? To see the silver in their eyes, and know what they had become?

"What the hell brought _that _on?"

"Curiosity. I guess."

Ichigo sighed. "I don't know what I'd do. What would _you _do if you ever found your parents?"

Rukia made a face. "_That_…is a _really _good question."

More silence. In many ways, being with Ichigo was like being alone. But Ichigo offered better company then loneliness. And though Rukia would never admit it, especially to _him_…she was grateful, _very _grateful that Ichigo had found her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmn...I know there wasn't a lot of IchiRuki in this chapter. There isn't much in the next chapter either. I'm building up to it. It'll be there though, promise. So...review, please? -- Sam


	3. 2 — Separated

_**Terms to Know**_

_**Souls: **__The aliens that invaded Earth. They are basically incapable of surviving outside of a Cryo-Tank (basically a freezing chamber), or a host body. They insert themselves into humans by going through a cut made on the back of the person's neck and connecting it's limbs to the different parts of the human brain. In their regular forms they are small and silvery, and very fluid. When in a host their regular bodies reflect through the person's eyes, creating a ring of silver around the pupil, which reflects when it is hit by light. They are often referred to as centipedes, worms, or parasites by the free humans. Souls are a primarily peaceful, pacifists species, who dislike fighting or even words of violence._

_**Seekers: **__One of the Callings (jobs) for a soul. It is their job to round of hosts for the Souls. Unlike most Souls, Seekers do not mind violence, though they try to avoid it if at all possible. They will resort to anything to capture a body that could be used as a host. On Earth, the Seekers became a militia. Unlike most of the planets the souls have taken (a grand total of about fourteen), the humans fought back. They wage a war against the Seekers, who wage one right back. Most humans fear the Seekers, knowing that if they are captured, it will be by these less civilized, least evolved souls._

* * *

_**Heart and Soul — II**_

—_**:—:—**__**May 30, 2016**__**—:—:—**_

Ichigo looked at the snapshot photo in his hand. The only personal effect in the entire basement, his only treasure from his old life. It was a photo of his family just a year before his mother had died. He sighed as he looked down at his own, grinning face. That had been only eight years ago. But it might as well have been a lifetime.

He munched absently on a chip, knowing Rukia would give him hell later for "wasting their resources," as she put it. Like one bag of chips (which only had about five chips in it anyway) was really going to hurt anything. He tried not to argue with her too much though. She was scary when she got mad.

Sighing again, Ichigo stored the picture in his pocket and stood. "I'm going up." He informed Rukia, who was reading by the light of their lantern. She'd stolen the book during one of their first raids together. Ichigo had been a little annoyed at first, saying that she was stealing something that was unnecessary. But entertainment was hard to come by in their small hide-our. Ichigo was ready to follow her example and take a book for himself.

"What for?" She asked, not looking up from what she was reading. "It's raining, I doubt anyone will be through today."

"That's why I'm going. I need a walk."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "All right. Just…be careful."

The customary warning. Most of their days were spent watching the woods (which were sometimes very alive with hikers), and making sure no one got close to them. Of course, the cabin was hard to miss, but as long as they shut the hatch-door that led down (which had a carpet glued over it to hide it), _they _were undetectable.

"Yeah, I will."

He climbed up without another word. Once outside, he closed the cabin door and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head and started out into the forest, following the rushing river. It had been raining for the last three days. At this rate the river would overflow.

Rukia's question from two days earlier was still ringing in his head. "_What would you do…if we ever found Yuzu and Karin?"_

How was he supposed to answer that? He didn't _know _what he would do, it was too much to think about. And why had Rukia decided to bring that up, anyway? She had always been respectful of his privacy, unwilling to pry into any memories that would hurt him. And he, in turn, had done the same thing, always being careful to steer the conversation away from anything that might hurt _her_. After all…he still remembered the night he had found her.

He had been out raiding, as his food supply had been low. He had seen her run out of an ally and, on instinct, followed her. He'd thought she was a host at first, but that didn't make sense. What would soul feel the need to run away from? There was nobody in the world who could hurt them, after all. Then he had seen her collapse. He'd kept his distance, not sure if someone — or some_thing_ — else would try to come to her aid.

And then he had seen her draw the silver letter opener. He had seen the way she raised it above her wrist, seen what she had planned to do. It had been enough to convince him. And of course, he had stopped her. He still remembered the first time he had seen her face, when he had scooped her into his arms to carry her back to the cabin. He remembered being shocked first at how _pale _her skin was — as white as a ghost's, almost — and then at how _small _she was — she had fit so easily in his arms, it was almost like she hadn't been there. She had been so…so _fragile_.

Okay, so once she had found her voice and started yelling at him, he had changed that opinion. But some nights, when he woke up or just couldn't sleep, he would lay there in the dark and stare at the spot he knew _she _was in. He could hear her quiet, even breathing in the dead silence, and could even imagine the way she was laying; curled up in a small ball, as if she were afraid she was taking up space (as if that were possible, small as she was). It almost comforted him to think of here there. He'd been alone for four years — she had been like his own, personal savior.

Of course, he would _never _tell _her _that. That was talking about feelings on a level he _was not _comfortable with. The only level he managed to play on was the one that involved slight violence and many insults. Luckily, it was the same level that Rukia operated on. They had been _very _lucky to find each other.

_"So what are we supposed to do?" Four-year-old Ichigo asked with a pout as they made their way into the woods behind the park near their house. They'd been too loud. Their mother had jokingly kicked them out, saying that until they could learn to quiet down they weren't allowed back. Kurosaki Isshin grinned and rested a hand on his son's spiky orange head._

_"Whatever we can to pass the time. She has to let us back in for dinner."  
_

_Ichigo didn't feel as sure as his father did about that fact. After all, Kurosaki Masaki had looked pretty serious when she had shoed Isshin and Ichigo out._

_"What about the clinic?" Ichigo asked, his mouth set in a stubborn line. "Don't you need to be there—"_

_"Ah, quit worrying so much Ichigo. I've got everything under control."_

_Ichigo looked up at his father, not completely sure the older man was telling the truth. But what could he do besides trust his father, really?_

_"Aha!" Isshin stopped walking suddenly and snapped his fingers. They were just outside the woods now. "_I _know what we can do!"_

_And with that he turned tail and started walking back towards the house. "Wait, where you going?!" Ichigo jumped and started to run after his father. Isshin was grinning the grin of a conspirator. "Um, Daddy—"  
_

_They went straight into the garage when they got home, careful to stay quiet as he dumped nails into a sand bucket and started looking for hammers. "Take a quick run to the lumber store and we'll be able to get started."_

_"What are we _doing_?" Ichigo asked, a little annoyed now. Isshin grinned._

_"We're building us a house of our own."_

_Well…_that _was anything if not mystifying. Ichigo followed his father to the car, and they drove to the lumber store downtown, picking up logs to build their 'house' with._

_It took them most of the summer. After the first few days Masaki didn't _need _to kick Ichigo and Isshin out after breakfast. They left willingly, almost running as they went to their 'secret spot.' Masaki questioned them every night when they got home, trying to get them to tell her where they were going. But they just grinned at each other and made a show of sealing their lips. By the end of the summer, when it came time for Ichigo to start kindergarten, the cabin was done, sitting in all it's small glory. Ichigo had to admit, it was kind of cool. And while it just _looked _like a regular cabin from the outside, Isshin had added a special feature of his own._

_"Don't tell anyone." Isshin put a finger to his lips, a sign that he was about to tell Ichigo a big secret. They knelt down on the floor of the cabin, and flicked a small metal latch. It opened, and Isshin pulled up the square of floor, revealing a secret hiding place. Ichigo grinned._

_"It'll be our secret forever." He said, his orange head bouncing up and down as spoke. Isshin smiled and ruffled his son's hair._

_"That's right son. Forever."_

Ichigo made a noise in his throat that was somewhere between a laugh and a snort. How ironic. It was a promise he'd made as a four-year-old boy was a secret he would spend the rest of his life guarding. Well, he'd guard it if he wanted to live, at any rate. Yup. Ironic.

He sat down against a tree, leaning his head back against the tree trunk, his eyes closed. The rain beat down on his face, but it felt strangely comforting. He wasn't sure how long he sat like that when the noises started reaching his ears. His eyes flew open again.

Voices. Voices he didn't recognize. People. Souls. _Seekers_.

Well, he didn't know if that last one was entirely correct. But there were definitely souls. And even those souls _weren't _Seekers, they would _summon _Seekers soon enough. He needed to get back to Rukia before that happened, needed to make sure the door was shut so they wouldn't be revealed. If they were caught, it was over for them both.

He wouldn't let that happen.

He was running fast than he had ever run before, running faster than he had even when he had been running from Seekers all those times, faster than he had run when his father had all but thrown him from the house, telling him to get away. Because he wasn't running just for himself this time. He was running for Rukia as well. Running because he had to save her.

As he ran, the voices grew closer. He started slowing a little, ducking behind trees, stopping so no one would be attracted to the noise of his feet pounding against the wet leaves below him. And finally, as he was jumping behind yet another tree, he caught sight of the group of souls. They had weapons attached to their belts, guns of varying sizes, cellphones in hand. They were Seekers. No normal soul carried weapons like that. Or weapons at all.

_Damn it, damn it _damn it_! _Ichigo swore repeatedly in his head as he ran, not bothering to stay quiet now. The only thing he cared about was getting back to Rukia.

_No, no, no_…

He flew in and out of trees. The Seekers were far behind him now. When he got back to the cabin, he saw that the door was wide open. He hadn't left it open. His heart fell past his knees.

_No!_

He ran inside. The hidden door was open. He didn't stop as he ran in, dropping right into the hole. The lantern was off. Ichigo felt his way over to his bed and grabbed the flashlight off of it, turning it on. The small space was empty.

Empty.

Ichigo stopped breathing.

* * *

Rukia coughed as she resurfaced, sure now that the Seekers were gone. Who would have thought that she would end up _back _in the water trying to escape the Seekers, even after she had scoffed at Ichigo for the idea. Why was fate so determinedly against her?

At least this water was better than the ocean. It wasn't nearly as rough and it didn't throw her around and beat her the way the waves had. She looked up and saw a tree branch above her. Her hand flew out and grabbed it, and she pulled herself onto the water's edge, gasping for breath.

_God damn, no good, son of — I _hate _Seekers! _She raged silently as she stood up. The rain beat down on her uselessly, as if it were trying to soak her. Like she wasn't wet enough already. She shed her black sweatshirt, ringing it out uselessly. The t-shirt she was wearing clung to her torso. She wouldn't have to take a bath for awhile after this.

_Ichigo_, she thought wildly after a minute of silent yelling. _Ichigo, does he know about the Seekers? I have to find him, I have to…_

She jumped up and ran off, her sweatshirt trailing like a banner after her. Was it really only five minutes ago that everything had been okay? She'd been down in their hole reading, letting the silence press in on her, enjoying her company of one. Then, out of nowhere, the front door had blown open. Ichigo would never make unnecessary noise like that, even when he was furious. Rukia knew it hadn't been him. She'd jumped up, looking for something to use as a weapon. Her eyes had landed on the lantern. Good enough. She waited for the Seekers to come down. There weren't many, just two. Rukia had grabbed the lantern by the handle and swung it around, managing to hit both of them before they had drawn their weapons. And while they had been distracted, Rukia had fled. They weren't very smart for Seekers. They should have left someone up to guard the entrance. It was what _she _would have done. Definitely not smart Seekers. She'd bolted. It hadn't taken her long to stumble upon another group of Seekers. She had done the one thing that seemed logical and dove into the river before they could see her. And she let the current take her away.

Of course, she had no clue where she was now. Or how she was going to find Ichigo. She knew she was farther into the forest then she had ever traveled before. She tried to remember which way the current had taken her. If she could figure that out, she could backtrack, so to speak. Hopefully that would be enough to lead her to Ichigo.

If not…she was in a _lot _of trouble.

Focused as she was, she didn't hear the footsteps, didn't hear anyone come up behind her. But then somebody grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My first cliffhanger of the story! Who could have found Rukia? Seekers? Ichigo? Some mass murderer who escaped infestation? Okay, so that last one is a little farfetched. See if you can figure it out. Review please! — Sam


	4. 3 — Caves

_**Terms to Know**_

_So I decided to take this section out. All it really does is take up room, and anyways by now you've figured out what Souls and Seekers are. If I write about something new someone might not understand, then I'll put it up here._

* * *

_**Heart and Soul — III**_

Ichigo pulled his hood over his soaking wet locks, jumping over rocks and fallen tree trunks. He wished the rain would let up; he was tired of tripping over the things he didn't see. But the rain seemed determined to piss him off — it got harder with every step he took. His vision was wet with the water in his eyes; there could be a Seeker ahead and he would never know it.

And worse: he couldn't tell if it was rain in his eyes or tears.

The backpack he'd taken from their hideout bounced against his back. He'd taken very few things; a water bottle, some bags of potato chips, the flashlight, and — stuffed at the very bottom — his and Rukia's blankets. Their hideout was no longer safe, that was obvious, not if the Seekers had discovered it. But why shouldn't they be allowed to have a few things? And Rukia _had _loved that blanket when he'd brought it home for her…

_Damn it_, he swore furiously as he reached up and rubbed the water from his eyes. He wanted to scream. He wanted to find Rukia, wanted to know she was okay. He wanted her back.

_What the hell am I going to do if I don't find her? What am I going to do if she's gone? Can I live without her now?_

Those thoughts fueled him to run faster still. He bit down on the scream that was building up in his throat and pushed against the soggy forest ground, running faster than he ever had before.

* * *

Rukia whirled around, her violet eyes blazing. She barely had time to take in who her attacker was before she'd slapped his hand away and jerked her knee up, hitting him in the chin, then kicking him in the stomach. It wasn't until he was on the ground that Rukia realized she recognized the face.

"R-Renji?!"

"Ow…" He groaned in response. Rukia bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Abarai-kun?" Another voice joined them, and an unfamiliar man stepped out from behind a tree. He had long silver hair and deep black eyes. Under other circumstances he might have been a friendly man, but at the moment he looked tense, ready for a fight. "Are you all right?"

His eyes landed on Rukia, who tensed and took a step backwards. The man (probably a Seeker) reached into his pockets, and Rukia belatedly realized that she didn't have a weapon.

But he didn't pull a gun or a knife or anything from his pocket. Instead he pulled what looked like a small tube. A keychain flashlight. "I don't think she's a Seeker." Renji groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. The man ignored Renji and stepped forward, holding up the flashlight and turning it on. Rukia didn't flinch when the light hit her eyes.

Renji gave another groan as he sat up and doubled over, clutching his stomach. "_Damn it _Rukia, that _hurt_."

"Well, _moron_, you shouldn't sneak up on a person like that." Rukia crossed her arms over chest, glaring down at Renji.

"You know her, Abarai-kun?" The silver-haired man looked over his shoulder at Renji, who nodded, pushing himself up.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine. We grew up together." He groaned again, rubbing his chin. "I don't remember her ever hittingthis _hard_ though."

Rukia smirked a little at that. The man gave Renji an apologetic smile before turning back to Rukia. "Sorry about scaring you. Abarai-kun can be pretty impulsive sometimes — though you must already know that. My names Ukitake Jyuushiro." He held out his hand, an offering. "Nice to meet you."

Rukia hesitated before taking his hand. He seemed friendly enough. "N-Nice to meet you. I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

A sudden shiver ran through her body, and she shuddered. "Oh." Ukitake pulled back at once as if he had just realized something. "You must be freezing, Abarai-kun said he saw you come out of the river. Let's go, I'm sure we can round up some dry clothes for you…Kiyone would probably be about your size…"

"Um…who?" Rukia followed after the two (Renji had a slight limp — Rukia hadn't realized how hard she'd hit him).

* * *

Ichigo ducked into a small cave, hiding from the relentless rain. He took a deep breath and leaned against the cave wall, disgusted. Where. Was._ Rukia_?

"Damn _idiot_." He swore aloud, grinding his teeth together. "What the hell is she doing, running off on me? How am I supposed to find her again? Agh!"

He shouted in frustration and whirled around, throwing his fist into the wall. Ouch. That was going to bruise. He pulled his hand away after a minute, flexing it carefully. Well, nothing broken, but his knuckles were bloody. He groaned and fell back against the cave wall, sliding down it. He was sure the craggily rock would leave marks on his back. He didn't care. He buried his face in his hands, sighing.

"Rukia…" He shook his head. "Where did you _go_? Moron. When I get my hands on you you're going to regret putting me through this _hell_."

A sudden noise outside attracted his attention. He jumped up, thoughts of Seekers running through his mind, and retreated deeper into the cave. He wasn't sure how far in he had gone when his foot hit something; the mysterious object crackled beneath his feet.

"Who's there?" An unfamiliar female voice called. Ichigo's heart jumped into his throat. "Come out — I'm warning you, I'm armed!"

* * *

Rukia just stared, slack-jawed. "You found this on your own?" She asked Ukitake in disbelief. He nodded.

"I came into the cave to get away from the Seekers. I moved the boulder by accident, I was going to hide behind it but it was too close to the wall to get behind. And…I found this."

Rukia knelt down, staring at the hole below. "Is there anyone else here, or is it just the two of you?"

"There are three other people. Two women —Kiyone and her older sister, Isane — and Kiyone's boyfriend, Sentarou. Kiyone and Sentarou are only about two years older than the two of you. Isane's in her early twenties. And speaking of them, they're probably waiting. I'll go in first and explain what's going on so they don't panic about a newcomer. I'll call up when it's okay to come down, Abarai-kun why don't you stay up here?"

"Yeah, all right." The two sat down as Ukitake dropped down into the hole, Rukia crossing her arms around her legs, shivering. "I'd offer my jacket, but it's as wet as you are, won't be much good."

"That's all right." Rukia shivered, rubbing her arms. "H-How are you not cold?"

"I don't feel it." Renji shrugged. "Guess you're just fragile."

"Oh shut up." Rukia snapped, reaching over and hitting him. "I am _not _fragile."

"Yes you are." Renji laughed. "You're small and fragile and need protecting and—"

Rukia reached over and slammed her hand over his head. "Shut up. Stupid."

"All right all right." Renji rubbed his head, grumbling under his breath. They sat in silence for a moment. "So…where are Byakuya and Hisana?"

Rukia winced. She should have known Renji would ask. She delve into the details of the last moments of her siblings' lives. Renji listened without interruption, biting his lip. "That's hard." He said finally, his voice low. "I'm really sorry Rukia—"

"Well?" A new voice demanded suddenly. "Where is she Ukitake-san, I want to meet her!"

Renji rolled his eyes, laughing. "That's Kiyone. Better not keep her waiting, she gets very impatient when she's mad. Come on." He stood up, holding out a hand. Rukia took it and allowed him to pull her up. "You're okay with jumping, right?"

Rukia looked down into the hole. It wasn't nearly as deep as the one she and Ichigo had used, and there was a light at the bottom so she could see where she was landing.

"Please. Going down."

And she jumped. She stumbled slightly as she landed, and frowned. She'd never had a problem before…

But then someone pounced on her, and there was no more time left to contemplate her sudden lapse in coordination. "So _you're _the girl Renji-kun told us about!" Her attacker said with a grin. It was a short girl with cropped, straw-colored hair and large black eyes.

"Come on Kiyone, you're going to scare her." Another woman came up behind Kiyone, her hands on her hips. Isane, Rukia guessed. "Back off a little."

"I'm not scaring you, am I?" Kiyone turned back on Rukia, who backed up at once. Renji laughed as he caught her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to her after awhile. We did."

"Speak for yourself." Another man came up behind Kiyone. Sentarou. "She _still _scares me, and I've known her for a few years now."

"Ah who asked you ya big lug?" Kiyone whirled around on the man, glaring him down. "If you don't have something useful to say then don't say anything, all right?"

"Oh be _quiet_." Sentarou snapped. The two instantly lapsed into an argument. Ukitake sighed and Isane covered her ears, pretending they were too loud. Renji just rolled his eyes and tried to speak over the noise.

"Hey Kiyone, can Rukia borrow some of your clothes while hers dry?"

Kiyone snapped back to reality at once. "Yeah sure. Of course. Come on Rukia-san, let's find you something to wear."

She grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged her away. "Wow, you're shaking." She said as they walked. "Are you that cold?"

Rukia had barely realized it. But now that Kiyone brought it to her attention, she realized she _was _still shivering. Hard. "Yeah, I guess so. I took a trip in the river, it was kind of cold."

"The river?" Kiyone repeated, sounding amused. "Wow. I didn't think you'd end up this deep in the forest just walking, but the _river_?"

"Yeah, it was quite a blast." Rukia spoke sarcastically through her gritted teeth. Kiyone smiled.

"Sorry. Guess you didn't have much of a choice, huh? You do what you can to get away from the Seekers." A light shudder went through Kiyone's body. Rukia shuddered too, though it was hard to tell considering how hard she was already shaking.

Kiyone began to speak again, but suddenly her voice seemed to be coming to Rukia through a tunnel. The raven-haired girl blinked, wondering what had happened, when suddenly the cave before her head started to spin. She opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't hear the words. And suddenly the ground shifted out from under her feet and she was falling…falling…

* * *

**Author's Note: **So whatever happened to Ichigo? I dunno, you tell me xD Anyways, review and let me know this is still worth continuing, k? Oh, and _Inner Conflict _will be updated as soon as I type the chapter (it's already handwritten, I just need to put it on the computer. That'll be sometime this week) — Sam


	5. 4 — Cells

_**Heart and Soul — IV**_

Ichigo pressed into the cave wall, his lip curled in disgust, his mind racing through everything he had on him, trying to figure what he could use as a weapon. He narrowed his eyes, which were locked on a figure in the cave entrance. The person was shrouded in shadow from the gray light of the outside. Ichigo bit his lip to keep a growl from escaping his throat.

"Who's there?" The person shouted again. It sounded like a relatively young girl, maybe around his age or a year younger. Could it have been a Seeker? Ichigo was pretty sure no Soul wearing a body around _his _age was a Seeker. They kept human habits fairly well, the Souls. Ichigo's hand searched the ground for a rock, or something else, something he could throw, something he could use to injure whoever that was, even if it was just for a moment. Just long enough for him to run.

Another shadowed figure joined the first. This one didn't speak. His arm raised, and then the unmistakable _click _of a gun being armed. "Don't move." The newcomer, a male, said calmly. "I'm not afraid to shoot."

Ichigo's searching hand landed on a fist-sized rock. He counted to thirty in his head, then, depending on the dark to guard his movement, he threw the rock as hard as he could at the armed figure. A _thunk _told him he had made contact. "Shirou-chan!" The female voice shouted as her companion went down, hands over his face. Ichigo took advantage of the momentary distraction and jumped up, bolting past both of them. "_Hey_!" They both shouted in protest, and then a loud _bang _filled the air, then another, and something, two somethings whizzed past Ichigo. Kid was a terrible shot…

And then he heard the sound of pursuit after him. He repressed a groan. What he would have given to live in a world where running for his life _wasn't _part of his daily routine. It was a pain in the ass.

To his amazement, the footsteps were getting closer. What the hell? Usually he was good at outrunning Seekers. There was no way in _hell _he was just getting slow. Were they just too fast for him? Was that _possible_?

Then something tackled him from behind and he went down, and elbow digging into his back as he hit the ground. He could taste the dirt in his mouth; he coughed and sputtered, trying to regain his bearings. "Hinamori." The male voice snapped from above Ichigo. A girl with brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes knelt down in front of Ichigo, pulling a thin tube from the pocket of her jeans. She pushed Ichigo's head up so he was facing her and held the tube out towards him. A thin beam of light shot out of it, hitting Ichigo in the eye. The girl blinked in amazement.

"No way." She whispered, bouncing the light back and forth between Ichigo's eyes. "Shirou-chan, he's human!"

The boy on top of Ichigo sighed heavily and pushed himself up. _This _was an encounter the orange-haired teen would have bruises from. He stumbled up, rubbing his head, and looked over at his attacker. It was a boy with snow-white hair and emerald-colored eyes. He was a good two or three feet shorter than Ichigo; he was even shorter than _Rukia_, and Ichigo hadn't known _that _was possible.

"Quit calling me Shirou-chan, Hinamori."

"Then call _me _Momo." The girl shot back. It was almost…_pleasant_, the banter between the two of them. Ichigo looked between them, a little shocked. The two couldn't have been anymore than fourteen — that would have made them _eight _when the invasion started. Ichigo wasn't sure it was possible for someone that young to survive — even _he _barely had, not that he had been much older.

"Who the hell are you two?" Ichigo muttered, rubbing his back. _Damn _that hurt. That brat was going to _pay_. The two snapped out of their argument at once.

"I'm Hinamori Momo." The girl said with a smile. A knife was hanging loosely from her hands. Her companion, the white-haired boy, was holding a gun. Both looked relaxed though, and Ichigo knew as long as he proved an ally, they wouldn't attack him. "This is Hitsugaya Toushirou." She gestured to her friend. "Who are you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He ran a hand through his spiky orange hair, looking around. This was further into the forest than he had ever been before.

"You're alone." It wasn't a question. Hitsugaya was watching him with careful eyes, though he looked mostly unconcerned. Ichigo tried to think of the best to answer that.

"I…sort of. I'm with somebody, but she's kind of…vanished on me." This seemed to worry Hinamori and Hitsugaya.

"There are Seekers in the forest." The latter said, ignoring Ichigo's and Hinamori's shudders. "Are you sure she hasn't been capture?"

"Of course she hasn't." Ichigo snapped, feeling insulted for Rukia's sake. "She's smarter than that. She'd kill herself before she'd let herself be caught."

The sudden thought worried Ichigo. No doubt Rukia _would _take her life before she'd allow herself to be taken. She'd been willing to once before…what if she _was _gone, in a different sense?

"What does your partner look like?" Hinamori asked, cutting through Ichigo's terrifying thoughts. "We'll get in touch with one of the others, see if they've seen her somewhere."

"Um…black hair, violet eyes, about half a head taller than the two of you—" Ichigo cut himself off, realizing what Hinamori had said. "Wait, _others_?"

She giggled. "Of course? You think we're on our own here?"

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya's voice was cautioning. Hinamori looked back at him.

"He's human. I'm not letting him just walk away. He can do what the others did and adjust. We need to stick together though Shirou-chan."

Hitsugaya thought for a moment, then shrugged. "On your head be it. The others won't be happy though."

"They'll get over it. Everyone always does." Hinamori turned, putting her knife into a homemade sheath. Hitsugaya left the gun out, holding loosely in his hand, barrel pointed at the ground, and followed her. Ichigo hesitated before jogging after them. He was curious now. Obviously these two had a secret. But what…?

"How many others are with you?" He asked finally.

"Three." Hitsugaya said without looking back.

"Rangiku-san, Kyoraku-kun, and Nanao-san." Hinamori clarified. "They're really nice, you'll like them. Kyoraku-kun and Nanao-san were engaged before the invasion, but then she was—"

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya snapped, effectively ending the sentence. Hinamori winced and cut off for a moment, then went on after a minute of painful silence.

"Rangiku-san had a boyfriend…Hisagi-kun. He was captured. He — or the soul inside him, anyway — tried to take Rangiku-san, but she ran. That must have been hard. How do you run from someone you love?"

"Easy." Ichigo said at once. "The person you love doesn't exist anymore. He was dead in every since of the word. An animated corpse. That's what the souls do, isn't it? Kill our minds and take the empty vessels."

Hinamori and Hitsugaya stopped walking at the same time, and turned to glare at Ichigo, who took a step backwards. "If you're smart you won't say something like that." Hitsugaya said in a low, carefully controlled voice. "Understand? 'Cause if you don't, _we_ don't have a problem with leaving your sorry ass right here."

Ichigo blinked, surprised. "Sorry." He muttered, a little sarcastic. "Didn't realize the two of you were soul advocates. I'll watch my mouth from now on."

They continued walking in silence, Ichigo thoughtful now. What had brought on such a strong reaction? He'd figured any remaining humans would hate the souls as much as he and Rukia did. Were he and Rukia some exception?

"Almost there." Hitsugaya muttered finally. At the same time, another cave came into view. Three people were standing outside it, their eyes intent, waiting. Hinamori reached into the pockets of her jeans and pulled out the pocket flashlight, holding it up to one eye, and then the next. One of the three, the only male, nodded, then bent down and reached into a bag at his feet, pulling a flashlight out and shining it in his face. His eyes were black. Black and nothing else. Human. Just like them.

"Who's your friend?" One of the two females asked. She was leaning against a tree, her arms folded. She had long, slightly curled light orange hair and bright blue eyes. Said eyes were eying Ichigo suspiciously.

"We found him in the woods." Hitsugaya said, walking over to her, with Hinamori right behind him. Ichigo hung back a little, sensing the air of unwelcome that surrounded everybody. "He's looking for his companion — apparently they were separated by the Seekers."

"Do you know why they're searching the woods?" The male asked, his question directed at Ichigo. His tone was surprisingly casual. Ichigo shook his head. "Ah well, doesn't matter. We'll just have to lay low until we know they're gone. I doubt they like getting rained on very much, they'll probably clear out soon. Anyways, name's Kyoraku Shunsui. Nice to meet you."

Ichigo jerked his head in greeting. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Matsumoto Rangiku." The first female introduced herself. Ichigo noticed that the other didn't speak, and was half hidden behind Kyoraku. She had short black hair held back in a bun and blue eyes hidden behind glasses. "So there's somebody else with you?"

"Yeah…her name's Rukia. I was…out walking and when I went back she was gone. And there were Seekers near the place. I figured she ran."

"Or she was captured." Kyoraku interjected. Ichigo's temper flared.

"She _wasn't captured_!" He shouted louder than what was really necessary. "Rukia would _never _allow that to happen!"

"All right, all right." Kyoraku held his hands up in defense. "Honestly…keep your voice down kid, you want to bring the Seekers down on us?"

Everybody flinched at the name. "So you guys haven't seen anybody new then?" Hinamori asked, sounding a little disappointed. Everybody shook their heads in unison. Hinamori made a face. "Well if she wasn't captured she'll be here somewhere. We _know _these woods. We'll find her."

Ichigo almost felt grateful. "So where do you guys stay anyways?"

"We don't have a set place." Rangiku explained. "On days like this we tend to hide out in caves, but even that's not possible with the Seekers around. We just move. Crash wherever we stop at night. Somebody keeps guard."

"We have a cave for storing rations — you found that though." Hinamori said with a slight smile. "I think you might have killed most of our stuff."

Ichigo's face heated slightly. "Er…sorry about that."

"No big deal." Hinamori shrugged. "That cave is kind of small, off the beaten path, and the way we hide the stuff it's almost impossible to find. We thought the place was safe. But then, we never considered that other humans _would _stray off the beaten path."

Ichigo nodded. "Well, let's get moving then." Rangiku pushed herself off the tree trunk, stretching her arms. Kyoraku sighed heavily and stepped forward — the small woman behind him moved quickly to keep up, and ran into him. "Whoops, sorry Nanao-chan." Kyoraku laughed. "You have to speak up more often, I almost forget when you're around."

The woman nodded, her eyes on the ground, looking determinedly at anywhere Ichigo _wasn't_. Ichigo wondered for a moment what he had done to offend _her_. "Are we splitting up again?" Hinamori asked, cutting through Ichigo's musing. Kyoraku thought for a minute.

"Nah. Don't see any point in it. I didn't see any Seekers on the way back to the meeting point, I get the feeling their pulling in for the day."

"It's strange." Rangiku said as they started walking. "I wonder what got them started today. You don't think one of the others did something, do you?"

"Nah, they're all more careful than _that_."

"Others?" Ichigo asked in surprise. "What others?"

"Oh, we've found a few more other cells — that's what we call them." Kyoraku explained. "Small groups, usually no more than five. We've got old Ukitake in his cave with Renji, Kiyone, Sentarou, and Isane — Urahara and Yoruichi with their group, Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai living up in the mountains — ah…jeez, who else?"

"Kenpachi and Yachiru." Rangiku spoke up.

"Oh right, the psycho group. Maybe they did something. I wouldn't put it past 'em, Kenpachi loves screwing with the souls; Yachiru and Ikkaku are always up for doing whatever _he _wants to do — I'd like to think Yumichika would stop them though…"

"I wouldn't count on that." Kyoraku rolled his eyes. "We'll have to give them hell later Rangiku."

Nanao winced at the words. "Ah come on Nanao-chan, I was kidding." Kyoraku grinned, slipping an arm over Nanao's shoulders.

"Maybe you were…" Rangiku muttered. "So where were _you _staying, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo started at his name. He hadn't expected to be dragged into the conversation. "Ah…you know that old cabin on the edge of the woods?"

"That dive?!" Rangiku asked in surprise. "We've searched that place, we never found any signs of someone staying there!"

"Well, you wouldn't." Ichigo grinned despite himself. "We stayed _under _the place. My dad and I built that 'dive' — as you so nicely put it — when I was four. We put a secret room under it."

"Was your dad one of those kind, then?" Hinamori asked conversationally.

"Huh?"

"You know, the ones who saw Big Brother before he existed." Kyoraku explained, gesturing around him. "The crazy people, the ones that had shelters built for the end of the world. Ol' Urahara was slightly tapped in that sense — told us he'd had that cabin in the mountains built for _years _— Yoruichi helped him as an indulgence. He enjoyed rubbing it in her face afterwards that he was right."

"I…see." Ichigo said, though he really _didn't_. "Well, my dad was touched, but I don't think he ever saw…uh 'Big Brother.' The cabin was just a summer project."

"Where's your dad now?" Hitsugaya asked quietly. "And the rest of your family?"

"Dad's dead — I think. The Seekers never found the room, and they would have been able to get it easily if one of their parasites was in my dad's head—"

"Watch it." Kyoraku dragged the words out, his tone taking on a slightly threatening tone. Ichigo made a face.

"Soul, then. They would have found the place if there was a _soul _in his head. And my dad never came looking for me. Mom died a year before the invasion. And both my sisters were taken — Yuzu and Karin. They were only six."

A beat of awkward silence followed his words. "I'm sorry." A low, troubled voice said finally. Ichigo looked over at Nanao in surprise. She was staring straight ahead, as if determined not to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, it was hard." He said, a little unsettled now. "Rukia asked me once what I would do if I ever found them again — I can't say I really know. I mean…in every since of the word, my sisters are dead, but…it's still their bodies, you know?"

"You never know." Kyoraku said, his voice taking on a mysterious tone. He took his arm off of Nanao's shoulders, taking her small pale hand into his larger, tanned one. "I think you'd be surprised how much of the human still exists, even with a soul in place."

Ichigo snorted. He didn't believe _that _at all.

A rustling noise drew his attention suddenly and his head jerked up at the same time Hitsugaya raised his gun.

"I come in peace and all that crap." An unfamiliar voice said. A man stepped out of the trees on their left, rain bouncing off his bald head. He had sharp black eyes, a wooden sword in one hand, and a flashlight in the other. He held it up to his face and turned it on.

"Ikkaku." Kyoraku said dryly. "Tell me, were we right in assuming your group is what brought the Seekers down on us?"

"Oh, we were just having a little fun." Ikkaku waved Kyoraku off. "We didn't _hurt _the damn hiker, just scared 'im a little—"

Before Ichigo was fully aware of what he was doing, he was in front of Ikkaku, grabbing him by the neck, pressing him against a tree, his face contorted into a look of fury.

"_Fun_?!"

"Hey, hey." Kyoraku snapped, his voice taking on a commanding tone. "Let him down, Ichigo—"

"What's _your _problem, carrot top?" Ikkaku added. How could he sound so _unconcerned_?

"My _problem _is that your little bit of _fun_, lost me my friend!" Ichigo said angrily, gripping Ikkaku's neck a little tighter. The man choked.

"Ah…hey…_air_, kid…"

"Ichigo let him go." Kyoraku said, his voice calm again. He took a step forward, away from Nanao. "Trust me, we'd like to kill his whole group. We're all the same though, aren't we? All human. We have to stick together."

Ichigo scowled and backed away, turning his back on Ikkaku and letting him drop. The beam of light from Ikkaku's flashlight shot up as Ikkaku's hand jerked. The light swept for a second across Nanao's face. That second was enough.

Ichigo dove and grabbed the flashlight, jerking it from Ikkaku's hand and swinging it so the light hit Nanao's face fully. And he saw what he had missed in the absence of the sun, hidden by the clouds — the bright silver ring surrounding Nanao's eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry the update on this one was slow. Next chapter will switch between Rukia's and Ichigo's situations -- oughtta be fun, huh? And I don't have an exact time-frame for their reunion. I figure within the next couple of chapters. But you guys know me, so you know it won't be happy. Anyways, review please! -- Sam


	6. 5 — Story

_**Terms to Know**_

_**See Weed: **One of the many species the Souls of taken. The See Weeds name is a pun -- comes from what they look like -- they are water-based plants with eyes covering almost every part of their body. Their world is entirely made of water. In the first wave of the invasion there, the entire Northern Forest of See Weeds curled their leaves from the sun and killed themselves so the Souls would not be able to use them as hosts._

_**Flowers: **Another species the Souls have taken control of. The Flowers name is simple; it comes from the fact that they are much like the flowers here on Earth, though they are described as being much prettier. They spend their lives soaking rays from the sunlight that shines down on their planet. It is described as a tedious, yet relaxing way to spend a life-term. Nothing is known about the invasion there.  
_

_**Bats: **Like bats on Earth, the Bats of the Singing World are blind, but unlike our bats, the Bats can sing, and see and communicate that way.They look similar to bats here, hence the name. Not much is known about the Bats, including the settling of the Souls.  
_

* * *

_**Heart and Soul — V**_

"How is she, Isane?"

Kiyone's older sister shook her head, sighing, as she laid the cool cloth across Rukia's forehead. "Sorry Renji-kun. There really isn't much I can do here. You know that. We just have to wait and see if her fever breaks."

"Hey, no worries." Renji kneeled down beside Isane, resting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "You do the best you can with what you have. Sentarou and I'd be dead a hundred times over if you hadn't been waiting here for us."

"You two are danger magnets." Isane laughed weakly, then looked down at Rukia's still form, sighing. "But there's nothing I can do for _this_. A sickness…a simple sickness. Set a broken bone, wrap up a wound, that's easy, you guys are good at finding the stuff I need. But what can I _do _for a fever?"

"You're doing what you can." Renji reassured her, wishing she wouldn't feel so guilty. "It's not _your _fault we've been driven to this. We're all incredibly grateful for you Isane — some higher-being smiled on these caves the day you came. What more can a person ask for than a trained nurse? You've done everything possible. Don't beat yourself up over it, okay?"

Isane nodded, looking a little more reassured — though admittedly still guilty. "All we can do now is wait for her to fight it off — if she doesn't though…if it gets worse…"

"Rukia can fight it off." Renji said confidently. "She may not look it, but she's strong for such a little thing. She could kick my ass when we were kids. She'll get better Isane. I'm sure she will."

Isane sighed, reaching over and taking the cloth off of Rukia's forehead, soaking it in the bowl of water next to her. "I'll do everything I can to help."

"That's all anyone can ask then, isn't it?"

Renji wished he could feel as confident as he sounded. But seeing Rukia — lively, bright, _animated_ Rukia, who never sat still, not even in _sleep _— silent and pale as death scared the _hell _out of Renji. He had confidence in Isane, and in Rukia's ability to fight off whatever was plaguing her.

And then, for some reason, a face flashed in his mind. It could have been Rukia, but he knew it wasn't. It was Hisana. Renji remembered how easily Rukia's older sister got sick — a sick person needed to do nothing more than _breathe _on her, and she would catch whatever they had. She'd always been slightly paler than the rest of her family, more sickly looking. And Renji realized that was exactly how Rukia looked now.

The very thought scared him more than anything else had managed to.

What a freakin' day. Seekers searching the woods — as soon as he got the clear he was going to give freakin' Kenpachi's group some serious crap for this — finding his oldest — and still best — friend, only to find out she was sick. And they couldn't do anything to help her.

"You okay Renji-kun?" Isane asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Renji shook his head, running his hand through his crimson spikes.

"Yeah. Fine Isane. You want something to eat?" He stood up, stretching. Isane thought for a minute and nodded.

"Bring something extra for Rukia-san too. I don't know when she's going to wake up, but when she does we should get some food into her — she's bone-thin, I wonder if she's been eating anything…"

"Rukia's always been like that." Renji said as he left. "Thin as a rail and smaller than a midget. Strong as hell though."

He kept telling himself that as he made his way to the make-shift pantry. Rukia was strong. Rukia would fight. Rukia would be okay.

* * *

The flashlight slipped from Ichigo's suddenly numb hands, hitting the ground with a thud. In the same moment Rangiku, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori were all in front of Nanao, blocking her from view. Kyoraku stood in front of all them, his face still calm.

"Ikkaku why don't you get out of here?" He suggested. "Tell Kenpachi we'll drop by for a visit later."

"Uh...yeah." Ikkaku stooped down and grabbed the flashlight, shuffling away. "Good luck." He murmured as he walked away.

Ichigo was still frozen, his eyes on the space between Rangiku's and Hitsugaya's shoulders. He could just make out the top of Nanao's dark head. "All right." Kyoraku said after a moment of silence. "You listening to me Ichigo? 'Cause I don't like to repeat myself. So you might have noticed Nanao-chan isn't…completely human—"

"_Isn't completely human_?" Ichigo hissed through his teeth. "She's a soul god damn it, a _soul_! A parasite! Why is she with you?!"

"Hey now." Kyoraku said, his voice going down an octave, losing it's casual tone and taking on a more authoritative note. "We're all allies here, aren't we? So Nanao-chan's a little different then us — she's still our friend, still the woman I love. She would do anything to help us. You may not believe that, but Rangiku, Hitsugaya-kun, and Hinamori-san will all attest to what I just said. None of us have ever had a problem with her."

All three nodded in agreement. And Ichigo saw that they were willing to defend her…but still, it didn't make sense. He tore his eyes away from the top of Nanao's head, leveling a glare with Kyoraku.

"Why is she with you?" He repeated his question, just _slightly _more calm than before. Kyoraku thought for a moment before answering.

"She…wandered off the beaten path herself."

"Explain." Ichigo demanded at once. Kyoraku's answer was too vague for his liking. He wanted details. He wanted to know _why _he should trust this _soul_.

"May I?" Nanao said, her voice small. Nobody responded to her. "Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-san, Hitsugaya-kun, please move. I don't think he'll hurt me."

"That's because you're so trusting." Rangiku said, not taking her glare off of Ichigo. Hinamori and Hitsugaya jerked their heads in a quick agreement.

"What's the world without a bit of trust?" Kyoraku asked. "Budge up you three, let Nanao do what she wants. Make yourselves useful, go look out for Seekers or something. Warn us if anybody's coming, this might take awhile."

Hinamori and Rangiku gave Kyoraku a disgruntled look before slowly backing off and separating, heading deeper into the woods. Hitsugaya walked over to a tree and leaned against it, his gun pointing at the ground. Nanao took one look at it and shuddered. "All right." Kyoraku said, pretending to be oblivious to the hostile atmosphere surrounding them. "Let's make ourselves comfortable — this might take awhile."

He gestured to a couple of large rocks near them. Hitsugaya's emerald eyes followed them suspiciously as they went over to sit down.

* * *

Rukia groaned and stirred, her head pounding. Her throat felt dry…no, it felt as if it was on fire. She sucked in a deep breath, and coughs began to rack her body.

"Rukia-san?"

The worried voice was vaguely familiar; Rukia was sure she'd only heard it once. She tried to pull herself out of the blackness that consumed her, tried to will her eyes to open. It was a lost cause.

"What's up Isane?"

_That _was a voice she recognized better. "Not sure, Renji-kun. I think she's waking up though."

"About time." Renji muttered. At the same time something cool touched Rukia's forehead. It felt nice. "Hey Rukia, can you hear me?"

"Unfortunately." Rukia muttered, smirking despite herself. She finally remembered how to open her eyes, and found herself looking up into Isane's and Renji's equally worried faces.

"You're lucky I don't hurt sick people." Her crimson-haired friend said with a small smirk of his own. Rukia tried to push herself up, but her arms felt weak, shaky, as if water had replaced her bones. "Here." Renji wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her steady. "Are you hungry?"

Rukia thought for a minute. "Um…I don't know?" It came out as a question. Isane laughed.

"Well, you should eat something anyway." She picked a small bowl that was sitting next to her, stirring it thoughtfully. "Hmn, it's cold…I'm going to go heat it up for a minute. Be right back. Don't let her move around too much Renji-kun."

"Right." Isane left, bowl in hand.

"How in the world is she going to heat it up?"

"A little something we like to call a metal pan and a fire. It's almost like camping in some ways." Renji laughed weakly. "Remember when we used to camp in my backyard?"

"Rukia managed a weak smile. "Yeah. We always ended up inside sometime in the night."

Renji laughed again. "Yeah, we did. My parents didn't like us staying outside very much." He sighed. They sat in silence for a minute.

"How did you get away?" Rukia asked finally. Renji thought for a minute.

Luck, I guess. You remember when we were playing flashlight tag and we saw the glow in my father's eyes?" Rukia nodded. "I started paying more attention after that. My parents were acting so weird…and they weren't the only ones. I'd see teachers, kids at school, and their eyes were all strange, just like my parents. I knew something was wrong, even though I didn't know _what_. So one day when I was home alone, I packed a bag and took off. I went to your house, but you and Hisana and Byakuya weren't there. But your parents were. And so were mine. It was all I needed to see. I took off and didn't look back.

"I met Ukitake about three years ago. Him and Sentarou were on a raid — I was in the same house they happened to be hitting. It was a close call, they held me at gunpoint and I had a butcher-knife for defense — pretty tense situation." He shrugged. "But we figured it out in the end. What about you?"

Rukia recounted her own story for Renji. "I met Ichigo about two years ago—"

"Who?"

"Oh, right, I haven't told you about him. About a year after Nii-sama died I tried to sneak into a house to find something to eat, but someone saw me go in and called the Seekers. I was running from them, but I collapsed — I hadn't eaten anything in so long…and Ichigo found me. He had a hiding spot in these woods — this old cabin with a secret room underneath — and he brought me there. We've been together ever since."

Renji heard something strange in Rukia's voice when she spoke of Ichigo, said his name. "A…longing, almost. She…missed Ichigo?

"Here you go." Isane came back then, snapping Renji out of his puzzling thoughts. She knelt down next to Rukia, handing her the bowl and a spoon. "Sorry, it's only broth though. We don't have anything to mix into it. It's chicken flavored though, if that counts for anything."

* * *

"I lived on three planets before this." Nanao spoke quietly, her voice barely louder than the falling rain. "My very first host was a See Weed — retched place, a world of water, and you stand in the same spot from the day you're born to the day you die. You have no secrets, not that those are necessary among souls — but when you're See Weed, your every thought belongs to everyone else. My name there was Midnight Story — I was as happy to leave the name as I was the planet. I was a Flower next. That world was just as bad as the See Weed world — just drier. You spend your entire life soaking up rays from the sun. I was Falling Petals there — I abandoned that name as well when I left the planet. My last host before I came here was a Bat — that was the closest I ever came to picking a world. The Singing World was a wonderful place, and I enjoyed myself, but I was blind — it was a major drawback. I went through two life cycles before I gave it up. As much as I enjoyed the singing, I couldn't _stand _the blindness. My name there was Heavens Song. I brought the name to Earth with me — it was the only one that I liked."

She paused for a moment, pushing her glasses back onto her face. "I wasn't sure about Earth at first. It was a new planet. But I liked the idea of a challenge." Nanao looked Ichigo in the eye for the first time. "When a soul first takes control of a human, they see the human's last memory — the memory of his or her capture. It's always a memory of terror and fear, because it looks like the end through human eyes. I'd been told to expect it. But no matter how hard they tried to prepare me for what I would see, in the end it was what I _felt _that undid me. Because Nanao felt no fear for herself when she was captured — she felt despair, terrible, overwhelming despair. Every thought she had was focused not on her, but on someone completely different, someone who wasn't even _there_. The man she loved." Her eyes flickered to Kyoraku — who was leaning against a tree, watching her — briefly, then looked back at Ichigo. "It was the worst thing I'd ever felt — I never knew horror or hopelessness, or any of those emotions. They didn't exist on any of the other planets I'd ever been too. But I'd also never felt love — not true love, that is something that exists only on _this _planet. And I felt it through Nanao's overwhelming memories. Even though she was gone, her body — _my _body — still yearned for him, for her true love. She missed him. _I _missed him, this man I'd never known. I'd been told that human emotions could be overwhelming at times, but this…this terrible _longing_…it was unbearable."

Her voice trailed off, but she didn't look away from Ichigo. Looking closely now, the orange-haired teen saw the faint silver glimmer in her eyes. It disgusted him. Before he could say anything though, Rangiku and Hinamori were there, doubled over, breathing hard. "_Seekers_." The older woman managed to gasp out. "Coming this way."

Nanao jerked and jumped up. At the same moment Kyoraku was standing next to her, taking her hand. Hitsugaya ran over to Hinamori's side, his eyes connecting with Kyoraku's. "Where to?"

"Jyuushiro's cave is close by, I'm sure he won't object to us hiding there." Kyoraku said after a moments thought. "Come on."

And they were running again. Ichigo kept his eyes on Nanao the entire time. He almost wanted to hear the rest of her story. How had she found Kyoraku? How had she gained in his trust? Was wearing the body of the woman he loved all it had taken? Could love _survive _something like the end of the world? What was the point of it anymore? What was the point of loving someone when you never knew if you would live to see the next day?

And for some unexplainable reason, his thoughts flashed to Rukia. The worry he'd felt for her returned with a miserable vengeance. He wanted to find her now more than ever. What if she _had _been captured? The chance was slim, but just _say_…he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that. Wasn't sure he could be as noble as Kyoraku, wasn't he could accept Rukia no matter what, as Kyoraku had Nanao. But he found that another, more logical part of his mind was willing to give it a try — willing to try and take Rukia no matter what form she came to him in. Even _with _reflective eyes.

It was an interesting dilemma, he supposed. Interesting enough that he wanted to get Kyoraku by himself and ask how he had handled it. But that was for later. First he would wait to be safe from the Seekers. Then he would find Rukia. And everything would be okay again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You're breaking my heart guys...I'm beginning to wonder if this story is even worth keeping up. Well review...I guess -- Sam


	7. 6 — Gone

_**Heart and Soul — VI**_

"Oh _wonderful_." Renji hissed as he pulled his head back in. Sentarou and Ukitake were standing behind him, waiting. "There's a couple out there. We're going to be stuck here for awhile."

Ukitake sighed. "We still have enough from our last raid to keep for a couple of weeks, but…" He looked down the long cave hall. "She really needs medicine. Isane's trying her best, but if we could find some medicine — _anything_ — it would help so much."

"Well we won't get anything walking into the hands of the Seekers." Sentarou spoke gruffly, folding his arms. "We're just going to have to wait until they clear off. If I found out Kenpachi and his group have anything to do with this…"

"You know they do." Kiyone spoke up from behind Sentarou. "Those guys are a bunch of idiots. They're going to get us all killed."

"I hope Shunsui and his group are all right." Ukitake said, his voice troubled. "I know Urahara and them are fine, but Shunsui never sits still for too long…I wish they'd just give it up and come stay down here with us."

"They like wandering." Sentarou said simply. "Gotta say, I envy them in a way. I'd love to get out in the open more."

"That wandering is going to get them killed though."

"They won't get caught. They're too smart for that."

"I hope so."

Everybody sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling slightly downcast. "So did Rukia-san mention if she was with anybody?" Kiyone asked Renji after a minute. He nodded.

"Yeah, somebody named Ichigo. They were separated by the Seekers, she doesn't know what happened to him."

And again Renji's mind went back to the tone of Rukia's voice when she'd spoken of Ichigo. She hated that he was out of her sight. He'd figured out that much. She'd said they'd been together for two years. Two years alone with a person left a lot of time for certain feelings to develop, didn't it?

Renji shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and turned to walk away. "Where are you going?" Kiyone asked, surprised.

"Going to see how Rukia's doing." He said shortly. The fuse that was his temper suddenly felt dangerously short. Better to get away from Kiyone and Sentarou, who could aggravate even the most patient person.

* * *

"Ah _damn_." Kyoraku swore under his breath, looking thoroughly aggravated for the first time.

"They're probably keeping an eye on caves and stuff, places where people might hide." Hitsugaya reasoned. "Kenpachi's group really screwed us over this time."

Ichigo stayed silent, glaring at the Seekers who were standing in front of the cave entrance, talking in low voices. "So now what?" Rangiku hissed.

"Walk away quietly." Kyoraku responded. "We're obviously not getting into the cave—"

"There's another one coming!" Hinamori breathed, her voice high with stress. The way they were positioned behind the trees, this new Seeker couldn't see them — yet.

"Crap." Hitsugaya moaned. If they moved together, they were screwed.

"Who's there?" The newcomer had spotted them. They froze, feeling ridiculously like deer caught in headlights. He drew a gun, leveling it with them. "Who are you?" He demanded. The other two Seekers joined him.

"What now?" He asked, his voice barely making a sound. There was a blur of movement from beside him, and the next second gunshots rang through the air. Hitsugaya and the Seeker had both fired. Both missed, but Hitsugaya's shot had it's desired effect — the Seekers were forced to scatter.

"Run!" Kyoraku snapped. It was the only instruction any of them needed.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Isane asked, her voice racked with fear. Renji nodded, not taking his eyes off Rukia's sleeping figure. He'd heard all right. Gunshots. The Seekers had found somebody.

Kiyone rushed in, obviously scared. "Sentarou and Ukitake-san went up to see what's going on." She said, wringing her hands together. "The Seekers aren't in front of the cave anymore — Ukitake-san thinks they might have found Kyoraku-kun's group."

"If they take anyone we're screwed." Renji said, his voice hard. Kiyone bit her lip, her worries obviously focused more on Sentarou than anyone else. She sat down next to her sister, who pulled her into a quick, one-armed hug.

"Evacuating won't be easy." Kiyone said in a low voice. "Not with Rukia-san. We're going to have to get out of here fast — and obviously we can't just leave her behind. What are we going to do?"

"Cross that bridge when we get there." Isane responded, rubbing a cool cloth over Rukia's forehead. She didn't like that the raven-haired girl seemed to be getting _worse_. "There's nothing else we can do right now Kiyone, worrying won't help."

Renji scowled, hearing the stress in Isane's voice. She was as worried as anyone. He looked back at Rukia, and again saw Hisana's face in his mind. She died after the invasion, when she came down sick…

_Don't die on me Rukia. Don't you _dare _die._

* * *

The Seekers didn't shoot again. No doubt they wanted to take the rebel humans alive. Ichigo would make sure that, for him at least, being taken alive wasn't an option. He wouldn't betray Rukia. Dying for her would be a noble death.

"Stop, please!" One of the Seekers shouted. Hitsugaya responded by twisting his gun over his shoulder and shooting it.

"Stop shooting Shirou-chan." Hinamori gasped, still running. "Don't give them a reason to shoot _us_."

The Seekers were far back now, though not a far enough that they were easy to shake off; all anybody had to do was look back and the Seekers would be visible, though tiny dots. Ichigo scowled, trying to force his feet to go faster. They seemed intent on betraying him though.

_Bang!_

It wasn't Toushirou that fired the gun this time. Ichigo's blood ran cold as Kyoraku disappeared from his side. "Shunsui!" Nanao seemed to stop and run back to him in one movement. Kyoraku was gripping his shoulder, a pained look on his face.

"I'm all right." He tried to reassure the distressed woman. The Seekers were quickly gaining now. "Get out of here, I'll be fine."

"No." She insisted. Ichigo saw tears in her eyes. Kyoraku winced, his grip on his shoulder tightening.

"Nanao-chan—"

Hitsugaya raised his gun at the pursuing Seekers. "Sorry Nanao." He muttered, looking troubled. Kyoraku scowled.

"No, all of you get out of here. I mean it. There's no reason we should _all _be taken." His eyes met Nanao's fearful ones. "Hey, don't give me that look." He ran his free hand over her cheek. "Go on. Get out of here."

She shook her head. Kyoraku sighed and looked up at Rangiku, who nodded. The conflict in her face was obvious, but she already knew the right answer. She grabbed Nanao's hand, dragging her up. "Come on." She muttered, pulling her away.

"No—!"

The Seekers were closer now. Hinamori reached up and rubbed the tears from her eyes before turning away. "Shirou-chan—"

"I'm staying." His voice was flat, gun still raised. Hinamori let a shuddery breath before following Nanao and Rangiku.

Ichigo was torn. Follow the women? Stay and die with the men? "Hey Ichigo." He looked around, just in time to catch the gun Kyoraku had tossed with his good arm. "Protect the three of them. Try not to use that too often though, it bothers Nanao-chan."

Ichigo nodded, amazed to find that his throat had closed up. He would mourn for them, for these two he'd known a mere few hours.

"Get going."

He turned and ran after Rangiku, Hinamori, and Nanao. He felt like a coward. But it was what Kyoraku wanted.

The Seekers slowed to a walk when they saw Hitsugaya's raised gun. "Come on now." One of them said, trying to reasonable. "There's no need for that, we don't want to hurt you—"

"Tell it to my friend." Hitsugaya snapped, his voice thick. His hands trembled slightly. He was only fourteen, he didn't want to die…

The Seekers looked at Kyoraku, who was still on the ground holding his shoulder. His face was almost…serene. "We can have that healed—"

"And put one of yours in my head while you're at it, no doubt." Kyoraku shook his head. "Sorry, I like my mind the way it is. I don't want any visitors. Hey Shirou?"

Hitsugaya scowled at the much hated nickname. "What's up?"

"You willing to grant an old man a wish?"

"Old man." Hitsugaya scoffed. "Please, you're barely in your thirties."

The Seekers looked between the two, confused. But Hitsugaya knew what Kyoraku meant. They'd sworn if they were ever cornered by Seekers, and there was absolutely no way to escape, they would not allow themselves to be taken. Death first. Hitsugaya trembled a little harder. Fourteen and he'd be a murderer. This world _really _sucked.

Gunshots reverberated through the forest air.

Nanao stopped running, which forced Rangiku to stop as well (the latter was still holding the former's hand, trying to keep from escaping and going back to Kyoraku). Hinamori and Ichigo stopped as well. They weren't sure how much distance they'd put between them and the Seekers. Enough? Would they be safe?

"Come on." Hinamori said finally. There were tears running down her cheeks, but her voice was steady. She walked over to what looked like a moss covered rock, then grabbed an edge of the moss blanket and lifted it up, revealing a cave entrance. She allowed Nanao and Rangiku to go in before her, then forced Ichigo to go in before she crawled in last, letting the blanket drop in front of the entrance, bathing them in darkness. It didn't last long — Rangiku pulled a flashlight from her bag, turning it on and setting it light up in the middle of their circle.

The place was small and cramped. Ichigo had to double over to make himself fit. But they were safe from the Seekers. That was all that mattered.

Hinamori curled herself against the cave wall, her arms looped around her legs, her forehead resting against her knees, hiding her face. Her body heaved with silent sobs. Rangiku wrapped an arm around Nanao's shaking figure, pulling her closer. Tears ran fast and thick down the small woman's face, and her breathing was hitched, labored. Rangiku met Ichigo's eyes; they stared at each other for a long time. Nobody made any noise other than breathing.

"They're gone." Hinamori said finally, her voice muffled. "They're…_gone_. The gunshots…Shirou-chan would have…"

Rangiku swallowed hard, and Ichigo saw tears spring into her eyes. She tried to push them down. "We had this…deal, I guess you could call it." She explained to Ichigo. "There are still so many humans in the forest, and we all know about each other. If the souls ever took any of us, or even just_ one _of us, we'd betray everyone. So we have a deal. If we're ever cornered by Seekers…we can't be taken. If there's no other way to escape, then you use the only thing that's left."

"Death." Ichigo guessed. He already knew he was right. Nanao cried harder. Rangiku nodded. They lapsed back into silence. Ichigo wasn't sure how long they sat like that before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Ichigo didn't know when he opened his eyes. Oh sure, he felt the cold, stagnant air hit his eyeballs. But it was so dark, he could have closed his eyes again and not seen the difference. Someone had turned off the flashlight. Ichigo's hand reached out, trying to find the plastic handle. He finally did, to his relief, and clicked the flashlight on.

Bright silver beams hit his eyes, blinding him momentarily. The flashlight slipped from his hands as he tried to cover his dazzled eyes. "Sorry." Nanao muttered as he blinked, trying to regain his sight.

"S'All right." He muttered awkwardly, setting the flashlight the way Rangiku had it earlier. He could mostly see again, other than the silver dots that clouded his vision. "Just surprised me, is all."

"Sorry." Nanao muttered again. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I said it's all right."

They sat in silence for a minute. Ichigo took the moment to look her over. Her face was still red from crying, and he could see tear tracks running down her cheeks. Her eyes were still slightly water. Ichigo guessed she had still been crying before he had interrupted.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Ichigo asked finally. Nanao nodded, looking a little surprised. "Amazing. Never thought I'd see the day where an alien falls in love with a human."

Nanao winced. And for some reason, Ichigo felt guilty. "Sorry. I didn't mean it as an insult."

He let the silence fall again. "You're…friend." Nanao said finally, her voice hesitant. "Rukia, right? Do you miss her?"

The question surprised Ichigo. "Y-Yeah. Of course I do. We've been together for two years. Before I met her I was completely alone."

A small smile tugged at Nanao's lips for the first time. "I hear something in your voice when you talk about her. You sound sad. Not like she left you, or you were separated. It's almost as if she…died."

Ichigo blinked, confused. "What do you mean? You think I think she's dead?"

"No, not at all. I mean you don't like being separated from her." Nanao explained. "You sound like…Shunsui. When he talks about Nanao — _his _Nanao, I mean, not me. The person I erased." Her voice sounded amazingly bitter. "He misses her. I know he does. I wonder, sometimes, if maybe he really loves me, or just the memories I brought back."

Ichigo thought about that for a moment, thought about the protective way Kyoraku stood around Nanao, how closely he'd held her, taking her hand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders…

"I think he loved you." Ichigo muttered finally, embarrassed. Nanao smiled despite herself.

"Maybe he did."

And finally, what Nanao had been implying hit Ichigo. "Wait!" He said, struggling to keep his voice quiet so he wouldn't wake Rangiku and Hinamori. "Are you trying to say I _love _Rukia?!"

"Finally got there?"

"_Unh_." Ichigo groaned. "No. No _way_, no. I mean, Rukia is…I don't _think _of her like that!"

"Oh you don't?" Nanao asked, her voice slightly mocking now.

"No!" Ichigo insisted. "I mean…we're living past the end of the world — _our _world. What's the point of love still _existing_?"

"You tell me." Nanao responded. "Nanao's love for Shunsui lived past the end of her existence — it still lives now, past the end of _his _life. Does there need to be a point?"

"Would you two shut up?" Rangiku grumbled suddenly, surprising them.

"Sorry." Nanao reached over and shut off the flashlight, effectively ending the conversation. Ichigo laid back down, curled into a tight ball, his mind racing.

_Does their need to be a point?_

Ichigo saw Rukia's face in his head again. He heard Nanao's words. _Nanao's love for Shunsui lived past the end of her existence — it still lives now, past the end of _his_ life…_

Could love still exist in the post end-of-the-world hell?

* * *

**Author's Note: **No excuses for the suckiness of this chapter...just review...please. Check my profile for update information -- Sam


	8. 7 — Found

_**Heart and Soul — VII**_

They spent two days in that cramped cave. Ichigo's back was _never _going to be the same. They left only when it was absolutely necessary. Between Rangiku's and Ichigo's small bags, they had enough food to go between the four of them. It helped that Nanao ate next to nothing. Rangiku didn't approve.

"C'mon Nanao, you have to eat. Starving yourself won't do any good."

"I'm not hungry." She murmured over and over, her voice wary and tired. Tired because she didn't sleep either. Rangiku didn't give up the fight, though she knew it was worthless. Nanao was obviously stubborn.

"I think it's safe." Hinamori said on the second day, drawing her head back in and letting the moss blanket cover the entrance again. The beam of sunlight that had temporarily bathed their hideout faded away. "I don't see any Seekers. We should wait until sunset just in case, though."

"Maybe somebody there will be able to help us find your friend." Rangiku added, nodding in Ichigo's direction. They all knew that Rukia was at the forefront of Ichigo's thoughts these days. Though now it had less to do with worry and more to do with what Nanao had said to him on the first night. Not that he wasn't worried. He was still worried sick, hoping she was okay.

The day seemed longer than usual. But finally Hinamori reported it was dark enough, so they packed up their few things and left the safety of their cramped cave.

It felt good to leave and know he would never have to go back. Ichigo stretched, his joints popping. It was a satisfying sound. "That cave is convenient." Rangiku said as they started walking. "But it's so _uncomfortable_. I hate having to use it."

"Luckily we don't have to that often."

They walked in silence, their ears peeled for any sound that might be a Seeker. They heard the ground rustle as the creatures of the night ran, hear owls hoot, and even a wolf howl in the distance. But their seemed to be no human life. They were grateful. They'd had enough with running from Seekers.

"Careful." Rangiku said when a cave came into view. "They're probably more on-alert than usual, we don't want to frighten anyone."

They entered the cave quietly, their hands hanging open by their sides, trying to show that they didn't have weapons. "Who's there?" A voice snapped suddenly. A bright light clicked on, illuminating the room and Nanao's eyes. A gun clicked, and Ichigo automatically stepped in front of Nanao, protecting her. Amazing how quickly he'd grown accustom to being allied with a soul.

"Hey, calm down Sentarou." Rangiku snapped. "It's me, it's us. Put the gun down, don't shoot, that was just Nanao."

The man — Sentarou — groaned as he lowered his gun. "I really wish you guys would find her sunglasses or something for times like this."

His gaze landed on Ichigo. "And who's he?"

"His name's Ichigo." Rangiku said. "Momo-san and Hitsugaya-kun found him in the woods a couple of days ago."

A light went on in Sentarou's eyes, and he nodded. "All right, all right. Come on then."

He pushed a rock aside, revealing a hole — an entrance. "The others will be glad to see you're okay." He said as Rangiku walked past him, jumping lightly into the hole. Hinamori, Nanao, and Ichigo followed suit.

Ichigo looked around the cave structure, rather impressed. "Wow."

"You like it?" An amused voice asked from behind him. He whirled around and found himself facing a man with long white hair and a friendly face. "My name's Ukitake Jyuushiro."

He held out his hand. Ichigo took it, nodding. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ukitake nodded, then looked over at the drawn faces of the three females. "How are you?" He asked, his voice low and kind. Rangiku shook her head wearily.

"It's been a long couple of days. What with the Seekers in the woods, and…Hitsugaya-kun and Shunsui—"

"You rang?" A shockingly familiar voice said. Everybody whirled around to the source, eyes wide.

"Shunsui!" Nanao flew forward. Kyoraku laughed as he caught her with his good arm (his other arm was up in a sling), holding her tight.

"Shirou-chan!" Hinamori rejoiced as she ran forward and flung her arms around his neck. He sighed as he patted her back.

"When will you stop calling me that?"

Kyoraku laughed as he patted the top of Nanao's head. "Sorry. Did we worry you?"

"Just a little." Rangiku said, her voice sarcastic. "How did you two get away?"

Hitsugaya and Kyoraku exchanged glances, then looked away from each other, hard lines etched in their faces. Nanao looked between them; her face crumpled when understanding set in. She took a step away from Kyoraku. "I'm sorry Nanao-chan." He sighed. Hitsugaya nodded in agreement. Nanao shook her head and took a hesitant step towards Kyoraku again.

"It's…I mean, you're okay. That's all that matters." She buried her face in Kyoraku's chest. He put his arm back around her, crushing her into him. A small smile played on his lips as he looked up, his eyes finding Ichigo.

"Thank you for watching out for all of them."

"I didn't do much." Ichigo muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets, a little embarrassed. He hadn't done anything to deserve a thanks.

Before Kyoraku could respond, a new woman joined the group. Ukitake looked up at her. "How is she, Isane?"

The woman — Isane — shook her head. "I can't get her fever to go down. It really worries me."

"Wait, who?" Hinamori demanded, separating herself from Hitsugaya at last. "You have somebody new with you?"

Isane nodded. Kyoraku gave Ichigo a mysterious smile. The orange-haired teen wasn't sure how he drew the conclusion, but he did. His throat suddenly felt very dry.

"Rukia?"

* * *

Ichigo felt as if the floor had given out beneath him. Tremors rocked his body as he looked down at the small, pale imitation of the girl he knew. There was no _way _that was Rukia laying on the thin mattress in front of him. No way in hell.

"She's very sick." Isane explained in a low voice, dabbing a wet washcloth over Rukia's lips. "She has been since she first came. If I'd been able to treat her with the right medicine, it might have saved a lot of pain, but I'm useless down here."

"Don't say that Isane." Kiyone said at once. "You're not useless. You do the best you can. This isn't your fault."

Ichigo ignored them, dropping to his knees next to Rukia, running a hand over her too hot cheek. It felt like fire under his cold palm. "Maybe Renji will find something." Kiyone said. She was obviously just trying to look on the bright side. "He's good at finding things, you never know."

Renji. The name sound vaguely familiar. Ichigo remembered one night when he and Rukia had been exchanging stories…Renji had been the name of a childhood friend…

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo looked over at Isane, who was watching him with concerned eyes. "I'm really sorry I can't help more."

"It's not your fault." Ichigo murmured, looking back at Rukia. "You look tired, maybe you should go sleep. I'll watch over her. Neither of us can help her much now."

Isane bit her lip. "He's right Isane." Kiyone stood up, tugging her sister's hand. "Come on, let's go get some sleep."

They left, whispering in low voices. Ichigo sighed as fingered the cloth across Rukia's forehead. Did fate just _love _to screw with him? Hadn't he already losthis entire family? They were all gone in one sense of the word. Never coming back. He'd mourned for Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kyoraku Shunsui, only to find out they were actually alive. He'd worried himself sick thinking he'd lost Rukia, and now here she was again, but he was _still_ going to lose her. Some higher force in the world was _really _enjoying messing with his damn head.

"I can only take so much." He murmured, picking up Rukia's small, pale hand and wrapping it in both of his larger ones. "I don't want to lose you Rukia. You're…you're too important to me. You gave me something when I had nothing left to take. Please…_please _don't take all I have left."

He bit his lip, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. He _would not _lose her.

* * *

_He looked at his hands in horror…they were covered in blood…blood…blood?_

_"Mom?"_

_He looked down at the still woman in front of him. Her eyes were closed, her face serene…._

* * *

_"Ichigo get out of here! Go!"_

_Ichigo looked back at his father in horror. "What's going on?"_go_!"_

"Just go!" Kurosaki Isshin snapped. Ichigo flinched. He wasn't used to hearing his father sound mad. "Out the back door, don't stop running until you find our secret place, understand? Don't stop running, don't talk to anybody. Now

_And Ichigo, being the scared boy of ten that he was, ran…_

* * *

_"Ichi-nii!"_

_"Ichi-nii!"_

_Too small girls ran towards him. One with shoulder-length black hair and sharp black eyes, one with straw-colored hair and round brown eyes._

_And suddenly they vanished. Everybody was gone. Gone…_

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, not at all disappointed to be pulled out of that dream. He pulled his head off the edge of Rukia's bed, running a hand through his orange locks. Rukia was still in the same position she'd been in when he'd fallen asleep. He sighed, resting a hand on her forehead. Still too warm.

"She's a very pretty girl."

The voice was too low to startle Ichigo. He looked over at Nanao (a small shadow in the dark), who was sitting next to him, her face the picture of patience.

"How long have you been here?"

"Just a couple of minutes. I came to see how you were doing."

The more time Ichigo spent around her, the less he understood why he had once hated souls so much. Nanao seemed so tender, so gentle. And Ichigo was starting to forget everything he had once despised about them. "I'm fine." He muttered, looking away from her. "Just…worried about her. She's all I had for two years. I don't want to lose her."

"That's understandable." Nanao spoke quietly. And Ichigo remembered that she thought he loved Rukia. Part of him thought he should try to chase her off that track. But he'd let it go for the moment. He still had a couple of questions for her, after all.

"You never finished your story." His voice came out a bit gruff. Nanao looked over in surprise. "How did you find him again? How did you end up here?"

A small smile played on Nanao's lips. She looked up at the ceiling, contemplating. "I don't really know anymore. I still remember the first time I realized I loved him — _me_, not just the body I wore. It was the best day of my existence — and the worst. I'd never found someone to love before. But it hurt more because he wasn't there, and I knew he'd reject me — I was the enemy, after all. I took away the woman _he _loved. So I lived with the pain, suffered silently. I'd never felt any kind of pain before — I didn't understand it. Everything was so…_new _to me.

"It was…about four years ago now. I finally realized that, no matter how hard I tried to go through everyday life — I just couldn't survive without him. I tried to think of something, anything that might lead me to him, to where he could have been hiding. But the only useful memories I found were that he liked exploring the woods — he dragged Nanao along once when they were teenagers and they ended up getting lost. It was all I had to work with. And the chances that he would actually be in the woods so close to his home were slim. But I had to _try_. I figured it was better to try and fail then to live the rest of my life wondering _what if_. Maybe it was just suicide. I knew he'd hate me, after all. If it's possible for a soul to go insane, I'd say I was very well on my way there. What more did I have to lose?"

They sat in silence for a minute while Nanao collected herself to tell the rest of the story. Then she reached down and picked up the flashlight that was sitting next to her, twiddling it in her hands. "I'm not sure what I really expected when I went into those woods. I never thought I'd actually _find _him, though; that would have been a dream come true."

"But you did." Ichigo pointed out. Nanao nodded.

"Yes, I did. He reacted…the way I expected he would." There was a click as Nanao turned the flashlight on, careful to keep the beam from hitting her eyes. She reached her free hand up and drew back a strand of hair, then brought the flashlight to show Ichigo what the hair was hiding. It was a thin, jagged scar, about three inches long, maybe a little more. Ichigo blinked in surprise, not quiet comprehending at first what Nanao was saying.

"You mean…_he _did that to you?" Nanao nodded, turning the flashlight off and letting her hair fall back into place.

"Don't take this the wrong way Kurosaki-kun, but you humans are violent people. It's one of the reasons we souls thought we could do better. Your first instinct is almost always to attack. And when Shunsui saw me…saw my eyes…he was very unhappy. He took a rock and hit me with it, knocked me out. He felt terrible about it afterwards, I try not to let him think about it too much — I'd known what I was getting into when I went searching for him, after all.

"When I woke up, we were in a cave, and it was dark out, and he was watching me, and he had a gun on me. It was possibly the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. No one had ever threatened me before. And he said, 'you're not my Nanao-chan.' The words hurt — hurt more than they should have. But I nodded. 'You're wearing her body though,' he said, 'you're in her head. You know everything about her. Do you know who _I_ am?' And I told him that I did. He asked me my name, and I told him. He asked me why I was out in the woods, and I told him I was looking for him. He asked why…and I didn't answer. Sometime during the questioning, he put the gun aside. I don't know what made him change his mind, but for some reason he decided I wasn't dangerous. We stayed in that cave for a couple of days, he and I. I wondered if he was waiting for Seekers to come. None ever did. I didn't tell anyone what I was doing the day I went into the woods. I made sure nobody saw me. As far as anyone was concerned, I'd never even existed. It was easy to disappear."

Her tone wasn't at all bitter. It was almost as if…she was _happy _she'd been able to disappear. "Why does everybody call you Nanao?" Ichigo asked after a minute of silence. She coughed out a laugh.

"Personal preference. Shunsui said it made him feel closer to me. Besides, there's really no way to shorten my own name — it was just easier to let him call me Nanao and be done with it. Anyways, I like the name. I don't care what he calls me."

They lapsed back into silence. Ichigo had a headache, trying to process everything Nanao had said. He was beginning to wish he hadn't asked her to finish her story. "I've been trying to bring her back." Nanao said suddenly, surprising Ichigo. "Nanao, I mean. I erased her, so I thought there _must _be a way to bring her back again. But it's hard — I don't know what to look for."

"What would you do if you _did _find her?" Ichigo asked, bewildered. Nanao gave him a mysterious smile.

"That's between me and Shunsui. Sorry."

Ichigo sighed and looked back at Rukia. She hadn't woken up once since he'd gotten there. He was more worried now than he had been when he didn't know where she was.

"She's lucky to have you, Kurosaki-kun." Nanao stood up, stretching. "I'm sure she'll recover. And when she does, the two of you can be together, like you're supposed to be."

She walked away without another word. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at her retreating figure. _Stupid meddling all-knowing soul_, he grumbled to himself as he looked back at Rukia. After a minute of debating he slipped his arms carefully around her small body and pulled her into him, holding her still form tightly against his chest.

_You _will _get better Rukia. You have to. For yourself…and for me._

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I'm still working out how I want the _reunion _part of Ichigo's and Rukia's reunion to go. Chapter 8 might take me awhile. But still! I got a lot of complaints for killing Kyoraku and Hitsugaya. I hope this satisfies everybody. You all know I could _never _kill anyone (_WTR _doesn't count because Rukia was technically still alive. _Miracle_...er...moving on). Review please! -- Sam


	9. 8 — Help

_**Heart and Soul — VIII**_

The first thing Rukia noticed as consciousness gradually returned to her was that she was in somebody's arms. It was a shocking revelation. She opened her eyes slowly, pulling her head away to look up at whoever was holding her. And her heart nearly stopped.

_Ichigo_…

He was okay, he was alive. He was still himself. Rukia felt as if she was dreaming as she looked into her friend's normally sullen face. He was peaceful in sleep. "Oh thank God." She murmured, her voice cracking. She buried her face in his chest again, breathing deeply. "Thank God you're okay."

"I should be saying that about you." He murmured. His familiar voice sent shock waves through her. Some part of her brain registered that this just wasn't right. Why was she so…so _happy _to see him? Why did she feel as if her world was complete just because he was there? She hadn't even been this happy to see Renji, a childhood friend that she hadn't seen in _six years_. It had only been a couple of _days_ since she had seen Ichigo. Something was wrong…

But at that moment she didn't care. She'd think about it later. "What happened?" Ichigo asked after a minute, pulling her away from him so they could look at each other. Strange how she regretted the separation. "And please don't say Seekers came. I figured _that _out on my own…"

Rukia sighed. "Well, you were gone, so the door was open, obviously, and a couple of Seekers searched the cabin. They weren't very smart about it, they didn't leave anybody outside to guard. I decked them with the lantern and ran. There was another group not far away though, so I…jumped into the river." She mumbled that last part. Ichigo still heard it though. He burst out laughing. "Shut up, it's not funny!"

"I think it is." He managed to say between chuckles. "You get mad at _me _for suggesting something like that, then _you _go and do the exact same thing—"

"Okay, a, it wasn't an _ocean_, and b, it wasn't the middle of thunder-storm!" Rukia shouted, annoyed. Her voice tore through her throat and she doubled over coughing. Ichigo sobered up at once, and his arms were back around her, cradling her, comforting her. She sucked in a deep, shuddery breath as she tried to steady herself. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Rukia tried to recover from her fit. Sunlight — coming in from a small, round-ish hole in the ceiling — bathed them. "How long have you been here?" She asked finally, careful to keep her voice low.

"Since last night." He said, obviously grateful to her for breaking the awkward air around them. "It was a really hard couple of days…you wouldn't believe what I found out though."

Rukia twisted her neck to look up at Ichigo. "Such as…"

"Well, there are other humans in the forest." Rukia snorted. "Okay, obvious. But I meant more than even who you've seen here. I don't remember the exact number all together, each group Kyoraku told me about had about five people…I figured about twenty all together — more or less."

"Wow, you did all that math in your head. Congratulations." She ducked away from Ichigo as he raised his hand as if to hit her, laughing. The sudden movement upset Ichigo's balance though, and he fell over. Right on top of her. Her breath came out in a surprised puff. "_Ow_." She managed to huff, struggling to get out from under him. "Get off you big brute."

"Sorry—"

A surprised gasp cut Ichigo's apology short. Rukia twisted her neck and saw an unfamiliar woman standing in the entrance of the room, a plastic sheet in her hands; there were two bowls and two water bottles on the sheet. She was obviously trying not to laugh. Ichigo twisted around as well to look at the new-comer. His face turned beet red.

"Ah…hey Nanao." Ichigo pulled himself off of Rukia quickly, ducking his head. "That was _not _what you thought it was—"

"Of course, of course." Nanao pursed her lips together as she walked over and knelt down next to Ichigo, setting the tray beside him. Her eyes met Rukia's for a brief second, and she looked away at once, traces of any smile gone. Rukia made a face. "You'd better eat." She murmured as she stood up. "Isane tends to get a little…_testy _if people don't take care of themselves the way they should."

She shuffled away without another word. Ichigo stared after her, his face almost conflicted. "Well…you heard her." He said finally, picking up a bowl and handing it to Rukia. She looked at the bowl in Ichigo's hands, and her stomach turned. She groaned and fell back on her pillow. "Rukia, you have to eat…"

"Not a chance." She pulled the blanket over her head, hiding her face. Ichigo sighed and set the bowl back on the tray.

"As attractive a look as that is, Rukia, come out." She didn't answer. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Come _on _Rukia. Don't be like that. You're not going to get better if you refused to eat."

Rukia peaked out from under the covers. Her eyes were drawn and weary. It almost reminded Ichigo of how she had looked the first time he had seen her; the look of a person who had lived too many lifetimes. But then, didn't they all have the same look? They'd survived the end of the world, after all. Anybody who had lived this long was considered ancient.

"I'll eat it later, okay?" Ichigo huffed impatiently. _Why _did Rukia have to be so _freaking _stubborn? And worse, Ichigo wanted her to have her own way. He was more than willing to give to her. When had _he _turned so soft?

He took a minute to look Rukia over. He'd always been amazed by how _small _she was. How fragile she _looked_. As if he could take her between his fingers and break her like a twig. But he knew better. He knew how strong she _really _was. Knew that she could hold her own better than anyone he'd ever met. Knew that she could be downright _scary _when she wanted to be.

As he looked at her _now_ though, he couldn't find any of that strength. As if it had all just drained away in the two days they had been separated. As if it were her life, ebbing away from her. And he remembered what she'd told him about her sister; how her sister had fallen ill not long after the invasion…how her sister had died…

"Why are you staring at me?" She demanded, an annoyed look crossing her features. He jerked back to reality, out of the frightening fantasy his mind had created. A world where Rukia didn't exist.

"Nothing. I mean, no reason." He picked up the bowl again and shoved it into her hands. "Now _eat_, or I'm going to find Isane."

The threat seemed to work. Rukia grumbled as she picked up a soon and started eating the soup. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Rukia sulking, Ichigo pondering. He was only just beginning to see how much his existence depended on Rukia. How tightly tied together their lives were.

"Are you okay?" Rukia demanded suddenly, annoyance crossing her features. Ichigo snapped back again, staring at her. "Why do you keep looking at me like you expect me to disappear? I'm not _going _anywhere Ichigo."

"You don't know that for sure." He hadn't meant to say that. Oh sure, he had been thinking it, but she wasn't supposed to hear it.

She raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean? Look, Ichigo, what happened before…it was just a fluke. I doubt it's going to happen again."

She didn't understand. "Just don't…do anything, all right? Anything that's going to…to take you away from me, I mean."

He could feel his cheeks heating up. God he was pathetic. Rukia paused for moment; when she spoke it was slow and deliberate. "What…do you…"

"Whoops. Er…I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

It was only then that Ichigo realized how close together they were. Ichigo — his cheeks growing hotter still — pulled away quickly, jerking around to face the new-comer.

"Renji!" Rukia gasped, surprise filling her voice. "Don't _do _that…you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The red-haired teen — Renji — grinned. "You mean I didn't succeed? Damn, I'll just have to try harder next time."

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him, annoyed. Ichigo noticed Isane standing behind Renji, her face crumpled in disappointed. This could only mean he'd been unsuccessful in finding any medicine. Ichigo scowled as he stood up. Rukia, to his great surprise, grabbed his wrist as he moved, stopping him. He looked back and saw a similar look of surprise in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked, just failing to sound casual. Her hand dropped away from him quickly. He tried not to be too disappointed as he answered.

"Just want to…talk to Kyoraku and Ukitake about something. Be back in a minute." He shoved his hands — clenched into fists — into his pockets and left.

Rukia stared after Ichigo. The need to run after him became almost unbearable. "How do you feel?" Renji asked, kneeling down next to her, snapping her back to reality. "Sorry I couldn't find anything…medicine is hard to come by around here."

Rukia laid back on her pillow, sighing. "It's not _your _fault. Why the hell are you apologizing?"

Renji chuckled as he crossed his legs, getting comfortable. Rukia tucked her arms under her head, staring up at the ceiling, and wondering vaguely what Ichigo was up to…

"I fail to see how going out and looking is going to help anything, Ichigo." Kyoraku said lazily, taking a long swig from his water bottle. "Renji already searched everywhere, it's not like you'll magically uncover something he missed."

"You never know." Ichigo insisted. He didn't want to sit around and watch Rukia get slowly worse. Not if there was something he could do about it. "I'm sure I could find _something_. If my car is still in it's hiding spot, I could go further than Renji did, find something — I could _do _something. Let me go."

Ukitake and Kyoraku exchanged long glances. Nanao, who was tucked securely under Kyoraku's good arm, opened her mouth to speak. "I could—"

"We've been over this Nanao-chan." Kyoraku said firmly. "Don't even bother suggesting it."

"You're being impractical Shunsui — I could help."

"No."

"But it's an emergency—"

"_No_."

Ichigo couldn't follow a word they were saying. Ukitake seemed to get it though. "Shunsui maybe you should listen to her. She's right after all, it _is _an emergency — if it was just a matter of her trying to be helpful that'd be different, but we're close to desperate now—"

"Figure out another way then. You wouldn't ask any of the others to do this, would you Jyuushiro?"

"It's different. She's got a better cover—"

"No."

"Um…" Ichigo wasn't overly sure what to say. "What are you guys talking about?"

All three jumped; obviously they'd forgotten Ichigo was standing right in front of them. "It's nothing." Kyoraku said, his voice amazingly rough. "Just Nanao-chan being silly, as usual—"

"Do you not trust me?" Her voice was low. "Is that why you won't let me? Do you _not _trust me at _all_?"

Kyoraku looked down at her in surprise, then pulled her tightly against him, crushing her into his chest. "You _know _I trust you…I'd trust you with my life. But it's _dangerous _Nanao-chan—"

"That doesn't stop Hitsugaya-kun, Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-san, you, or anyone else." Nanao reminded him, her voice slightly muffled.

"They don't go walking right into the heart of the enemy." Kyoraku said, kissing the top of her head. "What _you _want to do…it's two steps short of a successful suicide."

Ichigo looked to Ukitake for an explanation. The white-haired man sighed. "It's an on-going argument between the two of them. Nanao knows, with her eyes, it'd be possible —no, more than just _possible_, it'd be _easy _— for her to go anywhere in public, get supplies for everyone else. So much easier than stealing, and safer too. But Shunsui won't hear of it. Nanao's not the most talented liar, and all it would take would be one Seeker to catch a false note, and we could all be real trouble."

Ichigo nodded silently. He understood. Still…this seemed like too good of an opportunity to pass up…it was an interesting dilemma. His mind was screaming for him to argue with Kyoraku, convince him to let Nanao go. Ichigo would be there too, of course. He'd help her in any way he could. It was the perfect plan.

"No, Nanao-chan."

Kyoraku's voice was final. Ichigo grinded his teeth together. "Fine, I'll go on my own, I don't care."

He turned to leave. Ukitake grabbed his shoulder, holding him back. "If Abarai-kun didn't find anything, I doubt you will. Have faith in her, Kurosaki-kun. She just has to fight this, to get better on her own."

Ichigo resisted the urge to scream. Didn't they realize what they were asking him to _do_? Didn't they realize that they were asking him to sit around and watch her _die_?

* * *

Ichigo stared at about where Rukia's face would probably be. It was dark, so he couldn't really see _her_, just her thin outline in the blanket. He rested a hand on the cloth laid across her forehead. Even through that, he could feel the heat radiating off her skin. He sighed as he took the cloth and dipped it into the bowl of water, wringing it out before setting it on her forehead again.

Useless. Why was he _so fucking useless_?

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo jumped a mile and looked over his shoulder. At the same time a flashlight clicked on, hitting him in the eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear out the black spots that had burst to life before his sight. "_Sorry_." Nanao sighed, swiveling the light to face the wall to their left. "Maybe I should stop using these things…I keep blinding you…"

"It's all right." Ichigo rubbed his eyes, still blinking fast. "What's up, Nanao?"

She knelt down next to him, her dark eyes serious. He could _just _make out a faint shimmer around her irises. "Kurosaki-kun," she said slowly, her voice drawn out and deliberate, "do you trust me?"

His answer amazed him. "Yes…I do."

She nodded and stood up. "Okay then. We'd better move fast, Shunsui's a light sleeper, he's bound to notice soon that I'm gone."

Ichigo looked up at her, bewildered. "W-What? Go where?"

To his surprise, Nanao rolled her eyes — she looked almost exasperated. "To get medicine for her, of course! It's going to be tricky, we'll have to rob a hospital…I know where they get deliveries and everything though, I was a Healer for the short time I was in the society. It shouldn't be too hard. I'd go alone if I thought I could get away with it, but I don't want to go anywhere close to here…you said you had a car, right?"

Ichigo nodded, his body numb. "Then what's the problem?"

She turned to leave. "Why would you do this?" Ichigo asked, pushing himself onto his knees. "Why would you do this for her, you don't _know _her."

Nanao paused, looking back at him. It took her a minute to answer. "No matter how hard I try to deny it," she said finally, "I _am _a soul. It's against my very being to watch someone suffer and not at least _try _to help. I wouldn't be able to look at myself again if I let her die knowing I could have helped."

Ichigo nodded, looking between Nanao and Rukia. On the one hand, he hated to leave her again, after only one day. But on the other…he wanted nothing more than to save her. Surely she'd understand. "All right." He said, not taking his eyes off Rukia. "Let's get it in gear then."

He swooped down, taking the cloth off her forehead and brushing his lips lightly against her skin. "I'll be back soon." He murmured. "I promise. Please…_please _wait for me, Rukia."

He stood up, turning to face Nanao, who had an all-knowing look in her eyes. He tried to ignore it. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well…really. You didn't _actually _expect Ichigo to just sit around and watch her die, did you? _/ducks as random fruit is thrown at her/_ Oh come on now…don't worry, they'll be reunited again soon. Reviewing will bring them together again faster! — Sam (Check my profile for updates on my other stories).


	10. 9 — Search

_**Terms to Know**_

_**The Origin: **__The souls home planet. They started there, and expanded out. Most souls try to stay on the Origin; it is uncommon to meet a soul who has lived on the Origin, making them almost a celebrity._

_**Heart and Soul — IX**_

It didn't take Ichigo long to figure out that Nanao was _not _made for running. She stumbled and tripped a lot, and her breathing became labored within the first few miles of their long run.

"If you're tired now…you're going to…drop dead by the time we make it to my car." He informed her, skidding to a halt. He slipped the bag of supplies off his back, looping it around his arm. "Climb on."

Nanao blinked, staring at him in a bewildered way. "…Sorry?"

Ichigo sighed and jerked his thumb at his back. "If it gets us to the car faster, I'll carry you. You don't look like you weigh much, I'm sure I could do it."

"Won't that slow you down more?" Nanao asked. In the dim moonlight, Ichigo saw her pale cheeks redden slightly.

"Look, if we keep going at _your _pace, they'll catch us. You said it yourself, Kyoraku's a light sleeper. Who knows when they'll notice we're gone? The farther away we are when that happens, the better. Now. _Climb on_."

Nanao bit her lip before hesitantly walking over to him. He crouched down slightly and held his hands behind him, cupping them to give her a step up. "Are you…_sure _about this?"

"Yeah, 'course. I carry Rukia all the time. You can't be much heavier than her, you're bone thin."

Nanao sighed faintly, then climbed gingerly onto Ichigo's back. He barely noticed the difference, wondering vaguely if it was bad that a grown woman was the same weight as a teenager. "You're not going to break me you know. Just put your arms around my neck — loosely, if you'd be so kind. It'll be fine, don't worry about it."

Ichigo waited until Nanao was securely in place before taking off again. He ran silently, his breathing falling into an easy rhythm. He more or less forgot Nanao was on his back until she spoke again, much, _much _later.

"How much further?"

Ichigo looked around. The trees were starting to look familiar. "Not too far now. In fact I think I see my cabin up ahead…yup, that's it. The car's a few miles west from there."

It was relief to find that the car had gone undiscovered. He pulled the blanket of moss off of it, grinning. Nanao slid off his back, looking up at the sky. During their run it had become a slightly lighter shade of blue.

"We'd better be on the road before the sun completely rises."

"Right. Let's get moving."

* * *

"What were they _thinking_?!" Renji shouted, his voice echoing off the cave walls. Isane tried in vain to shut him up. "If they get caught we're all _screwed_!"

Hinamori had a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder; the boy looked ready to kill somebody. "I'm sure it's too late to go after them." Hinamori spoke quietly. "They probably left after we were all asleep. They've too large of a head-start on us."

Shunsui was angry enough that words were actually _failing _him. He knew better than to think that running off had been _Ichigo's _idea — not if Nanao was with him. If he'd taken off, he wouldn't have taken anyone else along for the ride.

"Nanao's heart _is _in the right place." Matsumoto said quietly. "Even if she's going about it all wrong, she just wants to _help_."

"Yeah, it's going to be a _huge _help when they're caught and we're _found_." Sentarou said sarcastically. "I'm sure those worms would just _love _to cure Rukia-san — then stick one of their own in her head!"

"What's going on?" A new, softer voice demanded. Renji whirled around; Rukia was standing in the entrance of their small kitchen (currently their meeting room), leaning slightly against the rock frame. The fire in her eyes contradicted her pale skin. "Where's Ichigo?" She added as soon as she saw that he wasn't there.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked, walking over to her, trying to side-step her questions. "You should be in bed—"

She jerked away from him as he reached out to her. He grabbed her elbow as she stumbled backwards, holding her steady. Isane jumped up and ran over, protesting. "Rukia-san you should be resting—"

"I'm _fine_." She insisted as Isane and Renji led her to a chair and pushed her down. "Now _where's Ichigo_?"

Everyone exchanged looks, obviously not wanting to answer. Rukia scowled, not liking that. "Well?"

"We're…not sure." Ukitake admitted finally. "We have a _very _good guess…chances are he went to look for medicine…he wanted to yesterday, but Shunsui and I stopped him… we figure he left some time last night."

Rukia didn't bother disguising the despair that filled her. "He…_left_?" She managed to choke out, her voice hoarse. Renji rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He didn't like the idea of just sitting around. Unfortunately it looks like he's the kind of guy that takes action the minute he thinks of it."

Rukia already _knew _that. It didn't make her feel any better though. He was out there risking his life…for what?

Renji sighed, watching Rukia's face go paler still. He hadn't known that was even _possible_. "C'mon Rukia-san." Isane said quietly, reaching a hand out for the younger girl. "Let's get you back to bed, you really need to rest…"

Renji watched Isane lead Rukia away. He wondered vaguely if she realized just how dependent she was on Ichigo. He had a feeling the answer was no.

* * *

"Do you want me to—"

"No."

Nanao sighed and went back to staring out the window. They were traveling down the mostly empty highway, going just below the speed limit — apparently souls didn't speed. That fact highly annoyed Ichigo. But then, everything annoyed Ichigo then, sleep deprived as he was. Nanao had fallen asleep before they'd cleared town. She'd offered to take over driving when she'd woken up, but Ichigo had refused. It was nearly mid-day now.

"How much further do you think we should go?" He asked, his voice mechanical. Nanao thought for a moment.

"It depends I guess. How far are you willing to push it and how soon do you want to get back?"

"By tomorrow morning the latest."

They passed an information sign. The next town was five miles away. "Fair enough. We can look there first. We'd better be prepared though — it looks like a smaller town, they might not have a hospital or a clinic."

"Well we'll see, won't we?"

Nanao eyed Ichigo, worried. "Maybe you should let me drive back…you really need to sleep."

"I'm _fine _Nanao. Stop bothering me."

Nanao winced and turned away from him. "Sorry." She murmured, tilting her head to stare at the car-door handle. Ichigo instantly felt bad.

"No…_I'm _sorry. Really. I know Shunsui's going to give you seriously hell for this when we get back—" Nanao grimaced, "I should be grateful that you're taking this risk. I _am _grateful. I owe you big time."

"No you don't." She whispered, still staring determinedly at the door. "This is…my fault anyway. Might as well do something to make up for it."

Maybe it was the fact that his brain was foggy, but Ichigo couldn't quite follow her logic. "Sorry…exactly _how _is this your fault?"

"My fault…our fault." She shrugged. "We souls had no right to take your planet. If it wasn't for us being here, none of this would be happening right now. I'm sorry I can't make us disappear. But I'll do what I can to help."

Ichigo squinted through the windshield. "I don't know…I'm actually kind of glad you came here." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nanao turn to look at him, her expression clearly questioning his sanity. "Seriously. If it wasn't for you guys coming…I never would have met Rukia, you know? And meeting her was the best thing that ever happened to me. So…I guess I'm almost grateful for your being here."

Nanao smiled faintly before turning to look out the window again. "Do you realize just how in love you are?"

Ichigo groaned. Of _course _she would jump to that conclusion. "Whatever you say Nanao. It's not worth arguing about."

They pulled off the highway, into the town. Ichigo drove slowly, his eyes scanning the streets for a sign or something that would point him to a hospital or clinic…or something.

"There!" Nanao said suddenly. They'd passed a sign he couldn't read, because it was on her side. "Take the next right."

Ichigo did as he was told, suddenly nervous. "Maybe…" He started to say, then stopped, not wanting to sound like a coward.

"We should wait for dark before we do anything." Nanao picked up on his train of thought. They passed the small hospital slowly. As luck would have it, there were woods right behind the building.

"_Perfect_." Ichigo hissed as they drove past the hospital. They went a little further, only to find that it was a dead-end street. Ichigo put the car in park and thought quickly.

"Okay. Nanao, take the car back down the street and find a place to park it. I'll hide out down here. As soon as the car's taken care of head back here. We'll go down towards the hospital on foot."

As he spoke, he reached into the back, emptying the bag of all it's contents and shoving them under the seat so nobody would notice. Not that it mattered, considering the windows were tinted. He wasn't taking that chance though.

"All right." Ichigo climbed out of the car, throwing the empty pack over his shoulder. Nanao slid into the driver's seat, throwing the car back into drive.

"Be careful." He warned her before shutting the door and loping off towards the woods. It felt wrong, being out during the day like this. Even if he _was _alone. He was happier once he was crouched behind the trees, his eyes on the road. He expected Nanao to come back that way. So it was a surprise when a hand rested itself on his shoulder. He jumped, his mind flying through the different things around him that he could use as a weapon…

It was Nanao. She touched her finger lightly to her lips, warning him to be quiet, then beckoned for him to follow her.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked after they'd walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I cut back behind the hospital — don't worry, nobody saw me. The entire back had no windows, it was easy."

"All right." Ichigo sighed. "Hey…Nanao?"

"Yes?"

"Seriously…thanks for this. I'm going to owe you for the rest of eternity."

He could tell she was smiling when she answered. "It's really no big deal Kurosaki-kun. I'm just doing what I'm meant to do."

It didn't take them long to reach the hospital. They had a clear-view of the small docking bay. It was wide open, but there were people around it; a delivery. Ichigo looked up at the sky. They had a _long _day ahead of them.

"So will you tell me?" He asked after a minute of silence. Nanao looked over at Ichigo, obviously confused. No wonder.

"Tell you…what?"

"Tell me what you plan to do if you ever…find Nanao." Her face crumpled. She looked away from him, obviously pained.

"I…really shouldn't. Shunsui made me promise we'd keep it between us…it would make the others unhappy."

Ichigo sighed. "Look, I know it's none of my business. I'm really just curious. But if you don't want to tell…"

The silence dragged on. Ichigo had almost forgotten his question when Nanao finally spoke again.

"I destroyed two lives the day I took this body. As if one wasn't bad enough. I erased Nanao's mind and I killed Shunsui's soul. Not even a minute old in this world, and I was already a murderer." Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but Nanao went on. "Shunsui never even asked — the thought of getting _his _Nanao back had never crossed his mind. When I told him I was looking for her, he was confused. He didn't understand why I would feel the _need _to look for her. And if I ever _found _her, what would I do anyway? I couldn't make myself disappear.

"Except that I _could_. I _can_. I know how to…how to…" She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, biting her lip. Her words came out in a rush now. "I know how to take a soul out of it's host body. I told Shunsui if I ever found Nanao, I'd tell him how to…how to take me out."

It took Ichigo a moment to process this information. "No." He said finally, his voice cold. Nanao chuckled humorlessly.

"Yes, that's what Shunsui said too. He didn't like the idea very much."

Something didn't click in Ichigo's mind. "Wait…just say you _do _find Nanao someday… Kyoraku takes you out of her body…what happens to you? Don't need one of those tank things to survive outside of a host?"

"A cryo-tank." Nanao nodded. "That's right."

"So if Kyoraku took you out…what would happen?"

"I would die." She said calmly, as if she were speaking about the weather. "It's really not a bad thing!" She added when she saw the dangerous flash in Ichigo's eyes. "It's…it's what I _want_, actually. Shunsui argued endlessly with me about it. But…staying here has made me realize what we _do _when we take hosts…we…we _murder _them. How do we justify that? There's no way to." She was talking more to herself now. "We claim to be pacifists, but in that same breath we murder thousands upon thousands of innocent people. The hypocrisy of it is enough to choke a person. We have no right to this world. To any world. We would have been better off staying on the Origin where we belonged. Instead we stole lives, many more lives than one can possibly count. Dying is the least I can do to atone for that."

Ichigo grabbed Nanao's shoulder, forcing her to turn and face him. "You can't help what you _are_." He said firmly. "How can we punish you for _living_?"

"Nobody's punishing me." She smiled a sad smile. There were tears in her eyes. "I'm punishing myself."

Ichigo realized then that there was no point in trying to have this conversation. Nanao was obviously a classic martyr. Why bother trying to talk her out of something she was already firmly decided on? He let them fall back into silence. He wasn't going to give this one up quite yet.

It was dark before they spoke again. "Looks safe." Ichigo said quietly, pushing himself up. His cramped legs protested, not liking the shift in movement. Nanao stood as well, stretching her arms. Ichigo let her take the lead.

"We're looking for something labeled _Inside Clean_. Got that?"

Ichigo was momentarily confused. Why was she telling him that? But before he could question her, she jumped up onto the docking bay and out of sight.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So yeah...review please? -- Sam


	11. 10 — Return

**

* * *

**

Beginning Note:

You're probably going to think the beginning of this chapter sounds farfetched. Keep in mind that the souls are automatically trusting of anyone, and would never suspect one of their own to be lying to them. It's just who they are. Please remember that. Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Heart and Soul — X**_

Ichigo threw himself into the shadows, away from the light spilling out from the open bay door. "You're not supposed to be back here." A male voice said. It didn't sound unkind. Ichigo realized he was talking to Nanao.

"I'm sorry." Nanao said, sounding abashed. "I felt…nostalgic, I guess. My host body worked in this clinic before, but when I was assigned here it was decided that I would make a better artist. I'm traveling now, I just happened to be passing through."

Ichigo could clearly hear the false note in her voice. Ukitake was right; she _sucked _at lying. "I can understand that." The male soul didn't seem to hear anything wrong at all. "You really should have gone through the front entrance. But I can understand the nostalgia…these bodies seem quite prone to it, any little thing sets them off…"

"Yes." Ichigo could imagine Nanao nodding her head solemnly as she spoke. "I'm terribly sorry I didn't use the front entrance…but the door was open…and I really had no plans of staying, I just wanted to look real quick…I'm truly sorry."

"It's quite all right. As long as you're here, would you like to take a look around? I mean, I don't want to keep you, I'm sure you'll have to be leaving soon…"

"Actually, I would love to. Thank you."

"Not a problem. If you'll just follow me…"

Ichigo heard a door open and close. Not sure how long he had before somebody else came, he threw himself onto the dock and ran inside. _Inside Clean_, he reminded himself, his eyes scanning the labels frantically.

_There!_ He grabbed an entire case, dumping it into his bag. Then, for good measure, he dumped another one in as well. He looked around, suddenly realizing that he was surrounded by all kinds of medicine. Medicine that could help. And this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity…

He thought quickly, then set to work.

* * *

Renji cursed randomly at different intervals, his face twisted into a furious scowl. Sentarou clicked the flashlight on and off, sometimes stopping to make shadow puppets in the circle of light on the ceiling.

"Don't think I've ever seen Kyoraku so upset. Has he said anything yet?"

"I don't think so, no. He's pretty pissed off. Didn't know he was capable of being this mad at her."

Sentarou sighed, turning the flashlight off again. "I think it's less to do with being pissed and more to do with worried sick. You know she's tried to convince him to use her for this before — get supplies and stuff. But he won't hear of it. He's way too protective of her."

"You said it." Renji rolled his eyes. He'd long ago accepted the strange relationship between Kyoraku and the soul, but he was certain he'd _never _understand it.

"Hey." Isane's head popped out of the hole behind them, followed by the rest of her body. She pushed herself up to stand with them. "I've come to relieve one of you."

"See ya." Sentarou was gone before Renji could open his mouth. Isane laughed quietly.

"How's Rukia?"

The laughter stopped at once. "She's…getting worse. It doesn't help that now she's worrying herself sick about Ichigo. It was different before, when she knew he was in the woods somewhere. Now he's out who knows where, risking his life to help _her_. The stress isn't helping at all."

"Stupid moron." Renji muttered. Isane scowled at him.

"Be nice Renji-kun. He wants to help her."

"And I don't?" Renji asked sullenly.

"I didn't say that. We _all _want to help her. There's just nothing we can do now except wait. I know you don't like that answer." She added, correctly interpreting his silence. "But you'll have to live with it. I don't like it either. I want to _do _something…but unless Ichigo and Nanao-san come back with medicine, there's nothing _to _do. We'll just have to live with it."

Talk about a crap answer. Renji sighed and went back to scowling at the ceiling.

* * *

Ichigo was starting to get impatient. Where was Nanao? She'd been in there for an _hour _for God's sake! And he hadn't seen anybody go in or out, so nobody had called the Seekers. What was _taking _her so long?

Ichigo gnawed his lip, one hand clutching tightly to the bag. He was ready to run, if it became necessary.

"What did you _do_, clear out the entire bay?"

Ichigo whirled around, surprised. Nanao was standing behind him, eying the bag incredulously. "Where'd you come from?" He demanded, straightening up. "What _took _you so long?"

"Souls are very friendly. We tend to talk a lot when we get together." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Great, glad to hear you're a sociable person. Come on, let's get back."

"I'll go get the car." Nanao turned and walked away. Ichigo turned and started jogging back to where they'd started, the bag weighing down on his shoulders. It was going to be fun trying to carry _that _back.

Nanao was waiting for him when he got back. She was still in the driver's seat. "I'm driving." He informed her as he opened the back door and threw the bag onto the seat.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"What are you, my mother?"

Nanao sighed as she slid over into the passenger's seat. Ichigo climbed in, and they took off.

"You knew somebody would be in there." He said when they got back on the highway.

"I had a feeling." Nanao amended his statement. "In which case I needed to be prepared. I worked on that story most of the day."

"Ukitake was right; you can't lie to save your life."

"The Healer bought it."

"Lucky for us." Ichigo sighed. "Thank you Nanao. Really and truly."

"We've already been through this." She reminded him. "Being sleep deprived is messing with your memory."

"It's worth repeating. You took a huge risk tonight. Nothing I do will _ever _repay you for that."

"You don't need to repay me." She said quietly.

"Maybe not. But I will anyway." Ichigo laughed when she sighed exasperatedly. "Aren't you supposed to have some never ending well of patience?"

"It dried up pretty quickly with you."

"Interesting. I can actually annoy a soul." He was strangely proud of this fact. Nanao sighed, leaning her head against the window.

"When we get home you'd better sleep. You're starting to get a little crazy."

* * *

It was just after midnight when Ichigo threw the moss blanket over the car once more. He looked down at Nanao, who was surveying their bag of spoils. He sighed as he took it and secured it on his shoulders.

"Good thing we're not in a hurry this time."

It took them a little over four hours to get back to the cave. They both slowed to a walk as they approached, not wanting to alarm whoever was on guard duty.

"Who's there?" A harsh voice snapped when they entered. Ichigo automatically stepped in front of Nanao as a flashlight clicked on.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were sitting on rocks opposite each other, both facing the entrance. Hitsugaya had the flashlight. He swiveled it away from Ichigo as soon as he saw who it was, and Nanao stepped out of her hiding spot, guilty look in place.

"You two are really going to hear it." Hitsugaya said as he and Hinamori jumped off the rocks and headed towards the hole. "Kyoraku's so mad he hasn't even _spoken_. Let me tell you, it's been _very _quiet around here."

"Sorry we missed it." Ichigo muttered as he started towards the hole as well. Nanao's movements were slow and jerky. She wasn't looking forward to getting yelled at.

Everyone was gathering as Ichigo and Nanao dropped into the hole. The faces ranged from almost approving (Kiyone) to mildly stern (Ukitake) to completely and totally disapproving (Kyoraku). Ichigo set the bag down carefully, not sure what the best way to start the conversation was.

"Erm…how's it going?"

The floodgates opened. "Are you _out of your mind_?!" Renji shouted, breaking the line and storming forward, putting himself right in front of Ichigo. "What were you _doing _anyway?! What took so long?!"

"We robbed a hospital." He tried to come off sounding nonchalant, as if it were no big deal. It didn't quite work.

"You _robbed _a _hospital_?! Why didn't you just go right to the Seekers and _ask _them to put a parasite in your head?! Might have saved you a lot of time!"

Nanao flinched noticeably. The others all seemed to be in agreement with Renji though; none of them liked the thought of robbing a _hospital_, of all places. "And _you_." Renji turned on Nanao, who took an automatic step backwards. "I _know _you're the one who put the idea in his head. Hope you're happy with yourself. What if you'd gotten yourselves caught, huh? Then what? I suppose it would have been _fine _for you, they wouldn't punish one their own, they could just ship you off to be a parasite somewhere else—"

Ichigo snapped. Before he was quite sure of what he was doing, his fist flew out. There was a resounding _crunch _as knuckles met nose, and Renji was thrown backwards. "Renji-kun!" Hinamori, Kiyone, and Matsumoto ran over to help Renji sit up.

"Medically speaking, I don't think that was the best thing for him." Isane muttered as she walked over as well, kneeling down in front of him to inspect the damage. Sentarou, Hitsugaya, and Ukitake stood over all of them, surveying the damage. Kyoraku threw Ichigo a quick, weary smile before walking over to join his friend. Ichigo looked over his shoulder Nanao, who was watching him with wide, horrified eyes.

"Sorry." He murmured, bending down and pulling his backpack over his shoulders again. "Lost my temper."

He walked past all of them, down the cave-hall. Down to Rukia.

He wasn't surprised to see her sitting up, her back propped against the cave-wall to keep her steady, her violet eyes locked on the entrance. "Only _you _could cause that kind of commotion _this late _at night." She said when he knelt down next to the bed, putting the bag down as well. She eyed it wearily. "What'd you do, rob half of Japan?"

He laughed weakly. Suddenly the exhaustion he felt was almost overwhelming. He did some quick math, and realized it'd been over forty-eight hours since he'd last slept. "Not quite. Maybe half of a hospital…"

"So _that's _what Renji was shouting. Stuff echoes in these caves, I couldn't hear…and what was that cracking noise?"

"That would be Renji's nose."

Rukia winced. "Why in the _world _did you hit him?"

"Long story."

"And it just keeps getting longer." The two teens looked over and saw Nanao and Isane standing in the door. Both looked tired.

"How's Renji's nose?"

"Broken. I don't suppose anything in that bag of yours will fix it?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure what I grabbed. Something might help. Give it a look."

Rukia rolled her eyes as she watched Isane and Nanao start to shift through the bulging pack. Ichigo took a second to take in her appearance. Her skin was pale, her face drawn, dark circles underneath her eyes, as if she hadn't been sleeping. But for all of that, her eyes were continued to shine with a sort of ferocity Ichigo hadn't known still existed. And he knew that ferocity was what had kept her alive.

The room swirled suddenly, surprising Ichigo. He blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his vision and make everything sit still. "Ichigo?" Rukia's voice seemed to be coming from along a cave. She sounded concerned. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

He thought he heard Nanao mutter, "_Told _him to get some sleep. He looks half dead."

He felt like telling her to shut up. But at the moment he couldn't remember how his mouth worked. "Idiot." _That _was Rukia. Of course. Without really knowing how it happened, his head was suddenly on something very soft…

"Just sleep already. I'm not worth messing up your sleep schedule."

* * *

**Author's Note: **All righty, everyone's home again, everyone's safe. Is everybody happy now? xP This'll be the last week until...probably January 5th, unless I get my internet back at home. So Happy Holidays everyone -- review please! -- Sam


	12. 11 — Heart

_**Heart and Soul — XI**_

Rukia ran her hand absent-mindedly over Ichigo's spiky head. She hadn't realized just how much she missed the vivid color of his hair. It was her beacon, her safe zone. And now her safe zone was home again.

Okay, so he was passed out cold with no signs of waking up anytime soon. He was okay, and, in Rukia's mind, that was all that mattered.

Isane and Nanao were sitting against the wall behind Rukia, talking in low voices. Isane was marveling over everything Ichigo had stolen. "It's amazing. It treats the actual problem instead of just the symptoms…fascinating." Isane's nurse side had clearly taken over.

"Too bad none of it will fix Abarai-kun's nose." Nanao said with a sigh. "He must not be very happy."

"Renji-kun is almost _never _happy."

"That's true." Both women sighed. Rukia looked over her shoulder at them. Now was as good a time as ever to get some answers…

"What were Renji and Ichigo arguing about, anyway?" Isane and Nanao winced, exchanging hesitant glances.

"Nothing…much…nothing for you to worry about." Isane said slowly. Nanao crossed her arms tightly over her chest, curled in on herself as if she were trying to make her body smaller, and closed her eyes.

"What—?"

"Well you look better." A new voice cut off Rukia's question. She looked over quickly and saw Renji standing in the cave entrance. He had dark shadows under his eyes — Rukia winced when she saw them. Standing behind him was a man she didn't know. "Guess those medicines really _do _work, huh?"

The man looked over at Nanao, who flinched under his gaze and hunched up just a little more, her face betraying her fear. "Yeah." Rukia said quietly, trying to skate over the awkward moment. "I owe Ichigo and Nanao-san."

Renji smiled as he knelt down next to Rukia, pausing to throw Ichigo a quick glare. "Can I punch him? Please?"

"No." Rukia said firmly. "A broken nose does not warrant a sucker punch. If you must fight with him, wait until he's awake."

Renji sighed. "You're no fun."

Rukia rolled her eyes and looked over at the man, who was still staring intently at Nanao. She leaned in and whispered to Renji, "Who's that?"

"Oh, yeah, you haven't met him yet, have you? His name's Kyoraku Shunsui. Nanao is his…well, she was his fiancé before the invasion. Not sure what they call themselves _now_."

"I'm not going to apologize." Nanao said finally. She wasn't looking at Kyoraku as she spoke. "I know you're mad. But it was the right thing to do. I don't feel badly about it. I told you I'd do what I could to help, didn't I?"

Kyoraku sighed, shaking his head, and walked over to stand in front of Nanao. He knelt down in front of him and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at her. "Do you know," he said quietly, "how worried I was when I woke up and you weren't next to me? Do you have any idea how much that scared me? All I've been able to think about was whether or not you were captured…or worse, if you'd just decided to _stay_—"

"Careful." Isane cut him off. The warning didn't really make sense to Rukia. But then, at that moment, _nothing _made sense.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Nanao apologized in a low voice. "But I'm still not sorry I did it."

"Of course you're not." Kyoraku sighed as he stood up, holding her hand out for her to take. "I didn't expect you to be."

Nanao smiled slightly as she took Kyoraku's hand. He pulled her up and put his good arm around her, crushing her against his chest and burying his face in the top of her head. "Just don't leave me again." He warned. Nanao didn't answer. "Anyways," Kyoraku said with a slight laugh as he pulled away from Nanao, keeping his hand firmly around hers, and looked down at Ichigo. "Remind me to thank him when he wakes up. I don't think I've ever seen a better punch than the one he threw at Abarai."

"Shunsui!" Nanao protested quietly, her eyes reproachful. "He shouldn't have to hurt Abarai-kun, don't encourage it—"

"Nah, I deserved it." Renji shook his head slowly. "Sorry about…what I said Nanao. I know what you and Ichigo did was dangerous, and you weren't _trying _to cause trouble…the last day was just…stressful. I was looking for someone to take it out on."

He touched his nose, gingerly, wincing. "Stupid bastard's still gonna pay though." He added in a mutter. Rukia was sure she was the only one who heard him. But that was the least of her worries at the moment.

"Will someone _please _tell me what's going on?" She asked in a loud, clear voice. Everyone looked over at her. Ichigo twitched in his sleep.

"That depends…" Kyoraku said slowly. "How open-minded are you Kuchiki?"

"That depends." Rukia shot back icily. "How big is this secret all of you seem to be in on?"

"She's going to be difficult." Renji muttered, shifting his eyes to gaze at the ceiling. "Don't expect explaining anything to her to be simple."

"Maybe I should go." Nanao muttered distractedly, turning to leave. Kyoraku caught her hand, holding her back.

"We're stuck here at least until my arm comes out of this sling, Nanao-chan. We're going to have to learn to live together one way or another." Nanao squirmed as she backed up slowly, pushing herself against Kyoraku's chest, her eyes on the floor. Renji suddenly looked a little uncomfortable.

"Ah…come on Isane. Let's get out of here." He walked over to the door, waiting for Isane to push herself up. He rummaged through his pocket, pulling something out and tossing it to Kyoraku, who let go of Nanao long enough to catch it.

Once the audience was gone, Kyoraku sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and pulling Nanao with him. She settled in his lap, looking as if she were trying to be less noticeable. Rukia turned to face them, her fists resting lightly on her knees, her eyes expectant.

"I have a question for you Kuchiki. How much do you know about the new…_tenants _on our planet?"

Rukia scowled. What an odd way to start a conversation. "Who cares?" She said harshly. Kyoraku sighed.

"Abarai was right, you _are _going to be difficult." He thought for a minute. "Well…if it were me, _I'd _want to know more."

"Then I think I'm glad I'm not you."

"Fine then. What is it you hate about them?"

"Where's this conversation going?" Rukia demanded, narrowing her eyes. Kyoraku shook his head though.

"In good time Kuchiki. What do you hate about the souls?"

"They…" Rukia thought for a moment. "They took my family away from me. They stole my parents. They killed my brother and sister."

"Did _they _do that?" Kyoraku pushed, ignoring Nanao as she cringed. "Or did running away from the invasion?"

"What's the difference?!" Rukia demanded angrily. "_They _started the invasion!"

"You can't punish a species for what they are though, can you?" Kyoraku prodded gently. "It'd be like punishing us for eating meat, wouldn't it? It's just what we do. We eat for survival. They take our bodies for the same reason."

"They had to come from _somewhere_." Rukia protested stubbornly. "Why didn't they just stay on their own planet?"

"We should have."

The low murmur shocked Rukia. She looked down at Nanao, who was, to Rukia's surprise, fighting back tears. "We should have." She repeated, raising a hand up and dragging it across her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san. I'm sorry we took everything away from you."

Nanao stood slowly and ran out. Kyoraku reached halfway to stop her, but stopped and pulled his hand back, sighing and closing his eyes. He twiddled a keychain flashlight in his fingers. "I was going to show you," he said quietly, ignoring the look of horror that had crossed Rukia's face. "But that's not necessary now, is it?"

"She is…she's a…" Rukia couldn't force the word out.

"Yup. Nanao-chan has a soul in her head, just like almost everyone else on this planet." He said it so casually. Rukia couldn't stop her face from twisting in disgust. "You're taking it better than anyone else did, I'll give you credit for that. Shirou nearly put a bullet through her when he saw her eyes for the first time — it was a close thing, very tense."

All this said in a casual tone. Rukia just stared in disbelief. "And you're…_okay _with that? You're okay with the fact that she's—"

"What is she, Kuchiki?" It was a rhetorical question. He answered it himself. "She's my Nanao-chan, that's what."

"Maybe the body is, but she's—!"

"Body and soul, what's the difference?"

"Everything!"

"Not really." Kyoraku shook his head. "In the end, Rukia-san—" Rukia dimly noted the name change, "they just become _us_. Our thoughts our feelings, they all become the soul's. And the soul, in turn, becomes who we _were_. We never really disappear. Someone else just takes the wheel. The body is just a vessel after all. It's what's inside the body that counts."

"It's _sick_." Rukia hissed through gritted teeth. Kyoraku chuckled humorlessly.

"You're right, it is." She was surprised when he agreed. "It's sick and it's twisted and it's life and you just have to love every minute of it."

"You could put it that way, sure."

They sat in silence for a moment. Ichigo snored softly behind Rukia. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You want to know the really insane part?" Kyoraku asked. There was almost a conspirator's note in his voice, as if he were about to reveal some really big secret.

"Sure."

"I can't tell anymore if it's Nanao-chan I love, or the little creature that happens to be in her mind." Rukia blinked. "It's so easy to distinguish them as two people — she's nothing like my Nanao. Nanao had no problem putting me in my place when it was necessary, no matter what it took." He grinned, remembering some long ago memory. "At first I just used her to hold on to the memories I didn't want to leave behind. I loved Nanao, I wanted to remember her. And it was so easy with her sitting _right _there…

"And then it stopped being so much about _remembering _the memories and more about _making _them. I don't know when that happened. Somehow I fell in love with two people at once. They just happened to be sharing the same body." He laughed when he saw the look on Rukia's face. "Sorry. I must sound like a twisted old loon right now."

Rukia shook her head slowly, running a hand through her hair. "My head just hurts." She said quietly.

"Given you a bit to think about, haven't I?" Kyoraku's voice was quiet now. He stood, stretching. "Better go find Nanao-chan, she's probably upset. Think about it Rukia-san. Nanao-chan's not a bad person. If you give her a chance, you'd like her. I bet you two could be friends."

He left without another word. Rukia groaned as she fell back, her head landing next to Ichigo's hand. She reached up absently, intertwining her fingers in his. She was sure Ichigo already knew all this. She wondered vaguely what _his _views were, then remembered the morning of their reunion — had it really been two days ago? — when he'd spoken to her so casually, acted as if she were…human.

_But she's _not _human. That's the part that kills me_.

_She helped save your life_, a voice in her head protested. _She doesn't even _know _you, but she helped Ichigo get the stuff to save you._

Rukia sighed, closing her eyes. She hadn't _asked _for things to get this complicated…she just wanted to hate the souls for what they had taken from her. But Kyoraku _had _given her something to think about…

_Another complication_, her mind warned her quietly. Confused, she looked up at her hand, and saw that it was entwined with Ichigo's. She didn't remember doing that…

Another complication for sure. But even as she thought about pulling her hand away, she didn't. At least _this _was a complication she could handle…

* * *

"Star-gazing?"

Nanao jumped and wiped her eyes quickly, trying to that she had, in fact, been up there crying. Shunsui smiled as he stepped next to her, looking up. "The stars are pretty. Any of them planets you've been to?"

"I don't know." Oh shoot, her voice was thick. "I'm no good at Astronomy."

"Yeah, Nanao never was either." Shunsui laughed. "I used to tease her _constantly _about it. She was so bad I actually felt sorry for her. She couldn't tell the difference between a star and an airplane."

He was trying to make her laugh. It didn't work. "Why do you call me that?"

"It's easier. Like you said, _your _name didn't shorten easily, it's just simpler to call you Nanao—"

"I'm not her." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I…_can't _be her. Body and soul. Two different things, Shunsui."

"Yeah, Rukia-san seems to think so too." Shunsui sighed. "But it's not the body that matters, Nanao-chan." He smiled as he reached his hand up, covering her heart. "It's _this_. Heart and soul. Same thing."

She reached up to touch his hand, curling her fingers over his. "Come on." He said, pulling away and drawing her under his arm. "Let's go inside. It's cold out here."

Nanao rested his head against his side as they walked back into the cave. "Shunsui?" She murmured.

"What's up?"

She wanted to say it…but it sounded so silly. "I love you." She said instead, her voice wavering with new tears.

"Love you too, my Nanao-chan." He kissed the top of her head lightly. "And don't forget that."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fluff…over-load…must die…feel free to shoot me...but review before you do that, okay? -- Sam


	13. 12 — Same

_**Heart and Soul — XII**_

Ichigo became aware again very suddenly. One minute he was sleeping, the next his mind was up and functional. It took his eyes a moment to catch up and open.

"Mornin' sleepy-head."

He looked down and found himself staring into a pair of wide, bright violet eyes. Rukia was looking up at him, her head resting on the edge of the bed, her hands curled under her head.

"Shut up." He muttered, sitting up, running a hand through his messy hair. "How long was I out for anyway?"

"I dunno…according to Ukitake-san it's about noon though—"

"How the hell does he know _that_?"

"Apparently he can tell by the position of the sun." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I don't know either. Anyways…"

She sighed and averted her eyes to the ceiling. Ichigo noticed she looked tired. "How long have you been up?"

"All night." Ichigo made a face.

"_Why_?"

"I was…soul searching." It took Ichigo a minute to get that.

"Ah…" His voice cracked slightly. "They uh…told you about Nanao, didn't they?"

Rukia pushed herself up, her eyes meeting his. "You already knew about that, huh?" He nodded, sighing. "I figured."

Her voice was carefully neutral. Ichigo knew that was a bad sign. "Don't be mad." He said quietly. "I know I should have told you, but…I don't know. I know how _I _reacted. I figured you'd take it just as badly, if not worse. Plus you were sick…so…"

He bit his lip as he waited for her answer. "How are you okay with it?" She asked finally, her voice twisting oddly. "I mean…she's…we're supposed to _hate _her, remember? We're supposed to hate the souls."

Ichigo sighed again. "I know. But Nanao is…I don't know. I can't even say she's _different _from other souls, because I don't think she is. Maybe it's because I took the time to get to know her, or maybe it's something else, but I just…can't hate her. I know it sounds stupid…"

"Stuff that comes out of your mouth usually does."

Ichigo scowled. If she was insulting him, chances were that he was forgiven. "You're hilarious."

"Oh you _know _you missed me."

He hated to admit that she was right. "About as much as I miss having the chicken pox maybe."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed. _This _was normal. This was what they did. Everything that had happened the last few days could have been a bad dream. They could have been back in their little hole under the cabin, it could have just been a normal morning.

"C'mon." Rukia stood up, stretching. "Isane-san's already been in here to yell at me about missing breakfast. I don't want her on me for lunch too."

"Well why'd you skip breakfast?" Ichigo asked as he pushed himself up, stretching. His joints popped, relaxing his body. "Dope."

She aimed a kick at his leg, catching him in the shin. He limped all the way down to the small kitchen.

"…makes no sense to go back out there." Ukitake was saying when Ichigo and Rukia entered. Everyone was gathered around a stone table, empty bowls in front of them. They were obviously in the middle of a discussion.

"We like our freedom." Kyoraku said simply. Then, when he saw who had joined him he said, "Mornin' Rukia-san, Ichigo. Or I suppose 'afternoon' would be more appropriate."

Nanao, who had been sitting next to Kyoraku, looked away the second she saw Rukia, picking her bowl up, standing, and walking over to what looked like another entrance, disappearing into another part of the cave. Kyoraku sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't mind her, she's a bit shy." His voice was careless, good-natured. Ichigo looked over at him, and saw that something was missing.

"Your arm—"

It was free of the sling once more. "You brought back a lot of useful things." Isane stood as well, her own bowl in hand. "Good thing Nanao-san knows what to do with them. We were able to heal Kyoraku-kun's arm in just a couple of minutes."

She disappeared after Nanao. Ukitake returned them to the earlier topic of discussion as Rukia and Ichigo sat down. "Do you _want _to end up in another situation like what you just got yourselves out of? You might not get away next time—"

"You worry too much Jyuushiro."

"I think Ukitake-san is right, Kyoraku-kun." Isane came back out, two steaming bowls in each hand. She set them down in front of Ichigo and Rukia, who exchanged looks.

"Um…thanks."

Isane threw them a quick smile before continuing. "It just gets more dangerous everyday. As long as the Seekers know there are humans out there, they'll keep searching—"

"Wherever the fringes of their world touch ours there will be death." Nanao came out again, quoting something in a low voice. Her body was half-turned, ready to run again. Rukia looked down at her soup and began eating, studiously ignoring the soul.

"But who's who?" Kyoraku's voice had taken on a slight arguing tone. "Yours, mine, and ours. We're all the same, in the end. Why can't we all live together?"

"The souls will never accept that."

"Why not? You know it's possible; we have it right here; Nanao-chan and I have lived together for four years. Hinamori-san, Hitsugaya-kun, and Rangiku have lived with her for three years. We're able to co-exist with each other just fine. It's not like it's not impossible."

"You have a lot of great ideas Kyoraku-kun." Renji said bitterly, tapping his spoon boredly against his bowl. "But face it, the souls aren't going to go for it. Not everyone is like Nanao-san."

"Too bad. The world could be a truly peaceful place if they were."

Again, it was Ukitake who brought them back to the original point. "It's too dangerous out there Shunsui. If they capture you, they're not going to listen to your philosophies and ideas. They're going to put a soul in your head, and then it's the end for all of us. Why take that chance? Why make your group take that chance?"

"I don't make _anyone _take a chance." Kyoraku interrupted. "Hinamori-san, Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku, Nanao-chan, they follow me by their own choice, I don't make them come with me."

"But they do. And they will. It's just _safer_, Shunsui. Listen to reason."

Kyoraku sighed and looked at his own group members. "You want to try this cave-living thing for a couple of weeks? Just to keep him quiet, of course. See if we like it."

Hinamori, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto just shrugged. Kyoraku looked up at Nanao, who looked at the floor as she answered. "I just follow you."

"That doesn't mean you don't have an opinion." Kyoraku sighed. "All right Jyuushiro, you win. We'll stick around for a little while. Just to experiment though. It's not permanent."

Ichigo had a feeling, from the look on Ukitake's face, that it would _become _permanent, if the silver-haired man had any say in it. "It's probably safe for us to go back now." Rukia said as she finished her soup. "I'm sure the cabin's safe—"

"Don't count on it." Hitsugaya interrupted. "If the Seekers know humans were living there, they'll be watching it."

"You'd be safer staying here." Kiyone agreed. "We probably have enough room for everybody. A few people will have to double up—"

"Three extra caves." Isane interrupted her sister. "Kyoraku-kun and Nanao-san in one, Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-san in another, Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-san in the third. Someone will just have to sacrifice privacy for Matsumoto-san — unless she doesn't mind staying by herself."

"Sorry I'm such an inconvenience." The joking tone in Matsumoto-san's voice was easy to pick out.

"My room's big enough." Renji volunteered. "As long as we have extra bedding."

"We do…" Ukitake said slowly. "But I don't think we'll have enough for everybody."

Ichigo, who seemed more willing to accept staying then Rukia was, spoke up. "If someone wants to take a field trip back to our cabin, we had mattresses and stuff. I'm sure the Seekers left everything — none of it would be of any use to _them_ — we can salvage a bit. We just went on a raid too, so there'll be some food and stuff."

"Sounds fun." Renji's voice was bored. "I'll help."

"Me too." Sentarou volunteered while Hitsugaya shrugged in an 'I-don't-care' sort of way. Rukia bit her lip, scowling slightly. No one else seemed to notice. "We'd better go after dark though — ya know, just in case."

"That'd be best, yeah…"

The four delve into a discussion about their plans. Isane stood up, collecting everyone's empty bowls. "Kiyone you're helping me do dishes."

Kiyone groaned, looking put-out. "Ukitake-san wants me to do inventory." She said quickly. "I don't have time for dishes—"

"If they're going to be bringing more stuff back, then there's no point in doing inventory, is there?" Kiyone had no response for that. "Let's go."

Kiyone sighed and stood, following her sister out of the kitchen. "We'll have to take a look at those extra caves." Ukitake stood, stretching. He looked to the males of his own group, but Sentarou and Renji were both wrapped up in their discussion. "Rukia-san, Hinamori-san, would you like to help me?" He conceded with a sigh. Both girls nodded, standing and follow Ukitake as he started off for another part of the cave. Kyoraku and Nanao followed.

Rukia got a chance to look around for the first time since she'd arrived at the cave. And finally she saw that there were small lanterns hanging along the walls. There was a small flame inside each of them, lighting the way. They were almost like old-fashioned streetlamps. "Those'll burn for six or seven hours at a time." Ukitake explained. "Whoever goes to sleep last is responsible for putting them out. We only light the halls we use frequently; this one, for instance, and the area around where our rooms are. Otherwise we just use flashlights to get around — though most of us know the cave well enough that even those aren't necessary."

"It's pretty big, huh?" Hinamori asked as she watched Rukia's awestruck face. "We've never stayed here for any length of time, but we know it pretty well."

"Most of the rooms are down this hall." Ukitake said as they turned down another hall, ending up in what almost resembled a courtyard. "Rukia-san you were staying in one of the Isane's make-shift infirmary before — there isn't much for her to do down here, but Sentarou and Renji tend to get hurt, she fixes them up the best she can. " Rukia barely noticed what she was saying. She was turning in a slow circle, taking in everything. She saw three empty caves — the ones Isane had mentioned earlier. Then there were four caves whose entrances were covered — one by a thick, but ratty looking-blanket, one by a flowery curtain, like something one might see hanging in a window, one by a what looked like a bedroom door, and one with a large silver screen. "We have other empty caves." Ukitake explained. "But we like staying in the general vicinity of each other. If we ever get more people, we'll have to use those other caves. But the numbers we have now work out perfectly."

"That's what Isane-san meant earlier." Rukia realized. "About Matsumoto-san staying by herself, right?"

"Yeah. None of us really feel like being outcasted to another part of the cave."

"Rangiku won't want to be alone." Kyoraku said. "As long as nobody minds sharing with her, she'll try to stay in this area."

"Abarai-kun already volunteered. I'm sure that'll work out fine." Then, for Rukia's sake, she was sure, Ukitake started giving the caves owners. "Renji—" the bedroom door, "Isane—" the flower curtain, "Sentarou and Kiyone—" the blanket, "me." The silver screen. "You can decide amongst yourselves which of the free caves you want — if you want privacy we can find something for you to cover the door with — try to be aware, though, that sound echoes in these caves."

"Isane told me Sentarou and Kiyone don't always realize that." Hinamori explained to Rukia in a giggle. Ukitake pressed his lips together, obviously trying not to smile.

"They've…gotten better."

Rukia was already exploring. She stepped carefully up to one of the dark caves then, as an afterthought, pulled a keychain flashlight — it was Renji's' Kyoraku had left it the night before when he went after Nanao — from her pocket, clicking it on. It didn't give much light to the room — she missed her's and Ichigo's lantern. She hoped he'd be able to salvage it.

The cave, from what Rukia saw of it, seemed about average size. The ceiling seemed kind of low though — Rukia reached up and realized she could touch it. "That one's small." Ukitake confirmed Rukia's beliefs. "Kurosaki-kun might not be too fond of it."

Hinamori peaked in around Rukia. "Perfect for Shirou-chan and I."

Rukia moved on to the next one, swiveling her small light around. This one was round-ish — it gave Rukia the distinct feeling of a bubble. "This must be what a fish feels like." She joked as she stepped in and made a slow circle, looking around. Ukitake chuckled.

"Isane's is the same way. It's comfortable for her. You might want something different…"

But it was perfect. It almost reminded Rukia of their home under the cabin. She liked that. "No, this is great. If Kyoraku-kun and Nanao-san are okay with the last one, we'll take this one."

"If we take the last one, am I going to hit my head every morning when I stand up?" Kyoraku asked.

"No, last one's pretty big — height-wise, anyway."

"Then we'll take it." Ukitake smiled, liking that everything seemed to be working out.

"Perfect. I'll get flashlights for you, unfortunately the ones Hinamori-san and Rukia-san chose don't have windows—"

"Ichigo and I had a lantern at our cabin. He can probably get that while he's there." Then Rukia remembered something. "Oh wait, that probably doesn't work anymore. I hit a Seeker with it. I forgot."

Hinamori laughed. "You hit a Seeker with a lantern?"

"I was desperate. I didn't have a weapon, and they were trying to capture me." Kyoraku was chuckling appreciatively.

"She's resourceful, I'll give her that. She's gonna be handy to have around Jyuushiro." Rukia pressed her lips tightly together, trying not to look too pleased with the compliment.

They followed Ukitake back out to the kitchen area, where the others were still sitting, deep in conversation. The group ignored them, heading across the kitchen, towards another cave. "This is our cooking area." Ukitake walked over to a large, square stone. Rukia followed, looking around him. There were four round-ish holes in the top, which all had metal grates over them. Below the grates, Rukia could see the remains of a fire. "Sentarou's handy work." Ukitake explained. "He's fairly good at sculpting, though he won't admit it."

Rukia couldn't help but feel impressed. She didn't have time to stop and examine the stove further though. Ukitake was already moving out of the kitchen, towards another dark area.

It took Rukia's eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness. She saw a small light off in one corner of the cavern, accompanied by Kiyone complaining. "I _hate _dishes…"

"You'd have never made a good housewife." Isane said. Rukia could imagine the older woman rolling her eyes. Ukitake flicked on a flashlight, surprising everyone.

"This," he started, "is the cleaning area. There are four different springs here. One is for doing dishes—" he swiveled the flashlight to Isane and Kiyone, who seemed to be finishing up, "one is for bathing—" he swung the light to the spring closest to them, "and the other two are for whatever we think of. The river above is what feeds into them."

Rukia just nodded. She was still busy trying to take everything in. "That's about it. The only place left is the infirmary — and I'm sure you don't want to see _that _place any time soon—"

Rukia shook her head vigorously. She'd seen enough of Isane's infirmary to last her a lifetime. "That's that then."

He led them back to the kitchen. Isane and Kiyone followed, clean dishes in hand. Ichigo, Renji, Hitsugaya, and Sentarou were all starting to stand and stretch. "Meeting over already?" Ukitake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We decided to get an early start." Sentarou explained. "Hang in the shadows for awhile and see if anyone is watching the place. Better to know now than be surprised later."

"We're going to check out a cave near here too." Hitsugaya added. "See if we can find a new spot to hide Ichigo's car — that might be pretty handy to have in the future."

"You're going to drive his car through the woods?" Hinamori asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"No. Obviously he's going to have to go into town and do a little driving to get to this side of the woods from the streets."

"These woods go through three different towns." Hinamori argued. "You don't know them well enough to do that."

"I can help with that." Kyoraku volunteered. "I know the towns pretty well, I used to travel a lot. If you want me along, that is."

"If you want to come."

"Shunsui…" Nanao muttered, looking weary.

"Aw, don't give me that look Nanao, it'll be fine. Don't worry so much, that pessimism of yours is going to bring us all down."

Nanao frowned but kept her mouth shut. "Hey Isane-san." Ichigo spoke up finally. "My bag is still in the infirmary, right?"

"Yeah, which reminds me. When Nanao and I were going through that last night we found a blanket stuffed at the bottom…" Isane raised an eyebrow at Ichigo as comprehension dawned on his face.

"Yeah, uh…that's Rukia's."

Rukia's eyes lit up. "You saved it?" She asked Ichigo excitedly. His face reddened slightly as he looked down, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah…I figured you'd kill me if I didn't."

"You figured right." Rukia was thrilled to find out her bunny blanket had survived the home invasion. Ichigo left to get his bag, and Rukia was suddenly surrounded by couples say goodbye. Feeling _intensely _awkward, she turned to face Ukitake and Renji, who were studiously ignoring the scene. It was a relief when Ichigo came back, bag swung over his shoulder.

Before he left he leaned down so he was eye level with Rukia and whispered in her ear, "At least _try _to get to Nanao. I bet you'll like her."

Rukia's sigh came out as a huff of annoyance. Their eyes met as he straightened up again, and she nodded sullenly. A smirk pulled at his lips.

"See ya later."

He followed the others out. Rukia sighed and let her head hang back, staring at the ceiling. "And he's gone again. He really needs to learn to hold still."

Ukitake chuckled. "Hey Nanao." Isane spoke up. "Want to help me organize all the medicine? Ten dollars says Kurosaki-kun just dumped it out of his bag and into a corner."

Isane was most likely right. Rukia smiled slightly as she watched the two women walk away. Ukitake went off to do his own thing, which left Rukia to her thoughts — never a good thing. She stared down the hall after Isane and Nanao, justifying herself.

_She _did _help save my life…I at least owe her a thanks for that, don't I? And I'm not doing anything, I should help Isane…_

With these thoughts in mind she dragged herself down the hall to the infirmary.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please don't complain about it being boring, I _know _it was boring...if you're going to complain, choose something not-as-obvious to complain about, okay? And review, please -- Sam


	14. 13 — Phylosophy

_**Heart and Soul — XIII**_

Isane's and Nanao's voices drifted down the hall as Rukia approached the infirmary once more. "Honestly." Nanao was saying, her voice no more than a sigh. "There aren't _that many _people here, Kurosaki-kun didn't need to take so much…it's not like we're getting hurt on a daily basis or anything…"

"Speak for yourself, I'll use half these things on Sentarou and Renji within the next two months. Those guys are so reckless." Isane joked. "Anyways, who knows when we'll have a chance like he had again…if we ever do. He was right to take advantage of it." Nanao didn't answer. "Still feel guilty, huh?"

"A little." Nanao admitted as Rukia turned the corner into the room. Both had their back to the door and didn't see her.

"Need a hand?" She announced her presence. Nanao jumped, and the bottle she'd been holding slipped from her hands. Isane, on the other hand, smiled as she looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Rukia-san. Sure, if you feel like it. We've done more talking than working so far, so if you don't mind listening to us…"

Rukia tried to smile as she sat down. Nanao and Isane were sitting with the huge pile of medicine between them. Rukia sat down on the other side, making a triangle between them.

"Jeez, you guys weren't kidding. How much do you think there is?"

"Too much." Isane laughed. "Nobody here has the attention span to count it all either, so we'll never know."

Rukia shook her head, snickering. "Well one thing about Ichigo, he's thorough. His plans normally suck, but he never goes halfway."

She picked up a bottle, turning it over in her hands. The label said _Heal_. "They have very simple titles, don't they?" She commented generally as she set the bottle it's similarly labeled companions. "Artists, Healers, Comforters, Flowers, Bats, Bears…of course, when you get into the planets it's all foreign to me, but still…it's simple. Child-like, almost."

She was trying to get Nanao to say something without actually speaking to her so she could at least tell Ichigo she'd made an attempt. But the woman didn't seem interesting in speaking. She kept her eyes on the pile of medicine bottles, sorting them almost mechanically. "It's one of the things you have to appreciate about them." Isane seemed determined to keep a conversation going. "They don't cut corners the way we did, they're simple and to the point. Child-like, in a sense, just like you said. You have to admit though, if you ignore the fact that they mostly succeeded in wiping out the human race, they've actually done a better a job on this planet than _we _ever did."

Nanao made a noise in the back of her throat, as if she wanted to tell Isane to shut up but thought better of it. Rukia was interested now though. "You think they were right to take our planet?" She asked, amazed at how calm she managed to keep her voice, considering the anger simmering under the surface.

"Not really." Isane shrugged. "But you have to admit, Rukia-san, they're doing better. Face it, before the invasion, how common was it to open the obituary and find that half of the causes of death fell under the heading of 'murder'? How often did you turn on the TV and hear about bombings and terrorists threats and fighting and death? Do you think when souls turn on the TV _now _they hear things like that? I don't."

"Great, so there's finally world peace." Rukia shot back sarcastically. "And all it took was the destruction of the human race."

"Maybe humans were just never meant for this world. Maybe we were just borrowing it. Maybe it was just time to give it back." Rukia wouldn't admit that Isane was right. She wouldn't, she wouldn't…

But she _was_. And that was the part that killed Rukia. All humans had ever managed to do was drop the Earth into a big hole. A hole the souls had dug the planet out of. Too bad in the process they had to take everything away…

"You know, I think Kyoraku-kun has the right idea." Isane said out of nowhere. Rukia raised an eyebrow at the older woman.

"Meaning…?"

"Well you know, what he was babbling on about earlier. Souls and humans living together, without all the drama. I bet if the Seekers didn't make us free humans seem like such terrible people, and the souls got to know us, we could manage it." Great, another psycho. Rukia rolled her eyes and threw herself back into organizing the medicine. "You don't agree either? No surprise. How about you Nanao? Think if anyone ever gave us a chance we could manage it?"

Nanao didn't answer at first. She seemed very interested in reading the label on the bottle she was holding. "It…depends." She said slowly. Carefully. "If you take the Seekers out of the equation…maybe. Souls aren't completely unreasonable. But with the Seekers there always whispering in their ears about how terrible the 'wild humans' are, it'd be hard to convince them…"

"Propaganda." Rukia guessed without looking up from the bottles. "That's all it really is in the end, they're ruining _us _to justify their cause."

"More or less." Nanao agreed in a murmur. "Like I said…it'd be easier if the Seekers weren't around."

Rukia made a noise in the back of her throat. "Too bad there isn't a way to just get rid of the Seekers."

"Violence begets violence begets violence." As usual, Nanao was speaking in riddles. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"_What_?"

Isane quickly explained. "I think what she means is that killing the Seekers will accomplish proving what they already think of us — that we're nothing but living, breathing, killing machines." Nanao nodded her silent agreement. Rukia made a face, seeing that she was going to lose this argument.

"We'd all be so much happier if we could find a way though." Isane said after a minute of silence. "A way to live together, I mean. The souls wouldn't have to be afraid of us, and we wouldn't be reduced to the very basics of our instincts to survive. Imagine if we could all just be together."

"It would never work." Rukia said flatly. Isane smiled lightly.

"You really don't think so, Rukia-san?"

"I really don't. Maybe Kyoraku-kun can be noble enough to look past the silver lining in the eyes, but I know I never could, not if it was my parents. Ichigo never could if it was his sisters. And I'm sure there are others who feel the same way."

"You never know until you have to actually make the choice though, do you?" Isane pushed. Rukia just scowled at the bottle she was holding. "I bet Kyoraku-kun would have said the same thing before."

Rukia didn't answer. She wasn't sure _what _to think at that moment. She just missed being able to hate the souls without it being questioned. She wished now more than ever that she and Ichigo could just go back to their cabin. But obviously that was no longer an option.

The silence dragged on for quite awhile once the philosophy discussion was done. Nanao looked fairly relieved; it was obvious she hadn't been enjoying the conversation at all. Rukia wished it had never even come up.

"Done!" Isane said after what felt like an eternity. Rukia looked over the neat rows of bottles they had set up. There was enough to last them the rest of their lives, at least. She sighed and looked over at the mattress in the middle of the floor. Her bunny blanket was sitting on top of it. She smiled as she scooped up, happy that Ichigo had actually thought to save it.

"You like rabbits?" Isane guessed with a smile. Rukia nodded.

"My sister and I used to collect these little glass rabbit figurines, they were so cute. We kept them on a shelf in our room, it was really high up so we wouldn't accidentally break it. And we had all kinds of stuffed rabbits too. Our dad use to joke about them breeding while we slept…" Rukia's voice drifted off, her smile fading as she remembered the happier times. It was silly, the things she missed now. Like those dumb rabbit figurines.

"They sound cute." Isane prodded, trying to get Rukia to talk again.

"They were. I wonder if they're still there…" Everybody said that the souls were just humans with someone different at the controls. Would the souls that had taken Rukia's parents have left their host children's rooms the way they had been that fateful day? Would they have kept the rabbit collection Hisana and Rukia had spent their lives collecting, or the stupid postcards Byakuya had collected on all the family vacations and day trips?

"You always wonder what if." Isane said quietly, interrupting Rukia's thoughts. "I still remember the day Kiyone and I ran. I was babysitting her, she was complaining because she was _twelve_, and she said she didn't _need _a babysitter, and our parents had started leaving her home alone when they went out on errands before, what was with the sudden change of mind? I didn't understand it either, actually. They'd made it sound like it was the most important thing in the world that I be there, I'd had plans that night, but they made it sound like I _needed _to be there, as if something was going to happen. So I cancelled. I remember…

"They came in with the Seekers. Kiyone and I were in the living room watching TV — Kiyone was complaining, of course. They told us we had to go down to the basement — we figured out later that they'd set up an insertion area down there when Kiyone was in school that day. We didn't understand, it kind of scared us. Then one of the Seekers walked under the light, and we saw his eyes…" Isane shivered. "It wasn't natural. Kiyone realized that before I did. Thank God for her outgoing nature, it might be the only thing that saved us. There was a cup on the table, she grabbed it and threw it at the Seeker near the door. And while the others went to see if he was okay, I grabbed Kiyone and we ran. None of them had weapons — who expects a struggle from a couple of female humans? And so we ran. When we didn't think we'd be caught Kiyone insisted on going over to find out if Sentarou was okay — they were best friends, though you'd never know it, all they did was argue—"

"That's all they do _now_." Nanao pointed out. Isane chuckled.

"That's true. Anyways the house was empty. We figured it was already too late, and we ran. Kiyone was heartbroken." Rukia opened her mouth to ask a question, but Isane went on. "We found him three years later. He and his father had escaped, but his father was captured while he was on a raid, and Sentarou escaped by himself. Kiyone was happier than I'd seen her since the day we ran. We found Ukitake-san about six months later. We've been here ever since."

Silence followed Isane's story. Like most, it had a very bittersweet ending. Sure, she and her sister had escaped, and hey, they'd even found her sister's best friend. But they'd lost everything.

"But hey, enough dwelling." Isane smiled, trying to bring up the mood. "We're here now, and we're safe, and that's all that matters, right?"

Rukia and Nanao nodded silently. "C'mon, it's mine and Kiyone's turn to cook supper — which translate into it being _my _turn." Isane rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She left, with Rukia and Nanao following, both looking at the floor.

"What about you Nanao-san?" Rukia asked finally, silently cursing Ichigo. He just _had _to put ideas in her head, didn't he? "Leave anything behind that you miss?"

Nanao looked a little surprised. It took her a moment to answer. "No…not really. Earth was just another world to me, just like the others. Souls are…simple, like you said before. It makes for a boring life here though."

Rukia couldn't stop herself from asking, "and what, you like adventure?"

Nanao actually chuckled. "Hardly. But humans do. These bodies just…don't adjust well. That's why you find so many souls going AWOL on Earth — their bodies are pulled in a different direction than their minds, especially humans who are caught who have prior knowledge of the souls existence — if, for instance, somebody _here _was captured, chances are they wouldn't be used for a host. A Seeker—" Rukia, much to her surprise, saw a shudder run through Nanao's body. Was she _afraid _of Seekers? "A Seeker would be put into the body to get information, then the body would be…disposed of."

Another shudder. "How do you know all that?" Isane was the one who asked the question. "You were only here for two years before you left as well."

"I heard some stuff. When Kurosaki-kun and I went to get the medicine. I ended up being the distraction. They'd just done an insertion that day — a rebel human they'd found, and they were telling me about the statistics. It's a bit frightening, if you think about it. Less then twenty percent of the souls inserted into rebel humans actually made it. They just fight too hard." Nanao sighed. "I admire them — _you_, really. All of you."

_That _surprised Rukia more than anything Nanao had said so far. "You _admire _us? Why?"

"Your drive to live, your will — it's amazing. Even after the end of your world, you still try to exist. Your tenacity is incredible. You fight, even when it's obviously futile. Some would say it's ridiculous. I think it's admirable though."

Rukia didn't have an answer for that. Of all the things a soul could have said, she was saying she _admired _humans. Talk about insane.

"It's a lot to think about." Isane said casually. She wasn't kidding. Rukia's mind was going a mile a minute now. She wished Ichigo was back so she could just talk to _him _about it.

Hopefully he'd be back soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **IchiRuki reunion next chapter, promise…I planned on making it this chapter, but I felt like trying to develop some sort of friendship between Nanao and Rukia was more necessary than a reunion…so next chapter. Promise. Review, please? — Sam


	15. 14 — Happy

_**Heart and Soul — XV**_

Rukia ate silently, listening to everyone else talk. It was mostly scattered conversations. Kiyone was trying to make up excuses to get out of doing dishes after supper. Matsumoto and Hinamori were talking about a food supply they had nearby, and whether or not they'd be able to save anything from it. Ukitake and Nanao were talking to each other in low voices; they were almost impossible to hear. Rukia could guess what the conversation was about though. And it certainly wasn't something she felt like participating in. She'd had enough philosophy for one day.

Isane finally lost her patience with her sister. "_Fine_, Kiyone. Yeesh…Rukia-san would you mind helping me with dishes tonight? My _sister_—" She stopped to throw a glare at Kiyone, who grinned sheepishly, "seems to have suddenly developed some kind of social life."

"What, are you going clubbing with some souls?" Matsumoto asked, laughing. Hinamori giggled as well. Kiyone stuck her tongue out at them. Rukia rolled her eyes, giving Isane a quick smile.

"Sure. I'd love to help you."

And so, when they were finished eating, Rukia helped Isane carry the dishes down to the dish-washing spring. They washed in silence for a few, guided only by the flashlight Isane had grabbed on their way in. "Wonder how the boys are doing." Isane said absently after a few moments. Rukia shrugged. "I think Momo-san's worried — she and Hitsugaya-kun are close, you can tell just by looking at them. She told me they were childhood friends — you know, like Kiyone and Sentarou. I _know _Nanao-san's worried — she hates it when Kyoraku-kun is out of her sight. She wears her feelings on her sleeve. Guess it's one of those things that comes from living in a society where nobody has any secrets. What about you?"

"What about me?" Rukia asked, confused.

"Well are you worried?"

"Of course I am. It's dangerous to be a regular human in this world, and I'm not completely heartless, you know."

"I wasn't accusing you of being heartless at all, Rukia-san. I meant are you worried about Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah. And I'm worried about Renji and Kyoraku-kun and Hitsugaya-kun and Sentarou as well." Isane smiled, shaking her head.

"That's not what I meant."

Rukia knew what Isane meant. But was she about to admit that she was more worried about Ichigo than she was about the others, that she was scared he wouldn't come back, that she didn't know what she would do if he _didn't _return?

No way in hell.

"He was worried about you, you know." Isane went on when Rukia didn't answer. "When you were sick, I mean. He would have done anything to help you — as demonstrated by the fact that he and Nanao-san broke into a hospital to get medicine. I could tell just by watching that you're important to him — _very _important."

"He was alone for four years until we met. We're all each other has had for the last _two _years. He was the only thing that kept me sane — and vice-versa. I hope he wouldn't want be to die."

Isane chuckled. "Again, he broke into a hospital to get medicine for you. Pretty sure that means he doesn't want you to die."

Rukia half-smiled. "I suppose that _is _kind of a big statement right there."

"And so back to my original question — are you worried about him?" Rukia looked down at the water, refusing to answer. "All right. I get it. For the record though, Rukia-san, you're as transparent as he is — you're scared. I can see it just by looking at you."

They didn't speak after that. Rukia kept her head down, hoping Isane wouldn't see, in the dim flashlight, how red she had become. Maybe she could blame it on the steam…

"Done." Isane said after about an hour of silence. "Kiyone complains so much about doing dishes, but really, it's not so bad, as long as you don't screw around. She can be so lazy sometimes…"

Rukia smiled as they piled the dishes up and carried them back to the kitchen. "Thanks for helping though. It goes by quicker if there's someone else."

"Unless that someone else is Kiyone."

"That just goes without saying." They both laughed. "Don't worry about putting them away, I'll take care of that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

Rukia nodded before leaving. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do with herself _now_. She figured it'd be another few hours before Ichigo came back, which left her with…well, nothing.

She wandered aimlessly through the tunnels, not realizing where she was going until she found herself in the circular room hall. Most of the rooms were either dark or closed off, except for the one Rukia remembered being pointed out as Renji's. It was lit, and she could hear people talking inside.

"…so you really haven't kissed him?"

"Rangiku-san, drop it!" _That _was Hinamori's tortured voice. Rukia shook her head, smiling. Well, it was something to do…

"Hey." She ducked into the room. "Mind if I join you?"

"Rukia-san!" Matsumoto gave her a wide smile. "Sure, sure, sit down…budge up a bit there Nanao, make room…"

Nanao fidgeted a bit, trying to make herself smaller as Rukia sat down beside her. "Finally." Hinamori muttered under her breath. "Someone _else _for Rangiku-san to torture."

"It's not _torture_, Momo-san, it's honest-to-God curiosity."

"It's torture Rangiku-san."

"Oh nonsense." Matsumoto turned on Rukia, who suddenly wished she'd found something else to do with herself. "So, Rukia-san, about you and Kurosaki-kun—"

"I already went through this." Rukia complained. "Isane-san was talking to me earlier—"

"Good for Isane, about time she jumped on-board with this. Us single girls have to stick together in making the rest of you miserable."

"I'm single—"

"Momo-san anybody with two working _eyes _can see you and Histu are a thing. Don't feed me the single line." Hinamori pouted. Rukia laughed.

"You're mean Rangiku-san."

"I'm curious, Momo-san. There's a difference."

"Not to me."

Matsumoto ignored Hinamori. "Now, Rukia-san, as I was saying. You and Kurosaki-kun—"

"We're _friends_. We were both alone when we found each other, and that was two years ago. Seriously. Friends. That's all."

"Yeah, Momo-san says the same thing about her and her precious Shirou-chan."

"You're lucky he's not here." Hinamori muttered. "He'd murder you if he heard someone else calling him that name. He hates it."

"Let's you get away with it. I wonder what that means…"

"Drop it." Hinamori pleaded. Matsumoto winked before turning to look at Nanao, who was gazing, as if fascinated, at the ceiling.

"How about you Nanao-san? Any love interests before Shunsui?"

"No." She said simply, not looking down. "Mates are a hard thing to come by among souls. Even if you meet someone you love, chances are you'll be separated when your life-term is up. And the probability of meeting that soul again is…well, less than zero."

"That'd be strange though." Matsumoto said. "Falling in love with one body then somehow meeting the same soul again in a different body. Does that sound a little weird to either of you?"

She looked at Hinamori and Rukia, who both shrugged. "It's not always the body that you fall in love with." Nanao said quietly. "Sometimes it's the mind."

Matsumoto instantly looked mortified. "Oh…shoot, Nanao-san, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Don't worry about it." Nanao closed her eyes, but not before Rukia saw the tears that filled them.

* * *

_Whap._

Rukia jerked awake as something soft connected with her head. A sudden explosion of light hit her eyes, and she blinked furiously as spots burst to life before her. "Move the light damn it." She muttered, knowing full-well who was shining the flashlight in her eyes.

Ichigo swiveled the light around. It cast a shadow over his face that may have been sinister, if Rukia hadn't known better. "Seriously, what a place to fall asleep. What were the four of you doing in here anyway?"

Rukia realized she was still in Renji's room. She'd fallen asleep while talking to Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Nanao. They were all still there as well. Renji was busy shaking Hinamori and Matsumoto awake, telling them to get the hell off his bed. Shunsui was taking Nanao in his arms, careful not to jostle her. The gentle act didn't fail to amaze Rukia.

"Just talking."

Matsumoto grumbled as she stumbled across the room to the mattress in the corner that had been deemed hers. Hinamori rubbed her eyes as she left. Rukia saw Hitsugaya standing in the door, waiting for her. She didn't miss him taking her hand as they made their way for their own room.

"Guess what I've got." Ichigo smirked as he held up what he'd used to wake Rukia up. She brightened a bit.

"My book!"

Ichigo chuckled. "How many times have you read this thing anyway? Aren't you bored with it yet?"

"It passes the time." Rukia grabbed it from him, glad to have it back.

"I also got our lantern — there was a dent in it. You wouldn't happen to know where that dent came from, would you?" Rukia shook her head, trying and failing to look innocent. "Well it still works. Guess that's all that matters. C'mon, let's give Renji his bed back."

"_Thank you_." Renji muttered under his breath. Rukia smiled as she stood and followed Ichigo out of the room and across the circular hall to their own little cave. He'd already put their beds in, setting them up the way they had been in their cabin. The lantern was on, illuminating the bubble-like space. Rukia's smile widened when she saw her bunny blanket already on her bed. She sat down, smiling.

"Almost home again."

Ichigo gave her a small smile as he sat down as well, facing her. "So did you talk to Nanao?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. Of _course _that would be the first thing he asked. "Don't give me that look. Like it or not we're here and we're saying. You could at least _try _to learn to get along."

"When did you become so tolerant anyway? What happened to just hating the souls and being happy with it?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Honestly…I don't really know. It's like I told you before, there's something about Nanao…I don't know. But the point is, we're all going to be living together, for a little while, anyway. Might as well make it as pleasant an experience as possible, right." Rukia sighed.

"Yeah, right. Well give me points for trying, but she kind of freezes up whenever I'm in the room. We talked a bit right after you left, but Isane-san was there. And we were in Renji's room before, but Matsumoto-san did most of the talking then. Nanao-san…didn't say much at all."

Ichigo sighed. "Aw well…it's progress." He leaned back on his bed, stretching. "You know it's weird, I figured they'd take anything they found there, but everything was just the way we left it."

"Maybe they were hoping we'd come back and they'd catch us."

"Yeah, because we're really that stupid." Rukia could tell Ichigo was rolling his eyes. She curled up on her bed, wrapping her arms around her legs and tucking her knees under her chin.

"Hey…Ichigo?"

"What's up?"

She tried to think of a way to say what she wanted to say without having to be ridiculed for the rest of her life…but nothing came to mind. "I'm…I'm glad you're back. I mean, I'm glad you're safe."

She cursed herself the second the words were out of her mouth. Isane and Matsumoto were getting to her. Damn.

Ichigo sat up slowly, giving her an odd look. "Where'd _that _come from?"

"Well, you know…you've never gone on a raid without me before. It was…weird, I guess. Being separated. It just…made me a bit…anxious, I guess you could say." She was digging herself a deep grave and it was getting deeper with every word. _Why _couldn't she just shut up?

But Ichigo didn't laugh. In fact…he looked almost thoughtful. "Yeah, well…" She had to be imagining how red his face suddenly looked. "I didn't…I mean, when were apart before, I…didn't like not knowing where you were. It made me kind of…nervous."

She wasn't imagining it. His face was beet red now, almost resembling Renji's hair. She gave him a bit of an awkward smile. "You sound like you're confessing a crime."

"Yeah, well what do you think _you _sounded like before?" He shot back. They were quickly slipping back into their regular pattern. Feelings and emotions were _not _a level they were comfortable with. Sniping at each other, insulting one another…that was much better.

But it didn't change the fact that they _were _happy to be back in each other's presence. Even if they couldn't admit it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **More IchiRuki-ness next chapter…may include a kiss, if not in the next chapter than in the one after it…I'll see how it flows. Sorry for taking so long to update. Check profile for details. Review please — Sam


	16. 15 — Feelings

_**Heart and Soul — XVI**_

It took Rukia some time to become accustomed to the new living arrangements. But after a couple of weeks she failed to be surprised when she woke up to the dome-shaped ceiling her new room.

Even stranger was being back with other humans. While Ichigo seemed to adjust quickly to their new home, he had more trouble getting used to having someone other than Rukia around. They weren't alone anymore.

Ukitake and Kyoraku had rekindled their old argument about whether or not Kyoraku and his group should go back to doing their wandering thing or stay in the cave. A permanent lifestyle didn't seem to go over well with Kyoraku; he missed being free.

"I just can't get used to the underground thing. What if it collapsed someday?"

"Shunsui I've lived here for six years, trust me, it's plenty stable—"

"What would happen if the souls ever decided to bulldoze the forest to build houses?" Ukitake rolled his eyes.

"Nanao-san would they ever do?"

Nanao shook her head in one, jerky movement; it was the most input anyone other than the two men had put into the argument. Everyone mostly turned their heads when the fight began.

But that didn't mean they didn't have opinions. "I think I'd rather stay." Hinamori confessed to Rukia one day while they were doing inventory. "I mean, if Kyoraku-kun decides to leave, of course Shirou-chan and I will go with him, but…it just seems safer, staying here. What happened before put things into perspective, I guess."

"The trick is convincing Nanao-san to stay." Matsumoto said from the door. "You know if _she _doesn't want to go, Shunsui won't. He'd never do anything to make is Nanao-chan unhappy."

Rukia resumed her usual silence that she took on when Nanao's name was mentioned. She'd made no progress with trying to become friends with the soul, and she'd have rather kept it that way. Ichigo could have his insane beliefs, but she was just as happy living believing what she had always believed; the souls were the enemy. The souls had taken everything away from the humans. They could claim to be pacifists all they wanted; they were nothing but murderers.

"She's been acting weird lately." Hinamori said thoughtfully. "Have you noticed? A lot of the time it seems like her mind is somewhere else."

Matsumoto shrugged. "Her mind is _always _somewhere else Hinamori. All that space-traveling she did between planets messed with her head."

Hinamori rolled her eyes and let the topic drop.

* * *

_"Why didn't you tell us?" Byakuya's voice was angry, a rare emotion for him. Rukia flinched away from her older brother. He was scary when he was angry._

_Hisana was coughing so hard, it took her a moment to answer. "I didn't want to slow you down…" Her voice was weak. Rukia bit her lip, worry taking over her mind. Hisana was sick. And they didn't have any medicine to help her._

_"You should have _said _something." Byakuya's voice didn't get loud when he was angry. It got low. And right now, it was _very _low. "We could have found a place to stop and rest, we could have—" _home.

"We couldn't afford to stop, Byakuya!" The rushed words took it's toll on Hisana. She doubled over, coughing hard. Rukia, who was kneeling beside the entrance of the cave they were hiding in, gave her sister a sad look. She'd always gotten sick so easily. One year she'd actually missed sixteen days of school, because she had been so sick. They'd had medicine then, though. They'd had a

_They didn't have those things now._

_Byakuya slipped his jacket off, putting it over Hisana's shoulders. She shivered, clutching it around her. "Rest." He ordered, his voice firm. Rukia looked back at the woods that kept them hidden from the street ahead. It was raining out._

_Byakuya came to sit with Rukia once Hisana was asleep. "Is Nee-san going to be okay?" Rukia asked her brother worriedly. Byakuya didn't answer; he stared hard at the rain, his face stony. "Nii-sama—"_

_"Don't worry about it, Rukia. I'll take care of both of you. I promise."_

_Rukia looked at the ground. She had no reason to doubt Byakuya. They had been running for two years, and Byakuya hadn't let them down yet._

_They would all be just fine._

Rukia's eyes snapped open. She was more than happy to be free of that dream — that memory. She still remembered it much too vividly.

"I finally figured it out. You talk in your sleep when you're dreaming about your brother and sister." Rukia sat up quickly, realizing belatedly that there were tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, but of course, Ichigo noticed. "You all right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rukia ducked her head. "I'm fine. What time is it?"

Ichigo snorted. "What, do you think I have a watch? It's early, that's all I know. Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-kun are the only ones awake."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked finally. Rukia shrugged.

"As okay as I ever am. Why?"

"Guess I'm just not used to seeing you cry."

"I was _not _crying." Rukia argued, of course. Ichigo sighed.

"You know, it's not required that you be strong every second of every day." Rukia scowled.

"When did you become so wise?" She asked sarcastically. "I think you've been hanging around with Nanao-san too much."

"Yeah, maybe I have." He sounded thoughtful now. Rukia rolled her eyes and crawled off her bed. As ridiculous as it was, she was scared. The line in her's and Ichigo's relationship was becoming harder and harder to distinguish. Things between them were changing.

And Rukia _did not _like change.

Ichigo watched Rukia leave, then laid back on his bed, curling his hands behind his head and staring the ceiling. He'd listened to Rukia muttering in her sleep for the last half an hour. And oddly enough, it had absolutely fascinated him. It wasn't like he hadn't been dealing with it for the last two years; it had actually truly annoyed him, when he'd first realized her disruptive sleeping habit. He wasn't sure, exactly, when it had become less annoying and more…well, soothing, almost.

Ichigo shook his head, trying and failing to clear his mind. Things had become increasingly confusing when it came to his raven-haired friend. The days they had spent apart had changed him — both of them, really. They'd been together for two years, they'd assumed they'd always _be_ together. Being separated had almost been like waking up. Except that Ichigo wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

The worst part was, he really didn't have anybody he could ask. The one person he _would _ask, of course, was Nanao, except she'd made her opinion very clear — she was positive Ichigo loved Rukia, which was absurd, of course. Everyone else, he was sure, would mock him if he ever went to them with questions.

Ichigo groaned loudly. His head hurt.

"Kurosaki-kun?" He looked over and saw Hinamori standing in the door, giving him an odd look. "Are you okay?" She sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hinamori. Forget about it."

"You have that look." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look?"

"Yeah. It's like the one Shirou-chan gets when he's thinking about something too hard." Ichigo blinked. He'd only ever seen _one _look on Hitsugaya's face; apathy. How could Hinamori tell the difference? "So what are you thinking?" Ichigo shrugged. "Rukia-san?"

_Talk about having no secrets_. Something of Ichigo's thoughts must have shown on his face, because Hinamori giggled and said, "Yeah, it's hard to have privacy around here. Actually I think it's just about impossible. But that's not the point. I heard you guys talking before she left, I figured…"

Her voice trailed off, and she shrugged. "Things are changing." Ichigo said quietly, more to himself than to the brown-haired girl. "It's confusing. I don't like it."

"Change is usually confusing." Hinamori agreed. "But sometimes it's good too. Things changed between Shirou-chan and I too, when we first started running. But it was better, too. Before we were just friends, but now—"

She cut herself off quickly, realizing what she had been about to say. Ichigo gave her a weak smile.

"How old are you again, Hinamori?"

"Fourteen. But you know what it's like. Anybody who's lived this long is ancient."

"True." Ichigo sighed, shifting his gaze to the stone ceiling above his head. He hated to admit when he was wrong. Hated even more to admit when someone else was right. But he was beginning to think, as much as it pained him to say it, even silently, that maybe Nanao _was _right.

And boy did it suck to have to say that.

* * *

"Hey." Rukia looked over and saw Ichigo clambering out of the hole that led to their new home. She'd spent the entire day avoiding Ichigo — a true achievement — and had come above ground once the sun had set so she watch the stars. So of course, Ichigo would have to ruin that.

"We're not going to have another awkward conversation, are we?" She asked wearily. Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, I think we are. Sorry." Rukia sighed. Ichigo settled down on the ground next to her, turning his eyes to the stars as well. "When I was little — before my sisters were born — my mom and I used to camp out in the backyard, and we used to watch the stars — just stare at them for hours. And we talked about what we thought was out there, out among the stars. She believed in aliens, you know. Thought maybe someday they'd come to our planet and help us realize what we were doing wrong."

"That's ironic." Rukia commented idly.

"You're telling me. I used to agree with her, though I didn't really believe it — I'd have said or done anything to please her though. It was a hard pill to swallow, when the souls came — hard to admit she was right. I don't like being wrong."

"I know _that_."

Ichigo sighed. "I don't like being wrong." He repeated in a low voice. "But I was. And I am now as well."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, guessing this was where the _awkward _part of the conversation came into play. If he started talking about feelings…

"Ichigo what is this about?"

"I don't know. That's the problem." He shook his head slowly. Rukia stayed quiet, sure nothing she said would be helpful to this discussion. "Rukia how long have we known each other?" The question came out of nowhere. Rukia blinked.

"Two years. Why, did you hit your head or something?"

"Funny." Ichigo snorted. Rukia smiled, glad to have managed to bring a _little _bit of normalcy into the damn conversation. "No, that's not it. It's just…we've been together a long time. After we met, we were never apart. I always just assumed we'd…be together. Always. It felt like a given. Except…it wasn't. All it took was one day…five minutes… and suddenly neither of us ever knew if we'd ever see each other again. That scared me. Scared me more than I'm really willing to admit. And it made me realize…well, things. Quite a few things, actually. And…I don't know. Like I said, for two years I assumed we'd always have each other. And then we didn't. And all it took was a five minute walk."

Rukia shivered. That sounded eerily similar to something her brother had said once. "You never know how much time you'll have." She repeated Byakuya's words in a low voice. Ichigo nodded.

"Exactly."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Ichigo—"

"Rukia—"

They looked at each other, spoke at the same time. Their mouths snap shut, and they gave each other quick, embarrassed smiles. A soft wind blew through and Rukia shivered again, this time from the cold. Ichigo stood up, holding a hand out for her.

"Let's head back in."

Rukia hesitated before taking his hand and letting him pull her up. They stood, staring at each other for a minute, neither letting go.

"Ichigo…" His name came out as a sigh. There was so much Rukia wanted to say. So much she couldn't put into words.

"You never know how much time you'll have." He reminded her before leaning in. Their lips met, and all the words flew from Rukia's mind.

"We should leave." Nanao whispered, though she made no more attempts to move than her fellow spies. "This is private."

"Nanao-san is right." Hinamori agreed quietly.

"Forget it, I'm not leaving." Matsumoto protested.

"What she said." Kiyone agreed. Hinamori and Nanao exchanged looks. Rukia and Ichigo would kill them if they caught them…

But it would be worth it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **/crawls under a rock/ ……….review please? — Sam


	17. 16 — Strange

_**Heart and Soul — XVI**_

"We're not _having_ this conversation—"

"Yes, we are. Shunsui you're being—"

"Be _reasonable_ Nanao-chan—"

"Look who's talking—"

Everybody's heads moved back and forth between the two, as if they were watching a tennis game.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you?"

"Shunsui—"

"Nanao—"

"It's not really a concern." Ukitake cut in at last. "Nanao-san your idea is a good one, but not necessary. We have more than enough capable raiders and…well…"

"You can't lie to save your life, you wouldn't fool anybody." Ichigo said bluntly. Nanao gave him a half-hearted glare.

"I helped _you_, didn't I?"

"That was an emergency." Kyoraku cut in quickly. "Necessary. Using you to get medicine is one thing. We don't need help getting food."

"It'd be easy—"

"You're not a tool—"

"I want to help!" It was the closest Nanao had ever come to shouting. Everyone gave her a wide-eyed look. "Shunsui, see _sense_—"

"Who said the word_ raid_ again?" Kyoraku grumbled darkly. Kiyone and Hinamori exchanged guilty glances.

"Sorry, but…our food store is getting low. _Someone_ needs to go—"

"Someone who _isn't_ you Nanao-chan." Nanao shut her mouth, glaring balefully at Kyoraku.

"You're impossible—"

"Ichigo and I can go." Rukia finally spoke up. She'd been eager to get out of the caves for awhile. This seemed like a perfect excuse. And obviously Kyoraku wasn't going to give Nanao her way and let _her _go.

"I don't see why—"

"Why are we having this discussion?"

"Come on you two." Ukitake said wearily. "That's enough, I mean it. Nanao-san I understand you want to help, but it's an unnecessary risk. Imagine how we would feel if anything happened to you."

"I wouldn't be hurt—"

"Seekers don't have limits." Kyoraku said darkly. "You don't know _what _they'd do to you, if they find out you were lying about something. Enough of this conversation, all right? I don't like arguing with you."

"Then give in." Nanao hinted.

"She's good." Rukia muttered to Ichigo, who smirked, dragging a hand through his spiky hair. "Anyways, what do you think? Can we still pull off a decent raid?"

"Of course we can. We're professionals, remember?"

"Professional thieves." Ukitake raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "For some reason, that worries me. Makes me wonder what you two might have become if none of this had happened…"

"Yeah, but it's no use wondering what if, right?" Ichigo stood up, stretching. "Live with the hand you were dealt."

He held out a hand for Rukia, who took it, and he pulled her up. "We'll leave after dark." He said as they left. They heard Nanao and Kyoraku rekindle the argument as they made their way down the cave halls.

"She's not going to give up, is she?" Rukia asked, listening to the angry voices (or as angry as Nanao could manage) echo around the cave.

"I'm thinking not." Ichigo shook his head. "They're both very stubborn. Plus Nanao is desperate to be useful — she thinks she needs to earn her place. She doesn't seem to get that she already _has_ one."

They slipped past the checkered blanket that covered their room. Ichigo turned on the lantern, and they fell onto their beds, which they had rearranged to be side-by-side. One of the many reasons for covering their door — the last thing they needed was somebody seeing _that_ and jumping to conclusions.

Rukia sighed as she fell down on her bed, staring idly at the ceiling. Ichigo sat cross-legged beside her, his elbows on his knees, his chin in his hands, watching her for a minute. "What are you thinking about?" He asked after a minute. She shrugged.

"Just something Ukitake said." Ichigo waited for her to elaborate. "Where do you think you'd be now if the souls had never come?"

Ichigo thought for a minute. "Still living with my dad and sisters, I guess." He said finally. "My dad would probably still be running his clinic, it was his lively-hood. As much as I hate to admit it, he was a damn good doctor, and he took good care of his patients. My sister Yuzu would probably be helping him — she became Miss Responsible after my mom died, did everything she could to help out around the house. I don't know what Karin would be doing — she was an aspiring soccer player, maybe she'd be on a team or something. Me…I don't really know what I'd be doing. Be in high school, that I know. Still trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I wasn't like other kids, I never really knew what I wanted to do when I got older…" His voice trailed off, his voice thoughtful. "What about you?" He said finally. "Where do you think _you'd_ be?"

Rukia closed her eyes. "Still home. Like you. My brother and sister would both be in college right now — Nii-sama was going to become a lawyer, join my father's firm. I think Nee-san wanted to be a writer — she was always a good story-teller. Me…well, I'm like you. I didn't know what _I_ wanted to do when I got older. Nii-sama, Nee-san, they had their entire lives planned out. I was just kind of moving with the current. Guess I'd just be kind of making my way through high school. Probably arguing with my parents, who'd be telling me to decide what I want to do with my life, and I wouldn't want to…" Her voice trailed off. "In a lot of ways, this life is almost preferable." She said finally. "After Nii-sama and Nee-san died, I remember wishing things could be the way they were, wishing the souls had never come. But then…" She seemed to struggle with what she wanted to say. Ichigo waited. "Then I met you." She whispered finally. Ichigo laid down next to her, reaching out and taking her hand.

They were silent for a few minutes. "This is probably very wrong." Ichigo said finally. "But if I were given the choice between having the world back the way it was, and staying with you…I'd choose you."

"It's wrong." Rukia agreed quietly. "Very morally wrong. But I'd choose the same thing."

Ichigo rolled over, wrapping his arms around Rukia's small body. She curled up in his arms, sighing, and rested her head against his chest. They fell asleep like that, each enjoying, even in sleep, the presence of the other.

* * *

_Rukia curled up in a tight ball against the cave wall, burying her face in her knees. She wanted to cover her ears, to block out Hisana's strained, raspy breathing. But that would have felt childish. Besides, if Byakuya could listen to it, could suffer…than so could Rukia._

_There were voice outside, far too close to the cave for comfort. "Nii-sama!" Rukia's voice came out as a breathless squeak of fear._

_"I know." Byakuya turned off the flashlight at once, plunging them into darkness. The flashlights that swept the ground outside came close to the cave entrance…too close…_

_"You can't stay here." Hisana's voice cracked as she spoke. Rukia jumped; she hadn't realized her sister was awake._

_"Hisana—"_

"Don't argue with me Byakuya. It's too dangerous. You and Rukia have to run."

_"We can't leave—"_

"Hush, Rukia." Hisana cut her sister off. Rukia bit her lip, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She and Byakuya had sat in this cave for three days, watching over Hisana, waiting for her to get better, and knowing she never would. They'd sat there for three days and watched their sister slowly die.

_They couldn't leave her now._

_"Hisana…" Byakuya seemed to be struggling with his words. Hisana took advantage of her brother's silence._

_"If you stay here they'll take both of you. It should be a simple decision."_

_"We can't leave you." Rukia whispered. Her eyes were filling with tears. They heard the voices of the Seekers trail away. They were safe again. For now. Byakuya turned the flashlight back on. Rukia reached out for her sister's hand, taking it. Like the rest of Hisana's body, it felt as if it was on fire._

_"You don't have a choice, baby."_

_Byakuya's eyes were dark. Rukia could see that he had already made the decision that, as Hisana had pointed out, was simple. But he couldn't bring himself to follow through on it._

_"Byakuya." Hisana's voice was weak, but forceful. Finally he swallowed hard, looking as if he were disgusted with himself, and stood up, his hands clenched into fists._

_"Let's go, Rukia." The young girl looked up at her brother, horror-stricken._

_"No—!"_

_"Do as he says, Rukia." Hisana whispered. "Byakuya will take care of you. You have to listen to him."  
_

_A tear slipped down Rukia's cheek. "No." She said again, her voice hushed. Byakuya knelt down and took her free hand, pulling her up. "I love you Nee-san." She whispered, her voice choked with tears._

_"I love you too, Rukia. So much. And you, Byakuya."_

_Byakuya didn't answer for a moment. "I'm sorry." He murmured finally, sounding disgusted with himself. Rukia knew this decision would weigh on him forever._

_Rukia and Byakuya left the cave, refusing to look back. If they did, they'd never be able to leave._

* * *

Rukia pressed her back against the wall as she crept, invisible, through the pitch-black kitchen. The souls that lived here had left about half an hour ago. They'd been dressed up to go somewhere, a dinner party maybe. They'd be back late. Still, her stomach twisted into unpleasant knots as she imagined what would happen if something happened…if they came home…

She slipped her empty backpack off her shoulders and yanked it open, throwing open the cabinet doors at the same time she grabbed the first things her hands touched; a package of cookies, canned vegetables, bags of potato chips…

_This_ was what Rukia was used to. _This _was what she was comfortable with. She could handle the constant danger, could handle the thought of having to run from Seekers, could handle the thought of what might happen if she knew she couldn't out-run them…

_Hope Ichigo is okay_…Rukia shook off the thought as soon as it entered her mind. Of _course_ Ichigo was okay. They'd done this thousands of times. Rukia hit the smaller places, like the houses, while Ichigo broke into the back-rooms of stores and got the big things. It was their system. It always worked.

Rukia filled her bag until she almost couldn't close it, then slipped the straps back over her shoulders and snuck out of the house. She scanned the backyard quickly before taking off, darting into the woods behind the house, disappearing among the trees. They had parked the car just on the other side of the woods. She'd stop there and dump her first load. Then, just to be on the safe side, she'd check the tree — their communication tree, or so they liked to call it. As long as there was no note, she'd head back for another house, repeating this process until Ichigo was back at the car waiting for her.

It was simple.

Ichigo dumped the plastic-wrapped water bottles into the trunk, leaving the door open an inch so Rukia could put her stuff away when she returned, and he broke into a jog down the quiet night street, heading back for the store. It was a small place, but the soul who owned it, like most souls, didn't bother to lock the doors. They didn't think they needed to — the souls were all completely honest, after all, no one would ever feel the need to break in and steal.

It amazed Ichigo how simple-minded and innocent the souls were. But he was grateful for it. It made raids _so_ much more easier.

Ichigo brought back a six or seven more boxes of food. He came back with his last load at the same time as Rukia. "I miss this." She said wistfully as she stored the last of her stuff in the trunk. "Miss it just being the two of us."

"Come on." Ichigo said as he shut the trunk. "You don't like being back with other humans? Not even a little?"

Rukia made a face. Ichigo knew she was thinking about Nanao. "Okay, mostly humans."

"Mostly. And I guess I don't mind it too much." She admitted as they climbed into the car. Ichigo started it and they took off down the street. "Below the speed limit." Rukia reminded him. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Shut up."

They were silent for a little while. "What would you do," Rukia asked suddenly, "if _I _was captured?"

Ichigo didn't answer right away. "Where'd that come from?" He asked finally, his voice strangely neutral.

She shrugged. "I don't really know. It's just…the more I look at Kyoraku-kun…and Nanao-san…it makes me wonder."

Ichigo stared straight ahead, his face blank. He knew that feeling. "Kyoraku-kun and Nanao are…two of a kind." He said finally. "He could see past the reflective eyes, could see past even the face of the woman he loved, and could find something else worth loving. He fell in love with the soul, just as he did with Nanao. And the soul — whether it because of how her body feels or because of how _she _feels — loves him back. I don't think that happens too often."

"You don't think it could happen to you?" Rukia pushed. Ichigo didn't answer right away. He reached over, taking one of Rukia's small hands in his own, larger hand.

"I hope I never have to find out."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm floundering people, floundering! I have so many ideas but none of them sound good so I don't want to use them! First it was Rukia being captured by the souls, then Ichigo, then…I don't know what to do! Luckily I'm going to have a nice long break to sit down and figure it out — I'm going to Germany for twelve days, hopefully inspiration will hit while I'm gone. Review, please? — Sam


	18. 17 — Challenge

_**Heart and Soul — XVII**_

—_**:—:—Five Years Later—:—:—**_

_Fear tears through my veins, pushing me faster. But towards what? A dead end? What good will _that_ do me? I'd be better off just turning around and handing myself over now—_

No_! I won't do that. Death first._

_Death first._

_I don't want to die. For God's sake, I'm twenty-one years old, of _course_ I don't want to die. But I have to. I have to protect everyone. It's my duty._

_"It's okay!" A Seeker shouts after me. And I want to laugh. _Okay_? Maybe someone should redefine that word for him. _Okay_ does not involve having people chase you who want to erase you. "Stop running, we won't hurt you!"_

_A hysterical laugh tries to find it's way through my chest, to my mouth. I push it down. "Stop running!" Another voice orders._

Make me_! I want to shout, turning a corner and tearing down it, faster, as always. But even my luck will eventually run out. I can see the wall at the end that kept me from freedom. It was over._

Death first_, a voice in the back of my head reminds me. Almost automatically, I reach into my pocket, pulling out the pocket-knife I'd stolen so long ago. Death first._

_I don't think, I don't even stop running. I hold the knife out in front of me and plunge it as hard as I can into my chest. Right through my heart._

_The sudden bolt of excruciating pain is almost mind-numbing. My feet stumble and trip over themselves, and I hit the ground, unintentionally shoving the knife deeper into me. I choke back a scream of pain, burying my face in the dusty floor. I hear footfalls behind me, but the Seekers are too late. Already the world is going black…_

Her name was Never-Ending Summer. She was still shaking from the sudden onslaught of the first memory — the finally memory of the host. The memory would look like death to these eyes. She had been warned. She hadn't realized that would be literal.

"Healer Stars." A calm voice called, interrupting Summer's thoughts. "I think she's waking up."

Summer made a face. Healer. She was in a Healing facility, recovering from insertion. Of course. She heard a door open, then a male voice said, "if you'll wait one moment Seeker…"

Seeker. The name sent a shiver of fear through Summer's body. A left-over reaction, of course. _She _had no reason to fear the Seekers, after all. They wouldn't hurt _her_.

"Hello." The Healer's voice interrupted this time. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Her voice was so strange. Strong, but soft at the same time, as if it were meant to comfort. She opened her eyes and saw, for the first time, a human face; the face of the Healer, leaning over, blocking the light above her. He was a kind-looking, middle-aged man, with soft blue eyes outlined by silver and wisps of light brown hair. Lines fanned out from his eyes, showing that he often gave way to a smile. He was pleasant first sight.

"Noriko, would you…?"

"Yes, Healer." The first voice Summer had heard spoke again. She heard a scuffle of feet, then a door opened and closed. Silence followed. Summer sat up carefully, examining her body.

_Not _your_ body. Mine._

Summer froze, a quiver going through her body. "Is something wrong?" The Healer asked. Summer shook her head.

"No, Healer." She whispered. It felt weird to whisper. This body liked to speak loudly, to always be in control. Trying to quell her fears, she went back to looking over her new body. She held her hand out in front of her face — such a tiny thing it was! She opened and closed it a few times. It felt strong. Size obviously betrayed this body. She was a small thing, but stronger than she looked, for sure.

"Never-Ending Summer." The Healer brought Summer's attention back to him. "There's a Seeker out in the hall who wishes to speak to you. Would you like to wait, or will you see him now?"

"Now is fine." The Healer nodded and went to the door, opening it. He stepped aside, and another man stepped in. This man was also pleasant looking. He had curly brown hair and kind dark eyes covered by square-framed glasses, and his lips seemed to possess a permanent smile. But something about him made Summer shiver. There was something…_wrong _with him. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Hello there." The Seeker cut her musings short. "I know you've only just woken up, but I was hoping you could…help me learn a few things about your new body. It's not every day we catch ones as old as her, after all. It's very curious."

Summer made a face. He sounded so…nice. Pleasant. Why was she so sure there was something _bad _about him?

She ignored the feeling, moving on, and dove back into her memories with a certain fear. What other things would she find in this mind? Would they all be as violent, as terrifying as the first memory? "Her name is Kuchiki Rukia. She was born in Kyoto, and was ten before the occupation became known to her. She ran away with her brother and sister — they're both dead now. The body has seen twenty-one years. She was…waiting when she was captured. It was…their meeting place."

"Their?" The Seeker prompted. "Who else was with her?"

Summer narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth together. Her mind felt sluggish, as if she were moving through water. Where was the memory, the information. The person — or perhaps _people_ — this body was with sure had names, but the names seemed to have been erased, along with their faces. As if they had never existed.

"I don't know." Summer hated to admit that. "There's something…wrong. I can't find the memory. It's gone."

"Gone?" The Seeker repeated calmly, seeming not at all perturbed by the thought. "All right then. What else can you tell me?"

Summer tried to thin. Some memories she saw clearly, mostly those from the years Rukia was with her siblings, then the one year she'd spent alone. But the last seven years were just…blank.

_You see what I want you to see_, a voice taunted. It took all the self-control Summer had not to jump out of her skin.

_Who are you?_ She demanded, shaken. But already the strange presence was gone. Then the Seeker was speaking again.

"What's wrong? A disturbing memory?"

Summer shook her head slowly. "There's…nothing." She said finally. "Nothing from the last…seven years, more or less. I can't tell you where she's been, or who she was with, or what she was doing when she was captured."

The Seeker frowned. "That's too bad. If we could find more humans…"

Summer tried to fight the blackness in her mind, tried to beat around the black void of wall that blocked what she wanted to see. But there were no halls. The wall was solid, unrelenting. It made Summer surprisingly mad. The white-hot emotion that flashed through her body was shocking. Disturbing.

"Why can't I see them?" She demanded, her voice betraying a bit of her anger. "Why can't I access the memories?"

It was the Healer who answered. "That is…to be expected. You did not want to start as a child, remember, but adult hosts are sometimes…troublesome."

"Troublesome?" Summer repeated, trying to calm herself down. She didn't like this feeling — didn't like _anger_. It was very unpleasant.

"Sometimes," the Seeker broke in, "the human does not _want_ to disappear. Those who know what will happen prior to being captured — such as your host — often maintain an awareness of some sort within their minds."

Summer wasn't sure what to make of that. An awareness? The girl — Rukia — was still there, hiding her memories, protecting her friends?

"You've lived on five planets, correct?" Summer nodded, confirming the Seeker's words. "One troublesome human shouldn't be too much for _you_, then, not with your experience. You'll break her, I'm sure. With time."

Summer stared at her small hands, curled into loose fists, resting on her legs. She could feel her — feel _Rukia_. She was weak, but she was _there_, in the back of Summer's head, saving her energy, as if she were preparing for something. The thought of it made Summer shiver, but she wouldn't give up easily, of course.

_Bold words_, the voice was quieter than before, as if she were tired now. _You've never had to fight _me_, though. I'm in a different ballpark than you can even imagine._

_Don't be cocky_, Summer shot back, I'm_ in control now. This body is mine_. You're_ just an annoying memory that will soon disappear_.

Rukia didn't reply. But Summer already knew that wasn't the last she'd hear from the stubborn woman. She was more than just a troublesome host. She was determined to _live_. To win.

And so was Summer.

The door opened, surprising Summer, and the assistant — Noriko — came in with a glass of water. She handed it to the Healer, who thanked her and looked at Summer.

"Would you like some water?" Summer nodded and took the glass, drinking deeply. This body was very thirsty.

"Thank you." She murmured when she was done. The Healer nodded, smiling, and took the empty glass, then turned to the Seeker.

"Obviously she can not access the memories. You've nothing more to gain by staying with her." The Healer's voice was light, but Summer heard a strange edge to it, as if he was eager for the Seeker to leave. This confused Summer a bit.

"Time will tell." The Seeker said simply. "Perhaps the body will, in a way, give up it's secrets, in the end. If it does, I assure you, I'll be there."

There was a weird tone in the Seeker's voice. It sounded almost like…a threat. Summer shuddered lightly. The Seeker nodded to her before leaving.

"Do you need anything, dear?" The Healer asked once the Seeker was gone. Summer shook her head slowly.

"No, Healer. I think I'd just like to rest."

"I'll leave you, then, But don't hesitate if you need something." He ushered Noriko out, then turned to leave as well.

Sudden, unexplainable curiosity gripped Summer, and before she'd even thought the words she blurted out, "Healer? How long have I been here?"

The Healer paused at the door, looking back at her. "We gave the body six days to heal, just to be on the safe side. There was only one injury, but it was very nearly fatal. Insertion was today, the seventh day. Why do you ask?"

"Curious." Summer murmured. "Thank you."

"Of course." The Healer left Summer to her thoughts. She leaned back on her bed, staring at the white-wash ceiling above her, letting her eyes close. Why _had_ it mattered how long she'd been there?

_They're safe_, the voice was weak enough that Summer knew she could push it back, if she so pleased. But she didn't want to. She wanted answers.

_Who are "they?"_ She demanded.

_I'll never tell you_, annoyance flashed through Summer. It was a strange emotion. She didn't like it much more than she had anger.

_If you're not going to make yourself useful, than leave._

_Make me_.

It was a very real challenge. One Summer was willing to take.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So yeah…personally, I like this story-line. I'm sure there will be others who don't though. Let me know what you think, and I'll decide if I want to continue with it from there. Review, please! — Sam


	19. 18 — FairyTale

_**Terms to Know**_

_**Fire World: **__The most notorious — and possibly most horrifying — worlds that the souls have taken. The Fire World consists of two different species — the Fire-Tasters and the Walking Flowers. The souls believed that the Fire-Tasters were the only intelligent life on the planet, and were horrified when they later found out that the Walking Flowers — whom they burned for food — were also a species on the planet. The Fire World was closed to new inhabitants, though it is far from completely occupied, but as many souls consider the Fire World to be home, and as it would be considered wasteful, they can not abandon it_

_**Fire-Tasters: **__A species native to the Fire World. The Fire-Tasters are probably one of the most brutal species that the souls have taken. They share their world with the Walking Flowers, whom they burn alive so they can ingest the smoke for nutrients. The souls have been trying to find ways to change their digestive tracks so that the nutrients isn't needed, but in the mean time the Fire-Tasters are no longer being assimilated._

_**Walking Flowers: **__The second of two species that live on the Fire World. The Walking Flowers are thought of by the Fire-Tasters as a food source — Walking Flowers are burned alive and the smoke is ingested by the Fire Tasters. The souls are currently looking for a way to change the Fire-Tasters digestive tracks, and when they do, they hope to be able to assimilate the Walking Flowers as well._

_**Skipping/Skippers: **__The term used to describe a soul who does not complete a full life-term on any given planet. It is considered wasteful, and is therefore frowned upon because the souls believe that they should not take advantage of the planets they take, and should be more appreciative_

* * *

_**Heart and Soul — XVIII**_

_My heart pounds, unnecessarily loud. I'm surprised it hasn't already given us away. I curl up in a tight ball and whimper._

_"Sh." The sound isn't comforting. Byakuya doesn't comfort. Even before the end of the world he had been a bit cold. Now…_

_The voices of the Seekers come even closer than before to our hiding spot, this abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere. Too close. They'll find us._

_"Nii-sama."_

_"Sh." Byakuya orders again, though I barely spoke above a whisper. He kneels down beside me, resting a hand on my shoulder, the closest he's ever come to showing affection. This surprises me, and for a moment my shaking ceases. But the Seekers are still outside, and even Byakuya's small bit of comfort can't ease my very large fears._

_"They're going to find us." Byakuya whispers, and again I'm surprised enough to not be scared for a moment. His voice is matter-of-fact, as if he's speaking about the weather, and I realize he's right. They _will_ find us. It's over._

_Byakuya reaches around me suddenly, opening a cupboard to my left. It's small and dusty inside. "Get in." He orders, his voice firm. I evaluate it for a moment. Sure, I'm small, but will I _really _fit in there? "Rukia we don't have time for—"_

_"What about you?" I interrupt. There isn't a hiding place big enough for him in this small place. He pauses, then, before I quite know what's happening, his arms are wrapping themselves tightly around my body in what I can only describe as I hug, and I'm stunned into silence._

_"Nii…sama?"_

_"Don't give up Rukia." He whispers in my ear. "Keep running, keep fighting. For Hisana. For me."_

_He shoves me away suddenly, forcing me into the small cabinet and closing the door mere seconds before the cabin door burst open. I open the cabinet door just enough to see out. Byakuya is standing in front of the door, a hand gun he found long ago hanging loosely in his hands. He's facing off the two male Seekers standing before him._

_"Come on now son." One of them says as if he's trying to be reasonable. "Put the gun down, no one needs to get hurt here. Just come with us."_

_"I'd rather die." Byakuya snarls, his voice filled with hatred and venom. The Seekers exchange trouble glances. Like my brother, they have guns ready._

_"You don't mean that—"_

_"I really hope you don't have money on that." Byakuya raised the gun with blinding speed, then does something that shocks the Seekers enough to freeze them where they stand._

_He turns the gun on himself and pulls the trigger._

Summer's eyes flew open, her breath coming in short, quick gasps. _Does suicide run in this family?_ She wondered desperately, remembering Rukia's own suicide attempt.

_The idea of losing our minds to parasites like you wasn't exactly a thrilling thought_, Rukia's mental voice was hard, sarcastic. Summer rolled onto her back, tucking her arms under her head, staring at the ceiling.

_Gee, I hadn't heard from you in a few days. I thought maybe you'd actually gone_. Summer wasn't normally one for sarcasm. But having a sadistic, sarcastic voice in the back of her head at all hours of the day got to her after awhile.

_You want me to disappear? Kill me_. She was bluffing. At least, Summer _thought_ she was bluffing. It was one thing for Rukia to try and take her own life when she already thought it was over. But here, in a comfortable bed, civilization? Rukia couldn't _possibly_ know what she _really _wanted.

_I want _you _gone. Not hard to figure out._

_You know, you're privy to all _my_ thoughts. How about letting me in on a few of yours?_

_Rot in hell_.

This was how it had been for the past three months. No matter how hard Summer tried to decipher the memories, Rukia was a rock, her defenses solid. She wouldn't let Summer in. But she mourned. Summer could feel her behind the wall, thinking of everything she'd lost. But Summer never knew what it was.

_What would you say if I told you I don't want the truth for the Seeker, that I'm actually truly curious?_

_Let's see. I'd say…rot in hell._

_Of course you would_.

If Summer were to be honest with herself, she'd realize that she _was_ curious. When Rukia wasn't annoying her she was tucked back behind her wall, remembering again and again all she was missing. It was driving Summer insane not knowing.

_You lost a lot, didn't you?_

_Like you care_, Rukia's voice was bitter. It was enough to answer Summer's question.

_I'm not without a heart you know. I took something from you, I care enough to realize that._

_Then give it back._

_I can't._

_Can't or won't?_

Summer didn't answer. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts now, mixed and confused. It wasn't until an image, a face, appeared in her mind's eye did she realize that their conversation had finally put a crack in Rukia's solid wall.

Rukia tried to take the thought back. But it was too late.

"Oh!" Summer bolted up, surprise. A string of incoherent swears echoed in her head. Rukia was very unhappy. "A daughter? Aren't you a little young for children?"

_Shut up_, Rukia snapped, her tone strangled. Summer ignored her, climbing out of bed. _What are you doing? _Rukia demanded, already searching for the answer. Summer decided to save her the time.

"What do you think? I'm emailing the Seeker, of course."

_No!_

The single, angry word sent shockwaves through Summer, freezing just as she took her first step towards the computer. For the first time she felt Rukia trying to really fight for control. Summer stumbled back, falling hard on the bed. She struggled for a moment, trying to push Rukia back.

The end of the fight was fast and sudden.

_Aaaahhhh_, Rukia moaned as she fell back into her tiny corner. Summer flopped back on the bed, suddenly exhausted, and stared at the ceiling, truly shaken. Rukia had never fought that hard, had never actually _tried_ to take control.

But obviously, if she wanted to, she could.

_You wouldn't leave her alone. Who else was with her?_ Rukia was silent. _Come on. She's just a child—_

_Exactly!_ Rukia broke her own silence. _She's a _child_, damn it! Why can't you leave her alone?_

Summer didn't answer. Instead she moved on to the next topic. _You miss her. Don't you want to see her again?_

_Yes, _her_. Not some parasite in her body._

Summer sighed. She obviously wasn't going to get anywhere tonight. She curled up where she lay, pillowing her head with her arm. "It's late." She decided aloud. "I'll email him in the morning."

Rukia was quiet for a moment. Then she did something surprising; she allowed Summer to see the girl again.

Raven locks of hair framing a small, pale, thin face, making for an interesting contrast. Wide, sparkling amber eyes, filled with curiosity and laughter. Puckered lips that seemed to naturally smile. It was an angelic face.

_She's a child_, Rukia whispered. _Don't take her life away before she's had a chance to actually live_.

Summer didn't answer.

* * *

"The Fire-Tasters actually _burned_ the Walking Flowers _alive_?"

Summer waited for the muttering to stop before answering. "When we first settled we didn't realize there was other intelligent life on the planet. It was the second or third wave of settlers that finally realized the truth."

"That seems careless." A student spoke up suddenly. "Wasn't the planet thoroughly researched? Why was that missed?"

Summer tried not to be too annoyed. "We knew what the Flame-Tasters knew. They did not consider the Walking Flowers anything but good, so naturally neither did we."

"That's irresponsible—"

"Upward Leaves." The teacher interrupted, his voice stern. "I understand, with your history on the Flower Planet, you would feel particularly strongly about this issue. But note that it is _not_ your place to judge other souls. Please let Never-Ending Summer finish her story."

The young man ducked his head, looking slightly embarrassed. Summer continued where she'd left off.

"The Fire World was my third…"

_Why is it so bad that you agree with him?_ Rukia asked quietly. _Why not talk about how disgusted you were when you found out you were killing sentient creatures? Why not tell them that you truly considered skipping? Tell them how it reminds you of humans, and how they kill animals for food. Better yet, tell them _my_ opinion: these Fire-Tasters are just like you souls; you kill entire species so _you_ can survive._

Summer had to struggle not to scowl. She tried to tune Rukia out she could concentrate on her story. She was happy when the bell rang.

"Thank you." The teacher said as the rest of the class filed out. "Fire World stories are normally unpleasant for those who have never experienced the planet, not to mention how hard they are to tell. We were honored to have you."

"It was my pleasure." Summer said with a smile.

"And I apologize for Upward Leaves — he spent five full life-terms as a Flower, he has strong feelings for plant life."

"It's quite all right. We all have opinions after all."

_Too bad you never voice them_.

Summer ignored Rukia. "I must be going. Feel free to call me again if you need a speaker."

"Thank you very much."

Summer left in a particularly good mood. It was squashed almost the moment she stepped outside.

"A joy as always, Never-Ending Summer. I hoped I could catch you before you left."

Summer suppressed a shiver at the sight of the Seeker — _her_ Seeker. He had been assigned to her in order to find out any information Summer could unblock. She had, for the most part, disappointed him.

Thinking of this made Summer remember her discovery from last night. Rukia, seeing the soul's train of thought, became very nervous. _Please_, the woman whispered. She sounded broken.

"Hello, Seeker. Can I help you with something?"

"It's been awhile since I heard from you. I was curious. Have you been able to unblock any memories?"

Summer thought again of nameless child with the angelic face, heard an echo of Rukia's whispered plea.

"No, Seeker. I'm sorry."

The Seeker frowned. "Too bad. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me something. Your host is…difficult to subdue, I guess."

Summer's face burned scarlet. "The mind is difficult. But I'm in control of the body."

She turned on her heel and walked away. _Thanks a lot_, she fumed silently. _Now I look like a weak little moron._

_I didn't make you lie_, Rukia argued, then quickly added, _thank you though. Thank you for not turning her in._

Summer didn't have time to answer before she heard the Seeker speak right behind her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You're stronger than most. By this time the host would have taken control of anyone else."

Summer softened a bit. Rukia, on the other hand, wasn't impressed. _He's playing you like a finely tuned piano. Wake up and smell the manipulation, moron._

_Quiet. You're making my job hard enough._

_Justify your_ job_ for me, please. The humans who are left aren't hurting you, they just want to live. What's wrong with that?_

Summer didn't respond. Instead she tried to concentrate on the Seeker.

"I'm sorry you wasted a trip here."

The Seeker shrugged. "I'm not doing anything else right now. And I'm very…curious about your case. I thought maybe I'd hang around, see if there's anything worth finding out."

Summer bit her lip, wishing she could make a denial, say there was nothing curious about her. But she could already tell that wouldn't go over with the Seeker. He seemed determined to fish out her body's secrets. Summer was surprised by how much that thought bothered her.

"I'm not sure what you'll gain by staying—"

He cut her off, repeating the same, evasive answer he'd given the day they'd met: "Time will tell."

Summer suppressed another shiver. Unsure of what to say, she simply gave him a small nod and walked away. The Seeker didn't follow.

_I don't understand you_, Rukia muttered as Summer walked. _Humans aren't hurting anyone. Why not leave them be and go on with your lives?_

_Wherever the fringes of their world touch ours, there will be death_, Summer said simply. Rukia snorted.

_You sound like—_

She froze as if she had realized she had slipped up. Summer's interest peaked.

_Sorry, who do I sound like?_

Rukia buried herself behind her wall. Summer puzzled for a moment. Only a _soul_ would say what she had just recited…

_Do you know a soul personally?_ Silence. Summer moaned internally. Rukia was so _difficult_…

_Do you think souls and humans could live together peacefully?_ The question surprised Summer.

_Of course not. You humans hate souls too much for it to ever work._

_And you souls fear humans too much. But take the Seekers out of the equation for a moment. Try to imagine a place where souls and humans live together, and everyone is happy._

Summer couldn't imagine. It sounded like a fairy-tale. Rukia huffed impatiently. _You're so close-minded. You won't even consider what I say._

_What you say has no base. Show me a human and a soul who live together peacefully, then I'll—_

An image of two people cut off Summer's words. Before she could puzzle over them, Rukia was speaking, her voice rushed and urgent.

_Their names are Kyoraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao. Before the invasion, they were engaged to be married. But Nanao was captured and Shunsui ran away. The soul that took Nanao's body spent two years mourning for Kyoraku-kun before she took the initiative to find him. And she did. He was mistrustful at first, but he accepted her. I've seen them. They're as in love as any two humans or souls could ever be. A human and a soul. Living together. And there were other humans with them; I was one of them. We all got along with Nanao. She was one of us_.

Rukia's voice faded as if she was suddenly exhausted. Summer took the moment of silence to puzzle over what she'd just been told. It was all very interesting but…

_Why did you tell me all that?_

Rukia's voice was barely a whisper now. _Because you need to see. I _want_ you to see. I want Kyoraku-kun to be right_…

_Right about what?_ Summer demanded. But Rukia was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My freakin' hand hurts from typing all that xD Anyways, review please and let me know what you think. Pwetty please? — Sam


	20. 19 — Before

_**Heart and Soul — XIX**_

_"Nanao? How come your eyes are all glow-y?"_

_"Hisana!" I clap a hand over the girl's mouth, trying not to sound amused. It doesn't help, of course, that Kyoraku is laughing. Even Nanao smiles._

_"It's okay, Rukia-san." She kneels down in front of Hisana, carefully staying out of the sun. "Do you think my eyes are funny, Hisana?"_

_The girl nods, unable to speak due to my hand still being over her mouth. Nanao's smile widens a bit. "I'm…different from you, baby girl. It's hard to explain. I'll tell you when you're older, 'kay?"_

_Hisana shoves my hand away. "Mama and Daddy say that to me lots." She complains, pouting._

_"Maybe 'cause you're to young to worry about the things you worry about." Nanao suggests, reaching out and tickling Hisana's stomach. Hisana shrieks with laughter, trying to pull away. I hold her so she can't run…_

Summer's eyes opened slowly, staring at the ceiling above her. She could still see Hisana's laughing face, Nanao's carefree smile. They all seemed so…happy.

_We _were_ happy_, Rukia whispered. _We had a home, we were safe. We were all friends. I don't know why you think…_

Her voice drifted off. "Why I think what?" Summer prompted out-loud.

_Why you think it wouldn't work_, Rukia completed the thought at last. Summer, of course, was ready with an answer.

_No one else would ever agree to it._

_Not even you?_ Summer didn't have an answer for that. _You've seen it first hand — kind of. My memories are real. You know that. You know it works. Souls and humans _can_ live together. If they try._

Summer sighed as she sat up to get a glass of water. She and Rukia had spent many a-night having conversations like this. _Too_ many. The woman seemed almost assured that Summer wouldn't hand over any secrets she shared. And she'd shared quite a few.

For instance, she knew of eighteen free humans — Nanao the soul not included — twenty-one if she included Hisana and the girl's father (who's name Rukia absolutely _refused_ to give up). Of the free humans, Summer knew three of them. Kyoraku, the always smiling man in love with a soul; Renji, the childhood friend that a twist of fate had brought back into Rukia's life; and Hinamori, a shy teen who absolutely _adored_ Hisana, and loved to play with her.

And Summer hadn't told the Seeker anything.

_Traitor_. She tried the word out in her head. Rukia scoffed.

_I'm slowly handing you all my secrets. You want to talk about being a traitor?_

_I haven't said anything to the Seeker, have I?_

_No_, Rukia admitted grudgingly. _But that doesn't mean you won't. Maybe you're just waiting for something big to slip._

That _would_ be a good excuse. But Summer knew, in her heart, it wasn't true. She couldn't bring herself to turn Rukia in, tell the Seeker what she knew. She was too fascinated by the world Rukia was creating for her. She couldn't deny that she wished it could happen.

Rukia, surprisingly, wasn't thinking about her humans. She was thinking about Flame-Tasters and Walking Flowers, oddly enough. _I felt something when you were telling that story._

_Annoyed?_ Summer cracked dryly.

_Well yes, that too. No, I felt something from_ you_. You pity them, don't you? The walking Flowers?_

_Of course I do. Imagine being burned alive. It's horrifying._

_Are you _purposefully_ doing that?_

_Doing what?_

_Avoiding what I'm trying to say. You don't pity the Flowers because they're burned alive — well, you do, but that's not the only reason._

_Well enlighten me then. How do _I _feel?_

_You feel sorry for them because you don't want the souls to assimilate them as well. You want them to be free._

Summer was brought up short._ Pray-tell_, she said finally, _how did you come to _that_ conclusion?_

_Your voice. When you got to that part, you sounded sad. Tell me something: what reason would a soul have to hesitate about taking a body?_

Summer didn't answer for a long time. _For as long as Flame-Tasters have existed, they've used the Walking Flowers as food, more or less. It's a vicious cycle. Imagine having that cycle broken, just to be used by someone else. It doesn't seem fair._

Summer waited for Rukia's sarcastic response. She was surprised when she didn't receive one. In fact…Rukia seemed almost…thoughtful. _You're right_, she said finally. The words surprised Summer more than anything else. Rukia was actually _agreeing_ with her. Surely an apocalypse was coming.

_Funny_, Summer imagined Rukia rolling her eyes, were it possible.

* * *

_What's the point of even _having_ Healers or doctors, or whatever they call themselves? It's not like anything bad ever happens, especially in this bitty little town. This clinic could be closed down, no one would ever know._

Summer sighed. She was doodling on a piece of paper, watching the TV in the waiting area. _People get sick or hurt. Healer _are_ needed. Just because someone doesn't stumble in every two seconds…_

_It's boring. I kind of liked it when you spoke at that school. The story was interesting. I'd rather do _that_ then sit _here_ all day watching the news — if you can even _call_ it news…_

Summer did her best to ignore Rukia, who tended to go on a bit about how boring the souls' world was. At least it was peaceful.

_Peaceful_, Rukia snorted. _Congratulations, you souls achieved world peace. And all it took was mass genocide._

Summer frowned. How did other souls live with voice in their heads, opinions bouncing around? It was maddening.

_Not exactly fun for the voice either. Imagine always being trapped, and no one else knows you're here._

Summer didn't answer. She finished her bunny sketch, and Rukia scoffed. _You're as bad a drawer as me. If not worse._

Summer decided not to point out that she was _only_ as good as the body she wore. Rukia eventually grew bored and went back behind her wall, reflecting on memories she refused to let Summer see. Summer went back to her doodles, wondering what secret could _possibly_ be more sacred than Hisana. What else could Rukia be protecting?

_That's my business_.

_You know all _my_ thoughts. It hardly seems fair that I know so few of yours._

_Life isn't fair, Never-Ending Summer. Besides, this is _my_ head. I deserve a little privacy._

The words hit Summer strangely. She could have — _should _have — argued that this was _her_ head, but she couldn't bring herself to. She let it go, turning back to the news. Rukia was no other-wise occupied — she wouldn't complain.

_Heart and soul_, Rukia whispered suddenly. Summer made a face.

_What?_

_Old debate. Heart and soul, and whether or not they're the same thing._

_Why do I feel like there's a story behind that?_

There is. So what do you think?

_Think about what?_

_Heart. Soul. Same thing?_

Summer made a face. _Yes. I mean, what's the difference?_

Rukia considered this. Summer went back to her doodles, her pencil sketching out a heart. _What if the heart says something different than the soul?_

_Why in the world would they say two different things?_

_Why do they have to agree?_ Summer scowled, not liking the expression much; it felt out of place on her face. _Heart. Soul. Same or different?_

_Why does it matter?_ Summer asked, slamming her pencil down. She was tired of this conversation.

_Because I said so_, Rukia's voice was faint. She drifted into her corner without another word.

* * *

Ichigo shifted his head slightly to look at the sleeping child on his chest. Hisana breathed deeply, her small hands clutching Ichigo's shirt. A few locks of hair fell across her face as she moved. Ichigo reached a hand up, brushing his fingers over her tiny face. He close his eyes, tucking one arm under his head and leaving the other around his daughter.

How long, he wondered idly. Six months? Seven? Too long. Six or seven _days_ would have been too long. Never-mind _months_.

Hisana eventually rolled off of Ichigo, curling up on the bed. Ichigo covered her up, brushing his lips across her forehead. He took her teddy bear and put it under her arm. He watched her for a moment before standing and leaving, turning off the lantern before he walked out.

Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Nanao were sitting in the kitchen, talking. Nanao flinched when she saw Ichigo, hesitating for only a moment before standing up, ducking her head and half running out. Kyoraku gave Ichigo a dirty look before following her.

"You can clear a room." Ukitake said, no humor in his voice. Ichigo walked over to the pantry area, finding a small bag of chips in their junk food pile.

"Only when it's those two." Ichigo muttered, ripping the bag open. "And before you ask, no, I still have no intention of apologizing."

Ukitake sighed.

_"I'm not going to just—!"_

_"What do you plan to do, break into a Healing facility and kidnap her? You don't even know where they brought her. Hell, for all you know she's already one of them—"_

"Rukia-san wouldn't go without a fight." Nanao broke in as Renji grabbed Ichigo, preventing him from taking a swing at Hitsugaya. "She'll have found a way to injure herself somehow. And Healers won't put a soul in her body until they're sure she's completely healed. If the injuries are bad enough they'll wait five to ten days, normally."

_"Rukia had a pocket knife on her. How much damage do you think she could do with it?"_

_"She'll have gotten creative." Ichigo assured everyone. "They'll wait. We can save—"_

_"We can't break into a Healing facility." Ukitake cut Ichigo off, his voice sad. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun."_

_Ichigo bit his lip until he could taste blood. He'd broken every possible speed limit trying to get back to the caves so he could get help. And what did they give him?_

He turned to head back out.

_"Where are you going?"_think_ I'm going?"_

"Where the hell do you

Renji took two large strides, putting himself between Ichigo and the exit. "You can't—"

_"Get out of my way." Ichigo snarled, clenching his fists._

_"Or what?" Renji challenged. Before Ichigo could raise his arm, a small hand wrapped itself around his wrist. Nanao, of course._

_"Kurosaki-kun—"_

_But Ichigo didn't want comfort, didn't want to be reprimanded by a _soul_. A parasite. The enemy. Before he really knew what he was doing, he whirled around, his fist swinging out, catching Nanao in the face. There was a chorus of protests, then Kyoraku was standing in front of Nanao, his face livid. Ukitake grabbed his friend, holding him back._

_"Enough." He said quietly. "Ichigo, you are a member of this community. I know it hurts, but you have to think about what's best for everyone else. If we attempt to go after Rukia-san, it's the same as suicide. If you can't understand that, or if you want to take it out on others, then you can't stay."_

_His words were final. Ichigo scowled, knowing he'd lost. He'd lost _everything_._

Luckily, Ukitake was never without a back-up. He'd known of a cavern system high up in the mountain that could house _everyone_ — even the two other groups living in the forest. It was a bit more elaborate than the old caves, and mostly above ground, much to Kyoraku's delight. There was a river system below them, the two floors connected by a stone stair-case. It was a fairly interesting set-up, but it was a pain in the ass to hike up to.

"Kurosaki-kun—"

"Don't start Ukitake-san."

"I was just—"

"I don't want to hear it." Ichigo said irritably. Ukitake waited for a moment before speaking.

"May I speak _without_ you interrupting?" Ichigo paused before nodding, his face stony. "Thank you. I was _going_ to say it's about time for a good, thorough raid. Supplies are running low."

Ichigo's breath came out in a long, low huff of air. Raid. Of course. "There are eighteen other capable adults here. Send one of them."

"All right." Ukitake agreed easily. "How about Renji?"

Ichigo resisted the urge to groan. Sending Renji on his own was like sending an engraved invitation to the Seekers.

Ukitake chuckled at the look on Ichigo's face. "I didn't think so. How about Ikkaku and Yumichika? They've been getting restless."

"You're purposefully naming the worst possible people, aren't you?" Ichigo demanded. He would not be guilt-tripped into going on a raid, he _wouldn't_…

"Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-san?"

"Toushirou thinks too much. Hinamori gets panicky on long trips." Ukitake raised an eyebrow.

"You could name a problem with every person I list, couldn't you?" Ichigo didn't answer. "Fine. Do _you_ have any ideas?"

Ichigo thought for a minute. "Kyoraku-kun?"

"He won't leave Nanao if you're still here." Ichigo dragged an aggravated hand through his hair.

"Sentarou and Kiyone." Ukitake didn't even need to say the problem with that. Ichigo already knew it. "What about…what's-her-name — Yoruichi?"

Ukitake considered this for a moment. "She could do it." He agreed finally. "It's not fair to ask her to go alone though, not when you consider how many people we have—"

"All right, all right." Ichigo muttered. "I get it, you want me to go. Fine. I'll go talk to Yoruichi-san. See if we can get the big guy to come too. Extra muscle."

"If you're going to ask him for a favor, at least learn his name — it's Tessai." Ichigo didn't answer as he left. Ukitake stared sadly after the orange-haired man. Getting out for a few weeks would do him some good.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh…huh…review please? — Sam


	21. 20 — Escape

_**Terms to Know**_

_**Dragons: **__One of the species the souls assimilated. They are not exactly like dragons; they're more jelly-like, and they breathe acid instead of fire, and fly. The air in their world, like their bodies, is thick and jelly-like. It's almost similar to walking through water._

_**Spiders:**__ One of the species the souls assimilated. They are smart, possibly the smartest species in the universe, but are cold and analytical, making for a boring life. The life-spans are short, but knowledge is passed down from the old to the young during birth, so no knowledge is lost. Their bodies are segmented into threes, and they have a brain in each segment, and they have twelve eyes, one at each juncture of the leg and body, with steel wool eyelashes to protect them, and they're armored, like reptiles._

_**Bears: **__One of the species the souls assimilated. They are big, _very_ big, and have thick white fur and four hearts. They have six arms, with blades on each arm that can be used for a variety of things, and, when full grown, are usually about the mass of a buffalo. The planet they live on is cold, snowy, frozen year-round, so to speak, and dangerous. _

_**Clawed Beasts:**__ A species that lives on the Mist Planet (the world of the bears). They have small brains and limited intelligence, making them impossible to assimilate (though Wanderer (the main character of __**The Host**__), did manage it once, so I don't know where that argument comes from…). They, like the bears, are white, making it easy for them to hide in the snow and ambush anyone that comes by. They mostly hide in the world's tundra, waiting to attack travelers._

* * *

_**Heart and Soul — XX**_

_Hey, the night shift is even _more_ boring than the day shift. Who knew?_ Summer ignored Rukia, as usual. She liked to complain; it was almost a pastime. Summer had become quite good at tuning her out.

It was almost midnight. Summer had switched shifts with the regular night receptionist because she'd wanted to go out with her partner for their anniversary. She was now sitting at the front desk, going through the day's records and organizing them.

_Tell me more about your other planets_. Summer's eyes widened in surprise. _I know it's not fair, considering how little I tell you about _me¸ _but tell me anyway._

Summer was momentarily too shocked to speak. _Why…do you _care_?_ She asked finally. Rukia's tone made Summer imagine she would be shrugging, if she could.

_It's something to talk about. You're not doing anything of great importance, are you?_ Summer sighed.

_Fine, fine. I started out as a Dragon—_

_A _what_, sorry?_

_A Dragon._ An image of a giant, lizard-like thing appeared in Summer's mind. _No, not _that_ kind of dragon. More jelly-like. They fly and they breathe acid—_

_Not seeing the dragon resemblance._

_You want stories or explanations?_ Rukia was silent_. Okay then. I lived out a term with the Dragons, but I wasn't really a flying fan, so I moved. I went to the Spiders next — cold, dark place. Short life-span. Absolutely _no_ desire to go back. Helped colonize the Fire World and happily moved on from there. I was a Bear after that. I would have stayed there too, I think, but right before the end of my life-term I was attacked and nearly killed by a Clawed Beast. And before I came here I was a Flower — dead boring world. Glad to leave it._

It was Rukia's turn to be stunned into silence. _How _old_ are you?_ She asked finally, her voice strangled.

_I don't know_, Summer admitted. _Old. I'd estimate I was born around the same time as the beginning of the human race._

…_Wow._

Summer almost laughed. She was distracted, though, by the door of the clinic opening, and two men wheeled in a stretcher. A woman was laying on the stretcher. She had long orange hair, held back by two flower clips. Summer jumped up, preparing to call the Healer.

"No, no." One of the people said, holding his palms out quickly. "She's not injured, it's not an emergency. Don't worry."

Healer Weaves walked out at the moment anyway, her eyes on a clipboard. She looked up, her eyes widening when she saw the woman on the stretcher.

"What is this?"

"Insurgent." The second man answered. "We captured her outside of town."

Summer bit her lip. A soulless human. She felt Rukia begin bouncing a bit, wanting to see the human more closely. Summer carefully pushed her back.

_Just shush._

Healer Weaves sighed, running a careful hand over the woman's face. "It never ceases to amaze me…and she has no injuries?"

The first Seeker shook his head. "We were able to capture her without any problems. We hope the Soul you put in her will have no problem subduing her, where she was so easy to catch…"

The Healer nodded absently. "Shall we begin insertion then?"

"No." The word slipped too quickly through Summers lips. _She_ hadn't said it though. Everyone turned to look at her, surprised.

"Is there a problem, Never-Ending Summer?"

_Stupid!_ Summer chastised Rukia. _Now what do I say?_

_I don't know, think of something! You can't let them put a soul in her!_

"There are Healing students coming to observe tomorrow." Summer substituted quickly. "It would be an experience for them to observe an insertion, wouldn't it?"

Healer Weaves, thankfully, swallowed the lie and even considered it. "Insertions aren't complex." One of the Seekers said. "Why would they need to observe?"

"Theories are never complete until put to the test." Healer Weaves answered for Summer. "To know _how_ to do an insertion and to actually _see_ one are two completely different things. Never-Ending Summer is right — it'll be good for them."

It took everything Summer had in her not to sigh with relief. She couldn't believe that had _worked_…

_Okay Rukia. Now what?_

_Jus wait._

The Seekers exchanged looks. "We'll take it from here." Healer Weaves assured them. "Never-Ending Summer, why don't you take her to one of the empty rooms? I'll be along with the Sleep in a moment."

_Sleep?_ Rukia repeated as Summer began steering the stretcher down the hall. _What the hell is that?_

_Sedation, what else? It'll keep her unconscious until the soul is inserted._

_Which, of course, we're not going to let happen_. Summer felt a rare wave of aggravation wash over her.

_What is this "we" thing, exactly?_ She demanded. _I'm the one in control of the body, remember? _I_ decide what we do. And why_ shouldn't_ she have a soul inserted into her body?_

Rukia ran through every memory she'd shown Summer, showing the more-or-less happy lives of the human-soul community. _Look at this. Look at how easy it is. Humans and souls _can_ live together, Never-Ending Summer. You can no longer justify inserting souls into humans. Your biggest reason — humans are dangerous — is gone. And look at her._

Summer looked down at the woman. She seemed almost…child-like in sleep. Innocent. _She didn't even fight the Seekers. She's harmless. How can you let them erase her?_

Summer sighed. _Do you even have a plan?_

_As a matter of fact, I do._ Rukia was incredibly smug.

* * *

Summer sat at the receptionist desk, watching the news with feigned interest. Healer Weaves was finishing examining the human, and sedating her to make sure she wouldn't wake up until after insertion. Summer twiddled her pencil between her fingers, waiting…

Finally Healer Weaves came out. "She'll keep for the night. I'll be in my office, page me if there's a problem."

"Yes, Healer Weaves."

Summer waited until the Healer's office door closed. Then she carefully slipped out of her seat and made her way down the hall to the only occupied room in the clinic.

The woman slept soundly, her breathing deep and even. Summer opened a cabinet door, her eyes skimming the labels, looking for the one she needed…

Aha! _Awake._ Rukia snorted as Summer grabbed the aerosol-canister. _You souls _are_ child-like. It's amazing you were able to beat us._

_We beat you because you're like mindless drones, only thinking of violence. _We_ had numbers and a strategy. You never stood a chance._

_Pat yourself on the back for me,_ Rukia said dryly. _Open the window first._

_You're so bossy,_ Summer grumbled, but did as she was told. _Remind me why I'm doing this again?_

_Because you're fascinated by the thought of a human-soul community and want to see it for yourself, and this is the only way I'll show you._

_You don't even know where they _are_, you said it yourself. They'll have disappeared, with their home jeopardized._

_The woods are their home. They'll be there somewhere. We'll find them._ She sounded so sure. Summer couldn't doubt her. She pressed down on the bottle's nozzle, spraying a puff into the woman's face. She breathed in the mist, and Summer saw her hand twitch as her eyes began moving under the eyelids. _Talk to her_, Rukia ordered. Summer's mouth suddenly felt dry.

"Um…hello?" Her voice cracked. "Please, don't scream or anything, just listen. I want to help you. To escape, I mean. I can help you get away from the souls…"

Summer's voice drifted off as the woman's eyes slowly opened. They were black and warm and confused. After a searching second, they found Summer's own, violet eyes. The woman didn't scream, or even look scared. In fact she seemed almost…curious.

"What—"

"Sh." Summer chastised her lightly. "I'll answer all your questions, I promise, but not now. Now this is going to sound really bad, but you have to trust me. Can you do that?" To Summer's surprise, the woman nodded. "Okay, climb out the window. Hide in the bushes. I'm going to find a car we can use to get away."

Summer was amazed as she watched the woman follow Summer's instructions. _You see?_ Rukia said quietly as Summer made her way for the exit. _You offered her help, and she accepted it. A soul helping a human. Interesting huh?_

Summer didn't answer. She broke into a run as soon as she stepped out into the night air. Her small, lithe body was perfect for moving, unseen, through the night. She wondered at how Rukia had been caught.

_Stupid mistake_, Rukia muttered, sounding embarrassed.

_I tap my foot, impatient, my chin resting in my hands. Where the hell is Ichigo? I hope he doesn't plan on taking all _night_…_

_I'm sitting on the step of an obviously condemned building. It's our meeting place in this town, our safe-house, and our communication. Each of us have a twin note that can easily be slipped into a crack in the wall on the second floor. It's an iffy way to communicate, but it's the best we've got._

_I sit on the step, invisible, or so I think. It's well after midnight, and the trash collectors have already come by, collecting the trash from the surrounding houses. I'm alone. And I'm bored. And Ichigo is _still_ off being Ichigo. I close my eyes, sighing. I hope Hisana doesn't turn out like him…_

_A bright light hits my eyelids, turning my view dull red. "Don't move." A voice orders. I freeze, not even able to open my eyes. "Stand slowly." The Seeker commands. "Open your eyes."_

_It takes me a minute before my limbs to respond. I stand, already forming a plan in my head. Without opening my eyes, I whirl and run into the house._

_Should I ask why you know how to hotwire a car?_ Summer asked as the car purred quietly, idling. She pushed herself into the driver's seat.

_Long story. Just drive._

It felt so wrong, just taking a car off the street, no matter _what_ the reason. Summer had to resist looking over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure no one was following her. They'd gone over four blocks to find a car. Summer was worried they'd wasted time. Rukia had wanted to get away from the clinic though.

The small building was still silent when Summer returned. Healer Weaves hadn't noticed anything amidst. Hopefully it stayed that way for awhile yet.

Summer found the woman still hiding in the bushes. She still didn't look scared, and easily climbed into the car when Summer told her to. _Now what?_ Summer demanded when they were on the road.

_First find out if there's a map in the glove-box. Find a place called Karakura Town,_ Summer looked at the woman in the passenger's seat. "What's your name?"

The woman gave Summer a curious look. "Inoue. Orihime. What's yours?"

Summer hesitated. "Never-Ending Summer." She said finally. "Can you look in the glove-box for a map, please? Try and find a place called Karakura Town."

There was map right on top. The woman — Inoue — pulled it out and unfolded it, scanning it carefully.

"Looks like you have to head south."

"I can do that." Summer muttered. _Rukia?_

_Yeah?_

_I'm holding you responsible for anything that happens from here on out._

_Fair enough._

* * *

_Hurry up, hurry up…_

_Talking to the machine won't make it go any faster. Just wait._

_Hurry up…_

Summer was glad when the gas tank was full. She walked around the car, trying not to look anxious, and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"So tell me more about the Flowers, do they…"

Inoue Orihime turned out to be…interesting company, to say the least. She chatted a mile a minute, not seeming to care that her travel companion was a soul. She even asked endless question _about_ the souls. Summer had spent the last hour explaining the Dragon world, and had just moved on to the Flowers when they stopped for gas.

Rukia was happy, to say the least. She was doing what she did best — running from Seekers. And even better, she was helping someone. Plus she was smug — she liked that she had, in her eyes at least, won.

_Excuse me, _won_? I'm still in control here._

Rukia ignored that. Summer sighed. The woman was so full of herself…

_So what do you plan on doing if we _can't_ find your friends? What do we do then?_

A strange pain struck Rukia, and Summer felt it. It was very close to her heart. _I don't know_, Rukia admitted finally. _If it comes to that…well, at least I helped her._ She was talking about Inoue now. _Even if I can only save one person…at least it's one less the souls will try to erase._

_The_ souls she'd said. Not _you souls_, her normal reference. _You saved others_, Summer assured her. She thought of Nanao and Kyoraku and Renji and Hinamori and Hisana. _All the humans you know. You didn't betray them._

Rukia was silent. Thoughtful. Summer took this as an opportunity to ask her next question. _Who's Ichigo?_ Rukia didn't answer, but this time the silence was tense, hesitant. _Oh come on_, Summer complained. _What am I going to do, tell a Seeker?_

It truly was too late now, all around. To go to a Seeker would be to admit she'd lost to the human who's body she wore. She would be taken out of the body, put in a new one, or perhaps shipped off to another world. And Summer didn't want either of those things.

_Who's Ichigo?_ She asked again.

Rukia was quiet for another minute. _Words can't describe what he is to me_, she said finally. Those words ended the conversation.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah…so…yeah. I have this new story that I've started working on — I know, shocking, right? — and chances are I won't put it up, but…I figured I'd get some opinions first. So yeah.

————————————————————

**Title:** _Shadow of the Day (Subject to change…though it probably won't)_

**Rating:** _T_

**Pairings:** _Ichigo/Rukia_

**AU:** _Yessir!_

**Summary:** _"My world is dark," she murmured. "It's been so long since I saw light, I've forgotten what it looks like. But when I'm with you, I can imagine it."—They are two teens leading very different lives. And yet…"You're my light...Ichigo."[AU, IchiRuki]_

————————————————————

Anyways…review? Please? — Sam


	22. 21 — Hopeless

_**Heart and Soul — XXII**_

"Why did you help me?"

Summer didn't look at Inoue, but she could feel the woman's curious eyes on her. "Does it matter?" She muttered, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Kind of. I'm curious. I thought souls didn't like humans. I can't make sense of why you would help me."

She had it a bit turned around. "_I_ can't make sense of why you would _let_ me help you. We're even."

Inoue was silent for a moment. "You offered." She said finally. "I haven't been able to think of any ulterior motive, so the only explanation I have is that you really want to help me. I just don't know _why_."

Summer didn't answer. They passed a sign that said Karakura Town was about half a mile away. Woods stretched out on either side of the road. Rukia was now becoming anxious. The thoughts that had plagued Summer since the beginning of the journey were now beginning to haunt Rukia as well. Inoue's question was a welcome distraction. _She's got a point. What do _you_ have to gain by helping her?_

_You said it yourself. I want to see humans and souls, and how they live together. On the off chance we actually find your friends, I'll be able to do just that. It's all about curiosity._

_You make it sound like we're lab-rats._

_Are you, though? Aren't we all?_ Summer's answered puzzled Rukia enough to silence her while she thought it over.

"So where are we going?" Inoue, it seemed, had given up on getting an answer to her first question, and was moving on to her next topic of interest.

"A place where…my host body once lived. Before she was captured." Summer struggled with the words. Inoue barely noticed.

"Are there are other humans?" Summer nodded. "Won't they be…upset? With you, I mean. You're a…" Her voice drifted off.

"Yeah, but these people are special. They already _live_ with a soul. Who knows, maybe they'll be able to tolerate me."

Summer felt Rukia's train of thought change direction. She was thinking of Ichigo, wondering about _his_ reaction. She thought of Kyoraku and Nanao. That seemed to make her angry.

_What's _your_ problem?_

Rukia, much to Summer's surprise, put up the wall again. She stayed silent until they got to the border of Karakura Town.

_Hide the car._

_You're still talking to me?_ Summer asked, a bit sarcastic, as she pulled over. Inoue gave her a strange look.

"What are…"

_Just be quiet. We're hiking from here, but we can't very well leave the car out in the open. Find a place to hide it._

_Boy aren't _you_ bossy._

_You're wearing my patience, Summer. Watch it._

Summer, not in the mood for an argument, but her tongue. She _did¸ _however, note Rukia's change in her name. "Erm…Summer-san—?"

Just Summer is fine." Summer cut Inoue off. "We're hiking from here, just need to find a place to hide the car."

"Oh." Inoue was silent for a moment. Summer looked around, sighing. At least there were no other cars on the road. No one to stop and offer her help. "How about over there?"

Summer followed Inoue's pointing finger. There was a cluster of rocks a hundred or so feet ahead, covered in moss. Summer made a face. She could, she supposed, slip in and park behind the rocks…

She shifted the car into drive and started towards the formation. As soon as she stopped the car, Inoue climbed out and walked over, grabbing the moss and lifting it up, revealing a cave entrance. It was small, but so was the car. It would fit.

"How did you know about that?" Summer asked once the car was hidden. They started into the woods.

"Lucky guess. It could have been a cache for other free humans at one time, but it looks like it hasn't been used in awhile…"

Summer looked to Rukia to confirm this, but the woman had retreated back into her corner.

* * *

It was almost dark before they got to the place Rukia had once called home. "Wow." Inoue breathed, kneeling down to examine the round hole in the ground. Inside it was pitch-black. Summer felt Rukia struggling to contain her despair.

_Of course they'll have moved on…of course they wouldn't stay here, I made it dangerous for them…_

But she couldn't lie to herself. "So now what?" Inoue asked, distracting Summer.

"Good question." _Rukia?_

Rukia pulled herself far enough out of the pity pool to answer. _Get comfortable. We'll stay here for the night._

They settled, watching the last of the sun's rays fade into night. "Summer?" Inoue spoke long after Summer thought she'd fallen asleep.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about when you're trying to answer my questions?" Summer made a face. "I see it in your eyes. You're focusing really hard on something. Like you're…waiting for someone else to tell you the answer."

_Bit more observant than I gave her credit for,_ Rukia murmured. Summer agreed silently.

"Summer?"

The breath she hadn't realized she was holding came out in a long huff. "It's …complicated, Inoue. Hard to explain."

"I think I can keep up." Inoue insisted. Summer sighed, not sure she was in the mood to try and explain.

"It's a strange world, Inoue. Let's just put it that way. It's a strange, strange world."

* * *

Summer looked around again and again, paranoid. It annoyed Rukia. _No one is going to hurt you_, she reminded the soul over and over.

_You don't know that. Remember that one group of humans you told me about? The crazy ones? _, Rukia sighed. _Yeah, Kenpachi and his group. They're a little nuts. But they don't…_usually_ bother souls. Unless they're bored._

Aaaahhhh

_Great. Just great, Rukia. Today's the day they'll be bored. Just watch._

_You worry too much._

_With good reason. For all I know you dragged me out here to die._

Rukia was surprisingly quiet. Summer had expected some kind of sarcastic remark, maybe as a confirmation. _If you don't trust me, why are you listening to me?_ Rukia asked, sounding annoyed.

_Should I trust you?_

More silence. Summer was becoming annoyed. She looked over her shoulder again. Inoue was lagging behind her, watching her intently. It made Summer feel like she was under a microscope. And she thought of the words Inoue had said the day before.

_"I thought souls didn't like humans…"_

_I shouldn't be doing this._

_A little late to think of that_, Rukia snorted. Summer ignored the sarcasm.

_No, I mean…I shouldn't be able to turn my back to her, to be defenseless against her—_

_You're defenseless against her whether you have your back turned or not. You couldn't fight her_, Rukia imagined Summer trying to fight Inoue. The soul shuddered at the image. _Exactly_.

_I was going somewhere with this you know. My point is that she was right — souls are supposed to be afraid of humans. We're not supposed to _like_ them, and _certainly_ not trust them. So why is it so easy for me to let her walk behind me, and know she's not going to hurt me?_

_The same reason you know you can trust me, even if you won't admit it_, Rukia said quietly. _You can see she won't hurt you. You say you souls are the embodiment of peace and tranquility. Well so is she. I doubt she could even hurt a fly._

Inoue finally caught Summer looking at her, and gave her a quick smile. Summer returned it half-heartedly before looking forward again. _She's human._

_You categorize us. You think 'human' means blood-thirsty, violence-loving torturer._

You_ think 'soul' means heartless body-snatcher._

Rukia didn't answer for a good, long moment. _Guilty_, she admitted finally._ I did for a good long time. Even after I came to know Nanao-san — came to _like_ her, even — I still couldn't bring myself to like the souls, or even understand them. I thought maybe she was the exception. But it's…different now_. Summer was silent as she walked. _What about you? Reformed your opinions on humans, yet?_

Summer let her mind drift a bit, thinking of the humans Rukia had let her get to know. She thought of the wide-eyed child who's only crime so far was being born into this accursed world, thought of the man who had, against everything that seemed right, fallen in love with a soul, thought of all the other humans who at least seemed able to accept the fact that this planet was no longer theirs alone, seemed willing to accept the idea of sharing.

_Yeah. I think I have_.

Rukia was a bit smug now. Summer groaned inwardly. _Don't let that go to your head, all right? You're not on the verge of a breakthrough. The world you want — a world where souls and humans live peacefully together — will never come to be. Not as long as the Seekers are around._

_Too bad_, Rukia said thoughtfully. _It'd be nice, don't you think?_

Summer didn't want to admit that it would have been. "Summer?" The soul jumped and looked over her shoulder at Inoue.

"Yeah, Inoue?"

It took the woman a moment to figure out exactly _how_ she wanted to ask the question that was obviously burning in her mind. "When…when souls are…_inserted_ into a body, what happens to the person? Are they still…there? Still aware of what's going on around them? Do they disappear?"

Summer didn't answer for a minute. She sensed a certain longing behind the words — a _need_ to know the answer. Which made her wonder…

"Was somebody taken from you?"

Inoue nodded, and for the first time she looked sad. "I was…with somebody. I met him right after the invasion, and we stayed together, because it was just easier. Even before the invasion, I was alone, and he was there, and he wanted to help me…so I went with him."

The tone in Inoue's voice was similar to the one Rukia'd had when she'd spoken of Ichigo. "You loved him." It wasn't a question. Inoue nodded, looking at the ground.

"But he was captured. And I really…I just want to know." Summer sighed, looking up at the sky. She wondered idly how many others they — the souls — had hurt.

"What was he like?"

She could tell Inoue was smiling when she spoke again. "He was strong. Really strong. Scary when he got mad, but otherwise really sweet and kind. And stubborn. God was he stubborn, he was never wrong…"

"He'll have stayed then." Summer muttered. "Humans who know what's going to happen when they're captured…humans who _desperately_ want to stay, who think they have something worth staying for…they don't disappear."

Inoue seemed to catch on to what Summer was saying. "The body you wear?" She asked quietly. Summer nodded.

"She's…very stubborn. Incredibly. And infuriating. In the five lives I've lived I've never felt more aggravation then I feel with her."

_I deserve a medal,_ Rukia said sarcastically.

_Be quiet._

Inoue seemed fascinated now. "You talk to her? She's…there? With you?"

"Yes. Basically it's…two different minds in one body. Convenient when I want answers, it saves me from having to look if she just _tells_ me. Annoying the rest of the time. Her opinions are always bouncing around in my head, it distracts me. Sometimes I can't even tell what _I'm_ thinking."

_It's such a hard life for you, huh?_

"Oh, and she overdoes the sarcasm. A _lot_. She's actually a very unpleasant person, most of the time."

Inoue was grabbing Summer's words like a life-line. "But she's still there? If somebody were to take you out, would she come back?"

"I don't know…probably." Summer suddenly realized where Inoue was going. Rukia saw it too, as well what Summer was about to say.

_Don't_, the woman said quietly, _don't tell her whichever soul got him probably told a Seeker. Don't tell her he was probably disposed of._

_Isn't it cruel to let her live with a lie?_

_It'd be crueler to take away whatever hope she has left. She's already resigned herself to never seeing him again, you can see it in her eyes. Let her keep the hope that maybe, just _maybe_, he's still alive somewhere, even if he doesn't have his own body. Let her think there's still some hope left in this already hopeless world._

Summer didn't answer. When Rukia put it that way, she was right — it _would_ be cruel to tell Inoue the truth. "So your body," Inoue, of course, had already moved on, "the girl, I mean — what's her name?"

_You don't mind, do you?_ Summer asked as they resumed walking. Rukia snorted.

_Privacy is a thing of the past for me. Tell her everything, I don't care._

"Rukia." Summer said with a sigh. "Kuchiki Rukia. Possibly the most infuriating host in the history of hosts."

_It's a pleasure_, Rukia said dryly.

"That must be hard for her." Inoue said quietly. "Being trapped inside your own head? I can't imagine it."

_You get used to it_.

"She said you get used to it. Not sure if she was being sarcastic or not, she's hard to read sometimes."

"Well you know what they say. Nothing like a good book to keep you up at night." Summer almost smiled. Inoue had a way of making things sound silly and innocent. It was almost child-like. And Summer liked it.

"You could say that. Yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So who wants a reunion? I know I do. It's very tense and mentally-challenging for every party involved — yes, Summer included. So review please! — Sam


	23. 22 — Betrayal

_**Heart and Soul — XXII**_

"What's wrong, Shirou-chan?"

Ichigo came to a halt and looked over his shoulder. Hinamori and Hitsugaya — who had come down to help them bring the supplies up to the cave — had stopped walking, and were staring past the thick leaves of the trees that hid their path from view.

"Hey." Ichigo called back to them, careful to keep his voice low. "We don't have all day here, come on."

"It's a person." Ichigo blinked, then went back to where the others stood, finding a space in the leaves and looking out. Sure enough, there was a woman sitting at the river, her feet in the water, swinging her legs carelessly back and forth, and a backpack sitting next to her.

"Hikers don't come this far out…"

"And she's too relaxed to be a Seeker." Hinamori finished the thought. "But she's too relaxed to be a free human too."

The three exchanged looks, then looked back at the woman, who chose that moment to look around. The sun hit her face…and nothing happened. No silver flashed out of the large, innocent black eyes, no reflection.

"She's _human_." Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori all breathed in one voice.

* * *

"Okay, now what?" Summer asked out-loud. She'd told Inoue to stay put by the river for a few so she could explore a little. Inoue, of course, had been more than happy to oblige. She was a very cooperative person.

_I'm thinking_, Rukia sounded annoyed. Summer looked up at the cloudless sky. She was, by nature, a patient being. But Rukia was really starting to push her buttons.

_I have the power to annoy a soul? Cool. Do I get a medal?_

"I suppose getting a _quiet _body was too much to ask, wasn't it?" Summer couldn't help the bit of sarcasm that leaked into her voice.

_You signed up for this_, Rukia reminded her. Summer sighed, leaning back against a tree and looking up at the bright, cloudless blue sky. She had _not_ signed up for this — not _this_ specifically. She'd come to Earth because she'd heard of the challenges other souls had faced in these bodies — overwhelming emotions, vivid, almost unrealistic memories — and she'd wanted to see for herself. She'd also heard so many things about this planet, this simple, blue-and-green rock that was ringed by white vapors, that revolved around a bright, beautiful star. It was a beautiful place, she'd been told. Breath-taking. Like a story-book. And she'd wanted to see it for herself.

She had _not_ signed up for an uncooperative body who's previous occupant refused to disappear, and who would eventually take her on a suicide mission.

_Suicide mission_, Rukia scoffed. _There's nothing _dangerous_ about this._

_Not if you happen to be human, no. What about me?_

_Nanao-san, at the very least, will stop to listen to you. And the others trust her. You'll be perfectly safe._

_If we ever find them_.

Rukia didn't answer. The scenery before Summer — the beautiful green glow of the forest around her — abruptly disappeared, replaced by a memory. It was, Summer realized as she let herself be drawn in, a reflex. When Rukia started to doubt herself, she thought of something that kept her going. Kept her sane.

_"Cookie?"_

_"No!" Ichigo and I groan at the same time, falling back on the bed. Renji, who is standing behind us, cracks up. Hisana looks between the three of us, obviously confused._

_"Cookie." She says again, waiting for the reaction Ichigo and I are _supposed_ to give. It's her first word, after all. We should be happy, right?_

_"I'm gonna murder you." Ichigo informs Renji in a grumble, sitting up. "We spend _weeks_ trying to teach her Mama and Daddy, and you turn around and teach her _cookie_? Great first word. Now she'll know how to beg."_

_"Like she _needs_ to beg." Renji scoffs, kneeling down and scooping Hisana into his arms. The girl giggles, waving her arms as Renji raises her into the air. "You can't say no to her. Softy."_

_"Cookie!" Hisana chirps suddenly, bringing our attention back to her. "Cookie, cookie!"_

_"I think that's a hint." I say, taking her back from Renji. "Go on Uncle Renji, you taught it to her, now you get to deliver. Go get a cookie."_

_Renji curses quietly under his breath as he leaves, muttering something under his breath about not being a slave._

_As soon as he is gone, Ichigo takes Hisana and falls back on the bed, raising her so she is hanging over him. She squeals with delight, her arms flapping around like a bird. "Okay Hisana. Daddy."_

_"Cookie."_

_"Daddy."_

_"Cookie!"_

_"Uncle Renji is getting you a cookie. Daddy."_

_Hisana considers this for a minute. "Renji?"_

_Ichigo looks at his daughter for a minute, then sets her down on the bed, rolls over, buries his face in his pillow, and screams in frustration. Me? I just laugh. Hisana crawls over to me and pulls herself into my lap._

_"Cookie."_

_"Uncle Renji is getting you a cookie." I look over at Ichigo, who's face is still in his pillow. "Hey Daddy."_

_"Yeah?" He grumbles, his voice muffled._

_"You just gonna sulk all day?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_I sigh and look down at Hisana, then back at Ichigo, and a plan forms itself in my head. A smile threatens to take over my face. I push it back, and Hisana cocks her head at me. I put my finger to my lips, warning her to be quiet, and she does the same, giggling silently. I shift carefully, hoping Ichigo doesn't feel my weight move. Luckily I'm light. I carefully pick up Hisana, holding her just a few inches above Ichigo's back. Then I let her fall._

_She shrieks with delight as she lands on her father, and he yells, surprised. I pick up Hisana again so Ichigo can roll over and see the source of the attack._

_"What are you crazy people doing?" Renji asks as he walks back in, a package of cookies in hand._

_Hisana giggles and claps her hands together. "Crazy!" She cries. Ichigo and I just glare at Renji._

Summer was surprised to find there were tears in her eyes when she came back to reality. It was such a happy memory, there was no reason to cry…

Except there was. She was crying for Rukia, because Rukia couldn't, but she wanted to. She wanted to because she missed that, that happy, careless moment that seemed to belong to someone else, someone living in a different time. A time when there _were_ no body-snatching aliens, when humans could live and not worry that they were living their last day…

"I'm sorry." Summer whispered. Rukia's answer surprised her.

_It's not your fault. I don't blame you._

"You should." Why was Summer arguing? She didn't really know. "I'm just like all the others, and all the others are just like me. We're virtually one being, split into billions of tiny pieces. We're all the same."

_No_, Rukia argued back, her voice low. _You're different. Any other soul would have told the Seeker and the Healer that the body's previous occupant refuses to leave. You didn't._

"Because I didn't want to admit you were stronger than me." Summer muttered rebelliously.

_And? That right there makes you different_, Summer considered this for a moment. Rukia, satisfied that she'd won, moved on. _We should get back. Before Inoue thinks we abandoned her._

Summer pushed herself off the tree and started to walk. _So when did she finally say Daddy?_ It was stupid to be curious. But Summer was. Rukia laughed shortly.

_It was just about her last word. Ichigo was practically banging his head against the wall_, there was a note of sadness in Rukia's otherwise amused voice. And without warning, another memory took over.

_"You're never going to speak to me again, are you?" I don't bother responding. Ichigo sighs. I can imagine the position he is sitting in, curled against the wall our mattress sits against, his legs drawn up to his chest, his arms loops around his knees. "In my defense, this is just as much your fault as it is mine."_

_I bite back all of my sarcastic remarks, and again, I see that damn pink line in my mind's eye. Damn Kiyone for bringing back that stupid test…_

_"You know, a hint as to exactly _why_ your mad at me would be nice."_

_"Wait nine months and see." The sarcasm in my voice is almost tangible. After a moment I sigh and sit up, still not turning to face him. "I'm not mad at you." I admit finally. "Well, I am. But I'm mad at myself too." Ichigo waits for me to elaborate. "It's just…this world. It's hell. We struggle every day to survive. Is it the kind of world _you_ want to bring a child into? Really?"_

_Ichigo doesn't answer for a moment. Finally, a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, and Ichigo draws me against his chest. "I know." He mutters. "Trust me, I know. You think I like to think about it? Think about a child, a small, helpless child, opening his or her eyes to _this_ place? This world where every day could be your last? I hate it. But there's nothing we can about it."_

_"There's no place for a child here."_

_"Then we'll make one. We have nine months to get used to this, Rukia." I just shake my head._

_"You never know how much time you'll have."_

Summer was silent as the memory faded away, letting the present replace it. And again she thought of Hisana, the innocent child whom the souls wouldn't hesitate to erase if they ever found her.

Rukia was right. This world was no place for a child.

_Don't get me wrong_, Rukia said quickly, as if she had to defend herself, _I love Hisana, I thanked God every day that I had her. I just wish…I could give her more._

_You don't have to defend yourself_, Summer whispered. _I get it_.

Rukia was silent for a moment. _Oh for the love of…you don't feel _guilty_, do you?_ Summer didn't answer. _Give me a break_, Rukia sighed. _You don't—_

Summer stopped walking suddenly as a new sound reached her ears. _Shush!_ She commanded, trying to focus on what she was hearing.

_Voices_, Rukia whispered, her voice suddenly strangled. Fear pumped through Summer's veins. Seekers? _No_, Rukia answered Summer's unasked question. _No, one of them is Inoue. The other one…I think it's Hinamori_.

Rukia's tone was hushed, as if she were having trouble stringing the words together. Realization was coming to her slowly. _It is. That's her. That's Hinamori. They're still here!_

Her voice became very loud very quickly. Summer winced. _Ow_.

Rukia didn't even acknowledge Summer. _They're here, they're still here_, she chanted over and over. She was incoherent. Gone. Summer started walking again. She didn't doubt that Rukia was right, but she was still weary. Hinamori was, from what Summer could tell from Rukia's memories, kind, reasonable. She was one of the ones that had traveled with Nanao. Surely she wouldn't be quick to judge…

Hopefully.

_They're here…_

_You know I hate to rain on your parade_—

Summer stopped dead as the group of humans came into view. Just as Rukia had predicted, the brown-haired teen from her memories was there, as well as another, white-haired boy. Before Summer could ask who _he_ was, she caught sight of the third person that was with them.

The feelings that coursed through Summer's body were strong and real and foreign and completely not her own. But that didn't stop them from effecting her. The love, the absolute _love_, the relief, the longing…every one of them by themselves would have been too much for Summer to handle. All three together were an overload.

No one had noticed Summer yet. Which was good. Because she was currently locked in what was probably the fiercest battle of all her lives, and being distracted would have definitely led to her losing.

_Get back_, Summer ordered, surprised by how exhausted her mental voice sounded. But Rukia refused to be pushed down.

_He's here…Ichigo's…_here_…_

_You're surprised?_ Summer demanded. _You knew if the others were here, he would be. Now unless you want us both to die_—

_But Ichigo_—

"Summer!"

The soul jumped, her eyes swiveling to find Inoue, who had finally seen her companion standing there. The other three humans turned to look at the newcomer, their faces turning stony when they realized they recognized the face.

Summer's fingers trembled as Rukia tried harder than ever to escape. And Summer realized that the woman had never _really _believed they would find anyone. She hadn't allowed herself to hope. She wouldn't have been able to handle the disappointment.

But now here they were. Standing in front of three people Rukia had given up on ever seeing again. And she was flying high.

Hinamori and the boy — Summer took two seconds to dig around Rukia's memories, trying to find his name, and finally came up with Hitsugaya — exchanged brief looks. Their expressions were that of a person trying very hard to solve a difficult puzzle. Ichigo just looked angry — no, that wasn't right. He was murderous.

Rukia didn't seem to notice. Summer clenched her teeth tightly together, knowing if she spoke, it would be Rukia's words that escaped her lips. And Rukia's words could be as bad as an execution sentence.

"Kurosaki." Everyone jumped as Hitsugaya finally broke the un-ending silence. Ichigo didn't respond to his name. And Summer's body took a step forward of it's own accord.

_No!_ Summer cried, trying and failing to pull back. _Would you please…just _look_ at him, please!_

She tried to see Ichigo impartially. Tried to see him as the angry, possibly homicidal human that he was. Tried to show him to Rukia in _that_ light, instead of the light she was seeing him in. But she was more in control now then Summer was. She saw things _her_ way. _You're going to get us killed_, Summer moaned. Rukia was too far gone to answer.

"Kurosaki-kun." Hinamori's voice was low, and there was a comforting note in it. Again, he didn't answer. His eyes were locked on Summer's face; there was a fire in them unlike anything Summer had ever seen. He was past angry — there was no _word_ for what he was.

"Summer?" That was Inoue, her voice quiet and confused. "Summer, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Summer didn't want to risk speaking. "What do you think?" She heard Hinamori mutter to Hitsugaya. They had, apparently, given up on Ichigo.

"I think if there are Seekers around — and there's a very good chance of that, by the way — then we should be making tracks and getting the hell out of here. _Now_."

"You think so?" Hinamori looked over her shoulder at Inoue. "She said she was traveling with someone. And obviously she knows the soul. They're together. If there _are_ a Seekers, they didn't come with these two."

The two teens looked at Summer out of the corner of her eye. She cringed back. _They won't hurt you_, Rukia sounded almost delirious. Summer knew she couldn't listen to _her_. Not at this specific moment, anyway.

Summer was so busy focusing on Hinamori and Hitsugaya and their whispered conversation, she didn't notice that Ichigo had finally decided to take some kind of action. She saw a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye, and looked around just in time for a fist to connect with her cheek.

A chorus of protests echoed through the small area as Summer was thrown into the ground. She blinked as the trees around her spun, and stars exploded before her vision. She heard someone moving, then a hand rested itself on her shoulder, and Summer winced.

It was just Inoue. "Are you okay?" Worry colored her tone. Summer raised a hand to her abused cheek, letting her fingers dance over it.

"That really wasn't necessary." Summer was surprised to hear Hitsugaya defending her.

"Shut up." Ichigo snapped. Then, "Move. Now."

"No." Inoue's voice was defensive now. Her hand disappeared from Summer's shoulder. Summer thought of Inoue, kneeling in front of her, defending her from an obviously murderous human. And she shivered.

"Kurosaki-kun—"

"Stay out of this Hinamori." Ichigo snarled. Summer winced at the harsh note in his voice, tried to point it out to Rukia. She ignored it.

_All right Rukia, I need you. _You_, you, not deliriously happy, head-in-the-clouds, victorious you. I need the you that got _me_ into this mess. Because the _you_ I just described is going to get _us_ killed. Wake up_.

It was surprisingly easy to bring Rukia back to reality. She was still reeling from the hit, but at least able to focus. Somewhat, anyway.

_He won't hurt Inoue_, she sounded confident about that. Summer looked up at Ichigo, at the twisted expression of rage on his face, and highly doubted Rukia's words. _He'll make her move, use force if he has to. But he won't hurt her_.

"Inoue." Summer's voice cracked as she spoke. Oddly, for Rukia had given up her fight at last, Summer felt as if she were still struggling for control. "Just move. It's okay." Inoue stood her ground. Her face was set, determined. But Summer could see a flicker of fear in her eyes. "It's not your job to defend me."

Inoue didn't answer. "Can we be rational about this?" Hinamori spoke up suddenly, taking a step towards Ichigo. "Listen, the others are waiting…they'll come down to investigate soon. Let's just bring these two back with us and—"

"You want to show it where we _live_?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief, rounding on Hinamori. Though Rukia seemed assured that Ichigo wouldn't hurt anyone else, Summer felt the ridiculous urge to jump in front of Hinamori, protect her. But she was quite sure any sudden movements would get her killed.

"What's the worst that could—"

"The worst that could happen," Ichigo cut Hinamori off, his voice cold, "is that it could be a Seeker. Hell, we don't even know how long it was watching us for it could have called the Seekers, there could others on their way right now! Is that you want?"

"All the more reason to go back." Hinamori insisted. Ichigo turned away from her, his killer glare back on Summer.

"Not yet. Toushirou?"

"Yeah?" The teen sounded weary now.

"You have your gun on you?"

There was a beat of silence. "No!" Inoue cried, her voice echoing of the trees. "You can't just…you can't! She saved me—"

"You're just a pawn." Ichigo informed her, his voice twisted by rage. "It used you to get out here and find us. And now it's over." Inoue looked stung by this. "Toushirou. Your gun?"

"I don't have it." Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the white-haired boy. His face was impassive — it was impossible to tell if he was lying or not.

"Too bad." Ichigo muttered, looking forward again. His face was dark. He clenched his fists.

"Kurosaki-kun." Hinamori tried again. "Please just think about this for a minute. Soul or not, that's still Kuchiki-san's body — her face—"

"Better to be dead then to be a parasite." Ichigo recited the words like an old nursery rhyme. "We agreed a long time ago. Neither of us wanted to be erased, to give up our bodies to these worms. We agreed."

"You don't know if she still feels that way—"

"It doesn't matter, she's not there anymore." Ichigo cut Hinamori off. "And if she was, I know she would."

Summer turned her attention to Rukia, who was suddenly cringing into a corner. _Do you?_

There was a beat of silence.

_Yes_.

It was like puzzle pieces falling into place. _You dragged me out here to die, didn't you?_ Summer demanded, her voice surprisingly angry. _You knew if we found them, Ichigo would kill me — you — us — whatever. That's what you wanted all along, isn't it?_

Rukia didn't answer. There was hesitation in her silence. It was all the answer Summer needed.

She shouldn't have felt betrayed. After all, Rukia was human. Betrayal was as natural to them as breathing. Summer shouldn't have been surprised.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well. That was emotionally exhausting, wasn't it? And please don't get mad about Rukia's little stunt.....it's more thoroughly explained in the next chapter. She's not completely heartless, after all. Anyways…review. Please? — Sam


	24. 23 — Line

_**Heart and Soul — XXIII**_

No one spoke for a long time. Ichigo's fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Inoue looked up at him, her face set. She wasn't moving. Hinamori and Hitsugaya stood a little ways back, obviously prepared to stop Ichigo the moment he moved. Even Rukia was silent as she waited for her fate to be decided. And Summer, for the first time, put up a wall of her own and buried herself behind it. She didn't want to deal with Rukia.

"What are you people _doing_?" A voice demanded suddenly, breaking the seemingly never-ending silence. Everyone's head jerked around to look at the newcomers.

_Ukitake-san, Kiyone, and Sentarou_, Summer heard Rukia whisper on the other side of the wall. The soul ignored the woman, though she'd admit that she was grateful for the names.

"Seriously, taking forever to—" Sentarou stopped, mid-sentence, when he saw Summer. He blinked, his eyes widening. Kiyone had a similar look of surprise. Ukitake, at least, managed to keep himself slightly composed.

"Seems you've run into a problem here." He stepped away from Kiyone and Sentarou. Inoue shifted so she was facing the older man. Unlike Ichigo, Ukitake's face was kind, gentle. He didn't look as if he would hurt a fly. Inoue obviously didn't know what to make of it. "It's all right." He assured the woman before looking at Summer. "We didn't know if you would ever come." His voice was quiet, tender. It was hard to find any kind of threat in it. "We figured if you did, the circumstances would be different. Certainly you wouldn't be with another human. Makes me wonder what you were doing all those months you were gone."

Summer wasn't quite sure how to answer. She saw Ichigo move out of the corner of her eye, and stiffened. "Come on now." Ukitake reprimanded the young man.

"This isn't your call Ukitake-san—"

"Nor is it yours." Ukitake stood up. His face was still calm, but there was a hint of steel in his voice. "You can't be impartial when you're emotionally involved."

"It's no one else's business." Ichigo snapped.

"Really? You'd be surprised." The mysterious answer was slightly infuriating. Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Now. Answer me this, Kurosaki-kun. Despite what promises you made, do you really think your capable of killing her? Do you have it in you?" Summer winced. Ichigo glared at her for another minute before turning away. As he moved, his face fell, pain and despair replacing the fury.

"You still can't show it where we live." He grumbled under his breath. After a moment of tense silence Hinamori stepped forward, pulling off the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing and revealing the tank-top underneath.

"If he's going to be that stubborn…" The teen muttered, folding it into a thick band. Ukitake nodded.

"Kiyone, Sentarou, why don't you go on ahead? Get Nanao and…"

"Warn the others?" Kiyone guessed. Ukitake nodded, and the two turned and started to walk away.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Kurosaki-kun." The two in question nodded and went to get the boxes of supplies they'd abandoned when they'd first found Inoue. Hinamori walked over to Ukitake, who sighed as he pushed himself up.

"That was a bit messy." The girl muttered, handing her folded shirt over to Ukitake, who shook his head as he took it.

"It could have been a lot worse. You're lucky we came when we did."

Inoue stood and, after a hesitant moment, held her hand out for Summer. The soul sighed as she took it and let Inoue pull her up. "Thank you." She murmured. Inoue turned away without answering.

"About Kurosaki-kun…" Hinamori spoke up, looking at Inoue. "About what he said. I'm sure he was wrong." Hinamori turned to look at Summer. "Wasn't he?" Summer blinked, confused. "I mean, you _didn't_ help her just to get to us, did you?" Summer shook her head, a quick, jerky movement. Hinamori's face softened. "I didn't think so. A soul wouldn't do that — wouldn't trust a human enough to do that."

"We'd better go." Ukitake said, looking at Summer. "I'm sorry about this, but if it satisfies the others…" Summer looked down, not answering. "Can you turn around?"

She didn't like turning away from the humans. But she was more or less assured that none of them would hurt her, so she did as she was told. She didn't like being blindfolded though, didn't like not being able to see where they were.

"Here." Soft fingers wrapped themselves around Summer's hand. It was Hinamori. "Just so you don't walk into anything."

They started walking, mostly silent. "Who are you?" Inoue whispered finally. She was probably still trying to process what was happening.

"My name is Ukitake Jyuushiro." Ukitake said quietly. "And that's Hinamori Momo. We live near here. There are others as well, you just saw a few of them."

"Oh." Inoue was quiet for a moment. "Are they all going to be like…like _him_?"

Summer knew she was talking about Ichigo. So did Ukitake. "I don't think so. We're all rational, thinking people after all—"

"Renji." Hinamori said suddenly. "He won't react well to this at all, will he?"

Ukitake didn't answer right away. That worried Summer. Was there _another_ human who would call for her death? "Probably not." Ukitake admitted finally. "And Hisana…well, Ichigo probably won't let her near any of this, but secrets are hard to keep, especially from curious ears. I wonder what this will do to her."

Hinamori just sighed. "So what about you?" She asked finally. "What's your name?"

"Inoue Orihime."

"That's a pretty name." Hinamori hesitated for a moment before saying, "and…you?"

Summer knew she was talking to her. "Never-Ending Summer." She muttered finally. She was barely able to hear herself. It was a wonder that anyone else did.

"That's a nice name." Hinamori sounded slightly enviously. "Souls always have interesting names, don't they Ukitake-san?"

"I like them." Ukitake agreed. He sounded conversational now, as if the last twenty minutes hadn't just happened.

"So does anybody ever call you Summer?" She shrugged. "Do you mind if I do? I like nick-names better than real names — Shirou-chan will tell you that."

She laughed. Summer didn't say anything, and after a moment everything fell silent again, other than the sound of their feet crunching against the fallen twigs and leaves on the ground, and the occasional sound some forest creature made.

At one point the ground sloped, indicating that they were going up. Summer tried very hard not to think — she didn't _want_ to know where they were going. But her mind flew to the mountains she'd seen, and she guessed that was where they were now. Hiking up the mountains.

"Duck." Hinamori said suddenly. Summer hesitated, and Hinamori reached her free hand up to the top of Summer's head, pushing it down. She didn't try to force her way up until Hinamori released her hand and she straightened up.

"Almost there." Ukitake said from somewhere in front of them. Summer strained her ears, trying to hear something other than the sound of their footsteps echoing back from them. But everything was quiet.

"Think the others will be okay with this?" Hinamori asked quietly as they walked.

"We'll find out, won't we?"

Summer didn't like the sound of that at all. "Jeez Jyuu." An amused voice said suddenly. "You go out for three and come back with five. Good job."

"Shunsui." A tired voice reprimanded him. Summer felt Hinamori tug at the knot that was holding her blindfold in place, and the fabric fell away. Her eyes were assaulted by light and she blinked, trying to readjust. There were two people standing in front of her. She recognized both from Rukia's memories. Kyoraku and Nanao.

The presence of the soul comforted Summer slightly. That comfort was dampened by the fact that she knew there was at least one — if not more — human hiding somewhere in this place, plotting her death.

Something of her panic must have shown on her face. "It's all right." Nanao said quietly, taking a step forward. Some of the light caught her eyes, showing the reflection of the soul. She cocked her head at Summer, as if confused. "What happened—"

"Kurosaki-kun." Ukitake and Hinamori answered at the same time. Nanao sighed, shaking her head.

"I knew he was unhappy. But I didn't think…" She held a hand out to Summer, who hesitated.

"Nanao-san will take care of you." Hinamori promised quietly. "You'll be safe with her."

Summer's hand shook as she reached out, taking Nanao's. The other soul carefully pulled her along, releasing her hand once they were side-by-side, and led her away, Kyoraku following.

Hinamori, Ukitake, and Inoue watched the three walk away. "There's no way this will end well." Hinamori sighed, turning to the newest addition to their community. "Let's start looking for a place for you, shall we?"

"Well, this isn't exactly a pleasant situation." Kyoraku said with a sigh as they walked. He alone seemed utterly relaxed in this tense atmosphere.

"We knew it was coming." Nanao said quietly as they turned down a hall. Summer took a moment to look around. It was a cave system, similar the one Rukia remembered, except much larger. "I'm surprised though…"

Nanao's voice drifted off. "What?" Kyoraku prompted. Nanao looked at Summer out of the corner of her eye.

"It took you a long time to come. It's been over eight months now — actually, closer to nine. I didn't think it would take you that long to find out about us and report us to Seekers. We watched for weeks after, waiting for someone to come looking. But no one ever did. We could have stayed in our old cave, no one would have known the difference. You never turned us in."

Summer couldn't help but notice how Nanao kept saying 'us.' She counted herself among the free humans. _She's one of us_, Rukia whispered, surprising Summer. She'd almost forgotten about the person she shared her head with. Rukia had never been so quiet before. _Will you listen to me long enough for me to explain myself?_ Rukia asked after a minute. Summer didn't answer. Rukia seemed to take this as a yes. _Look, originally, yes, I _did_ bring you out here to die_—

_That's supposed to make me listen to you?_

_If you shut up for a minute, yes. I knew if we found Ichigo, he'd make good on our promise — I'd do the same for him. And honestly, can you imagine — _really_ imagine — what this is like? To be trapped in your own head, day in, day out, while someone else lives your life — a _fake_ life — for you? It's maddening, Summer. Understand that much. This is like prison for me, except so much worse, because I can still _see_ what's going on in the outside world, and I'm even participating in it, except it's not _me_. You have no idea what's that like_, Summer was quiet, waiting for Rukia to continue. _Death is a better option then this — I'm already in hell, the way I see it, it can't get much worse. It wasn't so much I brought _you_ out here to die…just myself. You would have been…collateral damage, I guess you could call it. Death by association. And that didn't bother me…not really. Not at first. You're just a soul, after all. But the more I got to know you…the more I realized that killing you would just be cold-blooded murder. And dead or not, I don't think I want that on my conscious._

Summer was surprised. It took her a moment to speak. _You don't want me dead?_

_No,_ Rukia admitted. She sounded a bit chagrined. _But that doesn't mean I want to live like this, either. I'm human. I know what I want, and what I don't want. And I _don't_ want to spend the rest of my life trapped in my head. Can you at least understand that?_

Summer sighed. _I told you before, I'm not heartless. Of course I understand. But now try to see it from my point of view. Here I am, an alien on this planet, with a voice — a _voice_ — in my head that's stronger than me. A voice that makes it impossible for me to be a normal soul, because it makes me pity the people I'm supposed to fear. It makes me curious, this very annoying voice. And then I, stupidly, decide I feel _sorry_ for the voice, and I start to _listen _to it. I _listened_ to you, Rukia. I _trusted_ you._

_I know_, Rukia sighed. _I know. I'm just…_

_Human?_

Rukia laughed. _Something like that, yeah._

Summer was too caught up in the silent conversation to notice when Nanao stopped walking. She did, however, hear the murmured, "uh oh," which froze her as well.

There was a figure at the end of the hall, slumped down on the floor, leaning against the wall. There was a sound of rubber against cement, as if the person was bouncing a ball, and a flashlight was sitting next to the person, pointing up, creating a circle of light on the ceiling.

"Ready for the fireworks?" Kyoraku muttered, taking a weary step forward. The sound stopped, and the figure stood, moving into the light the flashlight was throwing off, and illuminating his features. The crimson hair was a dead giveaway.

_Renji_, Rukia sighed. His face was cold, apathetic. Summer wasn't sure what to make of it. "Kiyone and Sentarou told me." His voice was flat, devoid of any inflection. But it came out like a whip being snapped. Summer winced. "I figured you would bring her here." _Her_, he said. Not _it_, the way Ichigo had referred to Summer. That was a good thing, right?

"And?" Kyoraku prompted. His voice wasn't unkind, but it _was_ slightly defensive. "What do you want?"

Renji looked between Summer, Nanao, and Kyoraku, his eyes clouded, but determined. "I want to talk to her."

Nanao and Kyoraku exchanged looks. Neither of them seemed to have a problem with this. Summer, on the other hand, did. _Give it a rest_, Rukia muttered. She suddenly sounded exhausted. _Renji won't hurt you. He's too sentimental._

_And remind me again _why_ I should trust you?_ Rukia sighed.

_I deserved that, didn't I?_

_Just a little._

"What happened to her face?" Renji cut through the mental conversation.

"Kurosaki." Renji shook his head.

"I just want to talk. I swear. And you'll be right in your room, it's not like I'll have any time to _do_ anything." That made it sound like he'd _thought_ of doing something. Summer shivered. Another look went between Kyoraku and Nanao.

"Fine." The former sighed finally, jerking his head. The two walked past Renji, disappearing behind a curtain that was blocking a hole in the cave wall that obviously lead into a room. Renji looked Summer over for a minute before going back to his original position, readying the ball to throw again. Summer just stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"You can sit." Renji said without looking at her, tossing the ball. It bounced against the wall then off the floor, back into his waiting hand. Summer hesitated before going over, carefully sitting down, curling her legs Indian-style and leaning against the wall. Renji threw the ball again. "You're not Rukia." He said after a minute. Summer watched the ball's never-ending cycle of bouncing back and forth between Renji's hand and the wall.

"No." She finally said. Her voice cracked as she spoke. Renji threw the ball, and this time when it hit the wall it veered off course, heading straight for Summer. Her hand flew out, catching it automatically.

_Wham!_

_I nearly fall over laughing as I watch the tennis ball bounce off Renji's forehead. He stumbles back, clutching the abused spot. "Nice catch." I call, still laughing, as I run to retrieve the ball. "Next time try using your _hands_, Renji."_

_"Shut up." He shouts back. I grab the ball and whip it to him. He, in turn, catches it and throws against he brick-wall we're playing off of. It veers off away from him, coming towards me, and I run forward to catch it, throwing it again._

"You know who I am." It wasn't a question. Summer threw the ball wordlessly, and Renji caught it.

"Renji." She said finally, realizing he was waiting for an answer. He nodded, throwing the ball again. Summer caught it, turning it over in her hand.

"Yeah." They were quiet for a minute. Finally Summer threw the ball. "You know who I am." Renji said again as he caught it. "Who are you?"

The ball went back and forth between them a couple of times. "Never-Ending Summer." Summer muttered finally as she caught the ball once more.

Another few bounces of the ball. "Why are you here?" Renji asked finally. Summer wasn't sure how to answer. She counted ten bounces before Renji realized he wasn't going to get an answer. "You're not Rukia." He said again, his voice low. It was as if he was talking to himself. "But that's her body. Her face. And locked inside that head are her memories. You know all of us. You could be her." He mused as he threw the ball once more. "There's such a fine line between who each of us are, isn't there?"

He wasn't talking to Summer. So she didn't answer. They were quiet for a moment, silently throwing the ball back and forth. Then Renji caught it and stood up, storing the ball in his sweatshirt pocket and walking away. Summer just stared at the wall.

* * *

"You're just not going to listen, are you?"

Ichigo rolled onto his side, turning away from Hinamori, who was standing in the door of his room. Hisana was curled up in a tight ball, her small hands clutching her teddy-bear, her eyes shut, her breathing deep and even. She was asleep, lucky her. She didn't have to deal with the hell that life had become.

"You shouldn't have hit her."

"You should have minded your own business." Ichigo shot back, keeping his voice quiet so he wouldn't wake Hisana. "All of you. It doesn't have anything to do with any of you. Stay out of it."

"We're not about to let you kill her because of some promise that may or may not still be valid." Hinamori sounded slightly impatient now. "Whether that's really Kuchiki-san or not isn't the issue. She's still a sentient being. You can't just kill her and try to justify with some ridiculous promise."

Ichigo sat up slowly, glaring at Hinamori, who actually took a step back. "Stay. Out. Of. This." He said, clearly pronouncing each word. "What I decide to do is _my_ business. Not yours. You got that?"

Hinamori shook her head sadly as she started to leave. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, her chocolate brown eyes searching out Hisana's sleeping form. "I wonder," she said quietly, "how you'll look Hisana in the eye if you become a murderer."

She left without another word.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah...about my review count last chapter. Was the chapter _really_ that bad? Is this one as bad as that one was? 'Cause seriously, I want suggestions. The number of reviews I got last chapter was a bit dispiriting. So um...review? Please? :( Sam will smile if she gets reviews.... -- Sam


	25. 24 — Meeting

_**Heart and Soul — XXIV**_

Summer was disoriented when she woke up the next morning. The first thing she noticed when she sat was that it was pitch-black, and there was a strange noise coming from somewhere on her left. It sounded almost like someone snoring…

"Good luck getting back to sleep now." A low voice said. There was a clicking noise as a flashlight was turned on, illuminating the small cavern. Nanao was sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes on Kyoraku, the source of the snoring. He was leaning against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed over his chest, one leg stretched out, the other bent, knee jutting out, head bowed. "I'll wake him up eventually." Nanao said with a shrug, resting her chin on her knees and setting the flashlight on the floor. She never took her eyes of Kyoraku. "Either that or someone will come to complain. Probably Abarai-kun, it's easy to annoy him."

Summer looked at the floor, not speaking. Nanao laid back on the bed, curling her arms under her head, staring at the ceiling.

"It's going to be a long day."

Nanao didn't speak again for a long time. "How did she do it?" Nanao asked finally. Summer raised an eyebrow at her.

"How'd who do what?"

"Rukia-san." Summer was surprised to hear the name. "How did she keep us from you for so long? How did she keep you from telling the Seekers?"

Summer regarded the question wearily. It sounded like a trap. _Paranoid much?_ Rukia demanded. _You going to start distrusting other _souls_ now too?_

_I don't even trust the voice in my head, how am I suppose to trust people around me?_

_Paranoid,_ Rukia repeated. Summer imagined she would have roll her eyes, if it was possible.

_If it keeps us alive, you got it._

_The only person who wants to kill you right now is Ichigo_, Summer shuddered, thinking of the murderous man.

_Thank you _so_ much for reminding me._

_You're getting a little too good at sarcasm. It's starting to scare me._

_Oh, the man she loves wants to kill us, and _that's _okay. But I'm a _little_ sarcastic…_

_Point taken. And made, by the way. Honestly…_

Summer managed to pull herself back to reality. Nanao was looking at her, obviously curious. "Whenever you stop talking you look like you're focusing on something." She observed. Summer groaned internally. Was she _that_ transparent?

_You have no acting skills._

_I'm begging you. Be quiet._

"Are you talking to Rukia-san?" Summer noticed that Nanao was keeping her voice very quiet, as if she were afraid of the wrong thing being said — or maybe she was afraid of being overheard. "I heard, once, of host body's minds staying behind, even after a soul was inserted. And Rukia-san…well, I can't imagine she'd give up easily. Not when she knew what it would cost everyone. I imagine she'd try to stay, sabotage you, if it were possible."

Summer ducked her head, looking at the cave floor. It seemed to be all the answer Nanao needed. "She _is_ still in there…isn't she?"

Summer hesitated for a moment. "She's very annoying sometimes." She muttered finally. Rukia scoffed silently. Summer ignored it. "When this first started she kind of made it a game to watch me fail. She liked it."

To Summer's surprise, Nanao laughed quietly. It was a tired sound. _She's changed_, Rukia realized. _I don't know what happened, but, she's…different._

_Older,_ Summer supplied the word for Rukia. _She's got the look of a person who aged a lot in a short amount of time._

They both thought of Ichigo, silently agreeing that _he_ probably had something to do with it. _I'm going to have to hurt him someday_, Rukia sighed. _Either that or annoy you enough to get _you_ to do it._

_Yeah. Good luck with that._

"How did she keep you from finding out about us?" Nanao brought Summer back to reality once more. Summer sighed.

"Rukia is…strong. Strong enough to block me out of things she didn't want me to see. Sometimes I'd run into a place in her mind that was…just a wall. If she didn't want me to see it, I wouldn't." Summer thought of the many times she'd been disgraced by her lack of information. "Like I said, she liked to watch me fail. When I spoke to the Seeker and I couldn't tell him anything new, she enjoyed my humiliation."

_You make me sound cruel. I just wanted a form of entertainment, your world is dead boring. I needed a _little_ fun._

_Yeah, that's not cruel_.

"Are you talking to her now?" Nanao asked curiously.

"Yeah. She says I'm making her sound cruel. Of course, she's ignoring the fact that she _is_." Nanao laughed quietly.

"Humans aren't very good at admitting their faults, are they?" Summer laughed despite herself, then sighed.

"They're very…interesting."

"Interesting." Nanao repeated. "I suppose that's one way you could put it." She paused for a moment. "This must be very…frustrating for Rukia-san. Being trapped, watching, and not being able to do anything. I can't imagine…"

"It's frustrating." Summer agreed as Nanao's voice drifted off. "I can't really blame her for complaining the way she does, no matter how annoying it gets. She hates it. She hates _me_."

Summer was surprised to find how much that thought pained her. She was even more surprised when Rukia said, _I don't hate you. Not really._

Summer was so stunned by the declaration that she couldn't speak. Luckily Nanao started talking, saving her from having to say anything. "This planet is…complicated, for sure. So many emotions, so _strong_…I don't know how humans lived this way for so long without driving themselves insane."

"Adaptation, I guess." Summer muttered, leaning back against the cave wall. In truth, _she_ couldn't imagine living for so long with such wild emotions either. Never before had she encountered a species that was so entirely controlled by the way the _body_ felt.

_You make us sound like we have no thinking minds_, Rukia griped.

_Do you?_ She quickly went through yesterday's events, giving Rukia a new point of view of what had happened when they'd seen Ichigo. _I might as well have not even been here, you wanted so entirely to go to him. You weren't using your head._

_Well, I kind of was…_

_Oh, right, you wanted him to kill you. I forgot_, a bit of acid leaked into Summer's mental voice, and Rukia winced.

_I apologized for that._

_You apologized for trying to get me killed, so that makes it okay._

_Stop being sarcastic. If _you're_ the sarcastic one, then I don't have a reason to exist_.

"Talking to her?" Nanao asked, jerking Summer back to reality.

"Arguing, actually." Summer admitted with a sigh. "Slight disagreement over what humans really are."

Nanao smiled a bit. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes. _What happened while I was gone?_ Rukia wondered idly.

_I'm not sure I want to know_.

* * *

"So _where_ did Kurosaki say he was going?" Toushirou asked as he watched Momo finish brushing Hisana's hair. The girl was sitting in Momo's lap, playing with her teddy-bear.

"Go make sure the car was hidden and bring up whatever we left behind. We were in a bit of hurry to get out of the open yesterday, we were careless." Momo frowned, remembering _why_ they had been in a hurry. "Hey…Hisana?"

"Hm?" The girl twisted around to look at Momo, her amber eyes sparkling. Toushirou made a face.

"You're not really going to…"

Momo ignored him, carefully lifting Hisana out of her lap, turned her around so they were facing each other, and set her down on the bed. "I want to talk to you about something. But it's kind of confusing, so if there's something you don't understand, tell me to stop so I can explain it to you. Okay?"

"'Tay Momo-san." Hisana nodded, smiling her brilliant smile. She liked it when people told her what was going on.

"You're never going to be able to make her understand." Toushirou said. "And Kurosaki will kill you—"

"Just hush." Momo waved Toushirou off. "Remember you asked once about Nanao-san, you wanted to know why her eyes glow when they're hit by light."

"Uh huh."

"Your parents never told you about that, did they?"

"Nuh uh."

"Momo—"

"Shirou-chan be quiet." Toushirou snapped his mouth shut, looking faintly annoyed. "You see, there's something in Nanao-san's head — something that makes her a different person. It's called a soul — they're put into people's heads, and they make a person someone else. Do you understand so far?" Hisana thought for a minute, then nodded. "That's why we live here. Because we don't want to be made into someone else."

"But if Nanao is alweady someone else, why is _she_ here?" Momo blinked, amazed that Hisana had come so quickly to this conclusion. Smart little girl.

"Because…Nanao-san didn't like who she'd become."

"Oh."

Momo sighed. Now it was time for the _really_ complicated part. "Hisana…you know how your mother disappeared, before, and your dad said it's because she was caught by the bad guys?" Hisana nodded, and Momo saw a flicker of pain in her eyes as she re-called that day. She still missed her mother. A lot. "Well…she's here." Hisana's eyes lit up. "But she's not really here." Momo continued quickly. "She's…well, she's like Nanao, now. She's a different person. She looks like your mother, and sounds like your mother, but she's not. Her name is Summer now."

_Now_ Hisana looked confused. "But…then what happened to Mommy?"

Momo closed her eyes, then looked at Toushirou, who shrugged.

"We…don't really know, Hisana."

"Daddy told me she's gone. Is she really gone?"

Momo bit her lip. She was beginning to regret bringing this up.

* * *

_It's always so dark here_, Summer griped a bit as she followed Nanao's vague outline through the halls. _Someone could be hiding here and you'd never know it._

_Knock it off_, Rukia ordered firmly. _Anyways you heard Ukitake, Ichigo's not here right now_. Summer felt a slight tug of pain at these words. It wasn't her pain. She tried to ignore it. _It's safe for you to be wandering around a bit._

Summer remembered Renji. _What about him? Am I safe from him?_

_You don't trust me, so why should I bother answering?_

Summer sighed. She didn't like this not trusting thing. She was soul, after all, she was supposed to be trusting by nature. But that was hard when she stopped to think about the fact that Rukia had dragged her off to die _once_ — what was stopping her from doing it again?

_Compassion_, Rukia grumbled. _Believe it or not I _do_ have a little._

_You'll have to excuse me if I go for 'or not.'_

Rukia sighed. Summer started to say something, but stopped dead when she saw a light swiveling down the hall towards them. She nearly crashed into Nanao, who had stopped walking. "Who's there?" Kyoraku, who had been leading the way, called.

"It's me." Hinamori's quiet voice replied. Summer saw, after a moment, that there were three shadows. Two were the same size — Hinamori and Hitsugaya, she assumed. The third one was considerably smaller. A bolt of shock — Rukia's shock — went through Summer's body.

_No_, Rukia whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Hinamori…" Kyoraku seemed to have realized the same thing Rukia had. His voice was cautious, like he was trying to warn her.

_What's going on?_ Summer demanded, not liking being out of the loop. But a second later it didn't matter, as the light turned the corner, and Summer was able to put faces with the three shadows.

Two of them were Hinamori had Hitsugaya, as she had guessed. The third was half-hidden behind Hinamori, one wide amber eye peaking out from around her leg.

Summer felt as if the floor had given out from beneath her. _Hisana_, she whispered silently. Rukia was shocked beyond words.

"Hinamori, what are you—"

"It didn't seem right to keep it from her." Hinamori said quietly. "I told her, and I gave her the choice. She wanted to come see."

"She can't possibly understand—"

"She's a lot smarter then you think."

Hisana carefully edged out from behind Hinamori, her eyes locked on Summer, who felt as if the gaze was weighing her down, keeping her from running away, which was what she wanted more then anything at that moment. Rukia was less then present in her mind right then; she was too busy reeling from the shock of being allowed to see the child.

After a minute Hisana walked over to Summer. Nanao tried to stop her, but Momo grabbed Nanao's wrist, effectively freezing her in place.

"Just wait."

Hisana looked up at Summer, and their eyes met. Silence rang in the cavern.

"Hi."

That one, simple word seemed drain all the tension that had slowly been building. Summer's breath came out in a long huff of air. "Hello." She managed to say. Her voice sounded strangle. She knelt down so she was eye to eye with Hisana. The girl's eyes were guarded, though curious, very curious. Summer wondered exactly _what_ Hinamori had told her.

"What's your name?" Hisana asked, cocking her head. She had the look of person who was trying to make a new friend. She was so…innocent.

_She's three_, Rukia scoffed. _What were you expecting, a serial killer?_

_Wondering when you were going to speak up_.

"Summer." Summer said quietly, her eyes flitting around, pausing for a moment on Hinamori, who nodded in encouragement. There was a slight smile pulling at her lips.

"I like that name." Hisana said quietly. "I'm Hisana."

Summer couldn't help but smile a little as well. "I know."

Hisana's eyes lit up a bit. "You do? How—?"

"What the _hell_," a new voice interrupted, "is going on?"

Summer jerked upright, feeling as if a shock had run through her body, and everyone else looked around at Ichigo, who was standing just behind Hitsugaya and Hinamori, his face livid.

Rukia squirmed uncomfortably in the back of Summer's mind. _Uh oh_, she finally managed to say. Summer didn't even bother coming up with a response.

_We're dead_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmn…are they? I dunno, do I? Oh, should I know? Well uh…yeah. Anyways, I'm amazed and dumbfounded by how many people assumed last chapter that Summer and Renji are going to get together. Wow people! And I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just…wow. Every other review I read asked if I was going to make a Renji/Summer pairing. I mean, it's a good idea, and if I wasn't worried about this turning into a "Bleach" version of "The Host" I would totally do that, but I'm trying very hard to keep this my own idea (while borrowing upon the ideas of others, it's true, but still). So no, there will be no Renji/Summer pairing. After all, in my head, Renji and Rukia were always like brother and sister. That's how Renji will eventually come to view Summer (kind of like Jamie and Wanda from "The Host"). So with that said…Review please! — Sam


	26. 25 — Pain

_**Heart and Soul — XV**_

Kyoraku squared his shoulders, obviously preparing for a fight. Hisana looked between her father and Summer; worry was clear in her deep amber eyes. Ichigo's eyes, meanwhile, flitted between Nanao, Summer, Hisana, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, and Kyoraku. It was obvious he was struggling not to look disgusted. He was only _just_ succeeding.

"Hinamori." His voice was sharp, demanding. He managed to convey everything he wanted to say in that one word. Hinamori slowly stood up, taking Hisana's hand and pulling her up as well.

"Come on Hisa-chan." She muttered, pulling the small girl along. Hitsugaya followed, giving Ichigo a look that clearly said, _don't do anything stupid_. Hisana cast a slightly longing look over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Summer's. Then she disappeared around the corner, out of sight.

_My baby_, Rukia sighed, the desire in her voice almost tangible.

_Focus_, Summer said, trying to redirect Rukia's thoughts. _Your baby's father wants to kill us. Think about _that_ right now_.

"Something we can help you with, Ichigo?" Kyoraku's voice was calm, though his stance was still that of someone ready to fight; His fists were clenched, his eyes narrowed. Summer slowly inched aside, trying to make it so no one was between her and the angry, orange-haired man. She never took her eyes off of Ichigo, though she regretted that when he shifted his gaze to look at her, and their eyes met. Summer ducked her head quickly. Ichigo made an impatient noise in the back of his throat.

"I want to talk to it." He said after a moment. "_Alone_," he added pointedly, looking between Nanao and Kyoraku. The latter's answer was immediate.

"Not a chance."

"It's not your choice to make." Ichigo shot back. "It's got free-will and a thinking mind, it can decide for itself if it wants to talk to me or not."

"She's not _it_," Kyoraku said impatiently. "Her name's Summer. If you want to talk to her, you can at least figure out _that_ much."

"Whatever." Ichigo waved his hand, dismissing the discussion over terminology. Kyoraku scowled. After a silent moment, Summer took a small step forward.

"I'll talk to him." She said, her voice no more than a whisper. Nanao grabbed her wrist, as if to hold her back.

"You don't have to—"

Summer shook her head, silencing Nanao's hurried words. She looked up again, meeting Ichigo's eyes once more. There was so much hatred in them, it almost hurt. "Yes." She murmured. "I do."

Kyoraku sighed heavily. After a moment he turned his back on Ichigo, beckoning for Nanao. She hesitated before releasing Summer's wrist and stepping forward, moving to Kyoraku's side. The man turned back to Ichigo.

"Lay one hand on her and you _will_ be sorry." He informed the younger man. Nanao and Summer both cringed at the threat. Kyoraku wrapped an arm around Nanao's shoulders and led her away.

Ichigo stared after their retreating backs, waiting until long after their footsteps had faded to look back at Summer, who took an automatic step back. Rukia grumbled silently, wishing Summer would move _forward_. She wanted to be closer to Ichigo. _Forget it_, Summer said at once. Her bruised cheek tingled, as if it knew the fist that had abused it was close by. _You may think you're tough, Rukia, but you have a small body. It can only take so much._

_He won't hurt you, _Rukia griped.

_Do you think I'm taking that chance?_

"Tch." Ichigo's impatient noise brought Summer back to reality. He walked past Summer, acting as if she wasn't even there, and settled down on the floor, leaning back against the wall. "Sit." He ordered. Summer bit her lip.

_Ugh_, Rukia's mental groan made Summer imagine she would be rolling her eyes, if she could. _Where does he get off speaking to anyone like that? Who does he think he is, exactly? Someone needs to give him a good beating…_

Summer winced at the images Rukia conjured for her. _I thought you loved him._

_I do, but he's being an ass._

Summer didn't answer. After a long, silent moment she walked over to where Ichigo was, sitting down across from him, drawing her legs up against her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around her knees, making herself as small as possible. She waited for Ichigo to speak.

"Why are you here?" He asked finally. His voice was flat. It was obvious he wouldn't believe any answer Summer gave him. "That girl — Inoue — said you saved her from a Healing center after she was captured. Why would you do that? What's one stray human to _you_?"

_Help_, Summer begged Rukia. She couldn't — _wouldn't_ — tell Ichigo the truth; wouldn't tell him about Rukia's influence in her actions. That would be a one-way ticket to death.

_You can't lie_, Rukia said simply. _You're physically _incapable _of lying. Any excuse I give you wouldn't work; he'd be able to tell._

"Ukitake-san was right." Ichigo seemed to be talking to himself now. "It took you too long to come here. We figured a week…maybe two…it probably wouldn't take you even that long to find the memories though, would it? The minute you were in her head, you had access to everything she knew, didn't you? Why not tell the other Seekers everything then? What were you after?"

_Other_, Rukia scoffed at the word. _He thinks you're a Seeker. Gimme a break. You're the furthest thing from a Seeker I've ever met._

_If you're not going to give me anything useful, then be quiet so I can concentrate. I don't feel like missing something and slipping up._

_He's being an idiot._

"What are you after?" Ichigo repeated his question, leaning forward. His gaze gave Summer the uncomfortable feeling of being x-rayed. She cringed back into the wall, staring determinedly at the floor.

_If I tell him the truth, it sounds like a lie, I look like a Seeker, and he kills me. If I tell him a lie, he'll _know_ it's a lie and he'll kill me. How do I win?_

_You don't_, Rukia sounded aggravated now. _That's the point._

"Thought you said you'd talk to me." Ichigo's aggravated tone mirrored Rukia's perfectly. Summer swallowed hard, trying to think. "Well?" Ichigo prompted. Inspiration struck Summer then. She raised her head, just enough to look him in the eye.

"Anything I say, you won't believe. Why should I answer?" Her voice came out surprisingly strong. Ichigo blinked, stunned by her answer, and leaned back against the wall again.

"I'll believe you." His voice was so sincere. And yet…

_He's lying._

_I know._

"You won't." Summer argued. "You don't _want_ to believe me. You want a reason to bring back to Ukitake-san so you can kill me. You don't want to believe me. You're not here for explanations. You're here for proof. You want to be able to tell the others I'm a danger to you. It's like a game. A game you're determined to win."

Something of a fire seemed to light itself in Ichigo's eyes. _Wrong words_, Rukia whispered as Ichigo wrenched himself up right, towering over Summer. She automatically cowered.

"You think this is a _game_ to me?!" His voice rose with each word he spoke, until he was shouting. "You think this is something I _want_?! You have no idea…" He choked on his words, taking a minute to recover. "You have _no idea_." He repeated, lowering his voice. "That body of yours…the person you erased from it…she was _everything_ to me. She was _all I had_ for two years, she's my _life_! I loved her. And you took her from me. And you don't even care, do you?"

Rukia was suddenly _very_ there in Summer's head. The initial force of her presence momentarily stunned Summer; Rukia hadn't been _this_ aware since before they'd come to the caves. _Take it easy_, Summer tried to warn her. Rukia wanted very much to let Ichigo know she _was_ still there. She'd won. She hadn't disappeared. She loved him. She wanted to tell him everything.

Summer knew that was as good as a death sentence.

_Please_, Rukia moaned. _Just let me…I want to talk to him._

_And exactly what do you think would happen if you could?_

Rukia didn't answer. Summer could tell she was trying very hard not to cry out.

"I care." Summer said quietly, standing. She never took her eyes off of Ichigo's furious face. Rukia's solid control finally gave way to a small, choked sob. Her pain spread through Summer's body. It was terrible. And Summer hated it. "Even if you don't believe me."

The scowl on Ichigo's face told Summer that he didn't. After a moment he turned on his heel and started to storm away.

"Ichigo."

The word slipped out through Summer's lips, was hurried, urgent. Was not hers. Ichigo stopped, turned half-way to look back at her.

"What?"

Summer bit her lip, looking down at the ground. _You're killing me_, she informed Rukia. _Really, literally killing me._

_Just tell him I love him,_ Rukia begged. Summer didn't answer.

The silence stretched on for a moment. Finally Ichigo gave up and walked away.

As soon as he turned the corner, Summer's legs gave out from beneath her, and she fell to her knees, shaking. The pain, the raw, biting pain that coursed through her body was unbearable, inhuman. In all the lives she'd lived, she never felt this, never known it was possible.

_I'm sorry_, she whispered while Rukia cried, wishing there was some way possible that those two simple words could make up for the pain she was causing. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

* * *

"Summer?"

The soul looked around at the sound of her name, spoken by a small voice. Her eyes landed on Hisana, who was standing just a few feet away from her, clutching her raggedy old teddy-bear.

"Hey Hisana." Summer tried to smile. It felt more like a grimace on her face. The child cocked her head, curious.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Summer momentarily turned her attention inward. _Are _you_ okay?_

Rukia had more or less regained control of herself. She now seemed a bit embarrassed by her outburst. _I'm fine. You were right._

_That's not what I was asking. But I know I was right._

_Don't let it go to your head._

_Technically it's _our_ head—_

Summer was jolted back to reality as Hisana walked over to where Summer was sitting, settling herself into Summer's lap. The position was very familiar to Rukia, who had held Hisana like this many times before. For Summer, it was foreign.

"Where's Momo?" Summer asked, running an absent hand through Hisana's raven hair. "Isn't she supposed to watching you?"

"She's busy." Hisana said matter-of-factly, tugging at her teddy's arms. "Summer?"

"Yeah baby?"

"You look like my ma mama, but Momo-san said you're not." Hisana craned her head to look Summer in the eye. "And your eyes are glow-y, like Nanao's. Momo-san said you're like Nanao. _Are_ you like Nanao?"

Summer smiled sadly. _She's too smart for her own good, I think._

_Always was,_ Rukia agreed. _Takes after her mother._

_Now who's egotistical?_

Summer traced her finger along the contours of Hisana's face, smiling a bit. "I'm like Nanao." She said after a minute. "Yes."

"So then what happened to Mama?" Hisana's voice cracked a bit, and her eyes began to swim. "Is she gone, like Daddy said?"

Rukia cringed into a corner, as if trying to get away from the newest addition to her pain. Summer sighed, wrapping both her arms around Hisana and pulling her against her chest. She put her chin on the girl's shoulder so her lips were level with Hisana's ear.

"She's right here." She whispered, almost silently. It would have been impossible for anyone but Hisana to hear her. "She can't talk to you, but she can see you, and she can hear you, and she's so glad you're here, Hisana. She loves you."

Hisana was quiet for a minute. Then she pushed herself up on her knees and twisted around, winding her arms around Summer's neck. "I love you too Mama." She whispered, hugging Summer tightly. Summer returned the hug, feeling a new pain. A pain that wasn't Rukia's.

_So sharp_, Rukia whispered, wincing. Summer couldn't find it in herself to answer.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aaaww…I love Hisana, she's adorable. So yeah…um…review please? — Sam


	27. 26 — Stories

_**Heart and Soul — XVI**_

"Daddy, do you still love Mama?"

Ichigo blinked, giving Hisana look of utmost disbelief. Where the hell did the girl come up with questions like that? "What do you mean? Of course I still love your mother. Why wouldn't I?"

Hisana shrugged. She was sitting at the edge of the bed, playing with her teddy bear. "Because she's been gone for a really long time, and you're always sad now, but when she was here you were really happy…"

"That's _because_ I love her, baby." Ichigo informed Hisana, stroking her night-black hair. "And I miss her. It doesn't matter how long she's gone, I'll always love her."

"Oh." Hisana was quiet for a few moments. "Do you like Summer?"

_That_ certainly wasn't a question Ichigo had expected. He stared at Hisana for a long time. What was he supposed to say? _"No, Hisana, I really _hate_ Summer, and I wish I could kill her but still save your mother"_? Yeah, that would go over _real_ well. "You didn't look like you liked her very much." Hisana went on when Ichigo didn't answer. "And everyone got really nervous when you were around her…"

Ichigo sighed. "Hisana, that…it…_Summer_," he couldn't stop his voice from twisting in disgust when he said the name, "isn't…I _can't_ like it — _her_. It — _she_ isn't a — isn't someone I _can_ like, isn't someone anybody can like. She's the…she's the bad guy, remember Hisana? I told you, Mama went away because the bad guys took her. _Summer_ is one of the bad guys."

"But Momo-san told me Summer is like Nanao, and Nanao isn't one of the bad guys."

Ichigo cursed silently. _Damn it Hinamori! Why the hell did you have to go and do this?_ "Summer _is_ like Nanao," Ichigo agreed slowly, "but they're…different, too. Summer is like Nanao, but Nanao is like _us_, too. Summer isn't like us. Summer made Mama disappear."

Hisana opened her mouth to say something, then closed it just as quickly. She was quiet for a minute. "But I like Summer." She said finally. "I think she's nice. I don't think she's one of the bad guys, Daddy."

Ichigo wanted to hit his head against the wall. He was going to _murder_ Hinamori next time he saw the girl. "It doesn't matter." He said finally. "Summer isn't going to be here much longer, Hisana."

"Does she have to go away?"

Ichigo ducked his head and turned away so he wouldn't have to look at his daughter. "Yeah. She has to go away. Soon."

* * *

Rukia was brooding. She'd buried herself in the back of Summer's mind, hiding behind her memories, memories Summer had no desire to see. She was careful to stay away from Rukia, focusing instead on…anything, really. At that moment it just happened to be Isane and Kiyone, who were arguing about doing dishes.

"I don't _want to_…"

Summer half-smiled (she knew, from Rukia's memories, that Kiyone absolutely _loathed_ doing dishes) and shifted her eyes to look at around. Ukitake and Kyoraku were sitting directly across from her, talking in low, serious voices; Nanao was sitting next to the latter, looking at the table. Her eyes were distant, her mind obviously in another place. Renji was off in a corner by himself, looking at his plate. Every now and then his eyes shifted up to look at Summer. When she caught him, he looked away quickly.

Summer sighed. Rukia checked in long enough to see what Summer was doing, and wished Ichigo and Hisana were there. _Like he'll let that happen_, Summer said sadly. _You'll be lucky if you ever see Hisana again. And Ichigo…_

_Yeah, I know, next time I see him will be when he comes to kill us._

_I'm sorry, do you find it disturbing that we're going to die?_

_Oh be optimistic._

_Fine. We're going to die _quickly_. Is that better?_

_Funny. Will you just—_

_What, trust you?_

_You're going to hold this against me forever, aren't you?_

Summer didn't answer. She looked at the potatoes in the bowl in front of her. She still couldn't figure out how the humans had gotten their hands on so many things. _We're good_, Rukia said quietly. _We've lived like this for years now. We adapt_.

Adaptation. That seemed to be the humans answer for everything. Rukia went back to her corner, assumedly to resume her brooding. _Do you think he'll kill us?_ Summer asked suddenly. Rukia's mental tone betrayed her surprise at the question.

_Why the heck are you asking _me? _You don't trust me, remember? And anyways you've thought since the beginning he'd kill us._

_I want a second opinion. Unlike you, I don't exactly _want_ to die. If I'm absolutely sure he'll kill us…_

_What? You'll run? What are you going to do, go back to society, back to your home, your job, your Seeker?_ Summer winced at the thought. No. She couldn't imagine going back to that life, couldn't imagine what she'd tell people, tell the _Seeker_. It had been almost a week — maybe more, maybe less. How was she supposed to account for that absence?

_Besides, they won't let you run. If they see you're going to become a threat to them, they'll kill you. Running would be useless._

Summer sighed silently. Maybe it would have just been easier if Ichigo had killed her that first day. _Maybe_, Rukia agreed. _But come on, you have to admit, you like being here. Put aside the fact that someone wants to kill us and look around, and tell me you don't _love_ being here._

Summer looked around at the smiling, chatting humans. They were a…_lively_ group, for sure. A very tight-knit, unconventional family. Something Summer had never encountered in all her lives. It amazed her. And of course, she'd _never_ get over how easily Nanao seemed to be accepted by everyone; they spoke to her and treated her just like they'd treat a human. And she seemed…_comfortable_ with them. It was something Summer never would have thought possible.

_That's because you were taught that humans are the enemies_, Rukia reminded Summer. She sounded a bit smug.

_You believed the same thing about souls until you met Nanao_, Summer shot back.

A gruff voice interrupted what was sure to be Rukia's flippant response. "Hey."

Summer jerked back to reality and saw that Renji was looking at her again, though this time he didn't flinch away when their eyes met. "Do you…I mean, can I talk to you?"

Summer was surprised. Renji hadn't addressed her since her first night in the caves. Now he shifted uncomfortably where he sat, looking very much like the ten-year-old boy from Rukia's memories.

Summer hesitated. That first night, the first time they'd met, Renji had been undecided, unsure of what to make of the fact that his best friend had returned to him…only it wasn't his best friend anymore. What if he had made a decision?

_He won't hurt you_, Rukia seemed very confident. Overly confident. Summer wasn't sure whether or not she could trust that confidence.

"Sure." She said finally. Renji stood, and Summer scrambled to follow suit, following him out of the kitchen, into the dark caves. She could feel eyes on her back as she left, but no one tried to stop her or Renji. She decided to take that as a good sign.

"Stay close." Renji's voice was still gruff. "It's easy to get lost around here. I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to get lost, not right now."

Summer knew Renji was thinking of Ichigo, and she flinched. Another good sign, she supposed. Renji didn't want her running into Ichigo. Unless that meant he wanted to finish the job himself…

_Pessimistic much?_

_Realist. Give me one good reason why Renji _shouldn't_ want to kill me?_

_Because you're a good person_, the answer stunned Summer so much that for a moment she couldn't speak. _Yeah, I said it. Okay, using the term 'person' loosely, but still. You're good, that's the point I'm trying to make._

"You don't talk much, do you?" Renji's voice interrupted the silent conversation. Summer jumped, and at the same time her foot caught on something she couldn't see, and she stumbled forward, her hands flying out to steady herself on the wall. It was only when the surface her palms had rested against stiffened that she realized she wasn't touching the wall. She yanked back quickly.

"Sorry, sorry." She murmured over and over. She heard a shuffle, and saw Renji's blurry outline twist around, presumably to look at her.

"This isn't going to work." He muttered. A second later there was a tiny _click_, and a beam of light shot out of a tube clutched in Renji's large hand.

_Stupid idiot_, Rukia grumbled. _He couldn't have taken that out two minutes ago?_

_Maybe he's trying not to waste the battery. He knows the caves well enough he doesn't need it._

_But _we_ don't, and if he doesn't want to help—_

"You always look so distant." Renji interrupted once more. "Like you're thinking about something else. Are you trying to figure out how you're going to escape and get back to the Seekers?"

Summer flinched, and Rukia said a word Summer had never heard, not even in Rukia's memories. "That's what Kurosaki would say." Renji went on, oblivious to Summer's reaction to his accusation. "But I don't think so. I've seen Seekers — come face to face with one or two, even — anyways you're too timid to be a Seeker. 'Course, you're all wrong for Rukia's body too. I'm not used to seeing her face look so afraid."

Renji grinned at some long ago memory, but Summer was focusing on something else he'd said. "You've faced Seekers?" She asked, keeping her voice down to a whisper. Renji nodded slowly, the grin fading.

"It was before I met Ukitake, not long after I went into hiding. I was only eleven, still not very good at the whole 'sneaky' thing…some souls caught me going into a house and called the Seekers. Shoulda seen it, three armed Seekers all coming down on one kid who was stealing a bag of cookies. It was kinda funny — mostly pathetic, but kind of funny too. Anyways they had their guns on me, and here I am with nothing but a bag of cookies, and one of them says, 'you don't have to be afraid, we just want to help you. You can come with us, you'll be okay.' I think I would have laughed if that hadn't completely pissed me off. Three full-grown guys with guns, and I didn't have to be _afraid_? What a joke. Anyways I managed to slip by them in the end — it was kind of a close thing though. I threw the cookies at one of them, and he dropped his gun, so I grabbed it and held it up to them, and they froze, like they actually thought I'd shoot them." Renji laughed hollowly. Summer cringed, trying to imagine the boy from Rukia's memories with a gun in his hands. It was a disturbing image. "I backed up to the door and ran out. They chased me for awhile, but they knew I had the gun and stayed back. It didn't take me long to lose them."

Renji shifted his eyes to look at Summer (he'd been staring at the wall throughout his story). "You're turn." He said abruptly. Summer blinked.

"What?"

"Thing one to know about humans — if they tell you a story, you're expected to tell one back."

_He's right_.

_Be quiet for a minute._

"'Course, I doubt you have anything completely _traumatizing_ to talk about, but still. An eye for an eye — do you know that expression?"

Summer shrugged wearily. What story could she _possibly_ tell that Renji would be interested in? _Tell him about the Fire World_, Rukia encouraged. She sounded hopeful. Hopeful of what? _Just do it_.

Summer sighed, trying to think of the best way to start this story. "There's…a planet, one of the ones we've…taken," the word slipped of her lips strangely, as if she hadn't meant to say it, "it's called the Fire World. It's a very…unpleasant place. I was…part of the first wave, the original souls who settled on the planet."

Renji seemed strangely curious. After a moment he sat down against the stone wall, beckoning for Summer to join him. She sat as well, positioning herself so she was across from him, careful to avoid his eyes. "The main inhabitants of the Fire World are called Flame-Tasters. During our examination of them, we decided that _they_ were the dominant species on the planet. I was one of the very first groups of souls to settle there. There were five souls per group — mine was made up of a Seeker — our leader — named Stars Point to the Heaven, a very close friend of mine named Sparkling Ice, and two others — I don't remember their names."

_Get on with it, this part is boring_.

_Every good story needs a build-up_.

"During one of our first attempts to…to take some Flame-Tasters…we messed up. We went after the family of the body the Seeker had taken. We thought they would be…sympathetic, seeing that body. We underestimated them. They had no problem attacking him, attacking all of us. And of course none of us were fighters…it got bad." Summer shuddered, trying to suppress the memories that surfaced with her words. Rukia was quiet now, as absorbed in the story as Renji was. "I don't remember exactly how it happened…there was a lot of shouting, and flames, so many flames…we barely escaped with our lives. And we were injured. Badly injured…_fatally_ injured, in Sparkling Ice's case." Summer swallowed back her tears. "The Healers didn't get there in time. He died. While I was watching, helpless…he died."

Silence. Not even Rukia seemed to have anything to say. After a minute, Summer forced herself to look at Renji. He was looking at her, his black eyes wide and filled with shock. "I'm…going to have to tell another story to equal that." He said after a minute. Rukia thawed, then started laughing. The laughter started Summer.

_What in the _world_ is so funny?_

_Renji. He always worries about being even. It's pathetic._

Summer decided she had nothing to gain from listening to Rukia, and tuned her out. "How about you answer a question instead?"

Renji nodded slowly. "That's fair. What do you want to know?"

Summer tried to figure out the best way to ask this question. Finally she decided there _was_ no best way. "Why haven't you tried to kill me?"

Renji snorted. "That's direct. Guess souls don't know much about tact, huh? Blunt honesty is still honesty."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Renji sighed, running a hand through his spiky red hair. "I…don't want to kill you." He said finally. "I think Ichigo's being an idiot, really. It's not…it's not your fault. You didn't choose…Rukia…you didn't choose this planet. It's what you do, I understand that, but…I don't hate Nanao. It's not fair for me to hate you if I don't hate her when you're both the same."

Summer didn't have an answer for that. _I told you he didn't want to kill you_, Rukia sounded slightly smug — and also a little put off. Summer realized she was still going over the Fire World story.

_It's a head turner,_ Summer agreed quietly.

_Yeah. Kind of a chilling story._

_I meant you humans. You're all a mystery._

Rukia didn't answer. Renji was looking up at the ceiling, his eyes thoughtful. Summer sighed silently, more confused then ever. Humans were too confusing sometimes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'll beg. I really will. Please, please, _please_ review. Begging. Review. Please -- Sam


	28. 27 — Unsure

_**Heart and Soul — XVII**_

_My eyes open slowly, and I'm greeted by the stone ceiling of mine and Ichigo's room. I move my hand to rub my eyes, twisting to look around._

_And I freeze._

_Something's wrong._

_Slowly, I change the direction of my suspended hand, letting it come to a rest on my stomach. My strangely flat stomach._

_"You look confused." An amused voice says, distracting me. I shift my eyes to look up at Ichigo; I realize now that I'm wrapped in his large arms, my head on his chest. His voice brings back the memories, and I bolt up, twisting to face him._

_"The baby! How's…" I let my voice drift off, realizing that I don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl. Ichigo smiles._

_"Hisana." He informs me. "She's fine. And beautiful. The others brought her out into the kitchen area, figured they'd be able to go 'ooo' and 'ah' all they want out there."_

_I smile tiredly, leaning back against Ichigo, who quickly wraps his arms around me. "She looks just like you." He whispers in my ear. I can imagine he's grinning goofily. The thought of being a daddy has gotten to him. I'm a bit jealous._

_"I want to see her." I pout._

_"Don't worry, I'm sure _someone_ was out in the hall listening—"_

_Right on cue, the blanket-door flies back from the entrance, and a grinning Hinamori bounces in, followed by a nervous-looking Nanao, who has a blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms._

_Hinamori wraps her arms briefly around me before settling down on the bed. Nanao kneels down next to me, carefully transferring the bundle to my arms._

_The tiny girl is _breath-taking_. She asleep right now, her small round face utterly peaceful. She has wisps of black hair covering the top of her head, falling over her eyes. She's so tiny, so beautiful. And I already love her._

_I just wish I could have brought her into a better world_.

"What are you doing, Hisa-chan?" Hinamori's voice brought Summer back to the present. _She_ had long ago noticed their tiny stalker, but hadn't wanted to get Hisana in trouble.

Hisana peaked around the corner, her amber eyes wide and curious. Rukia was suddenly very weary.

_If she's here…_

_Where's her father?_ Summer finished the thought.

Hinamori seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Where's your dad, baby?"

"He's sweeping. And Hisana's 'posed to be sweeping too, but Hisana isn't sweepy."

Hinamori half-laughed. "Why are you talking about yourself like that?"

"'Cause it's fun! And 'cause Rangiku and Hisana are playing a game."

"Who are you trying to annoy?"

"Uncle Renji."

"Who else." Hinamori rolled her eyes. "So why aren't you with Rangiku and Uncle Renji?"

"'Cause Hisana wanted to see Summer." The child's voice was suddenly very small. "'Cause Daddy said Summer was leaving soon, and Hisana wanted to see Summer, but Daddy wouldn't let her, so Hisana sneaked away, see?"

Summer felt as if something cold had settled in her stomach. Rukia was throwing a silent fit. _What the hell is he playing at, telling her things like that?! Stupid, irresponsible moron, can't trust him with anything—_

_Please stop yelling_, Summer begged. _You're giving me a headache._

"Summer isn't going anywhere, Hisa-chan." Hinamori reassured Hisana. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

_She can't promise that_, Summer said quietly.

_We're not going anywhere_, Rukia shot back. Summer sighed, shaking her head a little. Rukia truly was a glutton for punishment.

"I don't think," Hinamori said slowly, kneeling down in front of Hisana, "it's such a good idea for you to be here, Hisa-chan."

Hisana cocked her head, confusion alight in her amber eyes. "Why?"

"Because…because…" Hinamori sighed, obviously frustrated. "Because Daddy doesn't like Summer. And he'll be unhappy if he sees you with her."

"Oh." Hisana was quiet for a minute. "Daddy said he _can't_ like Summer." She said finally. "'Cause Summer is the bad guy, that's what he said. But Hisana doesn't think so, and Hisana said that, but Daddy didn't listen."

_This must be so confusing for her_, Summer thought sadly. _Everyone is telling her something different, she doesn't know what to believe._

_She knows what to believe_, Rukia said firmly. _She's here, isn't she?_

Hinamori looked between Summer and Hisana for a minute, then sighed. "Okay, Hisa-chan. Your dad sleeps like a rock anyway, he'll be out for awhile. I guess it'll be okay."

Hisana's face broke into a wide grin and she sprang forward, grabbing Summer's hand.

"Let's go, let's go!" The child cheered, pulling Summer along. Hinamori stayed close behind, laughing.

Rukia was relishing the feeling of the tiny fingers wrapped around her hand. She remembered the thousands of times they had walked down the hall like this, and she approved. Summer didn't.

_This is very, very cruel_.

Rukia didn't listen. "Summer?" Hisana said suddenly, pulling on the soul's hand. Summer knelt down obediently, and Hisana leaned to whisper so Hinamori wouldn't hear. "Is Momma still there?" Summer nodded slowly, and Hisana grinned, snaking her arms around Summer's neck and hugging her tightly. "Hi Momma."

Summer felt as if her throat had swollen shut; she couldn't answer.

Hinamori gave Summer an odd look as she straightened up. Summer just shook her head.

Hisana talked excitedly as they made their way through the halls. Eventually she came to the subject of lunch. "N' Nanao, Nanao made mac 'n' cheese, 'cause she knows that's Hisana's favorite, and iz prolly cold now 'cause Hisana spent so much time looking for Summer, but it'll prolly still be good."

Summer had a hard time keeping up with the rush of words. Hisana continued to speak as she pulled Summer into the kitchen. "_There_ she is!" Rangiku said, delighted. "Where'd Hisana disappear to?"

Renji, who was sitting on Rangiku's other side, groaned. "Stop talking like that…"

"Hisana went to find Summer." Hisana said, throwing herself into Rangiku's lap. "'Cause Hisana wanted to see Summer, and have lunch with her, see?"

Rangiku and Renji exchanged slightly troubled glances, then looked past Summer, most likely at Hinamori. Summer pretended not to notice, looking instead at the bowls of cooled macaroni that were sitting on the table. And she realized then how hungry she was. "Come on Summer!" Hisana bounced back to the soul, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the table. "Summer likes mac 'n' cheese, right? 'Cause Momma liked mac 'n' cheese, but Hisana doesn't know if Summer does or not."

There wasn't much room for Summer to speak, but she was okay with that. Hisana's tiny, innocent presence kept things from getting too tense, at least.

"Ichigo's gonna flip when he finds out about this." Summer heard Renji mutter at one point.

"He doesn't have to know." Hinamori murmured nervously.

_This is stupid_, Rukia thought fiercely. _Everyone's so afraid of him, it makes me want to scream._

_You don't seem to need a reason to scream_, Summer pointed out. Rukia took a minute to think about this.

_True_.

* * *

_My hands wrap tightly around her throat, quickly bruising her pale, delicate skin. She struggles weakly, her small, incapable hands beating ineffectually against my fingers. I tighten my grip and she chokes, forgetting to fight me. I shift my eyes to look at her face, look right into her eyes, watching the light fade. Watch her bright, violet eyes slowly fade to darkness as the life leaves her…_

"No!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open, the gasped protest escaping his lips. The first thing he saw was a pair of wide amber eyes.

"Hi Daddy!" Hisana chirped. She was sprawled over her father's chest, laying on her stomach, her chin resting on her arms. "Did you has a bad dream?"

"Yeah." Ichigo murmured, putting an arm around and Hisana so she wouldn't fall as he sat up. Hisana wrapped both her tiny arms around Ichigo's neck, hugging him tightly. "How long have you been awake, baby?"

"Hisana never swept." The child admitted. "Hisana played with Rangiku and Uncle Renji, and her and Rangiku played 'Annoy Uncle Renji.'" Well that explained the speaking in third person. "And Nanao made mac 'n' cheese, it was good."

"So you've been running around while Daddy was sleeping?" Ichigo asked calmly. Hisana realized she was in trouble, and ducked her head, letting her raven hair fall over her face.

"Yes." She muttered. "But Hisana was bored, and Daddy was sweeping."

"So did you _only_ play with Rangiku and Uncle Renji?" Ichigo asked, his voice still calm. Hisana nodded without looking up. "Are you lying to me?" No answer. That was all Ichigo needed. He set Hisana down on the bed and stood up, going to the door.

"Daddy?" Ichigo stopped and looked back at his daughter. Hisana was looking at him, her eyes wide with fear. "Momo said you would be unhappy if you found out I spent time with Summer. And you said Summer's a bad guy, but she isn't, Daddy, she's really nice, and I like her. Please don't be mad."

Ichigo stared hard at the girl. "Stay here." He said flatly, then walked away.

_What are you doing?_ A voice in the back of Ichigo's head demanded. He ignored it. The truth was, he didn't know _what_ he was doing. The dream was still _very_ present in his mind. His hands wrapped around her throat, pressed against her pale skin, the light draining from the violet eyes he loved…

_No!_ Ichigo shook his head furiously. _Snap out of it Ichigo! That isn't Rukia, not anymore. She wanted this. She never wanted to be one of them. You know she would have wanted it this way._

He found them in the kitchen — Hinamori, Nanao…and _it_. Summer. He scowled as he stepped into the kitchen.

Nanao was the first to see him. Her face paled when she saw how angry the man obviously was. "Uh oh."

Hinamori jerked to look over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw him. Nanao and Summer cringed back in unison. "Kurosaki-kun," Hinamori sighed, turning to face him.

"What are you playing at, Hinamori?" Ichigo demanded, pointedly ignoring the souls. "I _told_ you I didn't want Hisana around…around _it_! She's going to get attached, get used to having it around, what's it going to do to her when—?!"

"_If_, Kurosaki-kun." Hinamori interrupted firmly. "_If_ we let you do what you want. Which we won't."

Ichigo snorted. Hinamori was smaller then _Rukia_, for God's sake; what could she do to stop him?

"I told you to mind your own business, Hinamori." Ichigo reminded the girl, his voice barely above a growl. Hinamori winced, but stood her ground.

"It _is_ my business. You want to hurt one of us, it's _all_ of our business."

"It's _not_ one of us!" Ichigo snapped, his voice echoing off the walls. Someone was going to come looking soon…

"That's a matter of opinion." Hinamori said calmly. Ichigo shifted his eyes briefly, sparing a moment of attention for the souls behind Hinamori. Nanao looked worried — understandably enough. It was Summer's expression that surprised him. She didn't look worried, or even scared. Her eyes were narrowed as if she was concentrating very hard on something. Ichigo didn't take the time to dwell on it; he looked back at Hinamori, who was giving him a defiant glare.

"Well here _my_ opinion: you need to stay out of this. _All_ of you. I've had it with you people interfering. What happens from on in is up to _me_. The rest of you have no say."

What happened next was so fast Ichigo probably would have missed it if he hadn't been right in the middle. There was a blur of movement, and a hand threw itself across Ichigo's face with a loud _slap_!

No one moved. No one spoke. No one even dared to breathe.

Ichigo could only stare. For the first time in a long time, he felt something besides his usual anger — he felt shock.

Summer was standing between Ichigo and Hinamori, her hand out, her eyes wide with fright, shifting between her hand and Ichigo. She looked slightly sick.

And still, Ichigo only stared. After a moment a kind of numb feeling began to take over the shock.

Only one person had ever hit him like that.

_Rukia_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmn…review? Please? Reviews equal Happy Sam. No Reviews equals Sad Sam. You guys don't want a sad Sam, do you? -- Sam


	29. 28 — Sides

_**Heart and Soul — XVIII**_

Rukia was happy. No…_smug_ was a better word for it. She relaxed back in her corner, relishing in the feeling of having been able to move her arm, the memory of controlling her own body, even just for a moment. And hey, she'd gotten to slap Ichigo! This all made for one very happy Rukia.

Summer, well…she was panicking. Rukia very much wished she was more then a detached voice in the back of her head; she wanted to roll her eyes.

_Calm down_.

It took Summer a minute to answer. When she did, she sounded slightly hysterical. _Calm down? _Calm down_? I _told_ you to step back, didn't I? Did I _not_ say—_

_You told me stay calm. Didn't work._ Rukia felt a slight rush of anger as she thought about the way Ichigo had been bullying Hinamori. Stupid _oaf_…

Summer cringed. _You're going to get us killed._

_Or maybe I'm keeping us alive_.

Summer jerked suddenly. Rukia saw the soul duck their head, looking away from Ichigo. Then she ran.

Rukia sighed, mentally reclining. _You have a very specific fight or flight response, don't you?_

_I respond to what will salvage whatever life I have left,_ Summer shot back. Rukia felt a little bad for making the soul panic like this. But really…

Summer couldn't believe it. Rukia was _proud_ of herself, of what she had done! Ichigo as probably looking for Summer right now, ready to choke the life out of her…

_Wham!_

Summer ran into something hard and solid. She stumbled back, but two strong hands grabbed her shoulders, holding her steady. She looked up, embarrassed, preparing to apologize…and the words froze in her throat.

"What the heck are you running from?" Renji asked, sounding genuinely curious. Summer's breath escaped in short, unsteady gasps.

"Nothing." She managed to say, tucking a lock of stubborn hair back behind her hair. Renji didn't look convinced; before he could argue, though, more footsteps caught their attention. Summer flinched, but it was only Hinamori and Nanao. Both looked shocked.

"What happened?" Renji demanded from both of them. Hinamori stuttered a bit as she answered.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…he wasn't happy, you know, about earlier, I guess Hisana told him…and he was yelling at us…well, me, really, and Summer, she…she slapped him."

Summer's first instinct was to deny, to say it had been _Rukia_, not her. But that wouldn't have gone over well.

Renji's eyes widened. He looked shocked — and amused. "Did she? God, I wish I could have his face—"

"No."

Nanao's voice, low and understanding, interrupted Renji. "It wasn't Summer." Nanao continued, recoiling a bit when everyone turned to look at her. She, in turn, looked directly at Summer. "It was Rukia, wasn't it?"

Summer jerked her head in a quick nod. _Damn straight_, Rukia whispered, smug as ever.

"_Rukia_?" Renji and Hinamori repeated in one, confused voice.

_Yeah, surprise. I'm still here._

Nanao and Summer exchanged weary glances. The former took charge of explaining. "It happens sometimes. Humans who know what's going to happen before they're captured…if they're strong enough, they retain a presence in their minds after insertion."

Renji and Hinamori looked shocked now. "Rukia…is…still _in there_?" Renji finally managed to say, sounding strangled. Summer nodded slowly.

_Hi_.

_You're starting to give me a headache._

"But that's…good, right?" Hinamori asked slowly. "I mean…if we tell Kurosaki-kun—"

"He won't listen." Renji interrupted. "He wants to kill her — he'd call this a lie and use it as an excuse."

Summer flinched. She was surprised. Renji and Hinamori seemed so _willing_ to believe her…

"She can take control?" Renji asked suddenly, turning to Summer. The soul nodded, weary now. "How?"

"I don't…really know, she just _does_ sometimes…when she feels strong about something…or she doesn't want _me_ to do something." Summer paused, remembering the night she'd found out about Hisana, remembering how strong Rukia had been _then_. "She's wanted to hit Ichigo since we came here."

Renji and Hinamori both laughed. Summer shifted, feeling uncomfortable. Rukia, well…she was happy. Of _course_ she was happy.

* * *

"You ever noticed how it's always raining here?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Kyoraku, who was standing in the cave entrance, his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky.

"I think it's the rain season." Ichigo muttered, looking back down the mountain.

"Even when it isn't though…"

Ichigo decided not to answer. He was pretty sure Kyoraku was here to give him some kind of lecture, and he wasn't in the mood to listen.

Kyoraku looked up at the sky, his eyes distant. He didn't speak for a long time, and eventually Ichigo went back to staring at the clouds.

"You're being a jerk, you know." Kyoraku said finally, his voice conversational. Ichigo didn't answer. "You don't even want to give her a chance, do you?"

Ichigo snorted. "You're the _last_ person who should be lecturing me." He informed the older man icily. "I've seen Nanao's scar."

Something in the back of his mind told him he was crossing a line. He didn't care.

Kyoraku didn't hit Ichigo as he expected. Instead he just contemplated these words for a moment. "Does that make you better then me?" He asked finally. Ichigo was pretty sure this was a trap, and didn't answer. "It's hard, seeing everything you've fought for fall apart." Kyoraku continued as if he hadn't expected an answer. "You and Rukia-san, you were together for a fairly short amount of time — or it would have been short in our world. Seven years is practically forever now. Enough time to fall in love no matter _which_ world you're in, though. And you and Rukia-san had something special — a very small glimmer of hope in a dark world."

Ichigo closed his eyes, thinking hard. "How did you feel," he asked slowly, "when you found out Nanao had been taken?"

The silence that followed the question was long and heavy. "It felt as if my heart had been physically ripped in two." Kyoraku said finally, his voice older than Ichigo had ever heard it. "For awhile I just forgot to function, forgot why it was necessary to live. She _was_ my reason. Without her…it seemed useless to keep trying.

"I was a pretty pathetic sight, I'll admit. I retreated into the forests, hid myself, but I always wondered why I made the effort. Why not let the parasites take me, erase me, make the pain go away? It had to be easier then living without her." Kyoraku's face darkened, then, to Ichigo's surprise, he laughed a bit. "Then one night, out of nowhere, I saw Nanao-chan in my head. And boy was she ticked off. Fiery little thing, you see, never afraid to slap me around, put me in my place. Anyways, I see her in my head, and she's yelling the walls down, telling to get off my ass and get over it and to keep living no matter what, and for God's sake stop being so damn _pathetic_." Kyoraku chuckled. "That's my Nanao-chan."

His voice was wistful now. "You miss her." It wasn't a question.

"Don't you miss Rukia-san?" Ichigo scowled. "I loved Nanao-chan, I can't make that go away, and even if I could, I wouldn't. But I love the Nanao-chan I have _now_, too. That's the problem, I think, with souls. You _want_ to hate them, but they're so…innocent. You just _can't_."

"They're not innocent, they're murderers." Ichigo snarled. "They took almost every life on this planet. They are _not_ innocent."

"We killed chickens to have meat." Kyoraku pointed out. "Were _we_ murderers?" Ichigo didn't answer. "There's a fine line between murder and survival instinct."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, annoyed now. "Did you come out here to make a point or what?"

Kyoraku laughed heartily. "Does everything _have_ to have a point?"

Ichigo gave the man a bewildered look.

* * *

_Heart and soul_.

Summer groaned. She was currently laying on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow. _This again? Really? Drop it already Rukia_.

_I spend all day trapped in the back of my head_, Rukia shot back. _I need _something_ to do._

_Why are you so _obsessed_ with this?_ Summer demanded. Rukia was quiet for a minute.

_I never used to be_, she admitted. _But then, I never believed it was possible for a person to exist in their head with a soul. Recent events have forced me to re-evaluate my beliefs. So. Heart and soul?_

_Same_, Summer said, hoping that would placate Rukia for now. But the woman would not be silenced today.

_Your soul is your self. Your survival instinct. It guides you in the safest direction. Your heart doesn't have to agree though. My brother killed himself to protect me. He followed his heart. Did his soul think that was the right choice?_

_Now_ Summer was confused. _I have _no_ idea what you're talking about._

Before Rukia could answer, something heavy fell on Summer's back, knocking the breath out of her, and a triumphant voice yelled, "Gotcha!"

Summer groaned as she lifted her head to look over her shoulder. Hisana was sitting on the soul's back, grinning widely. "What are you _doing_?" Summer managed to ask. Hisana giggle.

"I surprised you." She said, sounding triumphant. "Were you surprised?"

"Very." Summer said, taking Hisana's arm and tugging her lightly, sliding her down onto the bed so Summer could sit up. She was weary now. Her last encounter with Hisana hadn't turned out the best results. "What are you doing here, Hisana?"

"I wanted to see you." Hisana chirped, bouncing up and down. "But don't worry. Daddy's not here. He went for a walk."

"Is that safe?" Summer echoed Rukia's worried thought. Hisana shrugged.

"Daddy's _reeeeeally_ careful." The child said. "He'll be okay."

And with that Hisana bounced into Summer's lap, nestling back against her chest. "Daddy's not really mean." Hisana said quietly after a moment of silence. "He's really, really nice, and he loves me and Momma. I don't know why he's mean to you."

Summer swallowed hard. "I know he's nice." She whispered as disjointed memories flashed through her mind. "I know, Hisana. Don't worry."

Hisana was quiet for another minute. "Do you like Daddy?" She asked Summer suddenly. Summer didn't know how to answer. It wasn't that she _didn't_ like the murderous man — she really wasn't sure _how_ she felt. "Do you like him like Momma likes him?"

Summer was suddenly aware of how raptly Rukia was listening to this conversation. She wanted to hear this answer too; she was thinking of Kyoraku and Nanao. "_No one_," Summer spoke quietly, "likes your dad as much as your mother. What they had — _have_," Summer corrected herself hastily, "is very special." Hisana didn't hear the wistful note in Summer's voice. Rukia did. "Your parents very lucky."

Hisana seemed to accept that answer, falling silent and playing with her shirt.

_You're jealous._

Summer didn't say anything. _That's a very negative, _human_ emotion Never-Ending Summer_, Rukia teased, trying to cover up her shock.

_There a three reasons_, Summer said quietly, _why a soul would choose a planet to stay on. One, they were born on the planet and are comfortable, don't want to leave. Two, they acclimate to a planet and want to stay. Three, they find a partner,_ Rukia didn't seem to know what to say. _It isn't very often a soul finds him- or herself feeling out of place in a society, feeling the need to move as much as I have. I've only ever heard of one case where a soul has moved _more _then me. It's unheard of, you know? Everyone _always_ fits in._

_Fitting in is overrated_, Rukia whispered, recalling for Summer a very _old_ memory, from before the end of the world. A group of older neighborhood boys who used to tease her about her height, eye color, anything they could find to pick on her about.

_Different worlds_, Summer reminded Rukia. The woman was quiet for a minute.

_You want to fit in?_ She guessed finally. Summer went through Rukia's memories, pointedly picking out memories of being with Ichigo, Ichigo and Hisana, Renji, and all the others in the caves.

_You have something beautiful here. I won't deny that I'm envious. I've been to five planets, and never found a home. You…you barely left the place you were born in…and you found a place where you belong. That's more then I can say._

Hisana shifted suddenly, and Summer looked down to see that the girl was fast asleep. _There's a home for everyone_, Rukia said. Summer just shook her head, too weary to answer.

A noise in the doorway surprised Summer, and she looked up. Her blood ran cold.

Ichigo was standing in the door.

_Oh goody_, Rukia hissed. A tremor ran through Summer's body. The look Ichigo was giving her was completely unreadable. He was soaking wet, drops of rain falling — _plip, plip, plip_ — from his clothes and hair, onto the stone floor. His eyes shifted to look at his sleeping daughter, and his face softened. Without sparing Summer a second glance he stepped forward and took Hisana in his arms, turning and walking out.

Summer's bones turned to water, and she fell back on the bed, shaking hard.

_Jeez_, Rukia sighed. Summer rolled onto her stomach, pulling her blanket over her head.

_I think I should have skipped this planet_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Love it, hate it? Review either way, please! Seriously. Please review. I'd beg, but that's a frightening sight XD — Sam


	30. 29 — Realization

_**Heart and Soul — XXIX**_

The days seemed to flow seamlessly together. Summer could no longer remember how long it had been since she'd abandoned civilization. That didn't bother her, though; what bothered her was that there was nothing she missed.

Ichigo no longer appeared to be a problem; Summer never saw him anymore, a fact that grieved Rukia deeply, though Summer was a little more then happy about it. They saw Hisana every now and then, though, which helped. It also helped that the others no longer seemed nervous when Hisana was around Summer. She wondered what had changed.

_Shoulda let me hit him a long time ago._

Summer ignored Rukia. Of course.

"Summer-chan!"

Summer jumped and looked over her shoulder, surprised to see Inoue running towards her. She hadn't seen the woman since the first day in the caves, having been more or less confined to one area.

"Hi!" Inoue chirped, throwing her arms around Summer and holding her tightly. Summer, in turn, squirmed uncomfortably until Inoue let go.

Inoue, it turned out, had been staying in a part of the caves one of the other groups — whom Rukia had never met — frequented. She'd asked about Summer a lot, and had been told what was going on, and that it would be best, at the moment, to stay away.

"And now here we are!" Inoue said happily. Summer's head was spinning. "So how are you? Is everything okay?"

Summer sighed, not quite sure how to answer. There were so many things going on in her head, so many thoughts, questions, concerns. It made sharing her head with another person very inconvenient.

"Summer-chan?" Inoue cocked her head curiously. Summer grinned quickly. It felt more like a grimace.

"I'm okay, Inoue."

The lie fell flat.

* * *

"Sssshhh." Ukitake put a finger to his lips. Hisana grinned as she imitated him, and was rewarded with a lollipop.

"Thanks Ukitake-san!" Hisana bounced up and down as she took the lollipop and eagerly unwrapped it.

"You're welcome, Hisa-chan. And remember—"

"Don't tell Daddy." Hisana recited the words like an old nursery rhyme as she went and flopped down on Ukitake's mattress. Ukitake smiled.

"We've taught you well, baby girl."

Hisana giggled. She loved it when the others broke the rules, especially for her. "Ukitake-san?" Hisana's voice was small and curious. Ukitake regarded her a bit wearily as he answered.

"Yes, Hisa-chan?"

"Do _you_ like Summer?" Ukitake had to refrain from sighing out-loud.

"Why do you ask?" Was Ukitake's answer as he attempted to dodge the question. Hisana shrugged.

"I don't know. Nobody likes her, but nobody doesn't _not_ like her either. They all look at her weird, like she did something bad, but they don't want to be mad."

_Damn_ she was an observant little girl. It worried Ukitake a little, how much she seemed to realize, to take in. How was he supposed to explain things to her?

"It's not that body…doesn't like her, Hisa-chan." Ukitake said carefully. "We just…it's hard, accepting her…and knowing your mother is gone…"

Ukitake felt a stab of pain as he thought of the raven-haired woman who had become something of a daughter to him. Ichigo wasn't the only one who missed Rukia…

Hisana's amber eyes widened as if she were frightened. "But Momma's not gone!" She said loudly. "Momma's still there, Summer said so!"

Ukitake stared, and Hisana froze, realizing she had said something wrong. "What was that, Hisa-chan?" Hisana shook her head furiously. Ukitake stared hard at the girl, trying to work this rather strange revelation out in his head. When that failed, he turned to leave.

"Ukitake-san!" He looked back at Hisana, who was now on her knees. "Please don't tell Summer I told you, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. And don't tell Daddy either, Summer said he would be mad."

A small smile graced Ukitake's lips and he went back to Hisana, kneeling down on the floor in front of the girl and putting a hand on her head. "I won't tell anyone." He said quietly. "I promise. I just want to talk to Nanao about something. Is that okay?"

Hisana considered this for a minute, then nodded, her eyes solemn. Ukitake smiled as he stood up and left. The smile faded as soon as he was out in the hall.

He'd been trying, for weeks, to figure out the mystery surrounding the soul that had stumbled into their lives wearing a body they all knew. It had been heart-wrenching to lose Rukia — and even more terrifying. Rukia knew everything about the "rogue" humans who lived in the woods. Her capture could have — _should_ have — been the end of everything. They'd spent weeks moving out of their old caves, helping the last two groups move as well, waiting, all the while, for the Seekers to come down on them.

But no one had ever come.

They'd watched the woods carefully when they'd finished moving, waiting to be able to move freely, if that would even be possible.

And still, no one had come.

After almost three months, they found it easier to breathe again. They began to move as freely as they'd ever been able to in the woods once more, thought at the end of the day they always ended up back in the caves. Their new home.

And all the time, Ukitake wondered, _why didn't they come?_

He didn't understand. Here they were, a nest of humans, a Seeker's favorite. Numbers weren't a problem — the Seekers far out-numbered the humans. Weapons definitely weren't a problem — they had about six guns, total, and the rest were bats and clubs of some kind. It would have been so, _so_ easy to overwhelm them, to take them all.

_And no one had ever come_.

Ukitake remembered all the questions that had crossed his mind when nothing had turned into more nothing, and then nothing still. Where were the Seekers? Why hadn't they come? What was stopping them? They had a location, they had weapons, they had the power.

Ukitake hadn't understood.

Now he thought he did.

He understood some, at least. If Rukia was still there — _really_ there, still in Summer's head — then maybe…

Ukitake received a surprise when he found Nanao — she was completely alone, sitting against the wall of the cave hall, curled into a tight ball. "Nanao-san?" The soul jumped, surprised, when Ukitake said her name.

"Ukitake-san." Nanao's voice cracked as she spoke, and she looked away quickly. All of Ukitake's questions momentarily flew from his mind to make place for concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down next to Nanao. "Where's Shunsui?"

"Asleep." Nanao murmured. Ukitake cocked his head, examining Nanao carefully.

"You look like _you_ should be asleep too." There were dark circles under Nanao's eyes; they were almost carved into her too pale skin.

"I'm fine."

Ukitake sighed, reaching his hand out and taking Nanao's small hand in his. "You're a terrible liar, Nanao-san."

"Is there something you want, Ukitake-san?" Nanao asked pointedly. Ukitake sighed, taking a hint.

"I want to talk to you about Summer." Nanao flinched, her eyes taking on a weary look.

"What about her?"

Ukitake settled back against the wall, making himself comfortable. "I was talking to Hisana and she said something interesting things, and it made me wonder…is it possible that Rukia-san is still in there? In Summer's head?"

The shocked look in Nanao's eyes was answer enough. "I assume you've known all along, then?"

Nanao shook her head slowly. "She told _Hisana_? Why, doesn't she realize…if Hisana told Kurosaki-kun—"

"She seemed pretty horrified when she realized she'd slipped." Ukitake interrupted. "And she made me promise not to tell Kurosaki-kun…"

Nanao looked pretty horrified herself. "That explains a lot, though." Ukitake continued, speaking almost to himself. "If Rukia-san is still in there, she wouldn't let anyone else see that we existed, if that person was going to hurt us. Of course she wouldn't. I never understood…"

Nanao didn't answer. She was still shaking her head in quiet disbelief. Ukitake watched her carefully, and suddenly he wondered if it was possible for souls to break down. Because Nanao seemed very close to that point.

* * *

The sound of rubber on cement reached Summer's ears long before she saw the source. Eventually she found Renji, sitting against a wall, tossing a rubber ball at the wall opposite him. He caught the ball again as Summer walked towards him, and shifted his eyes to look at her, effectively freezing her where she stood.

Renji and Summer stared at each other for a minute. Finally Renji raised his hand and threw the ball down, bouncing it off the floor and up towards Summer, who reached out and caught it automatically. Familiar to the body, foreign to the mind.

Summer went to sit next to Renji, looking at him as she settled down and threw the ball again.

Rukia sighed, sounding wistful, as she watched the easy, silent pattern. She thought about before, when she used to walk into Renji's room after he'd had a particularly bad day and he'd be curled up against his bedroom wall, tossing the same rubber ball that he was throwing around now.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked, going along with what Rukia was thinking. Renji looked surprised.

"What makes you think—" He cut himself off, his surprise giving way to a small smile. "Rukia. Of course." He sighed, catching the ball and throwing it again. "Nothing's wrong…per say. I'm just thinking."

"Oh." Summer let the silence fall again.

_Ask him if he's thinking about Rangiku-san_, Rukia suggested teasingly. Summer jumped, surprised, and fumbled; the ball flew past her outstretched fingers, smacking her right in the forehead.

"_Ow_!"

"Are you all right?" Renji asked, sounding both surprised and — was it possible? — concerned.

"Fine." Summer muttered, rubbing her head. "Rukia wants to know if you're thinking about Rangiku-san."

Renji's face reddened. "T-Tell Rukia to shut up." He sputtered. Summer smiled despite herself as Rukia laughed.

"She can hear you." Summer assured Rukia before turning inward. _I don't get it, what—?_

_Renji's been in love with Rangiku-san since they first met_, Rukia explained her mental tone indicating that she would have been grinning, if she could. Summer looked at Renji, who's face now resembled his hair.

"Whatever Rukia is saying, ignore it." He ordered.

_Why is he being so defensive if it's not true?_ Rukia retorted. Summer sighed silently. Talk about monkey in the middle.

Renji was so busy spluttering that his voice drowned out the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Renji."

Summer stiffened, and Renji's embarrassed, child-like look melted into a hard, defensive look as he jerked into a standing position, whirling on his heel to face Ichigo, who regarded the red-haired man with a blank look. "Hinamori-san is looking for you. Said it's your turn to help with inventory."

"Fine." Renji replied shortly. Then he did something surprising; he bent down and took Summer's hand, pulling her up.

_Hey!_ Rukia protested as Renji started to pull Summer away. Rukia wanted to stay with Ichigo. Summer, well…she wanted to live. She was more then happy to let Renji take her, except…

"What, is it glued to your hip?" Renji's face took on a murderous look. He dropped Summer's hand and, in two long steps, put himself in front of Ichigo, jabbing a finger into the man's chest.

"First of all, _her_ name is Summer." Renji snarled. "Second, why would I leave _her_ alone with _you_?"

"You could at least ask it." Ichigo said flatly, not at all deterred by Renji's threatening tone. "Maybe it doesn't _want_ to go with you and do inventory. I know I certainly don't like doing that crap."

"She doesn't have to do _anything_." Renji shot back. "I'm just not leaving her with you."

"Maybe it wants to stay with me."

Renji snorted. "Why would she want to do something as stupid as _that_?"

"I don't know. Why did Nanao-san go looking for Kyoraku-kun in the beginning?" Renji froze for a moment, then slowly looked back at Summer, his deep black eyes meeting hers.

"Summer isn't Nanao." He said finally. Ichigo shrugged, his own, sharp amber eyes devoid of emotion.

"Ask it."

Renji scowled deeply, then looked between Summer and Ichigo. "Summer?" He asked finally. Summer's mind was currently split into two parts. One side was screaming, _RED FLAG!!! RUN!!!_ The other side was…well, Rukia.

"It'll be okay Renji." She whispered. "Go."

Ichigo's lifeless face melted into a grim look of satisfaction.

In the time it took to blink, Renji grabbed Ichigo by the front of his shirt and threw him into the wall. "You lay even _one finger_ on her," he growled, "and you will be _lucky_ if I don't beat you within in an inch of your life. Understand?"

Ichigo didn't seem at all put off by the threat. "Go do inventory." When Renji still didn't release him, Ichigo brought one hand up, wrapped his fingers around Renji's right wrist, and twisted it, shoving him away. Renji stumbled a bit before he regained his balance. "Get out of here."

Renji scowled at Ichigo, cast Summer a worried look, and finally walked away. His departing footsteps echoed hollowly in Summer's ears; her heart was pounding a painful tattoo against her ribs.

_Breathe_, she tried to suck in a breath, but her lungs felt small, paralyzed. _Breathe, breathe_…

Ichigo turned to Summer at last. His gaze seemed to physically strike her. _Panic much?_ Rukia asked, sounding completely at ease.

_Panic. Yes. If he's going to kill me, I completely plan to panic._

_He won't._

_Prove it._

Ichigo moved then, taking a step towards Summer, who squeaked and stumbled back. Ichigo paused.

"Tch." He made a noise in the back of his throat and took a couple of long steps. Summer knew his legs were longer than hers; she couldn't outrun him. She didn't bother to try.

Ichigo came toe-to-toe with her, his eyes burning a hole into her. Summer ducked her head, staring hard at the floor.

"Rukia."

The single word echoed quite loudly in the silence. It was even quiet in Summer's head; Rukia's shock seemed to reverberate through her entire body. Had Ichigo really just acknowledged Rukia's presence?

Ichigo's hand moved. Summer didn't even bother to pull away as he tucked his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "Is she still in there?" He demanded, his voice cracking. "Is Rukia still in there?"

There was so much hurt — so much _pain_ — shining in those amber eyes, it physically tore Summer in two.

Ichigo's mother had died when he was nine. His father had died in the invasion, and both his sisters had been taken by the souls. He'd had nothing when he'd met Rukia. She had become his everything.

And Summer had taken that. She'd taken everything from him.

"_Tell me_." Ichigo's voice came out in a kind of growl. Summer's fingers twitched; Rukia was trying so hard to take control, to reach up, to touch him as well…

But that was just _asking_ to die.

Summer shivered as she jerked back, pulling away from Ichigo's touch. "Hey—" Ichigo started to move towards her again, but Summer instantly pulled back, surprising herself with how fast she managed to move.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, shifting her eyes to look at the ground. "I'm so sorry."

She managed to move her eyes again just enough to look at Ichigo's face. He was giving her a look that was something like the look of a deer caught in a headlight.

"I don't understand." He said finally. His voice didn't sound angry, or even confused, really. Summer couldn't read his tone at all.

"Yeah." She muttered. "Neither do I."

She really wanted to run away. But…something — something _besides_ Rukia — told her not to run, to stick this one out.

She just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So um…yeah. I realize it's a little late in the game for this, but do people _actually_ like reading this story? Because it's kind of a spirit killer when I get _no_ reviews…but I like this story and I'm on chapter five _billion_ (slash, you know, thirty), and I don't want to kill it now, so…review? _Please_? — Sam


	31. 30 — Seeker

_**Heart and Soul — XXX**_

Boom_!_

_That's the sound of thunder rumbling through the sky. The sound is so loud, it practically shakes the house, and I jump. Ichigo laughs. "It's just _thunder_, Rukia, it's not going to hurt you. Give it a break."_

_I glare at him. "Just shut up and finish packing the bags, would you?"_

_"Why are you in such a rush? Those parasites aren't going to be back until at least Sunday, and I'm not going out in that weather, it'll ruin all the food. We might as well get comfortable, we're crashing here for the night."_

_I look, a little nervously, around the kitchen we're currently standing in. I haven't been in a house — a _real_ house — for more than a few minutes in four years. When I go in, it is long enough to steal some food and fill up a water bottle, and then I'm off again. It just isn't safe._

_Ichigo, on the other hand, is completely at ease. Earlier we'd watched, from distance, as the parasites who live here had packed up their car, obviously preparing for a weekend away. Ichigo had actually dared to get closer and listen to some of their conversation. From what he had heard, they were going away on some business trip, or something like that, and would be gone for a couple of days. They'd left, and we'd waited for night to fall before sneaking into the house. We'd already figured out that they didn't have any dogs or cats, so we'd scoped out the place looking for smaller animals, such as gerbils or hamsters, or plants, anything that will involve someone coming to check on the house._

_But there is nothing. This house will be safe for us to stay in, at least for the night._

_But I don't _feel _safe._

_"Let's see if we can catch some weather." Ichigo suggests as he grabs a water bottle from the fridge and twists the cap off, taking a long sip. He goes over to the radio that is sitting on the counter and turns it on, leaving the volume down ridiculously low; I can barely hear it, and even _he_ has to lean in until his ear is practically next to the speaker. I sigh as I lean against the table, which creaks a little under my weight._

_"Ichigo—"_

_"Sh." I shake my head, letting my eyes roam around the kitchen once more. Eventually they land once again on my orange-haired companion._

_It has only been two months since I met Ichigo. Two months since he'd found me, ready to kill myself, on that street corner. Two months since we'd agreed to stay together because, really, who else did we have?_

_"This isn't ending until at least the morning." Ichigo says, waving one hand at the window, as he turns off the radio again. "We can stay here for the night, take turns keeping guard just in case. We'll be fine."_

_Two months…and still I don't understand how he can say things like that and be so absolutely _sure_ of himself. He didn't seem to be thinking of the what-ifs: what if a neighbor sees us moving around in here and calls the Seekers, what if the weather makes the parasites that live here turn around and come home early, what if there is some plant or something we missed, and someone _does _come to take care of it, and finds us?_

_There's no such thing as _absolute_. Not in this world. I don't know how I can believe Ichigo, and everything he says…_

_But I can. And I do._

"She was…fragile." Summer jumped as Ichigo's voice brought her back to the present once more. "When I found her, I mean." He was talking about Rukia, Summer realized. She bit her lip, closing her eyes and looking away. "I don't think she realizes just how close she was to breaking. When I first saw her…I was pretty confused. You keep a nice place, you souls. No littering, never any trash in the streets, not even a stray piece of paper, so I knew it wasn't trash or anything. I thought maybe one of…_them_ was sick, collapsed…I didn't know. I almost ran again. But the street was empty, and something about the whole thing just hit me wrong, so I moved closer…just to see." He paused for a moment, but Summer could fill in the rest of the story just fine from Rukia's own memories. He'd stopped her from slicing open her wrists, from killing herself. He'd saved her life. "Being alone for that long, after watching both your siblings die…I guess that would be enough to break anybody. But it was worse with her…because she _wouldn't_ break. She thought she was too strong for that, I guess."

"She _is_ strong." Summer was surprised by her own daring. She couldn't believe she'd actually brought herself to utter those words. She was even more surprised when Ichigo laughed hollowly.

"Yeah, she is. But she wasn't then. It took her _months_ to trust me — _really_ trust me, I mean. She knew I wouldn't hurt her or anything, but some of the things I did…she never said anything, but I knew she always thought they were going to get us captured." Summer thought of the memory Rukia had just shown her. She couldn't deny what Ichigo had said.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked instead, confused, and she shifted her eyes to look at Ichigo again. The man shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, turning away from Summer. And he countered _her _question with one of his own.

"Why are you here?" Summer didn't answer. "There haven't been any Seekers, so obviously you didn't tell anyone you were coming out here. You didn't come with anyone except that woman, Inoue, who said you rescued her from a Healing facility, and you certainly don't seem to eager to get back. So if you didn't come out here for the Seekers, to try and capture all of us…then why are you here?"

Summer turned her attention inward for a moment, but Rukia was utterly silent. She was turning over everything Ichigo had just said, trying to figure out exactly _where_ Ichigo got the ridiculous idea that she was _fragile_. Summer resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

_You know you _could_ focus on what's going on right now, give me a little help. What should I say to him?_

_You're smart, I'm sure you'll figure something out,_ was Rukia's short response. Summer sighed silently, turning her attention back to Ichigo. "I don't know." She said finally. As Rukia had pointed out many times, she couldn't lie. The truth was probably the safest route right now. Ichigo didn't answer for a moment.

"Was it because of Rukia?" He asked finally.

"Sort of…yes." Again, honesty was the best way to go. "Rukia let me see her memories little by little — as she grew to trust me, I guess. When she told me about Nanao and Kyoraku-kun, and how everyone here lives just with Nanao, not caring that she's a soul, I was…curious. I wanted to see it for myself. When the opportunity presented itself, Rukia used that against me, made me save Inoue so we could bring her to forest and find all of you. She's a very manipulative person."

_You got it_, Rukia sounded proud of that. Of _course_ Rukia sounded proud of that.

Ichigo chuckled weakly. "Yeah, she is. Just one of those things you have to love about her." Summer didn't answer. "So she's…really still in there?"

Summer nodded, then realized that Ichigo still had his back to her. "Yes." She whispered instead. "She refused to disappear. She knew if she was gone, her memories would all be mine, and I'd tell the Seekers everything. She didn't want to betray all of you."

"It wouldn't be a betrayal." Ichigo murmured. The words hit Summer weirdly. She decided to ignore them. "Was that…her…that slapped me before, I mean?"

Summer flinched, remembering the feeling of her hand throwing itself across Ichigo's cheek. "Yeah. She was…unhappy with the way you were speaking to Hinamori." She was surprised when Ichigo laughed again. "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is." Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So she can…take control, when she wants to?"

Summer wasn't sure how to answer that. "I'm not…really sure. She has before, but only when she feels strongly about something. Like when I tried to email the Seeker and tell him about Hisana…she didn't want me to, obviously, she tried to stop me."

Ichigo nodded slowly. "You keep saying the Seeker, like there's a specific one you were supposed to report to."

Summer was surprised he'd picked up on that. "There…was. He was…assigned to me, I guess you could say. If I'd ever unlocked all of Rukia's memories and told him everything, he would have been the one who was in charge of making sure everyone here was captured."

"Is that right…" Ichigo murmured. Silence engulfed them for a few, long moments. Finally Ichigo started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Summer wasn't sure if the words that slipped past her lips were hers or Rukia's.

"Nowhere." Was all Ichigo said as he turned around a corner, out of sight. Summer leaned back against the cave wall, surprised to find she was shaking.

_So now what? _She asked curiously.

_He _really_ thought I was _fragile_?_ Was Rukia's seething response.

* * *

Ichigo's head was spinning. He'd thought — hoped, really — that coming outside, taking a walk, getting some fresh air, would help straighten out his mind. But he was still as confused as ever.

Rukia was still there, _inside_ Summer. The thought of the raven-haired woman trapped like that made Ichigo's heart ache. It was absolutely _cruel_.

And then there was the matter of Summer herself. The soul had, as far as Ichigo could tell, been completely honest with him the entire time they'd been talking. And he was good at being able to tell when people lied to him.

Ichigo sighed as the ground evened out. He'd finished his descent down the mountain. Now there was nothing left to do but walk.

And so he walked, still turning over everything that had just been said.

_The Seeker_. That part refused to leave Ichigo, despite the fact that it was the least of his worries. The specific Seeker that was assigned to Summer. Assigned. That meant he'd been watching her, didn't it? He'd seen what she'd done, rescuing Inoue, running way from the Healing facility, from civilization, coming to the woods…finding everyone…

But if that were the case, then why hadn't the Seekers already come down on them? Why hadn't the caves been invaded, why hadn't everyone been taken? Why weren't they _all _hosts now?

Something was definitely wrong.

Ichigo didn't pay much mind as to where he was walking. He'd wandered these woods so many times, his feet just carried him wherever now. No matter what, he always found his way back to the caves. His home.

The sound of voices reached Ichigo long before he found any kind of source. It was a random and disjointed babble, and nothing that was being said was intelligible to Ichigo, who was obviously too far away. But the noise made him stiffen all the same.

There were people. In the woods. From the amount of noise, there were too many for it to just be hikers. And all the humans that lived in the woods…were back at the cave.

_Seekers_.

Ichigo instantly threw himself behind a tree. A voice in the back of his head told him this was ridiculous — they were far enough away that they wouldn't find him for awhile. Ichigo didn't care. Careful to stay out of sight, he began to move forward slowly. He couldn't just go back to the caves and raise the alarm without proof. He had to know for sure.

* * *

"Seekers!" Ukitake and Kyoraku — who had been sitting at the table talking — jumped as Ururu and Jinta ran into the kitchen. It was Jinta who had shouted _Seekers_. "There are Seekers in the woods!"

"_What_?" Ukitake pushed himself up at once, with Kyoraku right behind him. "What do you mean, are you sure?"

Jinta nodded. "Of course I'm sure! Ururu and I were out there, and we heard voices, so we went to look, and we saw them, they had guns, and they were talking about 'rogue' humans. They're looking for us!"

Ukitake exchanged a worried look with Kyoraku. "Gather everyone in here. _Now_."

It took more than half an hour to get everyone together. They were all exchanging confused glances and muttering to each other. Kyoraku's and Ukitake's separate groups all looked weary. The last time they'd been gathered like this, it had been to be informed that Rukia had been captured.

Ukitake scanned the large group, his eyes instantly taking in one the missing number. "Where's Kurosaki-kun?" He asked loudly. Everyone immediately fell silent.

"I saw him leave about an hour ago." Hitsugaya spoke up finally. Kyoraku cursed under his breath, and Nanao instantly gave him an alarmed look.

"Shunsui—"

"What's going on?" Yoruichi demanded, looking between Ukitake and Kyoraku. Ukitake sighed. Why did things always have to be so complicated?

"There are Seekers in the woods. They're looking for us."

Silence followed this announcement. Ukitake's eyes swept over the group again, this time landing on Summer, who was standing in the very back with Renji. The soul's eyes were wide, fear evident in their violet depths.

The absence of the orange shock of hair seemed more pronounce now then it had even two minutes earlier.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So…who hasn't updated in a month? /raises hand sheepishly/ Sorry…I meant to, I really did, but I got so wrapped up in everything else…I didn't mean to not update, I swear. I'll try to do better next time, promise. In the mean time…review, please? I know I waited a long time to update, and I'm sorry about that, really, but I'd still _really_ like reviews…just so I know people _do_ still care about this story. Oh, and I have a question: how many people would be interested in seeing a one-shot spin-off of this? It'd be about Kyoraku and Nanao, and how she found him and everything, just because I think that story deserves to be told in its entirety. Review and let me know what you think! — Sam


	32. 31 — Pain

_**Heart and Soul — XXXI**_

For the first time…it was completely silent in Summer's head. Rukia had been eerily silent ever since Ukitake had announced Seekers were in the woods — after, of course, Hitsugaya had said Ichigo was _out there_.

Ukitake was taking charge now. "We'll have to assume worst case scenario — Ichigo is excellent at hiding, but if he doesn't know the Seekers are out there, he'll see no reason to try and hide. If they take him by surprise, he won't have time to run."

_No_, Summer whispered silently, unable to speak the single word out-loud. Still, Rukia said nothing.

"Hinamori-san, Rangiku-san, Isane-san, Kiyone-san, Inoue-san, all of you begin packing. As much as you can get into what we have available. Renji-kun, Tessai-san, and all of Kenpachi's group, you're in charge of moving what they pack to the storage area we have nearby — just in case. We're going to save as many of our supplies as we can. Everyone else is in charge of guarding their separate entrances — Yachiru-san, Sentarou will be standing guard with you."

Ukitake hadn't been stupid. Hinamori had explained to Summer that there were several different entrances into the caves, and he was the only one that knew them all. The separate groups that lived in the caves knew one each, the one that lead to the area they lived in. If somebody was captured, they knew which direction to look for the Seekers from.

"Nanao-san, Summer-san," Summer jumped when she heard her name, "you're both in charge of keeping an eye on Ururu, Jinta, and Hisana."

Babysitting, Summer thought faintly. She could handle that. Except…what was she going to say when Hisana asked where her father was?

Ururu and Jinta were already standing with Nanao towards the front. Hisana was the only missing number. "Hisa-chan is sleeping in her room." Hinamori murmured, answering Summer's unasked question.

"Then the four of you can go there." Ukitake concluded. "Someone will come and get you when we know what's going on."

Nanao nodded silently, leading the two children towards Summer. For a moment she felt as if she couldn't move.

"Hey." She jumped as a large hand laid itself on her shoulder, and turned around. Renji was watching her solemnly. "Ichigo will be all right. He's an idiot, but he's a smart idiot. He knows how to not get caught. Like Ukitake said, this is all worst case scenario."

Summer just nodded, unsure of how to answer, and followed Nanao and the kids out of the room, leaving the others to their planning.

"Do you think Kurosaki-kun will be all right?" Ururu asked in a small voice as they made their way through the halls.

"'Course he will be." Jinta sounded a lot more confident than Summer felt. "That guy's smarter than he looks. He told me once, to get away from Seekers, he actually jumped into the _ocean_ — in the middle of a thunder storm."

Summer took a minute to try and recall this memory, wondering if Rukia had been with him at the time. She had. Summer almost smiled at how angry Rukia had been after. But there was nothing to smile about today.

"Kurosaki-kun is resourceful." Nanao agreed quietly. "He knows all the different hiding places in the area. He'll be able to use this knowledge to his advantage, I'm sure."

Ururu seemed to consider this for a minute. "But what if he gets caught?"

Nobody had an answer to that.

* * *

Ichigo peeked carefully around the tree he was hiding behind. There were at least twenty Seekers that he could count…and more coming; he heard he the approaching voices.

He was torn: go back now and warn the others? Stay and listen, find out how much the Seekers knew?

There was no possible way the Seekers had found out about their hiding place in the mountains. Despite everyone's amazing amount of trust for her, Summer had never really been left alone. She was with Nanao and Kyoraku a lot, staying in their room at night, sitting with them at meals, etc. But Hinamori and — strangely enough — Renji had also jumped on the band wagon, sometimes spending the entire day with her. And that was because everyone knew what Ichigo knew — even if she _was_ wearing the body of someone they cared about, she was still a soul. An unknown. Not trusted. Of course they wouldn't leave her alone. There'd been no time for her to sneak off and send some secret message to the Seekers. And even if there had been, how would she? She hadn't had any kind of cell-phone or walkie-talkie on her, no pagers, no means of communication. So unless she snuck out of the caves while everyone was sleeping (and good luck to her; she didn't know where any of the exits were), and sent a message by carrier pigeon, there was absolutely no way to blame her for this Seeker invasion.

There was no way the Seekers could no about the caves. But Ichigo knew he couldn't just turn his back on this and go to the caves without any information. He had to know how close they were.

But staying on the ground was dangerous, was _asking_ to get caught. So instead, after carefully inspecting the tree, and the cover it would provide, he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and went up. He climbed almost to the top of the tree, giving himself a perfect view of the Seekers, and at the same time he was hidden behind one of the densest patches of leaves he could find; they wouldn't see him.

Ichigo focused on the one everyone seemed to be reporting to; the leader, he assumed. This Seeker had curly brown hair and kind dark eyes covered by square-framed glasses, and his lips seemed to possess a permanent smile; even as he listened to the reports, there seemed to be a hint of a smile there. It was kind of creepy, and Ichigo shuddered just a little.

"…found a shack about eight miles away from here." One of the reporting Seekers was saying. "There was a secret room underneath, probably a hide-out for some rogue humans at one time, but it looks like it's been abandoned for awhile now. The humans that lived there were probably captured."

"There haven't been any reports of humans being captured out here since the beginning of the invasion." The lead Seeker disagreed. "It's more likely that the humans living there were scared out by a search, and found a new place to live. This place seems to be a hub for free humans; who knows how many there are here."

Ichigo bit down hard on his lip, barely daring to breathe. "We finished searching the car that was found on the street." Another Seeker spoke up. "It's definitely one that was stolen from Matsuno, where Never-Ending Summer and that rogue human disappeared from." Ichigo stiffened when he heard Summer's name. "There's no sign of restraint, no rope or tape or anything. Is it possible Never-Ending Summer went with the human of her own free will?"

Ichigo was beginning to piece things together, at least a little. The Seekers thought that Inoue had, somehow, kidnapped Summer, stolen that car, and brought her out here. Ichigo thought of Inoue's gentle, timid nature, and resisted the urge to snort in disbelief. He could hardly believe the woman had lasted as long as she had on her own. She was no more capable of violence than Nanao or Summer.

But of course, to the Seekers, all humans were just savages. They wouldn't even _think_ that maybe Inoue was actually a _kind_ person. "The Healer that was supposed to tend to the woman's insertion said that she was sedated enough to last through the night." The lead Seeker said slowly.

"She could have been faking. Humans are supposed to be very good actors." But the leader shook his head.

"Never-Ending Summer was having trouble with her host. The body she was in was a rogue human who was adamant about resisting the Seekers — willing even to harm herself to the point of death in order to avoid capture. It's possible that Never-Ending Summer isn't even in control anymore."

The Seekers gaped at their leader. "You mean…the human took control?" One of them asked finally. The leader nodded.

"The human took control, rescued the other human, stole a car, and brought her out here, to her old hiding place. I knew it was only a matter of time before the human took control, if only Never-Ending Summer had listened, perhaps this could have been avoided…"

Ichigo clenched a branch with his fist, almost breaking it in half. "Continue searching." The leader said finally. "This forest is rich with caves and hide-outs, we've already found one underground system, there are sure to be more. Find and search them all. We _will_ have all the humans in these woods before we leave this place."

_Not if we have anything to say about it,_ Ichigo seethed silently. He watched the Seekers disperse, save for the leader, who stayed where he was standing, turning in a slow circle, inspecting the area around him.

He stopped his slow revolution when he was facing the tree that was Ichigo's hiding place. And his eyes traveled up slowly, pausing when they were staring right into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo stopped breathing. A loud ringing noise seemed to fill his ears, blocking out everything else. The Seeker was staring _right at him_…was it just a coincidence? Did the Seeker somehow _know_ he was up there?

After a few, heart-pounding moments that felt more like hours, the Seeker turned and walked away, going off into a different part of the woods. Ichigo waited until he couldn't see him anymore, and his breath escaped him in a long, loud _whoosh_. He raised a hand to swipe at the cold sweat that had beaded on his forehead, savoring each long drag of air he pulled in and blew out.

He needed to get back, to warn the others…and to ask Summer about the bespectacled Seeker, whom she obviously knew.

But first…he needed to figure out how he was going to get back without being caught.

* * *

Ururu and Jinta were curled up in a corner, talking to each other in low voices. Hisana was curled up on her pillow, her thumb jammed loosely in her mouth, her eyes still closed, her hair falling in loose, chaotic strands around her face, across her eyes. She was still sleeping. Lucky her.

Summer reached out, tucking a few of the rebellious strands of Hisana's hair back behind her ear. She knew it was in vain, of course; as soon as Hisana moved, the strands would flutter back to their original positions.

Nanao was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Ururu and Jinta with distant eyes. Summer got the feeling she wasn't looking at them at all; they were just what her eyes happened to land on when she lost herself in thought.

Summer turned her attention inward for the first time. _Rukia?_

The woman had been silent, so silent, ever since the meeting. But she was still there; Summer could feel her. She just…wasn't speaking. _He'll be okay_, Summer knew they were empty words. But she felt so hideously useless, just sitting here and watching Hisana sleep. She knew she wasn't fast enough to help with packing, though, certainly not strong enough to help with moving — and even if she had been, she knew, without being told, that she wouldn't be allowed to know where the exits were. For that same reason she couldn't help with guard duty. Watching the kids was just the obvious choice for her.

But she wanted to do something — _anything _ — else. Anything to help.

_Rukia_, Summer tried again. No answer. And for the first time Summer realized something — usually whenever Rukia felt strongly about something, _Summer_ could feel the emotion too, was almost overtaken by it. Now…she felt fear, sure, but nothing near what she _should_ have felt. What Rukia was probably feeling.

The woman had boxed herself in, refusing to let Summer see her fears. _You're locking me out again?_ Summer demanded, a little hurt. She didn't want to admit that she thought she and Rukia had become something resembling friends, that she thought maybe, just maybe, if Rukia was upset about something, she would _tell_ Summer — the only person she could talk to now.

But no, Rukia was all holed up in her little corner of Summer's mind, probably falling apart, but refusing to let Summer see.

"Mm…Summer?" The soul jumped as a tired voice brought her back to reality, and looked around. Hisana was sitting up, rubbing her with her tiny fists. Still half-asleep, the child looked confused. "Where's Daddy?" She asked, looking around. "Why are Nanao and Ururu and Jinta here?"

Summer looked helplessly at Nanao, who was looking back at Hisana now, her eyes still distant and unfocused. "Summer?" Hisana tugged on the arm of Summer's shirt, drawing her attention back to the girl. She now saw a semblance of fear in the depths of Hisana's amber eyes. "Where's Daddy?" She asked again, her voice shaking.

_Help?_ Summer asked Rukia, not expecting a positive answer. She wasn't surprised when she didn't get anything in return. Instead she turned her attention to Hisana once more, holding out her arms and murmuring, "Come here."

Hisana crawled obediently into Summer's lap, and the soul wrapped her arms tightly around Hisana's small body, holding her securely and saying, "Hisana…" in a voice that was almost a sigh. And though she didn't know it, this was almost exactly what Ichigo had done nearly ten months earlier, when he'd been burdened with the duty of telling Hisana that her mother wasn't coming home.

Hisana still remembered the moment perfectly; it was the one thing her three-year-old mind had engraved in it. She remembered feeling sad, wondering _why_ Momma wasn't coming home…and then Daddy had started crying, and all Hisana had been able to think about was how to make him stop. And so she'd hugged him, and he'd hugged her, and they'd cried together. Because Momma was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

"Is Daddy in trouble?" She asked now, her voice already shaking. Summer was a little surprised by the question. Such an intuitive little girl…

"Yes, Hisana. Daddy's in trouble. He left the caves to go for a walk…but there are Seekers out there, and none of us knew…and he hasn't come back yet."

Hisana's eyes were wide, filled with fear. "But…but…but Daddy's smart, right? He said he knows the woods better than anyone, he said no one will _ever _catch him here. He'll be okay, right? Right?"

Summer looked desperately at Nanao, silently begging for help, but Nanao looked away again. Though not before Summer saw the tears that were slowly filling her black eyes.

"Summer?" Hisana tugged on Summer's shirt again, a bit more desperately this time. "Daddy will be okay, right? He won't get caught?"

She was crying now. The tears that filled those beautiful amber eyes and slipped slowly down those pale, thin cheeks almost broke Summer's heart. What kind of world was this, when a three-year-old — a _three-year-old_! — had to worry that her daddy wouldn't come home? What kind of world had the souls created, here?

_I don't know what to do_, she thought, distressed, as she watched Hisana cry. She felt more helpless than ever now.

_Just hold her_, the three whispered words surprised Summer, almost making her jump. _She doesn't want answers, she wants someone to hold her and tell her everything will be okay_.

_I can't do that,_ Summer argued. _I can't lie to her._

_Funny, you had no problem telling _me_ everything will be okay,_ Rukia shot back dryly, though Summer heard her mental voice cracking in fear.

_You knew I was lying. Hisana will latch onto the words though, _she'll_ believe me. I don't want to give her any kind of false hope, it'll just break her heart later if I'm wrong_.

_Then you'd better hope you're not wrong._

Summer didn't have an answer to that. So instead of trying to come up with one, she tightened her arms around Hisana, guiding the little girl's head against her chest, and rocking her back and forth, murmuring all the while, "Daddy will be okay. Daddy will be just fine."

And of course, Hisana believed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Long enough and soon enough for everybody? I sure hope so, because this chapter was a pain in the ass to get out. I did the best I could, though. So review please, and let me know what you thought? — Sam


	33. 32 — Memories

_**Heart and Soul — XXXII**_

_"Daddy?"_

_Ichigo jumped. He hadn't seen Hisana wake up. But the tiny girl was sitting, cross-legged on, on the bed, rubbing the sleep from her brilliant amber eyes. "Hey baby." Ichigo murmured, reaching a hand over and ruffling her raven hair. "Did you have a good nap?"_

_"Ahuh." Hisana looked around, confusion in alight in her eyes. "Where's Momma?" She asked after a moment, and Ichigo's heart pulled painfully in his chest._

_"Hisana…" He sighed, looping a strand of her hair around his index finger. The girl reached up, wrapping all of her tiny fingers around the one that was playing with her hair._

_"Yes Daddy?" She prompted in her high, tiny voice. Ichigo sighed, moving his hand down to cover her small cheek._

_"Something…something happened, baby. Something bad."_

_"Something happened to Momma?" Hisana asked in a small voice. Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he didn't have to look at Hisana as he said this._

_"Yes, Hisana. Something happened to Momma. Do you remember how we told you about the bad people outside of the caves? The people who want to hurt all of us?" Hisana nodded._

_"The bad guys, right?"_

_"That's right…" Ichigo found himself struggling against the lump that seemed to fill his throat. "The bad guys. Well the bad guys, they…they took Momma, Hisana."_

_Hisana stared at Ichigo for a long time, obviously not understanding. "Why?" She asked finally. Ichigo swallowed hard._

_"I don't know, they just…did."_

_Another moment of staring. "Does that mean Momma isn't going to come home again?" Hisana asked finally, her voice tinged with sadness. Ichigo closed his eyes once more, cursing silently when a tear slipped down his cheeks._

_"Yes, Hisana. Momma isn't coming home."_

_The bed shifted, and then Hisana was climbing into Ichigo's lap, wrapping her thin arms tightly around Ichigo's neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Ichigo wrapped his own arms tightly around Hisana's tiny body._

_"Why?" The girl whispered after a minute, her voice thick with tears. Ichigo didn't know how to answer_.

Ichigo slipped behind a tree, pressing his back against the trunk and looking over his shoulder at his intended path. He could still hear the faint voices of the Seekers, but the area around him seemed empty, for the moment. He took advantage of that and ran, trying to ignore the pain currently radiating all throughout his chest.

He wouldn't do that to Hisana again. He would rather kill himself — slowly and painfully — than _ever_ make Hisana suffer like that. It had been weeks before she'd finally grasped that her mother was never coming home, and weeks after _that_ before she'd finally found it in herself to smile again. Hisana understood, in the way only three year olds _could_ understand, that things were different — that she had lost something important, something she would _never_ get back.

The fact that she had understood had twisted in Ichigo like a rusty knife, over and over. The fact that she _had_ to understand had made him absolutely sick. Rukia had been right all along — this _wasn't_ the kind of world a child deserved to be brought into. They'd done everything they could to make things easier for Hisana, had tried to make it seem like she was living as normal of a life as they had led for ten years. But they'd known, in their hearts, that there was _nothing_ they could do to make the world an easy place for their little girl.

That had just been confirmed when Rukia had been taken.

The sky overhead was beginning to darken, but Ichigo had no reason to believe _this_ would stop the Seekers' search, make him safe. That was exactly what the Seekers would _want_ him to think. They'd _want_ him to think he was safe to go out in the open, and then, when he was at his least expecting…

Ichigo was no fool.

_"Why are these caves so much bigger?" Hisana asked. She was sitting in a corner, watching Ichigo as he tried to get their bed into their new room._

_"Because there are a lot more people living here now. You know all those other people that live in the woods?" Hisana nodded. "They're going to be living here now too."_

_"Why?"_

_Ichigo finally won his struggle with the bed, managing to carry it into the room and drop it onto the floor. He kicked it until it was in the corner opposite of wear Hisana sat. "Because it isn't safe for them to live where they were before."_

_"Because Momma was captured?"_

_She was such a smart girl. It could be considered a curse. "Yeah, sweetie. It's because Momma was captured." A bitter taste seemed to fill Ichigo's mouth as he said those words. Just _thinking_ about Rukia, in the hands of those…those _parasites_…made him sick._

_"Daddy are we ever going back to the other caves?" Hisana asked quietly. Ichigo shook his head, running a hand through his spiky hair, and sat down, holding his arms out. Hisana wasted no time in jumping up and running at Ichigo, throwing herself into his laps and letting him wrap her in a tight hug._

_"We can't go back to the other caves, Hisana. Not ever."_

_"How come?" Ichigo smoothed his hand along Hisana's raven hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head._

_"It's not safe there anymore."_

_Hisana didn't ask any more questions after that. Ichigo knew she didn't understand — she couldn't _possibly_ understand._

_She shouldn't have _had_ to understand._

_It wasn't fair_.

Ichigo swallowed hard as he leaned against a tree to take a break. He hadn't realized before just how _far_ he was from the caves. He cursed himself silently. How had he allowed his attention to wander so far away from him. He was lucky he hadn't already been caught.

_Rukia_…

The name was an unwanted, unwarranted visitor in Ichigo's mind. And all though now wasn't the best time to let himself be distracted, he let his thoughts carry themselves away once more.

It had hurt…hurt _so damn much_ when she had been captured. It should have been such a _simple_ raid, they were just getting food, no big deal. But he'd _stupidly_ gotten caught up in his stealing, had lost track of time…had allowed Rukia to stand around in the open, waiting for him…had allowed her to be caught.

He couldn't blame the souls. Not when it was his own damn fault.

_"Damn it Ichigo, you're going to get us both killed!" Rukia raged furiously. She was gripping the sides of her seat tightly, her already pales knuckles now ghost-white as her fingers dug into the fabric. Ichigo just smirked, though he had a similar grip on the steering wheel._

_"Hey we lost them, didn't we? Give it a break."_

_"If Seekers don't kill you," Rukia said slowly, "_I_ will. Just remember that."_

_It wasn't a threat so much as it was a promise. Ichigo chuckled. "What, you never did anything crazy with your siblings?"_

_"Getting into a high-speed car-chase with Seekers isn't crazy — it's _suicidal_."_

_"Oh semantics…" Ichigo rolled his eyes, and Rukia huffed, obviously impatient._

_"I'm beginning to think agreeing to stay with you was the worst idea I _ever_ could have had."_

_"Just about, yeah." Ichigo shrugged. "You ever want to leave just let me know."_

_She wouldn't, though. She was alone, just like him. They needed each other. She wouldn't leave him any more than he would ever leave her._

_For better or worst…they were stuck with each other._

She was right. That was the conclusion Ichigo came to as resumed his run, his eyes dodging left and right, his ears peeled for even the slightest hint of noise. He hadn't just gotten her killed — he'd gotten her captured.

Tears prickled his eyes, almost biting. But he refused to let them fall.

_"What's wrong, Shirou-chan?"_

_Ichigo came to a halt and looked over his shoulder. Hinamori and Hitsugaya — who had come down to help them bring the supplies up to the cave — had stopped walking, and were staring past the thick leaves of the trees that hid their path from view._

_"Hey." Ichigo called back to them, careful to keep his voice low. "We don't have all day here, come on."_

_"It's a person." Ichigo blinked, then went back to where the others stood, finding a space in the leaves and looking out. Sure enough, there was a woman sitting at the river, her feet in the water, swinging her legs carelessly back and forth, and a backpack sitting next to her._

_"Hikers don't come this far out…"_

_"And she's too relaxed to be a Seeker." Hinamori finished the thought. "But she's too relaxed to be a free human too."_

_The three exchanged looks, then looked back at the woman, who chose that moment to look around. The sun hit her face…and nothing happened. No silver flashed out of the large, innocent black eyes, no reflection._

_"She's _human._" Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori all breathed in one voice. And in the time it took to breathe, all three of them were clambering over the bushes they were hiding behind, surprising the woman, who instantly jumped up, her eyes flashing wearily._

_"It's okay!" Hinamori said quickly, her voice taking on the same, comforting quality she used when she was talking to a crying Hisana. She held up her hands, showing that she was weaponless. "It's okay, I'm human too, see? I won't hurt you." She gestured quickly behind her, at Ichigo and Hitsugaya. "These are my friends, we're all human. We won't hurt you, promise." The woman relaxed a little bit, though the weariness never really left her eyes. "So how did you get here?" Hinamori asked calmly, taking a step towards the woman._

_"I'm…with someone." She answered after a moment. "We came out here together, she went to go look for…something."_

_Hinamori looked back at Ichigo and Hitsugaya, who shrugged in unison. Hinamori sighed and looked back at the woman. "Where did you—"_

_"Summer!" The woman exclaimed suddenly, sounding relieved, her eyes flying to look somewhere past Hinamori. She, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya turned to see what the woman was seeing._

_The same, miniscule stature, same thin face, same, intense violet eyes…but with one big difference._

_Ichigo felt as if an electric shock had run through his body. For a moment, all he could focus on was the silver reflecting back at him in the dazzling afternoon sun._

_"Kurosaki." Hitsugaya sounded like he was trying to reason with Ichigo, but that was the lost when he saw the…_thing_ step forward._

_"Kurosaki-kun." Hinamori tried where Hitsugaya had left off, her tone taking on that same, comforting note. Ichigo just clenched his fists, his vision turning a dull red. He ignored them both._

_"Summer?" The unknown woman spoke up suddenly, her voice quiet and confused. "Summer, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

_Summer. Ichigo gritted his teeth together, his nails digging so far into his skin that he drew blood. _Summer_. Unbelievable. It was taking everything he had not to throw his fist into a tree._

_"What do you think?" He heard Hinamori mutter to Hitsugaya._

_"I think if there are Seekers around — and there's a very good chance of that, by the way — then we should be making tracks and getting the hell out of here. _Now_."_

_"You think so?" Hinamori turned to look at the woman. "She said she was traveling with someone. And obviously she knows the soul. They're together. If there are a Seekers, they didn't come with these two."_

_Ichigo barely heard what they were saying. All he could think about was Rukia — _his_ Rukia, not this strange, silver-eyed duplicate standing in front of him. He thought about the deal they had made once, how they would never allow each other to become another host. They'd promised each other. Better dead than to be another parasite._

_Ichigo didn't notice when he moved. He wasn't aware of anything…until he felt his fist connecting with her…no…with _its_ cheek._

_Because after all, they'd made a promise. And no matter how much it hurt, Ichigo wouldn't break a promise. Not one this important. Not to Rukia._

Ichigo stopped running. For one, paralyzing minute, he literally felt like he couldn't breathe. He leaned against a tree trunk, closing his eyes and trying to suck in a couple of deep breaths. This was ridiculous; he'd run further and longer distances than this, what was wrong with him?

It wasn't until he became aware of something heavy weighing down in his chest that it wasn't the running that was keeping him from breathing. "Damn…it." He managed to gasp, clenching his fists angrily. "Damn…_it_!" He drove his fist into the tree trunk. "Damn it, damn it, damn _it_!" With every _damn_ he drove his fist into the tree trunk, again and again, until his knuckles were bloody and he was sure at least _one_ finger was broken. "Damn it…" He fell to his knees, shaking, cradling his hand. A single, unwanted tear slipped down Ichigo's cheek. It wasn't alone for long.

"Damn…it…"

_I'm sorry_, he whispered silently, trying to ignore the pain radiating through his chest, the pain that had nothing to do with how hard he had was pushing himself just a few minutes before. _I'm sorry Rukia. I'm sorry Hisana_.

* * *

"It's been hours."

Kyoraku looked over his shoulder at Nanao, who was walking up behind him. "I thought you were watching the kids." Kyoraku commented idly, though he wouldn't complain. He hated being away from Nanao for too long.

"They're all asleep." Nanao murmured, sitting next to Kyoraku, who instantly wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders, drawing her against him. "Summer is still with them, she can handle it."

"How's Hisana?"

"Upset." Nanao's voice sounded surprisingly bitter. "She's three years old and she's worried that her father isn't going to come home. How is that fair? She's _three_, she should be running around a backyard, playing tag with friends, being tucked in by both her parents in a real bed in a real room—"

"Sh, sh, sh…" Kyoraku cut Nanao off, putting an index finger against Nanao's lips, trying to silence her. "You think too much, Nanao-chan. This is the hand fate dealt us and we just have to deal with it. No use wondering 'what if.'"

"That isn't going to stop me from wondering." Nanao murmured, pushing Kyoraku's hand away. "This world would be a lot better if we weren't here, wouldn't it?"

"Just shush." Kyoraku said, a little more harshly than he originally intended. Nanao flinched, but fell quiet, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired…" She whispered after a minute. Kyoraku tightened his grip a little, sighing.

"I know. I am too."

A small noise made them both jump, and Kyoraku instantly grabbed the flashlight, clicking it on. "Hey, cut it." A familiar voice grumbled. As Kyoraku's eyes adjusted to the sudden flood of light, he realized that he recognized the shock of orange hair that was on the receiving end of the beam of light.

"Kurosaki?"

"No, the Lochness Monster." Ichigo muttered, raising a hand to cover his eyes. His amber, silver-less eyes. "Point that somewhere else, would you? And what's with the guard?"

Kyoraku turned the flashlight so it was pointing up at the ceiling, taking Nanao's hand and pulling her up with him. "There are Seekers in the woods, aren't there? We didn't know if you'd been caught."

Ichigo seemed to cringe. "I didn't think you guys knew. Sorry. Hope I didn't worry you guys."

"No not at all." Kyoraku said sarcastically. "Ukitake only had everybody packing in case you were captured for kicks. It's no big deal though, right?"

Ichigo cringed again. "Sorry."

Nanao shifted her eyes down. "Kurosaki-kun…what happened to your hand?"

Kyoraku moved his eyes to see what Nanao was seeing. He flinched at the sight of Ichigo's bloodied, mangled hand. The orange-haired man shifted his hand out of sight quickly. "It was nothing." He muttered. "I'm just gonna go…talk to Ukitake, get Isane to wrap my hand up. Sorry for worrying you all. Good night."

And with that he disappeared into the caves. Kyoraku and Nanao exchanged a weary glance, neither speaking.

* * *

Summer reached her slim fingers out, tucking a lock of Hisana's raven hair back behind the child's tiny ear. She was so peaceful in sleep…so much more than she had been the entire time she was awake. It broke Summer's heart to think about the tortured look that had ruled Hisana's face during her waking hours.

_It's not fair_, she whispered silently.

_Life isn't meant to be fair_, was Rukia's response.

The feeling of being watched came over Summer, and she cringed, turning her head to look over her shoulder, not at all surprised to see Ichigo standing in the door. His right hand was wrapped up in a bandage, but other than that, he seemed okay.

Summer squirmed quickly but carefully, making sure not to rouse Hisana, who's head was resting on her leg. It took a minute of struggling to be able to stand, but finally she was up and stumbling towards the door. Ichigo walked past her wordlessly, occupying the seat she'd held for hours.

"Summer."

The sound of Ichigo's gruff voice calling for _her_ had Summer stopping cold in the doorway. Her throat felt as if it had closed up, and she couldn't manage to force out a response.

"Thank you for staying with her."

Summer could only say the one thing that had been weighing on her mind all day. "I couldn't leave her. Not when it was my fault this is happening."

Ichigo didn't answer for a moment. "Did you lead the Seekers here?" The question surprised Summer.

"No. Of course not."

"Then it's not your fault."

Summer knew she couldn't explain to him the things that had been growing through her mind in the last hours. So instead she settled for, "Good night," and slipped off into the darkness of the caves.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that last scene in the forest with Ichigo…I liked it. What'd you think? What'd you think about the whole chapter, really? This one was a pain to write, that's why it took so long. Apologies. Review, please, and let me know? — Sam


	34. 33 — Promises

_**Heart and Soul — XXXIII**_

_"Lookit, lookit!" Hisana chirped, holding out the picture she'd drawn._

_"Oh, how cute!" Her mother said excitedly, taking the picture._

_"Oh look at that, she draws better than you, Rukia." Her father piped up, earning him a slap over the head._

_"Momma you shouldn't hit Daddy." Hisana admonished her mother seriously. "It's mine."_

_"Yes, thank you Hisana." Her father said triumphantly, shooting her mother a smirk. Her mother, in return, just raised an eyebrow before turning back to Hisana._

_"Hisana how many cookies did he give you to say that?"_

_"Lots and lots!" Hisana said happily, holding her arms out on either side of her body. "He gave me _'dis_ many!"_

_"Oh _did_ he now…"_

_"You're such a tattle-tale!" Her father groaned, and Hisana giggled. "Oh yeah? Well if you're gonna laugh…you might as well have something to actually laugh about!"_

_And with that her father launched himself at her, his fingers instantly reaching out to attack her stomach. "Nooooo!" Hisana screeched, laughing wildly. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! Momma heeeeelp!"_

_"Which one of you should I help?"_

_"Me, me, me!"_

_But her mother was laughing too hard to help…her father's fingers continued their attack on her belly without stopping…Hisana was laughing so hard she was crying…_

_And suddenly everything was very quiet. Her father's hands disappeared, and her mother stopped laughing. Hisana opened her eyes, but her father's face had disappeared from her view. "Daddy?" She sat up, looking around. "Momma?"_

_The room was empty. Hisana saw that her drawing was sitting on the ground in front of her, where she'd been coloring…but hadn't her mother been looking at it?_

_"Momma? Daddy?"_

_Hisana scrambled up, running into the halls, which were strangely empty. Where were Momo and Toushi, Nanao and Kyoraku-kun, Ukitake-san, Uncle Renji…_

_Where were Momma and Daddy?_

_"Momma! Daddy!"_

_Nobody answered. She was all alone…_

Hisana's eyes fluttered as the dream fated and she began to wake up. She scrunched her face up unhappily. She didn't like that dream…

She sat up, rubbing her tiny fists against her eyes.

"Hey baby girl."

Hisana's head sat up, her face splitting into a large grin when she saw who was sitting on the bed next to her. "_Daddy_!"

She instantly launched herself at her father, wrapping her small arms around his neck and hugging him as tightly as she was capable of, burying her face in the space between his shoulder and neck. Her father chuckled as he returned her hug with as much enthusiasm. "Loosen it up a bit there Hisa-chan, I can't breathe." Hisana refused. "I'm sorry baby. Did I scare you."

Hisana nodded, feeling the tears begin to form in her eyes. "I thought you went away like Momma." She muttered, her voice muffled.

"No way." Her father said at once, raising a hand to run his finger's through Hisana's hair. "I'm not going anywhere Hisana. Promise."

Hisana sniffed as she pulled away to look at her father's face. "Pinky promise?" She asked in a way that was more of a demand, and her father smiled, raising up his other hand with his pinky out.

"Pinky promise."

They linked pinkies.

* * *

Summer wasn't surprised to see Hisana all but attached to Ichigo when the two came into the kitchen for food. She'd be surprised if the little girl let go of her father ever again. Of course, she was sure Ichigo wouldn't have a problem with that.

Which was why it came as a surprise when Ichigo said, "Hisana, I have to talk to Summer for a minute. Why don't you go find Momo and see what she's up to?"

Hisana's response was to tighten her grip on Ichigo's hand. Ichigo smiled a bit as he knelt down, resting both his hands on Hisana's slim shoulders. "I won't leave the caves. Don't worry about it."

Hisana stared at him wearily. "Pinky promise."

The two words made absolutely no sense to Summer, but obviously they meant something to Ichigo because he smiled. "I know I made a pinky promise. I'll come and find you real soon. Okay?"

"'Kay." Hisana relented at last. She paused for a minute to wave to Summer, then ran out of the kitchen.

Summer looked away as Ichigo sat down at the table across from Summer, focusing her eyes instead on the pantry area. _He just wants to talk_, Rukia reminded Summer.

_He always _just_ wants to talk. But somehow it keeps turning into something worse._

_Give it a chance_.

"I just wanted to say thanks again." Ichigo said, interrupting the internal conversation. "For taking care of Hisana, I mean. I guess that entire thing shook her up."

"Yeah." Summer murmured, rubbing her eyes. "I'm really sorry—"

"You don't have to keep apologizing." Ichigo cut her off. Summer instantly ducked her head, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Listen…this is going to sound like a really off-the-beat question, but give me a chance. Your Seeker…what did he look like?"

He was right; it was a pretty off-the-beat question. _Why does he want to know?_

_There's always a method to Ichigo's madness. Just go with it._

Summer sighed. "He was…kinda tall, taller than—" Summer cut herself off, realizing that Ichigo may not react well to Summer referring to Rukia's body as her own, "as tall as you," she settled for saying finally. "And he had brown hair, it was kinda wavy and brown eyes—"

"And rectangular glasses?" Ichigo seemed unable to stop himself interrupting. Summer paused, blinking at Ichigo in surprise.

"I…how did you know?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, looking a bit disturbed now. "He was one of the Seekers in the woods. With the way he was handing out orders, and everyone was reporting to him, I'd say he was the leader of the search."

Summer's entire body stiffened. _Are you _kidding_ me?_ Rukia hissed, sounding furious._ How?_

"I swear I didn't lead him hear," Summer was blurting out denials before she'd had a chance to process how bad it would make her look. She didn't care. She needed to make Ichigo believe her —_ somehow_. "I would never lead any Seekers here, much less _him_, honest—"

She cut herself off when she saw that Ichigo was chuckling. _Chuckling_? _You never mentioned he was mentally unsound_, Summer said, alarmed.

"I know you're not lying," Ichigo said before Rukia could answer, "you're like Nanao, you can't lie. All you souls are really cut from the same mold, aren't you?"

"According to you I'm supposedly a Seeker." Summer pointed out. "Seekers can lie without a problem."

_Wait why am I _trying_ to convince him I'm lying?_

_My thoughts exactly_.

"Seekers can lie." Ichigo agreed, surprisingly easily. "But you…I dunno. Something about you being a Seeker just doesn't click right with me. Honestly I…think I knew that all along. I just didn't want to face it. Didn't want to admit I was wrong."

_Aw, poor boy, he had to admit he was wrong_, Rukia muttered sarcastically. _It must be so hard for him to realize he _isn't_ all-seeing_.

Summer grimaced. "What's with the look?" Ichigo asked, sounding confused.

"Just…something Rukia said." Ichigo laughed dryly.

"Let me guess, she made a crack about me not being able to admit I was wrong and that I'm _not_ as all-seeing as she seems to think I believe myself to be."

Summer stared at Ichigo in disbelief. "You two know each other way too well." She said to both of them.

"Yeah…" Ichigo's eyes took on a strange, distant look. Summer instantly felt bad. They'd actually been getting along…kind of.

_I wonder what made him change his mind_, Summer pondered silently.

_Ask him._

_He won't tell me._

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Ichigo asked, snapping Summer back to reality. She thought carefully about the question pressing down on her mind, finally coming to a conclusion.

"Rukia…wants to know what made you…you know, change your mind."

To her surprise, Ichigo smiled faintly. "Liar. Rukia could care less."

_Told you. Ya can't lie to save your life_.

"Fine." Summer huffed, annoyed by both of them now. "_I_ want to know. What's with the change of heart?"

Ichigo thought for a minute. "I don't know." He said finally. "I haven't seen any evidence to prove my suspicions one way or the other, and everyone else seems to trust you, and Hisana's getting attached…maybe a little too attached, I don't know anymore…" He shook his head. Summer wasn't quite sure what to say. She decided saying nothing was the safest bet. "I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm a jerk, at any rate. Obviously you're not going anywhere…might as well get used to you."

Now Summer turned her attention to Rukia. _Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

_It's an Ichigo thing_, was Rukia's annoyingly perplex answer.

"Um…" Summer and Ichigo turned to look at the kitchen entrance, and saw Hinamori standing there with Hisana, who was clutching the teen's pant leg with both her tiny hands. "She said you were taking too long." Hinamori said apologetically as Hisana released her in favor for running to her father and crawling into his laps.

"Sorry Hisa-chan." Ichigo said, kissing the top of Hisana's head and hugging her tightly. "Summer and I were just talking."

Hisana looked up at Ichigo with her large amber eyes. "Were you being nice to her?" She asked solemnly. Ichigo laughed a little.

"Yes, Hisana. I was being nice to her."

Hisana turned to Summer. "Was he?" She demanded. Summer couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Yeah, he was. Don't worry about it Hisana."

Hisana's face split into a wide grin. Summer couldn't stop the weary feeling that washed over her in a large wave as Ichigo's words from just moments earlier came back to haunt her. _Hisana's getting attached…maybe a little too attached…_

_What is this to her?_ Summer wondered, biting her lip. _What am _I _to her? What did we do by coming here, Rukia?_

_We gave hope back to a little girl who'd lost almost everything_, Rukia whispered, though she sounded unsure of herself.

"I have to go," Summer muttered, pushing herself up.

"Why?" Hisana piped up, sounding confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about it Hisana." The lie in her voice carried clear through the kitchen. She didn't give Hinamori or Ichigo a chance to call her on the lie before she rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Renji who am I?"

Renji caught the ball he'd been tossing around and looked over at Summer. So light were her steps, he hadn't heard her coming. But there she was, standing at the end of the hall he was currently sitting in, wearing a lost look that was completely out of face on Rukia's normally strong, confident face.

"Erm…" Renji wasn't quite sure how to answer that. "You're Never-Ending Summer?"

He could tell from the look on Summer's face that wasn't the right answer. "Okay, not what you wanted to hear…what's this about, anyways?"

Summer sighed, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "It's just I…I don't really know."

Renji stared at her for a minute, then gestured a hand at the wall across from him, indicating for her to sit down. Summer hesitated for only a moment before moving to do as Renji said. "All right, what's going on?" Renji asked when Summer was settled in. He bounced the ball a couple times before tossing it to Summer, who caught it easily.

"It's just…Hisana." Summer sighed as she tossed it back. "Ichigo said she's…getting too attached — you know, to me. And the more I think about it, the more I realize…I don't know who she sees when she looks at me. Does she see her mother has somehow come back to her?" Renji didn't answer. "I don't…want to do that to her, Renji. She's just a little girl. I don't want to hurt her."

"She's three, she bounces back easy enough." Renji said, smirking as the bounce of the ball on the floor coincided with him saying the word _bounces_.

"It isn't fair." Summer argued unhappily. "I shouldn't have come here, it's just going to confuse her."

"Hisana is smarter than most of us give her credit for." Renji said easily. "She knows you're not her mother. You're Summer. To her, and to the rest of us."

Summer didn't answer. "You asked who you were." Renji said, catching the ball and resting it in his lap. "Well here it is. Your name is Never-Ending Summer. You're a soul who's travelled from world to world, trying to find a place where she belongs, a place you didn't think existed until you came here, to this one, green and blue rock in the middle of nowhere, and you came to this one, itty-bitty place in the middle of Japan and you found us. Then you became Summer, a soul in the middle of a human outpost, trying to fit yourself into that groove where you know you belong, but you just can't find it because you won't _let_ yourself. Stop worrying so much Summer. Give yourself a chance, all right? You might be surprised at what you see."

"You don't know that." Summer muttered, looking away.

"Betcha I do." Renji said as he bounced the ball again. Summer looked just in time to catch it, and caught sight of Renji's smirk. "Seriously. Stop worrying about it, and you'll find you're a lot happier here. Promise."

Summer stared at Renji for a minute, eyebrow raised. "Pinky promise?"

Renji snorted, sensing Rukia's direction in _that_ question. He remembered when they'd been little, and pinky promises had been as binding as contracts. Every promise they'd ever made to each other, every secret they'd ever sworn to keep, had ended with those two words: _pinky promise_?

"Yeah, Summer." He held out his hand, pinky up. "Pinky promise."

Summer almost smiled as she held her pinky out as well, hooking it with Renji's.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I just kind of thought this chapter was cute…filler-ish, yes, but cute all the same. Review please? I'd really like to know what you thought of all this…please? — Sam


	35. 34 — Destiny

_**Heart and Soul — XXXIV**_

The Seekers in the woods were beginning to present a problem. It had been almost three months since the last raid, and supplies were running low. Everyone could see that they were going to have leave the safety of their caves. Soon.

"We have two choices here, Ukitake," Ichigo said as calmly as he could, "we raid, or we starve to death. Obviously we need to go."

"So eager to face the Seekers again already, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo flinched. It had been almost a month since the Seekers had first entered the woods. Hisana still wasn't completely over the scare — it was almost uncommon to see her away from Ichigo's side. She was with Summer and Hinamori at the moment, though, away from this discussion about the possibility of her father leaving the caves. Again.

"Look, that was different…I know they're there, I'll be careful this time — wait, I'm careful _every_ time! It'll be okay."

Kyoraku and Ukitake exchanged looks. Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I _have_ to go, okay? We need food, we need water. I'm the best raider you've got, and you know it." He hated to say it. He didn't _want_ to leave Hisana. But he needed to think of the others too — and anyways, Hisana would be fine with Hinamori. And Summer.

Unfortunately, this was something he _had_ to do.

"There's no choice."

Kyoraku and Ukitake sighed. They knew Ichigo was right. "Take Tessai and Yoruichi. And for the love of God, be _careful_."

"You got it." Ichigo sighed grimly. He wasn't looking forward to talking to Hisana about this.

* * *

"How much longer is Daddy going to be talking to Ukitake-san?" Hisana asked, sounding a tad impatient. "And what are they talking about anyways?"

"I dunno, Hisa-chan." Hinamori's voice was so calm, so level, that Summer couldn't tell she was lying. "I'm sure he'll be done soon though."

Hisana sighed and went back to her drawing. Hinamori and Summer exchanged bothered looks. "So what're you drawing, Hisa-chan?"

Summer tuned out while Hisana began explaining her elaborate drawing. _What're you thinking about?_

_You really need to ask?_

Of course she didn't. _Do you really think Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-kun will let him go? I mean, it's dangerous…_

_They don't have a choice. If they're running low on supplies, _someone_ has to go. And Ichigo's the only sensible choice, he's the best raider they have. Besides, he knows how to not get caught._

_You're still worried_, Rukia snorted, and Summer imagined she would have been rolling her eyes, if she could. _If he's so good at not getting caught, what is there to be worried about?_

_As logical as that is_… Rukia's voice drifted off for a moment. _Sometimes I guess you just can't use logic._

Summer sighed. Rukia seemed to pick up on the fact that she didn't understand what was being said.

_Haven't you ever had someone who was just _so_ important to you that even when there's nothing to worry about, you still worry?_ Summer didn't answer. _It's called love, Summer. When you care about someone more than you care about yourself…when you worry even when there's nothing to worry about…it's love._

_I know what love is._

_You know what unconditional love is_, Rukia argued. _You souls, you just love everyone. There's no discretion, no thinking. You're all pre-programmed to just love whoever you meet. It's different from human love._

_You're right, _Summer agreed quietly, carefully going back through Rukia's memories, showing her the past months. Showing her how much she had suffered when she had been separated from Ichigo. _Human love hurts more_.

_Not always_, something made Summer turn her head to look at Hisana, who was still working on her drawing. _Sometimes it's just beautiful_.

_"Wook!"_

_Ichigo and I look over our shoulders at Hisana, our eyes widening almost in unison. The baby girl is holding herself up against the bumpy cave wall, her chubby legs shaking a little under her weight._

_"I walk!" She shouts happily, sliding one foot in front of her. She wobbles unsteadily, and Ichigo jumps up, crossing the room in one large step, reaching out for Hisana. "No!" Hisana argues unhappily. "I walk!"_

_I laugh as I stand up as well, going to stand next to Ichigo, who looks a little unhappy. "Let her try on her own."_

_"She's going to fall."_

_"She has to fall to learn. Just let her go, Ichigo."_

_Ichigo gives me a rather annoyed look, but doesn't argue, choosing instead to watch Hisana take another step, still clinging to the wall. "Wook, wook!" She says again, lowering her arms and taking a step away from the wall. "I walk!"_

_She takes a step…and promptly falls on her diapered butt. "Oh!" She looks up at Ichigo and I, her amber eyes wide with shock, as if she is asking, "what just happened?"_

_"Help!" She demands, holding her arms out. I, in turn, cross my arms over my chest, smiling and looking over at Ichigo._

_"I dunno…I mean, she did say she wanted to do it on her own, didn't she Daddy?"_

_Ichigo nods, his face jokingly serious. "Well she _did_ say that…I clearly recall trying to help her before, and she told me she wanted to walk on her own…"_

_"Momma, Daddy!" Hisana whines, waving her arms. "_Help_!"_

_"Well…" Ichigo pretends to think. "What do you say, Hisa?"_

_Hisana thinks for a moment, her tiny face twisted into a look of concentration. "P'ease?" She finally decides is the word we're looking for. We laugh, and Ichigo sits down on the floor with Hisana, reaching out and picking up Hisana, letting her settle in his lap._

_"Do you wanna try walking again?"_

_"Ahuh!" Hisana nods eagerly, her eyes alight. "I walk, I walk!"_

_"Well all right then." I cross the room, sitting down on the floor so I was directly across from them. "You wanna walk to Momma?"_

_"Ahuh!" Hisana tries to push herself up. "Momma, Momma!"_

_"Okay, got it." Ichigo tucks his hands under Hisana's arms and lifts her up, letting her feet rest against the ground. He takes her tiny hands in his, holding them up above her head and helping her stand. Hisana giggles happily, her bright eyes meeting mine._

_"Momma, I stand!"_

_"Yes you are." I smile, holding my arms out. "Can you walk over here and give Momma a hug now?"_

_"Yup!" Hisana looks back at Ichigo. "Let go, I walk!"_

_"You sure, baby girl?"_

_"I no baby! I big!" I can't help but notice the sadness in Ichigo's eyes, even as he is smiling._

_"All right, big girl. Show Momma and Daddy what you can do." And with that, he lets go of Hisana's hands. She looks down at her feet, her face twisted into a look of intense concentration. And she takes the first step._

_Her journey from Ichigo to me is slow and unsteady. She hesitates many times as she wobbles, and we hold our breath, waiting for her to fall._

_"Momma!" She screeches as she throws herself into my arms, her journey complete._

_"Hisana!" I laugh as I hold her tightly against me, celebrating her victory. Hisana giggles as she wraps her arms around my neck, bouncing up and down._

_"I walk, I walk!"_

_"Yes you did, baby girl. Yes you did." Ichigo stands up, crossing the room and sitting down behind me, reaching out and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me and Hisana towards him._

_"I walk, Daddy!"_

_Ichigo presses a kiss to Hisana's forehead, smiling. "You walked, Hisana."_

_Hisana giggles again, burying her face in my shoulder. Ichigo and I exchange a look. For this one moment, we can pretend that we're just a normal, happy family. For this one moment, we can pretend that everything is okay._

"Daddy!"

Hisana's happy, excited voice jerked Summer back to reality. She looked up just in time to see the girl throw herself into her father's arms. "Hey Hisana." Ichigo said with a smile, lifting Hisana up into the air. "Whatcha been up to, baby girl? Driving Hinamori and Summer nuts?"

"No way!" Hisana shook her head, grinning. "I was just coloring!"

"Oh yeah? Well what'd you make?"

"Come see!" Hisana slipped back down to the floor, grabbing her father's hand and dragging him across the room. She sat down on the floor where her drawing was and held it up for him to see. "See, see, that's…"

Hinamori put a hand on Summer's shoulder, jerking her head at the door. Summer understood the silent words; the two stood up in unison, slipping silently into the hall. "So what were you thinking about?" The brown-haired girl asked as they made their way down the hall. "I mean you looked pretty lost for awhile there."

"Nothing much." Summer sighed, looking down at the floor. "So how do you think he's going to tell her he has to leave?"

Hinamori shrugged. "I dunno. She's not going to take it well no matter what he tries to say, though. Ever since that thing with the Seekers, she's been…"

"She's scared." Summer whispered as Hinamori's voice drifted off. "She already lost_ one_ parent. She _can't_ lose another."

Hinamori gave Summer a pitying look. "It'll all be okay."

Summer rolled her eyes. "You still believe there's such a thing as okay?"

Hinamori shrugged. "I'm an optimist. I still believe there's such a thing as a happy ending, you know?" Summer gave the girl a disbelieving look. "Don't look at me like that. The way I see it, we're all working towards our own versions of a happily every after. Everything that has happened, it's happened for a reason. All that bad things that happen obstacles that exist for us to get over, to help us get stronger. To help us get to that happy ending, whatever it may be."

"That's not optimism." Summer said, giving voice to her own thoughts as well as Rukia's. "That's insanity."

Hinamori smiled. "To each their own, right?" Summer didn't answer. "All right, think about it this way. If the souls had never come, would Ichigo-kun and Rukia-san have ever met? Probably not. And if they'd never meant, Hisana wouldn't ever exist. But the souls _did _come, setting everything else into motion. It was destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Yeah. Everything that's happened was _meant_ to happen. The fact that all of us have survived for as long as we have without being captured just means we were _meant_ to survive — we were meant to find our own ending."

"And what about the billions of people that _were_ captured?" Summer demanded. "They _weren't_ meant to find their own endings? You guys surviving, it wasn't destiny — it was luck. Luck and skill. You were lucky not to get caught, and skillful enough to survive all this time. There's no such thing as destiny, Hinamori."

"To each their own." Hinamori repeated calmly. Summer tried to work out an argument in her head.

_Why are you so against what she's saying?_ Rukia asked curiously.

_Because she's making it sound like a _good_ thing that we came here_, Summer replied. She voiced this thought to Hinamori. "So if we go along with _your_ theory…then it's a good thing we're here, isn't it?"

Hinamori shrugged. "Just because it's destiny doesn't mean it's _good_. But I'll admit, sans taking everyone's body and turning them into literal puppets…the souls have done a good job on this planet. Better than _we_ ever did, at any rate. And like I said before, if it wasn't for the souls, a lot of us never would have met each other. And I don't know about the others, but I'm grateful for all the people I've met since the souls took over — Kyoraku-kun, Rangiku-san, Ichigo-kun, Rukia-san, everyone, they're all my friends now. And I never would have met any of them if the souls had never come."

"But if we had never come here, you never would have known what you were missing, and it wouldn't have mattered." Summer argued.

"Maybe not. But you can't think about it like that. If you do, it's just going to make your head hurt." Well she was _certainly_ right about that. Summer could feel the headache blooming in the back of her head. "I never would have met you or Nanao-san either." Hinamori said thoughtfully after a moment. "If the souls had never come, I never would have met either of you. That would be pretty sad, don't you think?"

"How so?"

"Well…how many people can say they're friends with even _one_ alien?" Hinamori grinned. "Me, I can say I'm friends with _two_. And they're pretty great people, if you ask me. They think too much sometimes, and they feel guilty over things that _aren't_ they're fault, but they're still great. And I'm glad I met them."

Summer just stared at Hinamori. "So…you're happy we came here, then?"

Hinamori thought for a minute, then shrugged. "Yeah. I guess that's exactly what I'm saying. Go figure."

And with that she walked away, leaving a rather bewildered Summer standing behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**(PLEASE READ IF YOU PLAN ON COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW LONG THIS UPDATE TOOK)**_

—I don't want to hear it. I'm _perfectly _aware it has been over a _month_ since I updated, I don't _need_ reviews to tell me that. Unfortunately, sometimes it's necessary to put my schoolwork before the things I do for fun — if fanfiction has to take a back seat to real life, than that's the way it's going to work. I update _when I can_, and if I have too much homework, than "when I can" becomes almost never. I'm sorry if you don't like that. But I can't afford to fail out of college _just_ because I'm trying to satisfy everybody here. I write when I have the chance. I take the chance whenever I can. If it doesn't happen right away, I'm sorry. But I have these annoying things called _priorities_. And fun is lower on that list than my schoolwork. So no complaints, please. I do the best I can. You can't ask for any more than that.

_**(End semi-rant)**_

—So I know this chapter seemed a little filler-ish — it actually isn't. This is actually setting the base for the rest of the story, which is about 6-10 more chapters, give or take. I know that doesn't make sense now, but trust me, it will in the near (or maybe not-so-near, depending on how my time works) future. So review? And please, please, _please_ remember the above rant when pressing the review button. I really, _really_ don't want reviews that are _just_ people complaining about how long updating takes. Complaints=me not wanting to write. Me not wanting to write=longer updates. It's a rather cruel cycle. Please keep it in mind, and review please? — Sam


	36. 35 — Blame

_**Heart and Soul — XXXV**_

"_Why_?"

Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair. That had become Hisana's favorite word in the last five minutes. "Because, Hisa. I have to go so I can get food at water and stuff for you and everyone else."

"Why can't someone else go?" Hisana demanded, her amber eyes shining with unhappiness and fear. "I don't _want_ you to go!"

Ichigo reached out, pulling Hisana into his lap and holding her tightly. "And I don't want to go, baby girl, but I have to. I'll only be gone for a little while though, I'll be back before you know it."

"But what if the bad people catch you?" Ichigo's breath caught in his throat.

_Damn it_, he swore silently, tightening his grip on Hisana a little more. It wasn't fair. She was _three years old_. This shouldn't have been something she was worrying about.

"I'm good at not getting caught, Hisana. Nobody's going to catch your daddy, don't worry. I'll be okay. And I won't be alone either, Tessai and Yoruichi-san are coming with me, they'll make sure if something happens, I won't get into trouble. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I don't want you to go." Hisana whimpered, burying her face in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his daughter's raven hair.

"I know, baby girl. And I don't want to go. But I _promise_ nothing is going to happen. I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

Hisana sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "Momma said that too." Ichigo stiffened. "Right before she left, I asked her why she had to go, and she said she was going to get food and stuff for everyone, and I told her I didn't want her to go and she said she'd be back before I knew she was gone. And then you came in, and you both left, but Momma never came back, Daddy. What if you don't come back either?"

Damn it, this was hard. Hisana was obviously terrified, and there was nothing Ichigo could do about it. He _had_ to go. As much as he hated it, it was just a fact. He was the best raider, not to mention the best leader for raid teams, it only made _sense_ that he went. And he was so sure he wouldn't be caught…

_Yeah, Rukia was probably just as sure_, a sarcastic voice in the back of his head reminded him. _Face it, you can't promise a damn thing to Hisana. You can't say you won't get caught, because you just don't know for sure. And if you _don't_ come back, not only are you breaking a promise, you're breaking her heart._

"Daddy are you _sure_ you have to go?"

Ichigo really, really wished he could have just said no. He would have given anything to be able to stay in the caves with Hisana, sitting right in this room and just holding her. Protecting her from all the bad things in the world.

Though it was clearly too late for that.

"I'm sorry, Hisana."

Ichigo really, really hated himself sometimes.

* * *

"Summer?"

Summer jumped, surprised. She'd been laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what she and Hinamori had talked about. Now she looked up and saw Hisana standing in the door of the room, her eyes wide and sad. "What are you doing, Hisana?" She asked, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Why aren't you with your father?"

"He's getting everything together so he can leave." Summer flinched. Hisana's voice was so _sad_…

"I'm sorry Hisana."

The tiny girl rubbed her eyes, crossing the room and instantly flopping down onto Summer's lap. "Summer you know the bad people, right?" The question surprised Summer just a bit.

"The…bad people?"

"Ahuh." Hisana nodded. "The ones that want to hurt all of us, like the people who are in the woods right now. You know them, don't you?"

"Um…" _How exactly am I supposed to answer this?_

_You're asking me?_ Rukia demanded.

_She's _your_ daughter. You must have some idea of what she's thinking._

_Not a clue._

Summer sighed silently, turning her attention back to the child in her lap. "Why are you asking, Hisana?"

"Because you lived up there for a long time before you came here. You knew people who lived there, didn't you? You knew the people that want to hurt all of us?"

"They don't want to hurt you." Summer spoke before really thinking about what she was saying. She wanted to hit herself the second the words were out of her mouth.

"Daddy says they do. And Momma did too. That's why we have to live in the caves, because there are bad people who want to hurt us."

_There. She said Momma. You're a part of this. Tell me what I'm suppose to say to her_.

_I still don't know where she's going with the questions_, Rukia admitted quietly. _Sorry_.

"Summer?" Hisana tugged on Summer's shirt, bringing the soul's attention back to her. "Did you know the bad people when you lived out there?"

Summer sighed, wondering how much she was going to regret answering this question. "Yes, Hisana. I knew a lot of people. Not all of them were bad though. A lot of them were just like me and Nanao."

"But if they're like you and Nanao, then how come they don't like us?" It took Summer a moment too long to answer. "Momma and Daddy told me we have to live in the caves because everybody outside of the caves doesn't like us, and wants to hurt us. But you and Nanao like us, don't you? So if they're all like you and Nanao, how come they _don't_ like us?"

_I'm starting to get a headache_, Summer mumbled, rubbing her right temple slowly. "It's not that they…don't _like_ you. They don't _know_ you, is the problem, Hisana. They don't know you, so they're scared of you. If they knew like Nanao and I know you, they'd know there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh." Hisana stared at the ground for a moment. "Were _you_ afraid of us before you knew us?"

Summer _really_ wanted to hit her head against a hard surface. "No," she admitted after a moment. "But your mother told me all about you, and I could see in her memories that none of you were bad people, so I knew there was nothing to be afraid of. But not everyone is…lucky enough to know your mother."

_Lucky, right_, Rukia snorted silently. _Try again, Summer._

_I think I'll stick with lucky, thank you_.

"But what if you _told_ them?" Hisana asked, distracting Summer. "What if you told everyone that we're not bad people, that there's nothing to be afraid of?"

_Another old argument_, Rukia sighed. _You wouldn't believe how often Kyoraku-san and Ukitake-san go back and forth about this exact same thing. I wouldn't be surprised if that's where she ended up getting these ideas from._

Right. Summer remembered Rukia mentioning once — it felt so long ago now — that Kyoraku believed souls and humans would be able to live together, if they wanted to make it work. Summer hadn't given it much thought then.

"It's not that simple, Hisana. There are a lot of people you have to convince, first of all. And they would never listen to me anyways."

"Why?"

"Because of your mother." _Sorry_, Summer added silently before continuing. "Most souls don't have someone like your mother in their heads — it's only them. Everybody would think it was your mother speaking, not me. They wouldn't trust me at all."

Hisana didn't answer for a moment. "But what if—"

"Hisana." The girl stopped talking, turning her eyes to look at Summer. "What brought all of this on, exactly? Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Because Daddy's leaving." Hisana whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "He's leaving again, and the bad people are going to catch him because they don't know him and they're scared of him, but if they knew him they'd know there's nothing to be afraid of, and he's not mean at all and he's really nice and, and, and…" Her voice drifted off for a moment as a single tear slipped down on her small face. "And I don't want Daddy to go away like Momma did."

Summer closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Hisana's tiny body and holding her tightly, trying to ignore the fact that it felt like someone was trying to tear her heart in two.

_I don't understand how Hinamori can say it's a good thing we're here_, she thought angrily. All it took was one look at the small, sad child in her arms to know that the souls presence on this planet was _far_ from a good thing.

"I'm sorry Hisana."

Hisana looked up at Summer in surprise. "For what?"

Summer wasn't quite sure how to answer. She was sorry the souls had come to this planet in the first place. She was sorry she'd taken the girl's mother away. She was sorry she'd hurt her so much. She was sorry she'd come here at all.

"Summer?"

She couldn't say any of that though. Hisana wouldn't understand. "For…for everything." She finally said. It was a vague answer, one she wasn't surprised to see confused Hisana even more.

"You didn't do anything though."

_You didn't_, Rukia pointed out.

_You know if anything, I would have expected the voice _I_ trapped inside her own head to agree with _me_, not the little girl._

_The little girl makes more sense than you_, Rukia argued simply. _You're basing all your self-hatred right now on the fact that the things that have happened have all been results of choice _you've_ made. _You_ didn't choose to have the souls come here, did you? You didn't choose _me_ as a host, did you? You didn't capture me, did you?_

_I chose to come here_, Summer shot back instantly. _I chose to come to this planet, and then I chose to come to the caves. When I chose to come to this planet, they put me in _you_, and _I_ took you away from everyone who cares about you._

_You did what all souls do. How many of _them_ do you think feel guilty about it?_ Summer's response was to think about Nanao. _What does she have to do with anything?_

_It's a common trend, don't you think? Souls are perfectly happy with their lives, never questioning anything…until they meet you humans. It's like a wake-up call. Suddenly you realize that everything you do is nothing short of murder._

_You think too much._

"Summer?" Hisana's tiny hand patted Summer's cheek, bringing her back to reality once more. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just arguing with your mother." Summer murmured, running a hand through Hisana's hair. "Why don't you go find your dad, Hisana? We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay." Hisana stood, her eyes meeting Summer's. "Summer, are you sad?"

The question surprised Summer enough that she almost let the truth slip out. "N-No." The word sounded so false. "Of course not, why do you ask?"

Hisana shrugged. "I dunno, you look sad."

Summer sighed. "Don't worry about me, Hisana. It's not worth it."

Hisana stared at Summer for a moment. Then she stepped forward, looping her arms loosely around the soul's neck, hugging her. Summer started a bit, surprised. It took her a moment to return the hug.

_You're wrong_, she told Rukia silently.

_We'll see about that._

* * *

Kyoraku smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the woman sitting on the ground in front of him. "What are you doing out here?"

Nanao jumped, craning her neck to look over her shoulder at Kyoraku. She wasn't quite quick enough to mask the confusion and sadness shining in her eyes. "Shunsui…I thought you were asleep."

"Well I _was._" Kyoraku agreed, stepping forward to sit with Nanao. "But then I woke up and I was surprisingly alone in the room. I guess Summer's spending the night with Hisana…what's your excuse?"

"No excuse," Nanao murmured, turning her head so she was looking at the sky again. "I just…couldn't sleep. Came out to get some fresh air."

Kyoraku reached an arm out, intent on wrapping it around Nanao's shoulders. He was surprised — and a little hurt — when she pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked, hoping none of his emotion slipped into his voice.

"Nothing." The lie fell flat.

"Nanao…"

"You should go back to bed, Shunsui. It's late."

"I'll go back in when you do." Kyoraku responded simply. He curled his legs up under him, settling in for a long wait.

Nanao didn't protest to his presence, though she knew she should have. She couldn't think clearly when he was around. Not that she could think clearly at the moment anyways.

Anyways, she didn't _want_ to make Kyoraku go away. Not when her time was drawing so close to an end.

She wanted all the time she could salvage.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I'm well aware this is an Ichigo/Rukia story, and that I should be focusing on them. But that last scene with Nanao and Kyoraku was actually very important — it's setting up for the last chapter and the epilogue, which are probably going to be two or three chapters from now. So please try not to be too impatient with me, kay? =/ And review, please? — Sam


	37. 36 — Answer

_**Heart and Soul — XXXVI**_

"Something wrong, Nanao?"

The soul jumped a mile, craning her head up to look at Summer, who was standing over her. "No," Nanao murmured, looking down at the ground again and closing her eyes. "Where's Hisana? She's been attached to you ever since Kurosaki-kun left."

"She's still asleep," Summer sighed as she sat down as well, leaning against the wall next to Nanao. "I was just taking a walk, trying to clear my head. So what are _you_ doing awake?"

Summer had thought it would be too early for anyone other than herself to be awake. "Same reason as you, I suppose," Nanao answered after a moment. "I couldn't sleep. Too much to think about."

Well she certainly wasn't wrong on that count. "What are you thinking about?"

"This and that," the answer was cryptic and a bit annoying. Summer sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "There's been a lot to think about lately."

"That's an understatement," Summer responded, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "Hey Nanao—"

She shifted her gaze to look at the soul, surprised to see that she was cringing, one hand reaching up and gripping her head. "What's wrong?" Summer asked at once, leaning towards Nanao. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she muttered distantly. "Just…my head hurts."

"Maybe you've been thinking too hard," Summer joked weakly. Nanao's responding smile was equally weak.

"That's generally the case, isn't it?"

_When it comes to you guys, yeah, it is,_ Rukia scoffed. _Honestly, causing yourselves so much pain over absolutely nothing…_

_It's only nothing to you_.

_Me and every other sane person in this cave._

_There are _sane_ people in this cave? Please, introduce me to them_, Rukia laughed despite herself.

_Okay, I'll give you that one. That was actually pretty good._

_Guess you've become a bad influence on me_.

"So what were you trying to ask before, Summer?" Nanao interrupted the internal conversation.

"Oh, right. I was just…wondering…do you think it'd ever be possible for…for souls and humans to live together?" Nanao turned to look at Summer, surprise evident in her eyes.

"Oh brother," she sighed, rubbing her head. "Which one of them have you been talking to, Jyuushirou or Shunsui?"

"Neither, actually," Summer confessed. "I was just…thinking about something Hisana asked me the other day."

"Hisana?" Nanao repeated in disbelief. "You're having philosophical discussions with a _three year old_, Summer?"

"Not…exactly," Summer sighed. "It's just…like I said, she asked me something, and it's stuck with me, that's all. She was asking me questions that I couldn't answer, and I _hated_ that I couldn't say anything to make her feel better."

"That's usually how it works with Hisana," Nanao agreed with a sigh. "She's so little, so young, so innocent, and all you want to do is hold her and say anything and everything to make her feel better…but you never can. And it kills you even more because these aren't things she shouldn't have to deal with. She's just a little girl. She doesn't deserve this kind of pain."

_Wow, déjà vu. Didn't you _just_ say something like this the other day?_

_You are _not_ helping, Rukia._

_Don't worry; I'm not trying to_.

"I can always tell when you and Rukia-san are talking," Nanao said quietly. She was watching Summer intently, her eyes shining with a sort of mute curiosity. "You always focus so intently on the conversation, your eyes just wander away. I always wonder what you guys are talking about, you seem to take it so _seriously_…"

"Well one of us has to," Summer sighed. "And _she_ certainly never does." Nanao nodded silently, looking away again. "So you never answered my question, you know. Do you think souls and humans could ever live together?"

"Honestly, Summer? No. Not as long as there are Seekers. Those are _always_ going to be the obstacle, unfortunately. Maybe every now and now and then you'll find a few stray souls who decide to defect, who somehow find their way to the humans—"

"Like us."

"Like us," Nanao agreed. "But the majority will _always_ outweigh us few. There will always be more souls that are afraid of humans than the ones who are willing to give them a chance."

Summer sighed, resting her forehead against her knees. She hadn't _really_ expected that talking to Nanao would be of any use. They were the same, after all. The only thing Nanao could really do was feed Summer's guilt.

_Yeah, but you don't seem to mind that too much,_ Rukia pointed out. _You're constantly beating yourself up anyways, so why not find someone else to feed the pain too? In the end, you're really just a masochist._

_Have I mentioned you are _not_ helping?_

_I'm just calling it as I see it, you know. As long as you keep thinking about this, it's going to keep getting to you. Eventually it's just going to drive you crazy._

_Only if you don't succeed in doing that first_.

* * *

"Mac 'n' cheese!" Hisana grinned as Momo set a bowl of the steaming, cheesy pasta down on the table in front her. "Thanks Momo-san!"

"My pleasure, Hisa-chan," Momo smiled, ruffling Hisana's raven hair fondly. The girl had wandered in about half an hour earlier, complaining that Summer had fallen asleep, and she was hungry.

"Hey Momo-san, how long do you think Summer is going to sleep for?" Momo wasn't quite sure how to answer that. If the whispers she'd heard much, much earlier that morning were any indication, she very much doubted that Summer would be waking up any time soon. She was probably exhausted.

"All right, Hisa-chan, dig in," Momo said as she plopped down next to Hisana with her own bowl of food. That was the invitation Hisana needed to start eating.

"Yum!"

Hinamori smiled as she began eating as well. Hisana could be so easy to please sometimes…

It had been almost a week since Ichigo and the others had left on their raid. It had taken awhile, but eventually Hisana had found it in herself to stop worrying and start smiling again. She was pretty much attached to Summer now though; it was a pretty rare occurrence to see one without the other.

"Hey Momo-san?"

"What's up, Hisa-chan?"

"How long do you think it'll be until Daddy comes back?" Hinamori sighed as she took another spoonful of macaroni, eating slowly and deliberately to prevent having to answer.

"Probably a while still, Hisa-chan. He only _just_ left you know, and raids take awhile."

"Why do they take so long?"

"Well…because Daddy has to be really, _really_ careful, so he won't get caught."

"But…when Momma and Daddy went on raids together, they always took awhile, so that means they were being really careful, but Momma still got caught." Hinamori cringed. Why was Hisana so perceptive? And no matter what she said, the result would be the same: either she said that Rukia had gotten careless for a moment, or she said that sometimes being too careful wasn't enough. Neither of those would be reassuring to the poor little girl.

"You just have to believe in your father, Hisa-chan." She finally settled for staying. "He's going to come back, baby girl. He would never leave you alone."

Hisana continued eating her macaroni without answering. Hinamori sighed inwardly, rubbing her eyes. Answering Hisana's questions was _hard_. She was just too smart for age. Sometimes Hinamori didn't know what she was doing.

* * *

_Good morning sleepy-head_, Rukia quipped as Summer's mind returned to consciousness. The soul groaned, opening her eyes and looking around.

_Where's Hisana?_

_You're asking me?_ Rukia demanded. _I only see what you see, and for the last however many hours, all _you've_ seen is the inside of our eyelids._

_I can't help it, I was tired_.

_That's what happens when you stay up until all hours of the night worrying about nothing. Come on, lets go see what Hisana is up to_.

Summer sighed as she rubbed her eyes and crawled off the bed, heading for the door. Her best guess was that Hisana had gone to find something to make her something to eat. She was a kid, after all; and kids _did_ have to eat…

Sure enough, there were Hisana and Hinamori, sitting in the eating area, empty bowls in front of them, talking and laughing. Summer leaned against the edge of the entrance, listening to Hisana's laugh. Rukia was cherishing in the sound of it.

_"Daddy stop! _Stop_!" Hisana shrieks, kicking her legs and screeching with laughter. Ichigo was laughing too hard to answer, and instead just settled for continuing to tickle Hisana's stomach and sides. "Momma heeeeelp!"_

_But I'm laughing too, practically falling off the bed, and completely useless to the tiny girl._

_"Mommaaaaa, Daddeeeee!" Is all Hisana can manage to say through her laughter. Even as I'm laughing, I take a minute to relish in the sound of my baby girl's laughter. It's such a carefree, innocent sound. I can't believe such a thing could possibly exist in this world._

_And I'm grateful that it does._

"Summer!" Hisana's voice broke Summer's reverie. The little girl jumped up, running over to Summer and wrapping her arms around the soul's waist. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes, I did," Summer tried to smile as she patted Hisana's head; it felt more like a grimace. "Sorry about falling asleep on you like that."

"It's fine!" Hisana chirped happily. "Momo-san made me mac 'n' cheese, I bet there's still some left if you want it, it's probably cold by now though…"

"That's fine, I'm not hungry anyways." Hisana's amber eyes sparkled as she looked up at Summer, smiling widely. Summer looked down into those large, innocent eyes…and hated herself more than ever.

_I wish there was a way for me to fix this._

_Can't fix what isn't broken_.

Summer ignored Rukia.

* * *

Summer sighed quietly as she pushed a loose strand of hair out of Hisana's eyes. The girl stirred, but stayed asleep, nestling into Summer's side, her head coming to a rest against Summer's thigh. She looked so tiny in sleep, so carefree, so innocent. Summer wished she could do something…anything…to keep it that way. She wanted to protect Hisana from the cruel workings of the world.

She just didn't know how.

_Have I mentioned you worry too much?_

Summer narrowed her eyes at the wall in front of her. _What's with you lately? You're acting like you're…_okay_ with all this. What happened to wanting your body back?_

_Well of _course_ I want my body back_, Rukia answered casually. _But I'm back here, with Ichigo and Hisana and everybody that I care about. I'm in a place where I can't do any damage anymore. No one's going to be hurt by my memories. That's all I ever cared about._

_So now you don't care if you die without ever being free?_

Rukia didn't say anything for a minute. _I can live with it either way_, she said finally. _I know I'd…_like_ to have my body back…but as long as I'm here, and I'm with them, it doesn't matter if it's _me_ in control of the body or not. As long as I can see them every day, as long as I can watch Hisana grow up…I don't care what happens. As long as I'm here_.

_I don't understand you._

_I'm pretty sure you're not meant to._

Summer sighed, closing her eyes. If she could have had _one_ wish in her lifetime, it would have been to understand the voice that shared her head.

_I don't think I want to do this anymore_.

_Do what?_ Rukia asked curiously, momentarily side-tracked from her own thoughts. Summer didn't answer, and instead focused on trying to clear her mind, to let sleep carry her away.

_"Carefully, now…do you feel the limbs there, just run your finger along those, that's it…"_

_I do as I'm told, then pull my hand back as the soul begins to squirm and retract, pulling out of the body of the old man. I cup my hand around the base of the neck, letting the soul crawl out onto my hand._

_"Very good Never-Ending Summer, very good…here, place it in the cryo-tank…"_

_I hold my hand out, sliding the soul into the tank. Even bitter, bitter Rukia can not deny the beauty of a soul. But she's silent right now, sulking in the back of my mind. She doesn't care about this_…

Summer's eyes snapped open. Such an old memory, from the beginning of her time on Earth. She'd completely forgotten about it. And clearly Rukia had to.

_What makes you so sure I forgot?_ Rukia demanded, sounding insulted.

_Because if you hadn't_, Summer said slowly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, _you would have already realized what it means._

_What it…means?_ Rukia repeated in disbelief. _What are you going on about, Summer?_

_You don't see it?_

_Obviously not._

Summer sighed silently. In all honesty, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this sooner. It was the answer to all their problems. It was the only way she could set everything right.

_Hey, clue me in here, Summer. What's going on?_

Summer didn't answer for a minute. _All souls…know how to do it. Every soul that's ever been born knows how to take a soul out of a host body._

_So?_

How could she _still_ not understand? _I could do it. I'll need help, but…I can do it._

_Do _what_, Summer?_ Rukia demanded angrily. _What are you going to do?_

Summer was glad they weren't speaking out-loud; she felt as if her throat had closed up. She was sure she wouldn't have been able to utter even a single word.

_I'm going to give you your body back_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So one more chapter, and then the epilogue. As painful as it is, this story is coming to a close. Insanity. Anyways, don't get any ideas; this is _not_ going to be like _The Host_. Not at all. **(Warning: shameless guilt trip in immediate future)** So I stayed up until almost four in the morning to write this. It wouldn't be too much to ask that you take four minutes to review, would it? This chapter was insanely hard to write, it's not completely ridiculous of me to want a few reviews telling me I didn't completely screw it up, is it? So…review please? Please? — Sam _PS:_ the next chapter is already written. More reviews I get, the faster that one goes up. Just pointing that out :-)


	38. 37 — Stars

_**Heart and Soul — XXXVII**_

_No!_ Rukia shouted over and over. Summer's heart pounded a mile a minute as she considered the possibilities. _No, no, no…_

_Cool it,_ Summer tried to be calm as she slowly spiraled. _I'm thinking_.

_No, no, no…_

She ignored Rukia's denials. She felt as if she were waking up from a dream. She could do it. She'd need Nanao. But she could do it…

_Nanao-san won't help you_, Rukia sounded confident, but the high, false note in her voice was easy to hear. _She won't be able to cause you pain. She's no more capable of that than you. She won't do it._

_It's for the greater good,_ Rukia wasn't the only one who could tell false stories. _If I tell her you're suffering in here…and you _are_…if I tell her it's what _I_ want, then she'll do it. She understands. Better than anyone else, _she_ understands what it means to be a soul in this place. The pain it causes. She'll help me_.

_No._

Summer was surprised. She'd been so sure Rukia would want this, so sure that the prospect of freedom would be a delight to her. She hadn't expected arguing.

_You think I don't want to be free?_ Rukia whispered, her voice pained. _You think I _want_ to live like this for the rest of my life — trapped in my own head? I'd rather die. This is torture, for God's sake._

_Then why—_

_Because I also don't want to live knowing I'm the reason _you're_ dead!_ Rukia cut Summer off. _I don't want that on my conscience — I _can't_ have that on my conscience. I can't be the reason you die Summer. I _won't_ be._

_Just think—_

_No_, Rukia was firm now, the panic gone. _I'm _not_ going to be the reason you kill yourself. I refuse._

_You don't have a choice,_ Summer rolled over to stare at the ceiling. Tears she hadn't realized were there slipped slowly down her cheeks. She didn't know if they were hers or Rukia's…maybe they were both.

_I can take control,_ Rukia reminded Summer. _I've done before. Maybe not for long, but long enough. Long enough to tell them not to listen to a word you say. I'm not letting you do this Summer. I'll stop you. No matter what it takes, I _will_ stop you. I'm not living at your expense._

_And _I'm_ not living at yours_, Summer retaliated quietly.

_Nanao-san won't help you_, Rukia sounded desperate again.

_Want to put that theory to the test?_ Summer looked down at the tiny girl curled up against her. Hisana was peaceful in sleep, rebellious strands of her raven hair falling across her face. She was just a child. She deserved everything Summer could give.

_What if I beg? _Rukia asked quietly.

_Then I'll be touched, and wonder what you've done with Rukia_, it was a weak attempt at a joke. Rukia didn't laugh. _I can give them everything_, Summer said quietly. Rukia knew who she was talking about. _I can give them what they want. I can give them their lives, their world. I can give them you._

_They want you too_, Rukia whispered.

_No, they don't. Ichigo can pretend, but we all know he'd love to be able to rip me out and have you back. Hisana wants you, and sees your body and thinks it's enough. She's just a little girl. She can't separate us. We're one person to her. But she really just wants you._

Summer carefully stood up, exiting the room slowly, closing her eyes to keep her tears from falling. She needed to do this. No matter how much she didn't want to.

_You don't have to_, Rukia argued.

_Yes I do._

_No, you don't_, Rukia argued. _Please, Summer. I lost everything when the souls took over — my parents, my sister, my brother, my home, my life. I got some of it back when I met Ichigo. I got more when I met the others, stayed with their community, and more still when Hisana was born. But _you_ gave me the rest, Summer. You're my sister. I can't lose you._

Summer's eyes swam as yet more tears clouded her vision. _Love you too_, she murmured, rubbing her eyes. _And that's why I have to do this, Rukia,_ Rukia started to protest. Summer cut her off. _Think of it like this. Say your world still ran the way it was supposed to, and you still had your family, your home. Say one day you find out your sister needs a…a kidney, let's say. She needs a kidney transplant, and you're the only match. Would you give it to her?_

_In a heartbeat, _Rukia answered at once.

_Exactly. You would give it to her because you're her sister and you love her. Well you're _my_ sister and I love _you_. You need your life. I'm just giving it to you._

_It's different!_ Rukia's voice rose another octave. It sounded very loud in Summer's head. _It's different Summer, so different. Hisana, Byakuya, my parents, they never would have asked me to do something that would have killed me. And I'm not asking you to do this. I won't _let_ you do this._

_You don't have a choice._

Summer started to leave. She could feel Rukia fighting against her every step, trying to take control. But it had been too long since she'd last _tried _to take control. She couldn't remember how to anymore.

Nanao wouldn't be in her room. The poor woman, she was always alone these days. Even Kyoraku couldn't get through to her anymore.

Yes. Nanao _would_ help. Because she, more than anyone, understood the pain of being a soul in this world of humans. Her only regret would be that she wouldn't be able to go as well.

_You can't do this_, Rukia seemed to be trying to reassure herself. _Summer—_

_Hush._

_No!_

Nanao was exactly where Summer had guessed she would be; standing outside the cave entrance, under the stars. To Summer's surprise, though, she wasn't alone; she was with Kyoraku. And they were arguing.

_Arguing?_ Summer slipped into the shadows, thanking her small stature for making her easy to conceal.

"I am_ not_ having this discussion Nanao—"

"You said we'd talk about it when the time came." Nanao's voice was stronger than Summer could ever remember hearing it.

"I already told you where I stand. There's nothing to discuss unless you want to change your point of view."

"Don't you want your Nanao back?"

The words rang oddly in Summer's head. _What's going on? _Rukia asked, momentarily distracted. _What are you they talking about?_

_Sh._

"Of _course_ I want Nanao back." Kyoraku said finally, his voice filled with pain and sadness. "But I'm…I'm _not_ a murderer. She knows me better than anyone, she'd understand that."

"You wouldn't kill? Not even for her?"

_Oh!_ Rukia suddenly sounded as if she understood. Summer didn't spare her a second thought, though.

"Not if it's not necessary." Kyoraku responded quietly. "And it's _not_, I mean…we can get you another body, can't we? There are millions of bodies out there that are just souls, nobody else is home, we could just as easily put you in one of those, couldn't we?"

"No." Nanao's voice was flat. "That's not what I want, Shunsui. You've already _tried_ that argument, remember? I don't _want_ to move on to another body, I don't _want_ to be shipped to another planet. I've lived long enough. I don't want this anymore. This planet is…it's the only place I want to be. Can't you just give me this one thing, Shunsui? Please?"

_No, no, no_, Rukia sounded as if she were in denial. There was a note of defeat in her voice. _Please, no…_

"Nanao…"

"That's not who I am, Shunsui. It never has been. I've never been her. But I can finally give her back. I don't know why you're arguing."

_She can…give Nanao back?_

_A long time ago,_ Rukia sounded as if she would be crying, if she could, _Ichigo told me about a deal Nanao-san and Kyoraku-san made. Nanao-san said she could ever find the _real_ Nanao-san — the one she erased — than she would teach Kyoraku how to remove souls from peoples' bodies, and she would give her body up — she would give Nanao-san back._

_But that's…you don't mean…_

Summer's eyes widened as reality dawned on her. And suddenly, she knew why Rukia felt so defeated.

Summer had won.

"You can come out now, Summer. I know you've been listening to us."

Summer jumped, surprised to hear Nanao calling her out. Apparently she hadn't been as sneaky as she'd originally thought. She sighed as she dragged herself out of her hiding place, barely able to raise her eyes to face the two she'd been eavesdropping on.

"Summer…" Kyoraku looked surprised. "You were listening?" Summer nodded silently. "Good, maybe _you_ can make her see reason about this entire thing—"

"Actually," Summer felt bad about crushing Kyoraku's hopes. "I came looking for Nanao because…I wanted to talk to her about the exact same thing." It was hard, watching Kyoraku's face fall. He hadn't expected to be outnumbered. "I…I want to give Rukia her body back."

_No, no, no_, Rukia was back to denying.

"You…You too?" Kyoraku shook his head slowly. "Jesus, what _is it_ with you souls? Do you even _care_ that you're saying you want to kill yourselves?"

"Shunsui—"

"No." Kyoraku cut Nanao off harshly. "Maybe when you're both ready to see reason, or at least don't seem to willing to _die_, we can all sit down and have this discussion. But right now…no. Absolutely not. I am _not_ helping you both commit suicide. I'm not having that on my conscience."

"It's not like that." Summer argued quietly. "Once we're out of these bodies…we won't know one way or the other. We could be dead, or we could just be in-transit, going to our next planet. We'll never know the difference."

Summer was surprised at how convincing her lie sounded. Clearly she'd been spending too much time with these humans. "You'll know before you're taken out." Kyoraku shot back at once. "And _I'll_ know — I'll _always_ know. I _refuse_ to live with that."

"So instead you're going to make _us_ live with the fact that our very presence hurts everybody around us?" It was a low shot and Summer knew it. But she was starting to get desperate. She hadn't thought she'd run into this big of an obstacle. Kyoraku blinked, staring at her in surprise. "You don't know what it's like, Kyoraku-san. Every single day I see Ichigo, and I see Hisana, and I know how much I hurt them when I took Rukia away, and it _kills_ me. And what's worse is that I have Rukia in my head, a constant prisoner, and I _know_ I'm hurting her. I live with that every single day. All I want is to take some of that hurt away — and what better way to do that then to give Rukia her body back?"

Summer shifted her eyes to Nanao for a moment, but the soul was looking out towards the woods, her eyes distant. Summer wondered if they were talking.

"I'm not saying I don't agree with giving Rukia-san her body back." Kyoraku said quietly. "I'm just saying…is it _really_ necessary for both of you to die? We can…steal a couple of cryo-tanks, and you can…we can find you new bodies, or send you to different planets, if you really want that. It's not _necessary_ to kill you. I don't know why the two of you can't see that."

"Stop being an idiot." Kyoraku's eyes widened in surprise as he spun to face Nanao again. "You're not going to get anywhere, obviously they've made up their minds. They'll do what they want, regardless of whether or not you help them."

The words were completely devoid of emotion. They were, Summer realized, a message. "Nanao-chan…" Kyoraku's voice was choked with tears. He ducked his head quickly, looking away from everyone. "Damn it…why'd you two have to put me in this position?"

"I'm sorry." Summer whispered. And she was. She really, really was.

"Shunsui…" That was Nanao. She sounded as close to tears as Kyoraku.

"Damn you both." Shunsui rubbed his eyes as he looked up again. "Making me choose this…and there's absolutely nothing I can do to change _either_ of your minds?"

Nanao and Summer exchanged a look, shaking their heads slowly. "Damn it," was all Shunsui seemed able to say. Summer looked out at the sky. The stars twinkled brightly down on her. She closed her eyes to prevent any tears from escaping. If only she was good at lying. Maybe then she could convince herself that she wasn't about to die; she was just going to another one of the many planets out in the stars.

* * *

It felt very masochistic, going back to Ichigo's and Hisana's room. She just wanted to see the girl one more time though…

Hisana was still in the exact same position Summer had left her in. She turned in her sleep, sprawling out over the large bed that she seemed to get lost in. Summer sighed as she knelt down, reaching a hand out and brushing it through Hisana's raven hair. _Please don't do this_, Rukia begged silently.

_Time's up, Rukia. It's been fun while it lasted._

_Please_.

Summer stood up again, brushing off her pants, still staring sadly at Hisana. "Goodbye," she whispered as she turned away. It was so cowardly, not facing the little girl. But she'd have her mother back soon enough. She wouldn't care.

_Don't say that. She'll miss you._

_She'll be too happy to have you back to care_.

As lost in thought as Summer was, she barely noticed as her feet carried her back into the hall…until she walked into someone.

"Oof! What the — Summer?" Summer looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. It was Renji.

"Oh…hey Renji."

"What are you doing?" Renji asked. He sounded confused. "It's late."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"_I_ was going to the bathroom." Renji defended himself at once. "What's your excuse?"

Summer decided a half-truth would be the best. "Couldn't sleep." She said simply. "I was just going for a walk."

"Oh…well, all right." She could just make out Renji's silhouette, shrugging. "Have a good walk, I guess. Try not to stay up too late, Hisana will have you up bright and early in the morning."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Renji started to head back to his room. "Renji?" He stopped, looking over his shoulder again.

"Yeah?"

"We're…friends, right?"

The question seemed to confuse Renji. "I…like to think so, yes. Why, did you have a different idea in mind?"

Summer shook her head slowly. "No, I just…wanted to know. Thank you."

Renji was obviously baffled. "Maybe you should just go and get some sleep, Summer. You must be sleep-deprived, you're not making much sense."

"Good night Renji."

He recognized the dismissal. "Night, Summer. See you in the morning."

_I wish_, Summer thought sadly as she started towards the infirmary, where Nanao and Kyoraku were waiting.

_You don't have to—_

_Yes, I do. Stop telling me I don't._

With each step Summer took, she felt lighter and lighter. As if the knowledge that she was going towards her end somehow made it easier for her to breathe. _They'll miss you_, Rukia said quietly. _Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san and Hinamori-san and Renji and Hisana and — even if he'll never admit it — Ichigo…and me. I'm going to miss you Summer._

_I'll miss you too, Rukia,_ Summer said quietly. _Just don't go and get yourself caught again, all right? Not every soul is as nice as me._

Rukia laughed a bit. Again, Summer imagined she would cry, if she could. _Got it. I don't plan on wasting my life, anyways_.

_Good_.

The infirmary was completely silent when Summer walked in. Nanao was sitting on the bed in the corner, juggling a bottle of Sleep between her hands; her tortured features were illuminated by the lantern at her feet. Kyoraku was standing off to the side, completely in the shadows, but Summer could imagine what his face looked like.

"I hope you don't mind being a guinea pig." Nanao said quietly when saw Summer standing in the door. "I'm going to use you to teach Shunsui how to take souls out. I won't let him mess anything up though, don't worry."

"I trust you." Summer's voice sounded strange. She ignored it. "Nanao?" The woman shifted her eyes to look at Summer completely. "What's your…real name? Your soul name, I mean?"

For some reason, it felt important to know. "Heaven's Song." Nanao answered as she stood up. Summer crossed the room, coming to a halt in front of Nanao.

"Heaven's Song." She repeated the name. It had a nice ring to it. "You were a Bat?"

"A Bat, a Flower, and a See-Weed." Nanao nodded slowly. Summer was tempted to ask what her Flower name had been — maybe they'd known one another, at some point — but then she realized she really didn't want to know. "Are you ready, Never-Ending Summer?"

It was her turn to nod. She knelt down on the bed, knowing that once Nanao used the Sleep, she'd have about five seconds before she passed out. "I'm sorry, Kyoraku-san." She whispered, wondering if the man was even paying attention. He didn't answer for a long time.

"So am I, Summer." He said finally, his voice heavy. "So am I."

Nanao knelt down in front of Summer, her eyes distant. "You came to the Flower planet not long before I left it." She murmured, surprising Summer a bit. "You were a Story-Teller. You told the most amazing stories, everybody loved listening to them. I was tempted to stay another life term just so I could hear them." And there was that mystery cleared up. "That's where your name came from, isn't it? Never-Ending, because your stories were always about eternity."

Summer couldn't stop herself from smiling. No one had ever made that connection. "I'm glad you enjoyed my stories."

"I'm glad I got the chance to tell you." Nanao responded simply. She looked down at the plastic aerosol bottle in her hand. "Ready?"

Summer turned her attention inward. _Rukia?_ No answer. _I'm sorry. I know you're not happy about this. I just wanted to say…I'm glad I could meet you, even under these circumstances. I'm glad I got to know you. I love you._

She waited for Rukia to crack. _Love you too_, she whispered finally. _Goodbye_.

_Goodbye_.

Summer returned her attention to Nanao. "I'm ready." Her voice cracked on the last syllable. Nanao didn't look her in the eye as she depressed the bottle's nozzle; a puff of mist blew out into Summer's face, and she inhaled deeply. Almost instantly her mind turned fuzzy, and she swayed a bit. She barely felt herself hit the bed. Already her mind was going black.

_Rukia?_ She managed to say before she lost consciousness completely.

_Yeah?_

_Remember not to waste anything_.

She couldn't stay conscious long enough to hear Rukia's answer.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So…now you understand why the recent Nanao stuff has been important. Next chapter is the epilogue. Not much more to say except the usual begging for reviews. So…review? Please? — Sam


	39. Epilogue — Beginning

_**Heart and Soul — Epilogue**_

—_**:—:—One Year Later—:—:—**_

"Boo!"

Kuchiki Rukia jumped a mile as she was tackled from behind, a pair of tiny arms wrapping themselves loosely around her neck, and a musical giggle sounded right in her ear. "Did I scare ya Momma?" Hisana asked, grinning, as she rested her chin on her mother's shoulder.

"You sure did Hisana," Rukia smiled as she twisted and wrapped her arms around Hisana, pulling the tiny girl forward and letting her settle down in her lap. "I was very, very scared."

"Yay!" Hisana cheered as she bounced up down, pumping her arms in victory. "So why are you sitting out here, Momma?"

"No reason, baby girl," Rukia sighed, resting her chin on her daughter's head. "I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Nothing much." Rukia turned her eyes to the sky. It was surprisingly clear today, not a single cloud in sight, and the sun was shining brightly. As far as days went, this was a pretty good one. "Did Daddy feed you lunch yet, Hisana?"

"Daddy's _sleeeeping_, Momma." Hisana informed her mother seriously. "Nanao-san made me lunch though, so it's okay."

Rukia laughed quietly as she shifted, wrapping her arms tightly around Hisana and beginning to stand. Hisana quickly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, holding on tightly. "How about we go wake Daddy up?" She suggested mischievously.

"Yeah!" Hisana cheered, her amber eyes sparkling. "Lets go wake Daddy up!"

"All right. And remember, this time you have to be _quiet_, or he's going to hear us coming. Remember last time he heard us coming?" Hisana's eyes widened, and she quickly mimed zipping her lips closed. Rukia laughed, pressing a kiss to Hisana's forehead. "Good girl. Lets go then."

She turned and headed back into the caves, trying very hard to forget about the tiny graves she had been sitting over for the last hour and a half.

Rukia bit her lip to keep from laughing as she walked into the room. He made it _so_ easy when he fell asleep like that, sprawled out over the bed, laying on his back, his mouth hanging open. Rukia looked at Hisana, who had both her tiny hands clapped over her mouth to keep her own giggles in and, with a wink, she walked over to the bed, kneeling down and holding Hisana out, silently counting to three before releasing the girl and letting her fall the short distance…onto her father's stomach.

"What the _hell_?" Ichigo shouted as his eyes flew open and he bolted up.

"_Language_ Daddy!" Hisana squealed, laughing. Rukia was laughing to hard to reprimand him for his word choice.

_"When's she gonna wake up?" A tiny voice asked, breaking through the thick, heavy fog that was dominating Rukia's mind._

_"I dunno baby girl," a gruff voice answered. "It probably shouldn't be too much longer, I'm sure…."_

_Rukia sighed inwardly. She knew those voices of course. It was Hisana and Renji, sitting over her, obviously waiting for her to wake up. How had the two of them gotten mixed up in this?_

_"Hey Hisa-chan, I think she's waking up…"_

_"Really?" Hisana squealed excitedly. "Momma, are you waking up? Are you, are you?"_

_Rukia _had_ to smile at the sound of Hisana's hyper, eager voice. "_Momma_!" All at once a small yet surprising amount of weight fell down on top of Rukia, and two tiny arms wrapped themselves tightly around her neck._

_"Well if she wasn't awake she certainly is now," Renji muttered. As Rukia opened her eyes, she saw him running a hand through his hair. She laughed a bit as she sat up, looping her arms around Hisana to hold her in place._

_"Hey there baby girl," she murmured, hugging the girl tightly. Hisana giggled as she nestled comfortably against her mother, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too Momma," Hisana whispered, sighing contently. Rukia raised her eyes to look at Renji, who was regarding his oldest friend with an even expression — though Rukia knew him enough to see the relief and the muted pain hidden in his obsidian eyes._

_Pain…_

_Rukia swallowed hard as she looked away, burying her face in the top of Hisana's head. _Thank you…Summer_, was all she could think to say as she struggled against the tears that threatened to overwhelm her_.

"Momma?" Rukia started as Hisana jumped into her lap, looking up at her with concern visible in her amber eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, course I am," Rukia smiled quickly, pushing a few rebellious strands of hair out of her daughter's face.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?"

"Nothing much."

Rukia shifted her gaze to Ichigo, who was watching her with the same kind of concern as their daughter.

And for some reason, Rukia couldn't bring herself to smile for him.

_He'd been standing there for at least ten minutes. Not that he actually made any kind of sound. And Rukia hadn't looked over her shoulder to actually _confirm_ he was there. It was just a feeling. But Rukia knew she could trust her instincts. Especially when it came to him._

_It had been three weeks since Summer had surrendered Rukia's body back to its original owner. Rukia hadn't gotten much sleep in that time; she spent most of her nights sitting up, watching Hisana sleep, sometimes smoothing back the girl's hair, or re-arranging the blankets when it looked like she was too cold. Sometimes she would lay down and cuddle with Hisana. But she almost never slept._

_And tonight was no exception. She sat with her back to the door, watching Hisana, every now and then reaching out to play with her hair or fix a blanket._

_He was the one who broke the silence._

_"Kyoraku-kun told me…what she did," his voice broke halfway through the sentence. Rukia bowed her head, closing her eyes. She really, really didn't want to talk about this. Not now. Maybe not ever. She hadn't decided yet. "Rukia…"_

_Her hands shook as she pulled away from Hisana, clenching her fingers into fists and gripping the blanket tightly. She'd recently decided she really _hated_ her name. A lot._

_The bed sunk a few inches as Ichigo knelt down behind Rukia, both his arms instantly looping around her waist and pulling her against him. "Are you all right?" He asked after a minute. She had to admit, she felt a little better now that _he_ was there. Home. Safe._

_It would be okay if she was weak in front of him._

_She shook her head slowly, not really trusting her voice. "That was probably a stupid question," Ichigo admitted, reaching a hand up to smooth back a rebellious strand of Rukia's hair. "Wanna talk about it?"_

_Another head shake, and Ichigo sighed. "Got it. All right."_

_Rukia wasn't really sure how long they sat there for. At one point Ichigo realized how uncomfortable he was, and readjusted himself so he was sitting on the bed, his legs curled under him; at the same time he pulled Rukia into his lap, securing her against him. Rukia rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and pulling in a deep breath._

_"She was so stupid."_

_Her voice, hoarse from lack of use, must have surprised Ichigo, because he pulled away; Rukia imagined he was looking down at her in shock. "They both were, Summer and…Nanao, or whatever the hell I'm supposed to call her _now_, I don't even _know_. They were stupid though, both of them."_

_"They weren't," Ichigo disagreed quietly, much to Rukia's surprise. "They were just…souls. Just a couple of peace-loving, pacifistic sentient beings who couldn't live with the fact that they were hurting the people they cared about just by being _alive_. You can't begrudge them that."_

_"Sure I can," Rukia muttered at once. "Especially Summer, she really made me want to scream. I don't know what she was thinking…"_

_"You two were sharing a mind. You know _exactly_ what she was thinking."_

_"But it didn't make any sense!" Rukia cried, pulling away from Ichigo and turning to face him fully. She saw Hisana stir out of the corner of her eye, and winced; she hadn't meant to speak that loud, to disturb the girl._

_Ichigo looked between Rukia and Hisana for a minute, and finally sighed, taking Rukia's hand and standing up. They left the room, still hand-in-hand, and made their way silently through the halls of the sleeping caves._

_They didn't stop until they were far away from the sleeping areas, hidden away in the back of the area with the rivers and springs they used for bathing and cleaning dishes. "All right," Ichigo said finally, releasing Rukia's hand and turning so they were standing toe-to-toe with one another. "Go ahead and yell. Scream. Be as loud as you want."_

_Rukia sighed, bowing her head so her hair fell forward, hiding her face from view. "I don't _want_ to yell or scream," she murmured after a moment. "I just…I _hate_ this, I…I hate_ her_, I—"_

_"If you hated her this wouldn't be bothering you so much," Ichigo interrupted gently. He reached a hand out, tucking his fingers under Rukia's chin and carefully coaxing her head up so their eyes met. Rukia bit her lip, struggling to push back the tears that threatened to surface._

_"I just wish…there was another way. I wish there could have been a way for her to _not_ die."_

_"I get that," Ichigo said at once. Rukia laughed bitterly._

_"No you don't, you think I'm crazy." Ichigo blinked, his face reddening a bit as he realized he was caught. "Don't lie to me, I know you too well."_

_"Right…" Ichigo sighed, rubbing his head. "Okay, maybe I don't _get it_, per say…but I know one thing for sure: I know you're in pain. And you're not the only one who can read faces by the way, I can tell you're trying not to cry." Rukia cringed. Ichigo was silent as he waited for her response._

_"I didn't _want_ this," she whispered finally, closing her eyes for a moment. She felt as if something was pushing on her chest, making it hard for to breathe. She struggled to pull in a breath. "I didn't _ask_ her for this…I didn't want to live at her expense, it isn't _fair_!"_

_She shouted that last part; her voice bounced off the cavern walls, and was almost instantly swallowed by the sound of the rushing waters. At the same time, something dissolved within Rukia, allowing a tear she hadn't known existed to escape down her cheek. She reached up to wipe it away, but it was quickly followed by another, and then another. After a moment she gave up, allowing her hand to fall back to her side, and she bowed her head, shaking now._

_Ichigo didn't speak as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Rukia's tiny, trembling body and holding her tightly._

_There was nothing Rukia could do as the last shred of her self-control gave way at last, leading her to tears. And all at once, she was grateful Ichigo was there, holding her, every now and then whispering reassurances to her. She wasn't sure what she would have done if she'd been alone._

"Hisana…why don't you go see what Hinamori-san is up to?" Ichigo said after a minute. Hisana looked between her parents; even her four-year-old mind recognized the dismissal. She jumped up, hugging her mother quickly before running out of the room. Rukia watched the girl go, unwilling to turn and look at Ichigo.

"Is that where you disappeared to?" Ichigo asked after a minute. "Sitting over her grave again?" Rukia didn't answer. "Come on. I know you didn't sleep last night. You've been thinking too much again, haven't you?"

"According to you I _always_ think too much," Rukia muttered, still not looking at him. "Sometimes I don't think I can win with you."

"I'm just worried," Ichigo protested at once. "Cut me some slack, would you?"

Rukia sighed, feeling the tension drain from her body. She wasn't in the mood for an argument. Ichigo recognized the sign of defeat, and scooted forward, wrapping his arms around Rukia's shoulders and pulling her against his chest.

"I know you still miss her," he said after a minute, his voice low and surprisingly comforting. "I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could say."

He always did his best. Rukia couldn't hold it against him. He knew, no matter what he said, that he was _always_ glad about the choice Summer had made to give Rukia her body back. He'd never directly _said_ that to Rukia, of course — he wasn't that stupid. But it was obvious from the way he acted when Summer's name was mentioned, or when he tried to comfort Rukia, and he just _couldn't_, for the life of him, figure out what to say.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, mostly just relishing the fact that they were together, both trying not to think about the sacrifices that had been made to get them to this point.

"It's going to be okay," Ichigo murmured after a moment. "I know it hurts…a lot. And I know you didn't want things to go the way they did. But it _is_ going to be okay."

Rukia sighed, closing her eyes.

_Remember not to waste anything_.

_Never_, Rukia told the ghostly words firmly, pulling away to look up at Ichigo. Their eyes met, and after a moment, she pushed herself up a bit, just enough to close the space between them…and their lips met.

"_Mommaaaaaaaaaaa! Daddeeeee!"_

The two in question jumped a mile as a loud, squealing voice interrupted the moment, and they pulled apart just in time for Hisana to rush in, her face literally glowing. "Guess what, guess what, guess _what_!" The girl shrieked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ow, Hisana…take it down a few decibels…"

"What's going on baby girl?"

"Momo-san, Momo-san, Momo-san…!" Hisana was nearly vibrating with excitement. "Momo-san is going to have a baby!"

Ichigo's and Rukia's mouths dropped in unison, and they turned to face one another.

"Who the…"

"_What_?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Hisana's feet left the floor as she began jumping. "I went to Momo-san's and Toushirou-chan's room, and Momo-san wasn't there, so I went looking for her, and I found her in the infa — infir — infarm — um, the place where Isane-san keeps all that medicine stuff and where Uncle Renji always has to go because he gets hurt lots."

"Infirmary."

"Yeah, that place," Hisana nodded eagerly. "Anyways, I found Momo-san in there, and I asked what she was doing and she told me she was having a baby! 'Cept I don't know how she knows…"

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged another look. They'd started keeping pregnancy tests in the caves after Rukia had found out she was pregnant. But they weren't about to explain that to Hisana.

"Momo-san is going to have a _baaaaaaaaby_!"

Rukia really hoped Hinamori had wanted the rest of the cave to know. "Come on, come on, come on!" Hisana bounced forward, grabbing Rukia's and Ichigo's hands and trying to drag them up.

"Okay, okay." The two laughed as they stood up, allowing their daughter to take the lead as she tore out of the room again. Ichigo slipped his hand into Rukia's, intertwining their fingers, and they left together.

_It's going to be okay_.

Rukia could believe that. No matter how hard it was now, it would get better. She had a promise to keep, after all.

_Remember not to waste anything_.

It would never end, of course. They were still just a bunch of humans, a minority in a world ruled by aliens. Every day the mere fact that they _existed_ was going to be a danger to them. But that wouldn't stop any of them. They would continue to exist and continue to survive.

But as Hisana's laughter filled the halls and Ichigo tightened his grip on Rukia's hand just a little, Rukia couldn't find it in herself to worry about that, at the moment. She still had a life to live, after all. One part of the story was over…

But another was just beginning.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** /dies/ Oh…my…god. One prologue, 35 chapters, and an epilogue later…it's _finally_ over. And all I can say is…_wow_. I _never_ thought this story would go as far as it did…not that I'm complaining. This story has lasted me through my senior year of high school and my freshman year of college, and I loved every second I spent writing it. I'm definitely going to miss this one a _lot_. Not quite sure what I'm going to do with myself anymore, ha-ha.

_**ForeverSam's Sappy Corner:**_ As usual, I want to thank _everyone_ who stuck with me through the ups and downs of this story, and always reviewed no matter how bad it got (you guys know who you are). I know sometimes I went places people didn't like, but surprisingly I only got a little bit of criticism. So thank you. Thank you all very, very much. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_**What's Next:**_ I _do_ have a story idea in mind…as usual, of course, I'm going to run past you people, see what you all think. So here it is:

_**Title:**__ Shattered_

_**Category: **__Bleach_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU?: **__Yup_

_**Pairing(s): **__IchiRuki_

_**Summary: **__Kurosaki Ichigo knows the rule of the world: in the end, the only one he can depend on is himself. On the path to self-destruction, he meets the last person who still believes he's worth something — if he can only let her in [AU, IchiRuki]_

Yes? No? And before anyone asks, yes, it has _everything_ to do with the song _Shattered_ by Trading Yesterday — love that song to death. If you haven't heard it, get your butt on YouTube _right now_ and listen to it. And while you're at it, let me know if I should go ahead with this.

And that, folks, is all she wrote. You know the drill, of course: review please! Let me know what your thoughts were on the end of _Heart and Soul_, of course, and let me know if I should go ahead with _Shattered_. Thanks for reading! — Sam


End file.
